Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: Kellyn is trying desperately to be a Moemon Ranger, to help others. And best of all, the love of his life Petal Green and his two best friends Rythmi and Keith are also at his side, and he hopes that everything will turn out alright with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's another story. Sorry for so many stories, but I'm trying to get all my ideas out. This will be the last one for a while. Anyways, this is based off of Pokemon Ranger, or to be more specific, Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia. Why didn't I do the original Pokemon Ranger? Because I beat it in a day and it's not challenging and has little to no plot. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's do this!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kellyn. I hail from the Fiore Region, but I moved to the Almia region in order to enter the Moemon Ranger School. You see, I'm fifteen. Most people my age want to be moemon _trainers_, so they can go on grand adventures with their beloved companions. I, however, want to be a moemon ranger. Why do I want to do this? For two reasons.

The first reason is because I get to relax and take it easy, while I help people who need it the most. I like helping people more than anything, because my mother says I have a kind heart. The second reason is because moemon trainers have to have sex with all the moemon they befriend. While I love moemon, I don't like to have sex with them, and rangers only have to have sex with one moemon, the moemon that they are partnered with.

So, today, my first day of school, I had high hopes for my life and my future. That was, until I met _her_.

"Ah, Kellyn!" The teacher of the class, Ms. April, said, smiling. She wore a pink shirt and white skirt, with brown hair brushed back down to her shoulders. "Class, this is your new friend, Kellyn. Come in, Kellyn."

I was a little embarrassed to enter the room, considering how ridiculous the uniform was. I mean, it was a green vest over a blue shirt and blue pants, for Christ's sake! Not to mention my hair was lame, mean I could get it mostly down, except for the fact that I had a large portion sticking out of the back. When I entered the classroom, I knew I was blushing like a fool.

"Now then, does anyone have any questions for our new classmate?" Ms. April asked as I examined my shoes.

"Um, how good are you?" One brunette in the front asked.

"Well, I'm fairly confident in my skills…" I stammered, blushing.

"Really?" The girl asked. "Because you look like a virgin…"

That statement elicited giggles from various students seeded across the class, and I was now certain my face was a bright red.

"Students, any… other questions?" Ms. April asked, looking down irritated.

"I have a question." An arrogant voice rang out above the chorus of giggles. "What sort of name is Kellyn? Are you a guy or girl?"

I scanned across the classroom, until I lay eyes on the owner of the voice. My eyes landed on a girl about my age, though a head shorter than me, and she wore the traditional female uniform of a green jacket and blue short shorts. Her hair was a chocolate brown and tied back into two pigtails, which stuck out. Her eyes were a matching chocolate brown, but shown with a passionate light that reflected her happy yet mischievous heart.

When I saw her I was completely mystified. There was a charm she had that attracted me to her. I'd never fallen in love before, but I wonder… was this what it felt like?

"Petal, please don't insult Kellyn's name." Ms. April said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kellyn interrupted. "_Petal_? You're making fun of MY name and YOUR name is Petal?"

"Yeah, my name's Petal. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?" Petal asked, getting out of her seat at the back of the room, strolling up to me, smirking.

"Petal, return to your seat…" Ms. April sighed.

"Alright!" Petal said, smiling sweetly, flouncing off to her seat.

"Okay, now Kellyn, take your seat please." Ms. April sighed, face palming.

"Um, where's my seat?" I asked.

"The empty seat, in the back." Ms. April said, pointing to the back of the room. I followed her finger to the empty seat, and the girl sitting next to it, who was smiling sweetly and waving to me.

I moved next to her, and sat down in the empty seat. As the class went on, a note suddenly landed on my lap. I unfolded it, and read the messy scrawl on the paper.

Dear Kellyn.

Seriously, turn in your balls. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE A MAN. XD  
>From now on, I'm going to refer to you as Kelly, because you're a chick. XD<br>You will not refer to me. You will not speak to me unless I speak to you. XD  
>If you refuse to do this and call me by name, Kelly, I will rip off your balls and feed them to you. XD<p>

Love, Petal  
>XOXOXO<p>

I don't know what happened after that. I turned to face my seat partner, who smiled, waved, and made a slit motion across her throat. And I think that was when I fainted.

Poor Kellyn. If only he would have stayed awake, he would have seen her smile sweetly at him, and blush slightly. You see, dear readers, like all other Green family members, Petal shows her affections through threats. She loves him, but that, my dear readers, is a story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's another chapter! I was kind of upset the last one barely got any reviews, but oh well. Please review this time!

Stealthhunter112: Yes, as stated in Aoshi's Moemon Adventure, she's her little sister.

Tyranidhero: Well, yeah, they're a little… off.

Some Black Kyuubi: What, you don't like (heh…) "going green?"

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I awakened to find myself unable to move, instead of in my bed, something that has never happened to me before. My eyes shot open, and I realized it didn't make a difference, since I couldn't see anything anyways. The room was pitch black. From what I assumed, I was tied to a chair in a very dark place.<p>

"Hello?" I called out, looking around frantically. What was I thinking about before? Um…

"Hello, Kelly." Petal said, walking up to me, smiling.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I asked, shaking at the sight of the woman who I had fallen in love with and yet was terrified of at the same time.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know my new seating partner a little better…" Petal whispered into my ear, so close I could smell the flowery scent of her perfume. _Makes sense_, I noted to myself, while thankful that the lights were off so that no one could see my blush.

"Aw, are you getting a little hard down there?" Petal whispered into my ear, my blush now extending the full length of my face. I praised the lord almighty that no one else was here, and no one could see me.

And speak of the devil, the lights flipped on.

I was indeed tied to a chair, a wooden chair, and in the center of the dorm room where I had dropped off my stuff, as I could tell from the bag next to the bed with the blue sheets. Of course, I didn't notice much of this, my eyes instead focusing on my classmates, who were laughing at me.

Oh, and even though this was the boys' dorm, it wasn't just the boys, it was the girls too. Everyone was staring at my blush and my wood, and laughing like hyenas about it. Oh, and especially Petal. In fact, she was probably laughing harder than every single other person in the room put together, rolling on the floor beside me and laughing os much she was almost in hysterics. My classmates sobered up after a few minutes, and someone finally untied me. I stretched my sore arms, realizing that it was the middle of the night, while simultaneously realizing I'd been in that chair for hours.

I was so embarrassed, I just wanted to melt into the wooden floor and disappear. After the joke wore off, most of the students left to return to their own rooms, except for two of them. One was a boy about my height with orange hair that looked like it had never met a comb, and the other a girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The two of them were wearing the traditional uniforms, and the boy had the traditional school styler on his wrist.

"Wow, you should have seen the look on your face!" The orange haired kid said, laughing. "Seriously, though, no hard feelings. We do it to every new kid. My name's Keith, by the way."

The boy held out his arm, and I took it. After all, it was just harmless fun. I was rewarded for my forgiveness with a joy buzzer shock, sending Keith and the other guys in the room into another symphony of laughter.

"I'm Rythmi." The girl said, shaking my hand. No joy buzzer this time, thankfully, but I was probably going to be numb for a while. "Sorry for that trick we played on you."

"No, it's alright." I said, laughing. "I have a little sister, and she pulls all kinds of pranks on me."

"Hopefully none like that though, right?" Keith asked, laughing.

"Yeah." I said tartly, still not having fully forgiven him after that little incident a few seconds ago.

"Well, today's not your lucky day, my man." Keith said, smiling. "You see, that was only part 1 of the initiation test. Part two is coming up next."

"I don't like the sound of that…" I said, frowning. And, like always, my gut instinct was right.

"Okay, listen, Kellyn, the object of phase two is to sneak in to the basement." Keith explained, leading me downstairs to the cafeteria. "When you get there, your instructor will tell you what to do."

"My instructor?" I asked, frowning. "I don't like the sound of that…"

And I'm two for two today, because when I entered the barely lit basement, my instructor greeted me with her sweet smile.

"Well, you finally made it, Kelly." Petal said, standing up from the chair she was seated in. "It's about time."

"Okay, so what's this second task I have to do?" I asked, sighing. No matter how cute Petal was, I was really starting to get tired of her, and a little scared at the same time. I mean, she just likes to abuse me.

"Oh, it's simple." Petal said, smiling. "You just have to go to the mirror at the end of this hallway in the basement, face it, and say 'Biggie Smalls' three times."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it." She confirmed, nodding, still having her sweet smile.

It wasn't a smile like the ones she's given me before, those cheerful, childlike smiles that glowed with happiness and mischief, but a sad smile. She gave me a little push with those frail little hands to get me started, and I turned away from that small little smile and walked down the hallway.

I stepped up to the mirror, which was illuminated with black candles like some sort of cultist ritual.

"Biggie Smalls Biggie Smalls Biggie Smalls." I said into the mirror. Suddenly, a large black man appeared next to me, looking around.

"What the fuck?" The man asked. "I was enjoying the party, and then all of a sudden I'm here?"

The man laid eyes on me, and he growled.

"Boy, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

I ran down the hallway away from the man and the gunfire that accompanied him, and turned the corner where Petal was standing, as surprised as I was.

"What the heck?" Petal, now back to her normal self, asked, turning and running with me. I stumbled a little, for a second, and just as I thought I would fall, Petals' small hand grabbed my own, and she helped me keep moving forwards. My heart was racing at this, as while I didn't actually compute it, this was the first time I had held hands with a girl. We burst our way out of the basement, shutting and locking the door behind us, panting fiercely.

"That…" I managed to get out before I can say anymore.

"I know…" Petal said, nodding, blushing from what I hoped was holding hands with me, though probably from the running.

"Hey, um, about what happened in the basement…" I tried, but she shook her head, smiling sadly, and then planted a kiss on my lips. That kiss, even more than what had happened before, sent a wave of happiness through my body. The feeling of those soft, sweet lips against my own was amazing, and just as it started, she pulled away.

"And what about that?" I asked, smiling.

"She shook her head again, pulled her eye down, and stuck out her tongue childishly. She scampered up the stairs, not looking back, and before I knew it, she was gone, leaving only me and my blush.

* * *

><p>So, how was that for the second chapter? I will probably update this story every week or so, at the start of the week.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's another chapter! Let's go!

Mobiusfan: It was in South Park. Also, because he's not that horny.

The Black Kyuubi: Sowwy…

GodlikeLegendary: I don't know.

Tyranidhero: A guy I don't know. I saw it in South Park.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Help, help!" The dorm manager's screams snapped Keith and I out of our beds, and we jumped to the floor, pulling our school uniforms on frantically. Keith and I burst out onto the field, where Janet was standing, along with Rythmi and Petal, who were also waked from their sleep.<p>

"Kelly, you're late." Petal said. Now, I was wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked.

"All of the Bidoof ran away!" Janet said. "I'm in so much trouble!"

"Don't worry, Janet!" Petal said, smiling. "Keith and Kelly will go and catch them all!"

"Are you insane?" I asked. "No way! Why do we have to do it? You're trying to be a ranger too, aren't you?"

"Kelly?" Petal asked, smiling, putting her small arm on my back, bringing me a few feet away, where she kicked me in my happy sack. I fell to the ground, panting, the pain in my lower area shooting through my body, as I panted in pain.

"Now, Keith, you'll be sure to help Janet, won't you?" Petal asked, smiling sweetly.

"Alright, Kellyn, let's make this a contest!" Keith said, helping me to my feet, the pain still present but slowly beginning to fade. "Whoever catches the most Bidoof wins!"

We ran out to begin catching Bidoof. Well, Keith ran, I sort of staggered forwards in pain. I set my eyes on a Bidoof. She wore a furry brown skirt and brown shirt, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes, and she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, how do I use this…" I said, looking through the instructions for using the green styler. I read that I needed to press the big blue button, like a gun trigger.

I pulled the trigger out, and a small blue disk shot out at the Bidoof, a long blue antennae shooting out of it.

"Oh, so it's like a remote controlled car…" I said, moving the antennae, the disk following after it, a trail of blue light shooting out of the back, looping around the Bidoof several times, capturing it. I ran off to the next one, and looped around my second Bidoof. I then found two of them together, eating some of the fruit off of the large tree. I created a large loop around the two, a few more loops and now I had four.

I found one last Bidoof, and now getting the hang of it, I shot out the styler and captured one last Bidoof, before I returned to the center of the lawn.

"Alright!" Keith said, smiling. "I got four of them!"

"I got five." I said, smirking. I won.

"Um, I think Aoshi won the competition." Rythmi said, smiling.

"Well, you know what I think?" Keith asked. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

"Keith, don't be such a-" Petal shouted.

"No." Keith interrupted. "Screw you guys, home."

Keith walked back into the dorms, pissed, leaving me with Petal and Rythmi.

"Hey, Kelly, check your browser!" Petal said.

"Browser?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah." Petal said. "It's imprinted into the styler."

I opened up the selection, and found that she was right, and there was a browser. I checked the browser, and found the section for Bidoof.

**Moemon**: Bidoof

**Type**: Normal

**Poke Assist**: Normal

**Field Move**: Crush x1

**Info**: Bidoof enjoy lounging and the sun and enjoy running around from time to time, as well as eating. They also crush rocks in order to become stronger.

"Whoa, cool." I said, closing the browser. "I even won the competition!"

"Yeah, don't worry about Keith." Rythmi said, smiling. "He's a sore loser, but he doesn't hold a grudge."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Off to class, kids." Janet said, rushing us away to the main building, which the three of us entered.

Petal and I sat down at our desk at the back of the classroom, and I tried as hard as I could to not notice her.

I zoned out through most of the lecture in the classroom, tired from my lack of sleep all night. Just as I was about to forget about paying attention and just go to sleep, another note was slipped in front of me.

I opened the note, and read its contents.

Dear Kelly.

Sorry if I hurt you earlier. I was just trying to teach you. : (  
>NEVER question me again, or I kill you. XD<br>Okay? Okay. So, next, I want to do something for you. XD  
>I'll make you feel better. Wait until the Ranger Presentation begins, okay? XD<p>

Love, Petal

XOXOXO

I had no idea what she was talking about, so I turned to face her. She smiled sweetly at me, and below the desk she made an up and down stroking motion.

I blushed at this, and blocked out most of Ms. April's conversation, except for the last bit.

"…And now, we have a little video showing how Moemon Ranger's perform!" Ms. April said, turning the lights down, rolling down a screen, and she turned on the projector, a video about moemon rangers flashing onscreen.

* * *

><p>Alright, how was that third chapter? I liked it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's chapter 4! Review!

Sorakeyblade99: Great! 9/10! That's good!

Wamu: Thanks!

Bringer of the End of Days: Yes. Cartman is the shit.

The Black Okami: Okay, sorry. I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but it's harder to write stuff of that quality.

Mobiusfan: Yes. Yes it is.

Mwak4ever: Yes. Petal is awesome. Unfortunately, Kellyn is less than satisfactory.

Grass type Kingdra: Yes, I'm awesome.

RB77: Thanks!

Jake: Thanks!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Wait, why are we leaving to go out to the statue?" I asked, unsure of what we were doing as our class headed out to the statue.<p>

"Weren't you paying attention in class?" Ms. April asked.

"Well…" I said, blushing, my eyes glancing to Petal, who waved slightly.

"Well, luckily for you, I'll explain." Ms. April sighed. "You see, one of the Moemon Rangers from the next town over has volunteered to come here and teach our students about ranger activities."

"What about people who want to be operators?" Rythmi asked.

"Oh, come now, Rythmi." Ms. April said, smiling, patting her on the head. "This is a RANGER school. No one gives a f*ck about operators."

The class soon reached the large statue, where we met the other class. Soon, a man with a strange brown afro and brown eyes walked up. He was wearing a red and black ranger uniform, and he had a playful expression.

"Hello there, children!" The man said, waving. "My name is Crawford. I'm a moemon ranger!"

"Hello, Crawford!" The two classes said, as we lined up in a circle around the large grey statue, sitting down on the grass that surrounded the pedestal, which Crawford stood on.

"Since I'm a Moemon Ranger, I catch moemon, however, I don't keep them in things like moeballs, we work with them!" Crawford said. "And this is my partner, Cherry!" Crawford, pointed to the young moemon at his side, a Budew. She wore a dark green shirt and a bright green shirt, with bright green hair tied up in a bun, and her eyes had heterochromia, one eye red and the other blue.

"Hello…" Cherry said, waving at the students shyly. "I'm Cherry…"

"Now, here's the question and answer section!" Ms. April announced, stepping up next to Crawford. "Ask our ranger here questions, and he'll answer it!"

"I have a question!" One person from the other class asked. "Were you a trouble-maker when you were at school?"

"Yes!" Crawford said, laughing. "In fact, Ms. April said I was her most troublesome student ever!"

"And now it's me." Keith whispered into my ear.

"Bullshit." Petal said from my other side. "I'm twice the troublemaker that you are."

"Then I'm four times the troublemaker that YOU are!" Keith shot back.

"Kids, be quiet!" Ms. April interrupted.

"Um, I have a question." Petal said, raising her hand.

"What is it?" Crawford asked.

"You're in your twenties, right?" Petal asked. "So how old does that make Ms. April?"

"Oh, back when I was in school, Ms April was-" Crawford said, Ms. April interrupting him by knocking him over the head.

"Th-that's none of your business." The flustered Ms. April said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are there any other questions?"

"I have a question!" Rythmi said, raising her hand, practically bouncing up and down. "Do you think I can be a good operator someday?"

"That's not a real question, Rythmi!" Keith interrupted. "Ranger, do you think that I'd make a good ranger?"

"That's the exact same question!" Rythmi shouted.

As the two of them began arguing, Crawford took the microphone.

"I think you can do anything." Crawford said, pausing for dramatic effect. "…As long as you put your heart into it!"

"Amazing, ranger!" The class applauded.

"Alright, I'll accept one more question!" Crawford said, scanning the raised hands, before he finally made his decision.

"You." Crawford said, pointing at me. "With the bad haircut."

"Hey!" I said, running my hand through my hair. "Anyways, let me ask you something." I said. "Do you enjoy being a ranger?"

Crawford was taken aback by my question, as though he hadn't expected someone to ask that question.

"Well…" Crawford said, thinking. "Yes. Yes, I do." Suddenly, his styler began ringing, and he answered it.

"Hello?" Crawford asked into the styler.

"Crawford, report to base. We need your help!" The styler said.

"Alright!" Crawford said, jumping off the pedestal. "Sorry to cut our little chat short, but I'm going to have to go."

"We understand." Ms. April said. "Rangers have their responsibilities."

"So long, children!" Crawford said, running down the lawn and out the exit of the Ranger School.

"Alright, let's return to the classroom!" Ms. April said, leading the class down to the main building, but Keith held me back for a second, Petal and Rythmi next to him.

"Alright, guys." Keith said. "Let's the four of us, at this statue, proclaim our dreams to the world!"

Keith walked up to the pedestal. He placed a hand on one square side of the statue. Petal walked up next to him and pressed a hand on another side, Rythmi went to Keith's other side and placed her hand down as well. That left me. I slowly walked up the pedestal and placed my hand on the final side.

"I'll start." Keith said, looking up at the sky. "I'm going to be the worlds' greatest ranger!"

"I'm going to become one of the top three operators!" Rythmi shouted up to the sky like Keith, smiling.

"I'm going to be Kelly's bride…" Petal mumbled, none of us catching what she'd said.

"Repeat." Keith said, voicing our thoughts.

"I'm going to live my life for the people I care about!" Petal shouted up to the sky.

"My turn." I said. I looked up at the sky, my dreams passing through my head. "I'm going to help everyone I can!"

The four of us looked up at the sky, and smiled, looking at each other before we headed down the steps to the pedestal and headed off to the school.

I reached into my pocket for the note that Petal had slipped to me during the speech.

Dear Kelly.

I know that in the past few days things have been a little… weird.  
>But however, I think we should finally have a serious conversation.<br>Meet me at the statue after lights out, okay?  
>Then, we can at last have a true talk about what we each want.<p>

Love, Petal

XOXOXO

After Janet made her rounds, I snuck out of the dorm room and over to the statue.

"Petal…" I whispered.

"Right here." Petal called out. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, the two of us staring at each other in the dark.

"Kelly…"

"Petal…"

"You go first." I told her, nudging her in the arm.

"Kelly…" Petal said. "I've been feeling a little weird…"

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, I've been… thinking…" Petal said. "About you, and me, and… us…"

"Us?" I asked. What was she talking about?

"Yes, us!" Petal said, nodding. "Like how this is going to work out and all."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't exactly understand. Was she saying…

"Why are you so dense?" Petal asked. I thought I saw a glimpse of tears on her perfect face. "I'm trying to tell you I love you!"

Yes. Yes she was.

Petal embraced me tightly, and kissed me passionately.

We escalated from there.

* * *

><p>Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, this is a little bit unrealistic for people to love each other that fast. But, I'm a fan of true love, and love at first sight. I didn't show the two of them having sex, because, well, I want to respect their first time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's another chapter. Review!

Sorakeyblade99: Well, I think of my characters as my children who should be treated with respect.

Jake: Well, I do want to use one of the three though.

RB77: Yes you can an afro if you are white.

Mobiusfan: An operator is like someone with a desk job. They handle technological stuff.

Wally: Thanks!

The Black Okami: Thanks!

: Thanks!

Child Of Hell: Okay, continued now!

Hao 34: Read your story, good stuff!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Believe it or not, I'm walking on air! I never thought I could be so free-e…" I sung, walking into the dorm room, all smiles.<p>

"Hey, what're you so happy about?" Keith asked.

"Well, you know how you're virgin?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, so?" Keith asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I just lost my virginity." I gloated.

"What?" Keith asked, springing out of bed. "With who?"

"I'm not telling!" I said, smirking.

"It was Rythmi, wasn't it?" Keith shouted. "Darn it, I wanted to be her first! Damn damn damn!"

"It wasn't Rythmi." I said, smiling. "It'll be the last person you expect."

"No way." Keith said, shocked. "No way."

"Yep." I said, nodding, proud of myself.

"You actually had sex with PETAL?" Keith exclaimed, and I was surprised he didn't wake anyone else up. "You mean she's actually female?"

"Apparently." I said, nodding. "I was as surprised as you were."

"Damn it." Keith said, frowning. "How could you beat me at lying with a woman?"

"Because girls you're a jerk and girls think I'm a sheltered baby." I said, smirking.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Keith shouted, pulling his blue blanket over his head, going to sleep.

"G'night." I said, climbing up to the bunk above him, drifting off into a deep sleep.

I received very mixed signals in class the next morning. When I sat down next to Petal, she turned away, blushing.

"Hey, Petal…" I whispered, reaching to touch her arm, but she flinched and pulled away from me. Petal than proceeded to lay her head down on our desk (even though I knew she wasn't sleeping) in order to stop from talking to me.

I got up after class let out for lunch and headed off to the yard, but I was accosted by some of Petal's friends.

Soon enough, I found myself tied up and on the side of the building, three girls standing over me.

The leader, who had black hair with violet highlights, looked down at me disdainfully.

"We know Petal went out last night." The lead girl said, frowning. "And we know you two met up. Now, she'll barely talk to us. What did you do to her in order to change her personality so drastically?"

"I didn't do anything!" I said. "I swear!"

"Really?" The lead girl said, frowning. "Because she was going out to confess to you. And you didn't do anything like turn down her confession, did you?"

"No, I would never!" I exclaimed. "I-" I cut myself off before I said anything else, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"You what?" The girl asked, her frown maintaining its' downward shape.

"We… sort of… had sex…" I admitted, looking down, blushing.

"Oh…" The girl said. "Oh!" The girls, a little embarrassed at this (though no more embarrassed than I was) ran away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I decided that the best thing to do was a direct confrontation. I went to go find her, and I soon enough found her sitting underneath the shade of a large tree, eating her lunch silently, solemnly.

"Hey, Petal?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She turned to face me and frowned. She packed up her lunch, stood up, brushed herself off, and headed somewhere else.

Fortunately, I was taller than her and caught up with her soon enough, but all she did was quicken her pace from a walk to a fast walk.

Oh, and just FYI, her legs might be short but she can run like the wind.

I eventually caught up with her, and I stood facing her, panting, out of breath.

"What do you want?" Petal demanded, tears welling up in her eyes. For a second I thought she was going to cry again, but she blinked away her tears and her face was back to its' stoic indifference.

"I want to know what's wrong." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong!" Petal said sharply, her icy expression melting away. She knocked my hand off of her, and she stared at me, her brown eyes full of sadness and fury.

"Obviously something's wrong!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Let go!" Petal shouted, struggling against me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I shouted. "I want to know what I did!"

"It's not what you did…" Petal said, finally giving up and letting her tears streak down her face. "You were perfect…"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. "If you're not mad at me, then you need to open up to me!"

"I am mad at you!" Petal exclaimed. "Last night, you were supposed to reject me or disappoint me in some way! But you were perfect!"

"What wrong with that?" I asked, as she raised her hands up to wipe away the tears.

"Because! -hic- I can't be with you! I can't!" Petal cried. "-hic- I can't let you get to close to me! If you do, then you'll end up hurting me in some way! -hic-"

"No." I said, shaking my head, pulling her close to me, hugging her as close to my body as I could. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay with you for as long as you want."

"-hic- You dummy…" Petal said, laughing a little. "Quit saying such corny things -hic- all the time."

I laughed a little at this, and I just continued to hug her, patting her on the back occasionally, until she had finished crying her tears out.

"Ding-Dong!" The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As I stood up, I realized we were pretty far from the school. We were sitting in the middle of a grassy field next to a large cliff edge, and we could see across the ocean from here. I looked and saw the steps down to the statue a few yards away, and a ways away from that was the school-yard.

As I started to leave, I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"No." Petal mouthed, shaking her head. She pulled me down on top of her, and we lay in the grass for a while, just laughing.

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom a while earlier, Ms. April was scanning for Petal and I.<p>

"Kellyn and Petal aren't here?" Ms. April asked, looking at the empty table. "Oh, well, they're not very intelligent anyway. They're just bad students. Okay, class, for this lesson…

_Are teachers really allowed to say stuff like that?_ The entire class thought, staring at Ms. April, sweat-dropping.

* * *

><p>Yes, Petal is upset about having guys stolen from her as well, just like Leaf. Don't you just love the relationships between the Green siblings?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here's another chapter. Sorry it took a little longer, but I still made the deadline. Anyways, please review this one, okay?

Sorakeyblade99: Yes. An awesome family reunion.

Mobiusfan: Well, yes, but that's how some relationships are. And it might seem fast, but remember, it was about a month.

Jake: S'okay.

The Black Okami: Yes, we should be ashamed.

RB77: I've beaten it and training my pokemon up to 100. I want to do it authentically.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are you guys going?" Petal asked, as the classes lined up at the gate.<p>

"We're both going to Vientown." Keith said, smiling. "Rythmi, how about you?"

"I'm going to the Ranger Union." Rythmi said. "With Isaac. I'm going to be an operator."

"Who's Isaac?" I asked.

"He's the residing nerd." Keith dismissed. "You can recognize him by his blonde bowl cut head."

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Anyways, Petal, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Boyle Island!" Petal said, smiling. "So I get to be a part of volcanic paradise, while you two go camping in the forest."

"Oh, joy…" I sighed.

"Aw, it won't be that bad." Petal said, reaching up, kissing me on the cheek.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Keith said, smiling. "You know, Rythmi, you and I should…"

"No." Rythmi shot down immediately.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Keith said, laughing.

When it was time for us to head out to the base, Keith and I headed down the bridge to Chocole Village, and then to Vientown.

"You want to do it?" I asked, worried, staring up at the door of the ranger base.

"No, you go ahead." Keith said, nudging me in the shoulder.

I raised my hand, and knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter!" A deep, booming voice rang out. Keith and I gulped, and stepped forwards into the building, the doors opening before us.

"Welcome!" The owner of the deep booming voice said, smiling. He was a well-muscled black man, with a bushy mustache and tuft of black hair. He wore the red, white, and black uniform of rangers, and he stood there, smiling warmly. "I'm Barlow! I'm in charge 'round here!"

"I'm his parner, Maku!" The Makuhita beside him said, smiling. She wore an overly baggy yellow training outfit, with blond hair down to her neck, a yellow bow in her head, her eyes squinted closed.

"Oh, so these are our new interns?" The female ranger asked, smiling. She wore the female uniform well, forming her excellent figure. She had black hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes. "I'm Luana! And this is my partner, Mimi!"

"Hello…" The Buneary next to Luana said, waving shyly. She wore a brown shirt and white fluffy shorts. She had creamy skin which matched her fluffy tan hair, held in place by a small brown hat. "I'm Mimi…"

"Somehow, I knew you two would be our interns." The third ranger said, laughing. It was Crawford. "You might not remember me, but I'm Crawford. And this is my partner, Cherry."

"Hello…" Cherry said, blushing.

"I'm not a ranger." The fourth and final person in the room said. She wore magenta overalls over a white shirt, and her hair was a mussy sort of red-brown color, which matched her rusty eyes, that still blazed with a passion. "But my name is Elaine."

"Alright, we're going to go out to Nabiki Beach." Barlow said. "You guys need to bring that basket up to the peak. It's a matter of unimaginable importance."

Barlow, Maku, and the rest headed out the door, leaving Keith and I standing there.

"Oh my gosh…" Keith said, shaking. "Our first mission… I'm so excited!"

Keith grabbed the basket, excited, and headed out after the rangers. However, they were already a fair ways out of our sight.

"Okay, he said Nabiki Beach…" Keith said, opening the map. "So that's to the west…"

I hadn't been in Almia for long, so I just decided to go along with what he said. I followed Keith to the beach, and when I thought we'd arrived, I realized we needed to keep heading up across a rocky cliff to reach the peak.

We finally moved past a clump of trees, only to see the rangers sitting calmly at a picnic blanket.

"Oh, good, you made it." Barlow said. "Now, set the picnic basket on the blanket, and come join us."

"Wait, so this was all one big trick?" I asked.

"Yeah." Luana said, nodding, pulling a slice of bread out of the basket, smearing jam on it. "A trick we play on all the new rangers."

"Oh." Keith said, irritated. "I thought we'd be getting a real mission, not going around carrying groceries!"

"Hey, come on, Keith." Crawford said. "It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is!" Keith exclaimed. "You can't just trick people like that!"

"Why not?" Elaine asked simply.

"Okay, that's it." Keith said. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

Keith stormed off, irritated, back to Nabiki beach.

I sat down and joined in on the picnic, and a few minutes later, Keith came bursting into the clearing again.

"Oh, look, it came back." Elaine said, looking up from her tea.

"Guys, this is an emergency!" Keith exclaimed. "There are wild moemon going berserk down on the beach!"

"Quick, we need to go!" Barlow exclaimed, leaping up, running down the clearing, Crawford, Keith, and Luana following after him.

"Aren't you going?" I asked Elaine.

"Not a ranger." Elaine said. "So I can just sit here sipping tea."

I sighed, face palming, and headed out after the group.

I arrived on the scene a few seconds late, and ran to the free moemon, a Starly. She wore a black skirt and black shirt, and she had tiny wings growing out of her back. She had black hair down to her neck, with an ahoge, and black eyes.

"Alright, sorry, but I need to capture you!" I shouted. "Capture styler, go!" I released the styler from its' disk, and it began making loops around the Starly.

"No!" Starly shouted, throwing herself against the styler, breaking the line.

"Darn it, now I have to start over again!" I shouted, releasing the disk again, it arching after the Starly.

"No!" Starly repeated, flapping her wings, creating a tornado, releasing it at the line, causing it to break and the energy to decrease.

I tried once more, and she managed to escape. I repeated over and over again, but she continued to break the line, until I was down to my last life.

I tried one last time, and this time, as if the styler was communicating my feelings for the young moemon, she didn't resist. In a flash of light, she was tamed, and she rubbed up against me smiling.

"Well, you two newbie's did pretty well!" Barlow said, smiling, as the group headed back to the ranger base. "I'll recommend both of you to the school! There's just one problem…"

Barlow was, of course, referring to the Starly who's arms were wrapped tightly against my waste, and refused to move.

"You're not allowed to have a partner moemon." Barlow said. "Not until you're an actual ranger. And since you're not, you can't."

"B-but…" Starly cried out, hugging me tightly. "I don't want him to leave! I love him!"

I blushed a little at this, and considered it a bit strange that this omission was completely serious, no blush at all.

"Sorry." Elaine said, grabbing the Starly, pulling her off. "But you can't come with him."

"B-but…" Starly's eyes began welling up with tears, and she began bawling right there on the floor, falling to her knees, holding her hands up to wipe away the tears.

"Kellyn, we really need to get back to the school." Keith said, grabbing onto my collar, pulling me away from the Starly. I looked at her. I felt so sad about having to be separated. I mean, she honestly cared so much about me…

I was silent through most of our journey back to the school, and I was silent through our dinner, and through Petal, Rythmi, and Keith sharing stories of their internship. I drifted off to sleep with the memories of that small little Starly in my mind, longing to be with her again.

* * *

><p>So, it seems like Petal has a rival for Kellyn's affections!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, at long last the characters graduate! Next, we meet Kellyn's sister!

The Black Okami: Good.

Mobiusfan: Of course we will!

Tymes24: Starly, actually.

RB77: I know, me too.

Jake: Yes, he'll have more than one.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kellyn!" Keith's shouts woke me from my nice, peaceful little dreams of soft clouds, and he dragged me out of soft bed, and onto the hard wood floor.<p>

"Ouch…" I muttered, standing up, rubbing my head. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Come on, dude! Today's the graduation ceremonies!" Keith exclaimed, and suddenly, I was all business.

"Crap, I totally forgot!" I exclaimed, pulling on my school uniform. Today was the day we graduated from the Ranger Academy. I don't know how I can both forget that and oversleep, but I guess I did.

Keith and I went at top speed out of the dorm and ran towards the school, entering just in time, panting hard. It had been about a month since our internship at Vientown, and today was the day we would choose our posts.

Keith and I stood in line with the rest of the students, Rythmi shooting us a disapproving look, while Petal just smirked.

I zoned out through most of the principals' speech, until I heard someone scream out. We looked out at the basement door, and saw two Tangrowth emerge, enraged. The Tangrowth wore blue shirts and blue skirts, and they had wild, messy blue hair down their backs and red eyes.

I charged forwards immediately at one of the Tangrowths, and Keith ran up to the other one. I released the capture disk, which shot forth at the grass moemon. The styler began looping around the Tangrowth, enraging it.

Tangrowth threw itself at the line, breaking it, causing me to have more trouble. I tried again and again, but it just wasn't working. I chanced a glance over at Keith, and saw he was having similar troubles. I then realized that I needed to not go for the torso.

I shot out the capture disk at the Tangrowth, but this time it wrapped around her legs. As the Tangrowth charged at the line again, I moved the capture disk up to the neck and looped around her. Tangrowth reached her hands up to grab the line, but the disk shot around the torso and performed several loops, managing to catch it.

"Alright!" Keith exclaimed, smiling, having completed the capture right beside me. "We managed to catch the Tangrowth!"

"Ahem." One of the teachers said, coming up to us. He wore a violet vest and black pants, and styled blonde hair. "Congratulations, students."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaplan." Keith said, bowing.

"Alright, now, we shall move on to the ceremonies!" The principal said, smiling. The rest of the ceremonies went pretty well without a hitch, and soon it was time for us to ship out.

"Keith, you're going out all the way to Fiore?" Rythmi asked, surprised. "Wow…"

Ryhtmi, Petal, Keith and I were relaxing out on the grass before we moved out to our posts.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Keith said, laughing. "I mean, you're going out to the Ranger Union, right?"

"Yeah." Rythmi said, nodding. "At least we'll be far enough away from you."

"Ouch…" Keith said, frowning. "Alright, what about you, Kellyn?"

"I'm heading out to Vientown." I said, smiling. "Petal, what about you?"

"I'm going to Vientown with you!" Petal said, smiling.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" Petal said. "We'll be living in the same town!"

"Oh…" I said, unable to believe it. We'll be with each other forever? I feared she would leave to somewhere far away and we'd never see each other.

"Alright, let's go!" Petal said. The four of us stood up, and an envelope fell out of my bag.

"What's that?" Petal asked, reaching for the envelope, opening. "Oh, it's a letter. From a girl."

I could already hear the venom in her voice, and at that point I was truly afraid. I knew exactly who the note was from, and it terrified me.

"Dear Kellyn." Petal read aloud. "I'm so happy! I moved to the Almia region with mom and dad, so I can come visit you whenever I want! We're staying in Chicole Village, so just come on by! Love, Haley."

"Interesting…" Petal said, frowning. "So, who is Haley? A childhood friend?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, let's head over to Chicole Village, and see just who she is." Petal said, smiling sweetly.

Petal and I, saying our final good-byes to Rythmi and Keith, headed down the bridge to go find Chicole village.

* * *

><p>We reached it soon enough, the wooden buildings looking amazing in comparison to the grass.<p>

"Okay, so according to the note, this is the address…" Petal said, walking to one of the houses, located on a farm.

Petal headed out and into the building, calling out Haley.

I reluctantly followed after her, knowing what would happen.

"Kellyn!" The super high-pitched screech of a voice belonging to the little girl, Petal just watching.

The little girl tackled me, knocking me to the ground, smiling. She had honey colored hair down to her neck, and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and a blue skirt, and a triumphant expression on her face as she sat atop me.

"Ah, so you like the DFC lolies." Petal said, smirking. "Should have known."

"Haley, meet Petal." I sighed. "Petal, this is my little sister, Haley."

"Oh." Petal said, sort of put in her place. "Hello, Haley! I'm your brother's girlfriend."

"No fucking way." Haley said, shocked. "There's no way my idiot brother could get a girlfriend."

"Well, he did." Petal said, smiling. "So, Haley, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure, what is it?" Haley asked, smiling.

"Um, can you get off?" I asked.

"Shut up for now." Haley said, hitting me in the stomach. "So, What is it?"

"Is there anything you have on your brother?"

"Her body…" I answered, being responded to with another sock in the stomach.

"You mean, what sort of dirt do I have on him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding, sitting down in one of the chairs. Can you tell me anything I can use against him, like, I don't know, past mistakes he's made?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Haley said. "What do you want to know about?"

"Well, anything!" Petal said. "Embarrassing stuff."

"Oh, he slept with a stuffed bunny until he was ten." Haley said. "Stuff like that?"

"Oh, yes." Petal said, nodding.

"You two can't talk to each other!" I shouted, Haley hitting me once more.

"Alright, I've got a ton of stuff to tell you!" Haley said, laughing. "But that's all for later. For now, I got to tell something to Kellyn."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the farm that we have, I got to pick the name! So I decided to call it Partner Farm!" Haley said, smiling. "Any moemon you make your partner can relax here!"

"Thanks, Haley." I said, smiling. "Now, can you get up?"

I was met with a third punch to the gut.

"Alright, let's get back to our conversation." Petal said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, that's terrifying, those two talking.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here's another chapter!

Jake: This chapter.

Mobiusfan: I'm not like that.

Obscurities: Thanks!

The Black Okami: I have very bad memories associated with a certain woman.

Tymes24: Yes, it is!

Hao 34: My condolences.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Luana said, running up to Petal and I, smiling. "So, you two are our new recruits?"<p>

"Oh, hey, Luana." I waved.

"Ah, Kellyn." Luana said, surprised. "Let's head back to the base. You've got someone waiting for you!"

"I do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so let's head out!" Luana said, smiling, turning around and heading off for the ranger base. We hiked through a lot of woods, before we finally reached Vientown. We headed towards the base, and as I moved to open the door, the door burst open.

The Starly from before grabbed onto my leg again and began hugging me, squeezing my leg hard.

"Um, so, who is this?" Petal asked, an irritation mark appearing on her face.

"Um, this is a moemon I met on my internship." I said, smiling shakily.

"Alright, I need to go find a place to plug in my computer." Petal said.

"Um, there's no wifi here." Barlow said.

"What…?" Petal asked, smiling. She turned to face me and cracked her knuckles, smiling. "Five seconds."

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Four." Petal said, her eyes glaring at me. "Three. Two. One."

I charged out into the woods, Petal tackling me to the ground, hitting me repeatedly.

"Master!" Starly exclaimed, charging at Petal, knocking her off.

"Get off of me!" Petal exclaimed. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I'm masters' partner moemon." Starly said, smiling.

"Well, that's great, Kellyn! You've already got a partner moemon!"

"Wh-what?"

"Will you take Starly as your partner moemon?" Barlow asked.

"Please, master?" Starly asked. "I love you!"

"Um, alright, I guess…" I sighed.

"Excellent!" Starly cheered, smiling.

"Alright, but remember this." Petal said, whispering into Starlies ear. "I'm going to be his wife, you're just his mistress."

"I can live with that." Starly said without blinking.

"Alright, let me check my browser…" I said, pulling out my styler.

**Moemon**: Starly

**Type**: Normal/Flying

**Poke Assist**: Flying

**Field Move**: None

**Info**: Starly are very kind moemon, and are very loyal. They will often talk to the people who saved them, and will view them as their savior and master, doing anything they ask.

"Um, can I have a name?" Starly asked.

"Um… How about Kurou?" I asked.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Starly said. "Call me that!"

"Okay." I said. "Your name is Kurou."

"Yes!" Kurou said, throwing her hands up victoriously. "I have a name now!"

"Alright, you two, let me show you to your rooms." Barlow said, grabbing both mine and Petals' hands, pulling us into our individual rooms, which were located right next to each other. "Kellyn, I'll give you some privacy with your new partner.

Kurou sided up to me, smiling innocently, blinking. That expression on her pure little face was just so adorable, I just couldn't-

"GET ON WITH IT." Petal said, pushing me into my room, landing on top of Kurou. Petal closed the door behind her, and headed into her room.

"I love you, master." Kurou whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? I like it!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, here's another chapter!

Tymes24: Yes, Starly is cute.

The black Okami: No idea.

Satoshi Tajiri12: Yes. Yes.

Mobiusfan: Let's see where the story takes us...

Nova: Then you're in for a treat.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, I picked up my uniform, since my old clothes had been torn to shreds by the earlier sex. My new uniform consisted of a black shirt and shorts, with a red vest and black gloves. It was made out of some sort of material that was hard to tear, thank god, so I wasn't worried about my clothes being shredded.<p>

"Ah, Kellyn, you look good in the uniform!" Barlow bellowed, laughing. "Alright, now then, how would you like a new mission for your first day?"

"Oh, sure!" I said, my face brightening.

"Well, we've got Petal out delivering newspapers." Barlow said. "So why don't you go and clear away the debris on the beach?"

"Why do I have to do manual labor?" I asked, sighing.

"Hey, come on, master!" Kurou said, smiling, coming up after me. "It'll go faster if we work together!"

Kurou skipped out to the Nabiki Beach, as I followed after her reluctantly. She headed out onto the sand, smiling. Soon enough, though, her smile turned to distress, as she clutched her head, falling to the ground.

"Kurou!" I exclaimed, running out across the white sand to my partner, who was curled up in a ball, holding her head in pain.

"Master…" Kurou cried. "It hurts…"

"Kurou…" I said.

"Need… sex…" Kurou gasped out.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously, frowning.

"No, but I feel so… so…" Kurou moaned out. "Good…" The signals sent Kurou over the edge and made her overly horny, causing her to charge at me, pushing me down to the ground in a horny passion.

"I can't have sex right now!" I said, shooting a disk out of my styler, which looped around Kurou, bringing her to her senses.

"Oh, sorry…" Kurou said, frowning.

"So you're not going to have sex now?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"No, we're still going to have sex." Kurou said, reaching for my belt.

"We're on a mission!" I said, pulling her hand away. "Maybe after."

"Alright…" Kurou sighed, frowning. "Promise?"

"Okay." I said, smiling, pinky promising her.

I pulled myself up (that sand in my clothes are going to be hell to shake out) and moved towards the cave, which was where the signal had to be coming from.

I entered the cave. Marine Cave had grey walls with blue ingrained in it, and was home to several different moemon.

"Alright, let's go." I said, heading towards the end of the cave. I moved my way through the puddles, when suddenly a super-horny Sneasel ran towards me. She was panting in heat, and she wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back. She wore dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet. She wore a dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck. She wore dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbow to her wrist, with large blades sticking out of the top. She had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as horny red eyes.

"Fuck me!" Sneasel screeched, charging at me.

"No way!" I exclaimed, shooting a disk out of my styler, looping around the small moemon several times, catching her.

**Moemon**: Sneasel

**Type**: Dark/Ice

**Poke Assist**: Dark

**Field Move**: None

**Info**: Sneasel are a very stealthy and calculating moemon, and are also tsundere. When they find a trainer they fancy, they follow him all over.

"Thank you…" Sneasel said, bowing. She ran back into the cave, fleeing away from the two.

"But… but I conveyed my feelings perfectly…" I said. "What could have gone wrong?"

"I don't know…" Kurou said, frowning. "Alright, we need to keep going!"

Kurou ran forwards, but in her way was a fence that blocked off the tunnel.

"Oh, no, a fence!" Kurou cried. "I'm a bird moemon that could fly over the gate just as easily as you could climb it! What are we going to do?"

Kurou flapped her wings and leapt the fence, as I put my hands on top and vaulted over it.

"Alright, let's see…" I said, landing my eyes on a fire hydrant like thing, which was releasing pulses of energy.

"That's it!" Kurou cried. "We need to take that thing down!"

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"I know!" Kurou said. "We need to go further into the cave!" Kurou headed deeper into the cave, where the pulse didn't reach.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked. "That machine's the problem."

"We need to find a moemon with crush…" Kurou said, looking around. She laid eyes on a Nosepass, and ran over to her. The Nosepass wore a She wore a dark blue leotard and dark blue tights, and she had orange gauntlets. She had blue hair down to her shoulders and red eyes, as well as an orange helmet.

"What do you want?" Nosepass asked, frowning.

"I need you to be caught by my master!" Kurou said, smiling. "He's a moemon ranger!"

"What?" The Nosepass asked. "No way!"

"Capture disk, go!" I said, releasing a capture disk, looping around the moemon while Kurou distracted her.

"Yes!" Kurou said, smiling. "That was my 'Girl-talk at the water cooler' moeassist!"

"Alright, master." Nosepass said, frowning. "How may I serve you?"

**Moemon**: Nosepass

**Type**: Rock

**Poke Assist**: Rock

**Field Move**: Crush x2

**Info**: Nosepass are very silent, and communicate using electromagnetic waves. They hurl stones to attack their enemies, and can shatter stones with one blast.

"Alright, Nosepass, we need you to destroy this rock." Kurou said, leading the Nosepass to the stone on one of the walls.

"Alright." Nosepass said, pulling back her fist, shattering the stone in one punch of electric energy, the stone crumbling to dust. "Good-bye."

Nosepass bowed, and went on her way.

Kurou and I headed into the next cavern, which a Gastrodon lived in. She wore pink shorts and a pink shirt with a brown top, and brown tights. She had long, flowing brown hair down her back, and brown eyes.

"Alright, let's go, Kurou!" I shouted. "Use your moeassist!"

"Alright!" Kurou said, smiling, holding up her hands, releasing a tornado out, lifting the Gastrodon into the air.

"What the hell?" The Gastrodon exclaimed, spitting mud at Kurou, who jumped out of the way.

"Got you!" I said, looping my styler around Gastrodon, capturing her.

"I guess you did!" Gastrodon said, smiling sweetly. "So, what do you want me to do?"

**Moemon**: Gastrodon

**Type**: Water/Ground

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Soak x2

**Info**: Gastrodon come in two different classes, pink and blue, and they both admire each other. Gastrodon spit bubbles and mud at their enemies, and their skin is super wet.

"Alright, let me show you." I said, guiding Gastrodon to the fire hydrant. "Can you soak that?"

"Of course, master!" Gastrodon said, smiling sweetly. She released a bubble of water at the fire hydrant, soaking it, breaking it down. The machine shattered, and the moemon were free from their horny control.

"I'm sorry you have to leave now." I said, smiling sadly.

"Don't worry!" Gastrodon said, smiling. "I'll always be here in the cave, so just come and capture me whenever you want! When-E-V-E-R you want. She stretched out the last part slowly and seductively, winking at me, before she flounced off back to her cavern.

"Wow…" I said. blushing.

"I don't like her." Kurou frowned.

Meanwhile, in the far depths of the cave, a young Sneasel was watching the two of us, and fingering herself frantically. Unfortunately, I had no idea she was there, although I would eventually find out.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? As you can see, I'm doing the "Guardian Signs" form of assists instead of the Shadows of Almia one. Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I didn't get very many reviews for that last chapter. Please review!

Mobiusfan: Petal won't be getting her companion for a long time.

The Black Okami: Okay I won't ask.

Nova: But this is five years in the future.

Jake: Welcome back. But don't worry, I won't name her Yuki.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kellyn, you're back!" Barlow said as I walked into the ranger base, Kurou following after me happily.<p>

"Listen, I need to tell you about what I saw at Marine Cave." I panted. I told them the whole story about the fire hydrant type thing, and how it was only destroyed with a target clear.

"I see…" Barlow said, frowning. "You've been through a lot. Well, in light of your instincts and courage at saving the moemon, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 1!"

"Alright!" I said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to go contact the strongest person in town." Barlow said, walking over to the phone. "I'll go see if she can go grab that fire hydrant."

A few minutes later, Petal came into the ranger base, smiling.

"Oh, Kelly, you're finally up?" Petal asked, smiling. "Anyways, get this! I just helped this one guy named Tim out with the milking of his Miltank!"

"Really?" Barlow asked, surprised. "Well, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 1!"

"Yay!" Petal said, smiling, throwing her arms up victoriously.

"But my mission was much harder!" I said. "I should be up at level 2 if that's all it takes!"

"Welcome to Vientown." Barlow said, smiling.

The next notable thing that happened was a large, massive woman with bulging muscles walked into the ranger base, holding the destroyed fire hydrant under one muscled arm, dropping it to the floor.

"Here's the fire hydrant." The woman said, her deep voice booming. She thundered out of the building, heading off to her house.

"Ah, that's Big Bertha." Barlow said, laughing. "She can't give birth and she has an adams apple, but she's the strongest woman in all of Vientown."

"Yeah. Right." Petal and I said, the same patronizing smirk on our faces.

That morning, I woke up after a nice night with Kurou. I stretched, and pulled my clothes on, heading out into the lobby.

"What's that smell?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"This is an emergency!" Barlow shouted. "The Vien Forest is on fire!"

"What's on fire?" Petal asked, walking into the room, yawning.

"The Vien Forest!" Barlow exclaimed. "Petal, you and Kellyn go out and see if you can put a stop to the fire!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Petal exclaimed.

"There should be a Blastoise in there somewhere." Crawford explained. "You guys need to find it, while we focus on helping out the citizens."

"Alright, Kelly, let's go." Petal said, nodding, the two of us rushing out into the forest, Kurou following after us.

"Ugh…" I said, covering my eyes with my sleeve. "I can't see a thing in all this smoke!"

"Oh, I can help with that!" Kurou said, flapping her wings, blowing the smoke away from us. Petal's eyes scanned the area, immediately landing on a little girl with a moemon, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Petal asked, kneeling next to the little girl.

"M-my three other Happiny…" The girl cried. "Th-they all got separated from me in the commotion…"

"Alright, Kelly, you go find the Happiny, while I bring the girl to safety." Petal said, taking the girl's hand, standing up, leading her and her Happiny out of the forest. I made a mental note of the moemon, for later. She wore a pink shirt and dark pink skirt, and she had pink hair tied up in a small ponytail.

Kurou and I ran into the forest, Kurou blowing the smoke away, as I looked for the Happiny. I bumped into one of them, who was looking around worriedly. I released my styler and looped around her a few times, catching her.

**Moemon**: Happiny

**Type**: Normal

**Poke Assist**: Normal

**Field Move**: Crush x1

**Info**: Happiny are very cheerful and happy moemon. They are very kind to everyone, willing to help them out. They release eggs from their mouths that can crush stones.

"Alright, you need to come with me." I said. Soon enough, I found the other two, and brought the three of them out. The girl thanked Petal and I, and ran off with her Happiny. Petal and I ducked back into the forest, and began looking for the Blastoise.

"So, where would it be?" Petal asked, frowning, looking around through the black smoke, coughing.

"I… I'm not sure…" I coughed out, smoke growing in my throat. "Maybe by the river?" Petal and I ran over towards the river, looking around for the water moemon. We couldn't find a single water moemon, fearing that they might have hidden in the water. However, soon enough, we arrived at a makeshift dock on the rivers' edge, where a moemon was standing. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, with two hydro cannons emerging from the jacket, with blue hair down her back, red eyes, and blue pants.

"What do you want?" The Blastoise demanded, frowning. "You stupid humans are trying to take away the only place we can live!"

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked. "No we're not! Why would we want to do something as terrible as that?"

"I don't care why, and I don't believe you, either!" The Blastoise shouted, charging at me angrily.

I released my styler from the controller, directing it at her, creating loops around her body.

However, the Blastoise lowered herself down and released a blast of water from her hydro cannons, breaking through the loop line, damaging my styler.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kurou shouted, running onto the dock, holding up her hands, creating a tornado, which lifted Blastoise into the air.

"Hydro pump!" Blastoise shouted, releasing a blast of water at Kurou, knocking her off the dock and into one of the trees, washing her up and knocking her unconscious.

"Kurou, are you alright?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kurou said, dizzily, falling to the ground.

"Alright, styler, go!" I said, looping the styler at the Blastoise, but she broke through it.

"Kelly, let me do it!" Petal said, shooting a styler out of the controller, looping it around the Blastoise, moving in a way that she was never directly in the line of fire, maneuvering around the cannons, capturing her.

"What?" Blastoise asked, frowning. "You're rangers who are trying to put a stop to the fire?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. "Let's go!" Petal ran off into the flames with the Blastoise following after her. I picked up Kurou and followed after her, Petal reaching the center of the flames. Blastoise released a blast of water into the air, creating a sprinkler of rain, putting the flames out.

"Alright, we did it!" Petal cheered, smiling.

"Ugh…" A voice groaned, as a man walked into the clearing, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>So, who is this man, and what does he have to do with the fire? Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 12

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

Sorakeyblade99: Oh, yes.

Some Black Eeve: How about review this chapter?

Satoshi Tajiri24: Thought it was black.

Thug: Thanks!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"I need to find moemon…" A man in a ranger's uniform said, looking around, frowning. "Unfortunately, none are around here." The man ran back towards Vientown, looking at the different moemon. His capture styler emerged from the device on his wrist, and shot towards moemon. The styler looped around them, freezing them in place.<p>

"Hm…" The man said, frowning. "There's no one good around here…"

"Lululu I've got black feathers~" Kurou said, smiling, walking through the field.

"Another one?" The man asked. "Alright." The man shot his styler towards Kurou, looping around her.

"Hey!" Kurou said, jumping out of the way. "What do you think you're doing? I already have a master!"

"You were able to dodge my styler?" The ranger asked, smiling. "I want you all the more!"

"What's going on here?" I exclaimed, running out of the ranger base. "Kurou, is this guy bothering you?"

"Master!" Kurou cried, running up to me, hugging me, crying. "That guy, he tried to catch me!"

"What's the big idea?" I asked angrily, looking up at him. "Why did you try to catch my Kurou?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she had a master." The ranger apologized. "My name is Cross. I'm a ranger."

The ranger had bright blue hair that was cut short in an elite looking way, with piercing blue eyes. He was about my height, and he had a capture styler on his wrist.

"Wait, THE Cross?" Petal asked from behind me.

"You've heard of me?" Cross asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're an excellent Top Ranger!" Petal exclaimed. "An elite! You have excellent dexterity and control with your styler, it's excellent!"

"Yep, that's me." Cross said, smiling. "Also, I should introduce you to my partner moemon!"

"Really?" I asked, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Cross said, picking up the capture disk. The disk began glowing, and a moemon emerged from it, smiling. She had dark blue hair down to their shoulders, and wore a light blue dress with dark blue trim, as well as fox ears and blue eyes, and a flat dark blue snowcap with extensions and a flat blue tail.

"Hello." The moemon said, smiling. "I'm a Glaceon, but you can just call me Glacia."

"Hi, Glacia!" Petal said, smiling. "You've got a famous master, you know that?"

"Oh, yes." Glacia said, smiling sweetly. "He climbed all the way up to a frozen mountain to find me, and I fell for him right away."

"You don't need to tell them that." Cross said, face palming.

"Alright, so, Cross, can I please see some of your excellent disk work?" Petal asked.

"I guess so." Cross said, placing the disk back into his styler. "Um, let's see…"

Cross looked around for a while, before he saw a group of five Starly flying through the air.

"See those Starly?" Cross asked, smiling. "I bet I can catch them all without breaking a single line!"

"Master, do you want my help?" Glacia asked, blushing.

"No, that's okay." Cross said, smiling. "I can do this myself. Capture Styler, go!"

The disk on Cross' capture styler shot out, arcing towards the Starly. It looped around a single Starly and continued, looping around each of them in turn. The disk, when it finished its' movements, returned to Cross. The five Starly flew down, landing next to Cross in a straight line, waiting for his orders.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" I asked, amazed. "That was awesome!"

"Well, you know how most people do group captures?" Cross asked. "It's very simple. See, they create one big loop to loop around all the moemon, but that will cause them to separate from each other. But if you catch them one at a time by intertwining each of the loops, then you can capture all of them in a single shot, in the span of less than thirty seconds."

"Wow!" Petal said, excited. "Can you teach me? Please? I don't have a partner moemon, so I really need to know how to handle my styler well! C'mon, teach me! Teach me!"

"Sorry, but it's not something I can just teach you." Cross said, frowning. "You have to try it by yourself."

"Alright!" Petal said, saluting. "Yes, sir! I'll see what I can do by myself!"

"So, why'd you want me, anyway?" Kurou asked. "And why did you freeze all those moemon?"

"Because I need to find strong moemon partners to help me defeat Team Dim Sun." Cross said, frowning. "And I can tell you're really strong."

"Well, you're right!" Kurou said, smiling. "Kurou's really strong!"

"There he is!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, two men in strange black clothes emerged from the forest, panting. "That's the guy who saw our new weapon!"

The two men opened up their briefcases and began typing something into the keyboards, which was odd, since briefcases shouldn't have keyboards.

"Carnvine, go!" The men shouted, three Carnivine emerging out of nowhere. They wore a yellow shirt over a frilly green and red skirt, with green hair down to their shoulders and red eyes. Very, very horny red eyes.

"Alright, Glacia, let's do this!" Cross shouted. "Glacia, into the capture styler!" Glacia transformed into light which enveloped the capture disk. The disk shot forwards at the three Carnivine, however, instead of a light trail behind it, the disk left a path of ice. The line looped around the Carnivine one at a time, maneuvering between the three of them. It then began freezing them solid, covering them in a veil of ice. The styler disk continued to loop, and soon enough the three moemon were captured. The ice around them shattered, and they flew into the air, running away in fear.

"That's strange…" Petal said, frowning. "You caught them perfectly, and yet you still couldn't express your feelings and have them join you…"

"What's going on?" Cross asked angrily. However, the two guys in black had already run away in fear as well.

"So, Team Dim Sun found some way to control moemon…" Cross said, frowning. "I'd better tell Hastings about this… Something's definitely wrong…"

* * *

><p>So, what's going on?<p> 


	12. Chapter 13

Alright, here's another chapter!

Sorakeyblade99: An attempt to be deep.

Mobiusfan: You shouldn't take advantage of moemon out of their minds.

Some Black Hero: I like Glaceon too.

Nomercy745: Actually, they aren't.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe I got to meet my idol Cross!" Petal said, smiling. "Aw, he was just as handsome as the pictures!"<p>

Petal and I were walking across the grass to meet Professor Hastings. We headed out to the Vien Forest, talking about… Cross.

"What's so great about that guy, anyway?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, everything!" Petal said. "He and Wendy are both well known for being the most beautiful Top Rangers!"

"…" I said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry, you're still cute." Petal said, smiling. "I'm not gonna be leaving you any time soon!"

"Ah, young love." An old man walked up to us, smiling. He wore a white lab coat and had wild white hair.

"Are you Professor Hastings?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course it is, you idiot." Petal said. "Haven't you ever read 'Ranger's Weekly' before?"

"Ah, so you're the ranger I heard about, eh?" Hastings said, staring at me. "Kelly!"

"I know, right!" Petal said, laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, enraged. "How can you just say stuff like that?"

"It's fun." Petal said.

"It's fun." Hastings nodded in agreement.

"You guys are jerks!" I exclaimed, face palming.

"Anyways, let's head back to the ranger base." Hastings said, frowning. Hastings, Petal, and I headed back to the ranger base, where Hastings began examining the machine.

"Ah, I have seen something like this!" Hastings said. "In Pueltown, I saw several men carrying them around! I thought they were mailboxes, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Cross was right." Barlow said. "Cross?"

Barlow turned to where Cross had been standing, but he was gone.

"Damn it…" Cross growled, running through Vien Forest, Glacia right behind him. "So they're going after Pueltown, huh?"

"Alright, Petal, Kellyn, I want you two to go to Pueltown to see what's wrong." Barlow said.

"Got it!" Petal said, nodding. Kurou and I followed after her, as she headed into the Vien Forest.

We moved through the Vien Forest as fast as we could, and soon enough we had arrived at Pueltown. Pueltown was by far the largest city in all of Almia, with enormous buildings and mostly grey and white streets.

"Alright, we need to find these things." Petal said. "Cross is probably doing a pretty good job, so we should go after him to make sure we've got 'em all."

"Alright." I said, nodding in agreement. Petal and I headed out, only to see one of the red machines.

"Why didn't he destroy that one?" I asked.

"Glaceon's field move is crush." Petal said, pointing at the remains of a yellow machine. "Those things seem to be cleared by crush. He's going after the most he can with only Glacia.

"Alright, we need to find something that has soak." I said, running back into the forest. Petal and I set our eyes on two Bibarel. They wore brown dresses with furry brown hair down to their shoulders and brown eyes, with a large brown tail.

"Alright, let's do this!" Petal said, the two of us looping over the two moemon, capturing them.

**Moemon**: Bibarel

**Type**: Normal/Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Soak x2

**Info**: Bibarel store large amounts of water in their cheeks, which they can use in order to squirt a large stream of water at their opponents.

Petal and I rushed back to Pueltown, and our Bibarel destroyed two of the red machines.

"You two!" Cross said, running up to us. "Should have known Barlow would send people after me."

"Yup!" Petal said, smiling. "So, how can we help?"

"Well, there are two of each machine." Cross said, frowning. "Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Reds are destroyed with Soak, Yellows are destroyed with Crush."

"So we need to take out the Greens and the Blues?" Petal asked, nodding. "Alright!"

"Good." Cross said, nodding. "Let's all split up here."

The three of us headed off in our separate directions, Kurou following after me. Soon enough, we reached a green machine in the middle of a small field.

"Alright, green, like grass type, so we should probably use the burn moeassist." I said, frowning. "We need to find a fire type to help us."

I looked around the sections we had already cleared of machines, and soon enough I laid my eyes on a Growlithe. She wore a red shirt and red shorts, and had fluffy white hair and blue eyes.

"Alright!" I said, releasing my capture disk. The disk shot forwards at the Growlithe, looping around her several times.

**Moemon**: Growlithe

**Type**: Fire

**Poke Assist**: Fire

**Field Move**: Burn x2

**Info**: Growlithe are a very loyal moemon. They have a very fierce bite, which can charge flames into objects, but their bark releases blasts of flame.

"Alright, let's head back." I said. I used the Growlithe's moeassist in order to destroy the green device, and I headed towards the rendezvous point, the docks.

The three of us met up at the dock area, where we learned that between us we had destroyed all the machines.

"Alright, let's go get those Dim Sun bastards!" Cross exclaimed.

"Alright, but where are they?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I saw them heading out to the far dock." Cross said. "Let's go get 'em."

The three of us charged down the paved streets until we reached the dock, where the guys in black uniforms from before were loading something into the boat.

"Hey, you guys!" Cross shouted. "Stop what you're doing!"

"Crap, it's a Top Ranger!" One of the Dim Sun grunts on the boat exclaimed.

"Toxicroak, go!" A controlled Toxicroak leapt of the boat and looked at us menacingly. She wore a blue shirt with a red front and blue pants, with a white belt and long black gloves that had red blades sticking out of the top. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

"Alright, can you two handle things here?" Cross asked, looking back at us. "I need to take off after those guys."

We nodded in agreement, and Cross leapt onto a speedboat to follow after those guys, Glacia by his side.

"Alright, so we say 'sure, no problem' but when it comes down to it there's nothing much we can really do." Petal said, frowning, staring at the moemon. "What's your plan?"

"Try not to die." I said, frowning.

"Oh, great plan."

* * *

><p>Hey, it's worked before, right? Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 14

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

Chaos Paradox: Kellyn will NEVER be able to say it.

Satoshi Tajiri12: Sorry.

The Black Okami: That sounds like a lot of work…

Mobiusfan: They're so horny they're crazy.

Sonikah: Hope it works for you.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>The young Sneasel watched Kellyn try to capture the Toxicroak from afar, hiding behind one of the many boxes in the shipping yard. She imagined him having sex with his Starly, and the human who was watching them.<p>

Then, she imagined herself having sex with him. Her claws dug into the crate angrily, wishing that she could just go out there and become his. Without even realizing it, her juices began dripping onto the concrete floor, her frustrations finally getting to her.

"Alright, have some wind!" Kurou said, releasing a whirlwind at the Toxicroak, who jumped out of the way. The Toxicroak launched a blast of poisonous sludge, which Kurou jumped into the air to avoid. The sludge hit the ground beneath her, creating a pool of poison.

"I'm done if I touch that…" Kurou said, flapping her wings to stay in the air. While she was doing that, the Toxicroak continued to create puddles of toxins around the ground, keeping Kurou from landing anywhere.

"Alright, divebomb then!" Kurou said, charging at Toxicroak from the sky.

However, the Toxicroak turned to the side, Kurou shooting past. She brought her poison filled hand up into Kurou's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Kurou!" I exclaimed. I tried to run to her, but was cut off by the wall of poison.

"Damn it, we have to get to her!" I shouted angrily.

"Kellyn, don't worry!" Petal said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Listen, that moemon is supposed to fight us, but doesn't have the conscious thought to actually finish us off once we go down!" Petal said. _I hope…_

"Oh, good…" I said, smiling. "But I still want to go save her…"

"Excuse me…" A young Sneasel said, walking up to Kellyn. "I… I… I…"

"What?" I asked. This moemon looked a little familiar… I wonder where I've seen her before…

"I… I… I…" The Sneasel said, unable to finish her sentence due to the proximity of the two. "N-never mind…"

The Sneasel turned to leave, frowning, her face bright red.

"Wait, Kellyn, maybe you should listen to what she has to say." Petal told me, pushing me forwards.

"Um, so, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, blushing.

"I… I want to help you." Sneasel said, blushing. "Please, can I save that girl?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I, I'm not that strong, but I'm really fast!" Sneasel pleaded. "So please, can I help."

"But why do you want to help me?" I asked, unsure.

"Because I-" She cut herself off just in time, and looked down at the ground, fidgeting.

"Alright, if you really want to help, then go ahead, please." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I need your help."

"A-Alright!" She said, smiling. She charged out towards the Toxicroak, smiling.

"Wait, watch out for the poison!" I shouted.

"Not a problem!" Sneasel said, smiling. She leapt off the ground and leapt around the puddles using powerful agility, not even needing to touch the ground.

"Whoa…" I said, surprised.

"That's the ability of dark moeassists." Petal said, smiling. "They eliminate field hazards."

"Alright, take this!" Sneasel said, releasing a furry of dark slicers at the poison moemon.

"Kelly, use your styler now!" Petal ordered. I shot my styler out, and it began looping around the Toxicroak, finally catching it. After catching it, the Toxicroak ran away, instead of me catching it.

"Delivered as promised!" Sneasel said, smiling, holding Kurou in her arms.

"Kurou!" I exclaimed, running over to her side. After a close inspection, I realized that she was simply unconscious, and all it would take was a good nights' rest.

"Okay, we need to head back." I said, taking Kurou out of the Sneasels' arms, laying her down gently. "Thanks."

I hugged the Sneasel in appreciation, her body growing stiff. After releasing, I stared at her for a while, before she fell over, still smiling.

"Um, on that note, let's go." I said, hoisting Kurou onto my back.

Sneasel lay there, smiling. A normally proud race of moemon, and one of its members was reduced to a girl who can't even talk to a guy.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the ranger base, Petal whistling happily while I was overpowered by having to carry her the whole way.<p>

"Ah, Kellyn, Petal, you made it back!" Barlow said, smiling. "You have a guest!"

"A guest?" I said incredulously.

"Salutations." The Sneasel from before said, waving.

"Why- How- What-" I stuttered.

"You planning on finishing any of these sentences?" Petal asked.

"Where is everyone?" I finally asked.

"Oh, Luana and Crawford are on a mission, and Elaine was called to Pueltown to inspect the machines you destroyed."

"So it's just the three of us?" I asked.

"No, the two of you." Barlow said, walking to the door. "I have to go to a meeting of all the ranger base leaders, so good luck with that."

Barlow, who was already late because he had to wait up for us, stepped out the door and rushed to Pueltown as fast as he could.

"Alright, now, down to business!" Sneasel said, walking up to me, blushing. "Um… Can I be your partner moemon, please?"

"A love confession?" Petal exclaimed, blushing.

"i… I already have a partner moemon…" I said, gesturing to Kurou, who was laying on the couch, fast asleep.

"Oh." Sneasel said, looking down. "But, I really want to be with you!"

Sneasel wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my collar, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Just do it!" Petal said, kicking me in the back. And at her height, she managed to kick me at a uniquely painful angle.

"Alright, so I have to name you?" I said.

"Yes." She said, nodding. "Nyu, please, if that's not too much trouble…"

"No, of course not!" I said, smiling. "Nyu it is!"

"Um, you still have to make a pact…" Petal called.

Sometimes I really hate that girl.

* * *

><p>Okay, I thought I would have a lemon this chapter, but I'll have a great one next chapter!<p> 


	14. Chapter 16

I didn't get very many reviews. I want a lot more reviews, guys! Please! Please review, okay?

Mobiusfan: Then it must not have gone through…

The Black Okami: Yes, Barlow is very stupid.

Sonikah: Well, maybe…

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"This is about the spot where the keys disappeared." Cross said, stopping the engine of the boat. "Alright, Kellyn, Petal, it's time for you two to go underwater. With absolutely no protection and a breathing device that makes those tubes from Star Wars seem like technical advancements!"<p>

"Alright, got it!" Petal and I said, putting the oxygen masks over our faces.

"Remember, your partner moemon can't come with you underwater, okay?" Cross said.

"Oh, no, those are both his." Petal said, smiling. "Alright, let's go!" Petal and I dove underwater and stayed still, floating for a while, amazed at the view.

"Whoa…" Petal said, looking around, amazed. "This is beautiful…"

"Alright, where's the key?" I asked, looking around, before I lay my eyes on a Sharpedo. She wore white pants and a dark blue shirt, with dark blue hair down to her shoulders, with a scar on her forehead, and red eyes, fins sticking out from her body, and a smirk on her face. The keys were on her finger, and she was twirling it around, smiling.

"A Sharpedo!" Petal said, surprised. "It's got the keys!"

Petal and I swam after the shark moemon, who shot out across the water.

"Faster!" Petal shouted as she swam faster due to the lack of drag on her small body, but she couldn't catch up to the shark moemon.

"Damn it…" I panted, pulling up next to Petal. "We'll never catch up to that moemon…"

"Wait, there is a way!" Petal said, looking around frantically. "We need to find a couple of Mantine!"

Petal's eyes fell on two Mantine, swimming around aimlessly. They wore grey swimsuits and had dark blue hair sticking out to the sides, with antennae and black eyes, as well as large grey fins on their backs.

"Alright, we gotta catch them!" I exclaimed, shooting a disk through the water, arcing around one of the Mantine a few times, catching her.

**Moemon**: Mantine

**Type**: Water/Flying

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Swim

**Info**: Mantine have the power to swim around and can find underwater currents with instincts, and they can even swim against the currents they find, having great power.

"Alright, let's go!" Petal exclaimed, shooting out her disk to catch the other Mantine. The disk began looping around her, catching her by looping around the wings and avoiding the water guns she sprayed out.

"Yes!" Petal said, the Mantine swimming up, rubbing against her. Petal and I wrapped our arms around the Mantines' waists, as they shot out after the swimming Sharpedo.

"Alright Sharpedo, give us that key!" Petal exclaimed.

"Never!" Sharpedo said, smirking. She slashed one of her fins at a large rocky outcropping, causing it to block her path.

"Alright, we need to find a moemon with crush!" I exclaimed, looking around.

"No time!" Petal exclaimed. "Mantine, ramming speed!"

"WHAT?" Mantine exclaimed.

"DO IT NOW!" Petal ordered. Mantine, terrified, shot forwards at the rock at full speed.

"Petal PUUUUUUNNNNNCCCCHHHH!" Petal exclaimed, punching the rock, shattering it at full force, Mantine shooting forwards at the Sharpedo.

"What the hell?" Sharpedo exclaimed, spinning around, shocked. Petal leapt off the Mantine and tackled the Sharpedo, the two of them plunging down a chasm as the Mantine swam away.

"Petal!" I exclaimed, my Mantine swimming down towards the chasm, as I peaked over the edge. Unfortunately, the chasm was pitched black, and I couldn't find her at all in the darkness.

"I'm gonna catch this Sharpedo!" Petal shouted up. "I just have to chase her down and get her to swim us up!"

In the underwater cavern, there was a large chamber with currents pushing around in a circle, and illuminated by glowing green rocks.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Petal exclaimed, chasing after the Sharpedo, swimming after her at full speed, as Sharpedo swam around in a circle. Petal swam towards the current, which shot her forwards after the shark moemon, who continued to swim away. The currents allowed Petal to slowly begin catching up to the Sharpedo, and she tackled it to the ground.

"Alright, I'm gonna capture you!" Petal said, releasing the disk from her styler.

"Really?" Sharpedo asked, smiling. "There's no way you can catch up to my speed!"

"GO!" Petal shouted, shooting her hand out, the disk flying at the water moemon, who jumped to the side. The dick arced around at Sharpedo, and looped around one of her fins, and then looped around one of her arms' and then her legs, and then around her fins and body, and continued looping around her body as she struggled against the styler, which moved around her body to match her movements, until she captured the shark moemon.

**Moemon**: Sharpedo

**Type**: Water/Dark

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Soak x3

**Info**: Sharpedo are very fast moemon, who swim around furiously, and are very mischievous. They enjoy swimming around, racing against people. Their skin is capable of cutting through people.

"There we go!" Petal said, returning the disk to her gauntlet. "Alright, come here, Sharpedo!"

The Sharpedo swam up to Petal, frowning sheepishly. "Here, I'll return the keys to you. I just wanted a little race, that's all."

"Oh, that's alright." Petal said, hugging the shark moemon, whose rough skin didn't cut into her at all. "It was a little fun, now that I think about it, racing around to catch you."

"Yeah, right?" Sharpedo asked, smiling.

"And that's for taking the keys in the first place." Petal said, hitting Sharpedo in the head. "Alright, let's swim up!"

Petal held onto the shark moemon, who swam up towards the gap in the ceiling, where she ran into me, who was swimming after her.

"Got the keys." Petal said. "Let's head up!" Petal and I swam up towards the surface, emerging out on the top.

"Alright, come on." Cross said, helping the two of us into the boar.

"Bye, Sharpedo!" Petal said, waving at the Sharpedo who waved back, swimming away with the Mantine.

The boat headed back to shore, where we were dropped off, Cross heading back out to the sea.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Not so good, right?<p> 


	15. Chapter 17

First of all, I KNOW I made a mistake in the last chapter. Yes, the DICK arced around Sharpedo. Let's all have a good laugh at my stupidity. Ahahaha. Now then, I'm not going to change it, because it's so funny! Anyways, let's move on with the story.

Fail finder: We all do pal. We all do.

XD: Yes. Yes it did.

GodlikeLegendary: Well, we'll see who it is eventually.

Mobiusfan: Nope.

Satoshi Tajiri12: …I'll let you decide.

The Black Okami: Yeah, Cross is a douche.

Sonikah: Probably, but it's funny.

Hao 34: No idea.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"Kelly, there's something I need to tell you." Petal told me while we were sitting in our room.<p>

"What?" I asked, frowning. This sounded really serious.

"It's just…" Petal said, frowning. "There's someone else."

I felt my blood run cold. I checked my pulse to make sure I was alive. Then I gulped.

"Who?" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." Petal said, shaking her head. "It's just… Five years ago… I met this really cute kid at my sisters' wedding… And I… I kind of had feelings for him… I just thought you should know…"

"I understand the feeling." I said, nodding. "I met a girl when I was a kid too, at my cousins' wedding. I felt a sort of connection with her, too."

"Huh…" Petal said, sitting beside him. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, has anything really changed?" I asked, frowning.

"Guess not." Petal said, standing up. "But if I ever see that girl, I'm gonna beat her black and blue."

"Same goes for that guy." I said, standing up as well.

"Fine!" Petal said.

"Fine!" I countered. The two of us stood there for a while, not saying anything.

"Well, I guess we do have a problem…" I trailed off, frowning.

"Kellyn!" Barlow shouted, knocking on the door, causing the two of us to flinch in surprise. "I need you to come with me! We got another mission!"

"Kelly…" Petal said, frowning.

"Sorry." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I need to go."

"Don't go…" Petal's fragile voice whispered, but I had already stepped out.

"Hey, Petal, what's wrong?" Luana asked, walking up to Petal, who was lying on the couch, her face buried in the pillows.

"Luana!" Petal sobbed, tears falling down her red face. She hugged Luana, crying into her uniform.

"There there sweetie, what's wrong?" Luana asked, rubbing Petal on the head.

"What's wrong?" Petal asked, frowning sitting up suddenly (a little to suddenly to be unrehearsed) "I'll tell you what's wrong."

_Oh boy…_ Luana thought, frowning. _Did I step into that one…_

"Well, it's just that Kelly has these two moemon, Nyu and Kurou." Petal said, frowning. "They're so clingy and possessive, they take up all his time."

"Hey, I'm _right here_." Kurou said from the table, upset that Kellyn had taken Nyu out on his mission.

"Well, they monopolize him!" Petal sobbed. "I never get to spend any time with him, and he's MY boyfriend!"

"Sweetie, it's just that Kellyn's a really duty-bound guy." Luana said, frowning. "He takes his job as ranger seriously. Now, if you just tell him what's going on…"

"No!" Petal said, shaking her head fiercely. "No way! He's never going to hear about this! Never! I don't want him to know how much I miss him, and how much I want him… and his fit, muscular body… his chocolate hair… his warm eyes… Oh, Luana, I just love him so much!"

"Yeah, I can tell." Luana said, chuckling. "See, sweetie, everyone can tell that you two are totally in love. But that's not the issue here, is it?"

"…No." Petal said, shaking her head. "There is something else."

"I have time, sweetie." Luana said, picking up her coffee mug. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, it turns out that when Kelly was a kid, he had a crush on this girl he met at a wedding." Petal said, frowning. "So if he's looking at other girls, I'm afraid he might… leave me…"

"I think you're over thinking this, sweetie." Luana said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Luana said, smiling. "He loves you more than anything in the world. He wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Are you sure?" Petal asked, smiling.

"Definitely." Luana said, nodding. "He loves you."

"Thanks Luana." Petal said, smiling. "Now, I just hope we can mend our relationship."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head." Luana said, scratching Petal's head affectionately. "As long as you have love, you can make it through anything."

"Luana…" Petal said, frowning. "That sounds to cliché. Don't think I'm gonna do it."

"Well, that's acceptable." Luana said, smiling. "Well, let's just wait for Kellyn to come back, alright?"

"Alright." Petal said, smiling. "And when he comes back, he's gonna pay for having thoughts of another woman."

"Wow, that's pretty scary…" Luana said, frowning. "I feel really bad for Kellyn… I hope he doesn't die…"

"Oh, don't worry…" Petal cackled, smiling. "He won't die… I'll only kill him three-fourths of the way…"

_Good luck, Kellyn…_ Luana thought, frowning. _You're gonna need it…_

"I could really use some luck…" I gasped, panting, pulling myself up one of the Peril Cliffs. "How much longer till we get to the disturbance?"

"Not much farther…" Barlow panted.

"You're really overweight, Barlow…" I said, frowning.

"Shut up Lu." Barlow frowned.

"Not Lu, it's me. Kellyn." I said, frowning.

"Alright, then shut up, Kellyn." Barlow said, frowning.

"Yes sir…" I sighed.

"Let's go." Barlow said. "The tremors are getting closer." Suddenly, the stone cliffs began shaking like an earthquake, nearly knocking Barlow and I off of the cliffs and onto the sharp rocks below.

"Look out!" I exclaimed, pushing Barlow (no small feat) out of the way of the rock slide.

"Thanks Kellyn." Barlow said. Another tremor shot through the cliffs, Barlow and I charged down until we reached an enormous rock wall, where two enormous moemon were breaking through the cliff side.

"What's going on here?" Barlow exclaimed, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, Petal and Kellyn are having romance troubles? That's not very good. Will they make it work?<p> 


	16. Chapter 18

Aw man, I only got five reviews, that sucks. Anyways, can you guys please review?

Sonikah: Well, it's actually pretty fun to watch, yeah?

GodlikeLegendary: Actually, they probably won't.

Foxfawn: Yeah, probably.

Mobiusfan: Oh, yeah, it'll be good.

The Black Okami: Probably, yeah.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" The man in the black uniform exclaimed, shocked. "Um, rangers, I'm just a geologist, doing, um, soil samples!"<p>

"Really?" Barlow asked, frowning. "So, what's in the soil around here?"

"Um, there's unobtanium, uncommonium, very-hard-but-not-impossible-to-obtanium, difficult-to-findium, and regular obatanium, and, um, okay screw this!" The man shouted. "Rampardos, go!"

The two Rampardos that were breaking through the walls moved away, and turned to the two of us. The wore grey shirts and blue and grey pants, with grey hair down to their shoulders and a large blue helmet with red eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted, running over to the Rampardos.

"Raar!" The Rampardos growled, lunging at me.

"Capture styler, go!" I shouted, releasing a disk from my styler, arcing at the Rampardos.

"Graah!" The Rampardos shouted, lunging at me, her head lowered. She blasted through the capture line, and I jumped out of the way, releasing the disk back at the moemon, looping around her waist.

"Rock slide!" Rampardos roared, stomping the ground. Boulders fell over her, breaking the line, bringing my styler down to half strength.

"My turn!" Nyu shouted, running out from where she was standing behind me. "Ice shard!"

Nyu released a blast of ice and wind at the Rampardos, hitting her head on, knocking her to the ground.

"Ah, master, isn't it great that pelting moemon with attacks increases their friendship levels?" Nyu asked, smiling. "Did you fall in love with me just then? Huh? Huh?"

"Um, I love you, but not the same way I love Petal…" I said guiltily.

"Aw…" Nyu said, blushing.

"Um, what?" Kellyn asked.

"Say you love me again?" Nyu begged. "Please? "

"Um, I thought we were fighting?" Rampardos asked, frowning.

"Oh, right." Nyu said, disappearing, hitting Rampardos in the back.

"Ouch, geez!" Rampardos exclaimed, sitting up. "That hurt!"

Nyu hit her again, and again, and continued pummeling on the helpless rock moemon.

"Alright, capture styler, go!" I shouted, releasing a disk out from my styler, looping around the Rampardos repeatedly until I managed to tame her.

"Sorry!" The Rampardos exclaimed, blushing, running away from us.

"Master, I did good, right?" Nyu asked, sitting on the ground in front of me, like a puppy eager for a treat. "Can you say you love me again? Please?"

"I… I love you." I said, blushing.

"Hau!" Nyu blushed, fainting.

"Hey, Kellyn, is your Sneasel alright?" Barlow asked. "She's bleeding!"

"What?" I asked, surprised, kneeling next to Nyu. But, lo and behold, the blood was spurting from her nose with an expression of bliss on her cute little face.

"Nyu?" I asked, lightly shaking her awake.

"An angel…" Nyu said, staring at me. "An angel has come to me… Sorry dear mother, but it looks like I'm going on ahead…"

"Nyu, snap out of it!" I said, shaking her awake.

"What?" Nyu asked, her eyes snapping open. "Ah, master…"

"Let's go." I said, smiling, hoisting Nyu onto my back. Barlow and I trekked back to the ranger base, mostly in silence.

"Hey, you want to ride back to the ranger base?" Barlow asked, smiling.

"'Ride?'" I asked, frowning. "What do you mean, ride?"

"Look." Barlow said, pointing to two moemon. They wore brown shirts and fluffy brown skirts, with brown pom-poms in each hand, and fluffy brown hair down to their necks, and black eyes. "See, all we have to do is catch them, and we can ride them back to the base."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised. "You can do that?"

"Yup!" Barlow said, smiling. "Let me show you how!"

Barlow released the disk from his capture styler, and it arced around one of the Doduo a few times, the moemon walking over and sitting beside him.

Her friend simply stood there, looking at me, expectantly. I pulled my styler out and shot a disk at the moemon, the disk arching around her body for a few seconds, capturing her easily.

**Moemon**: Doduo

**Type**: Normal/Flying

**Poke Assist**: Normal

**Field Move**: Agility

**Info**: Doduo have very strong legs and can run great distances quickly. Because of that, many rangers keep them handy for long travels.

"Alright, get on!" Doduo said, turning around, looking back, smiling.

"Um, don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" I asked, frowning. "I mean we barely know each other, and it doesn't seem right to-"

"That's not what I meant…" Doduo said, face palming. "Get on my back, and I'll take you where you need to go."

"Oh, alright…" I said, climbing onto Doduo's back, Nyu holding onto me tightly to keep from falling off.

"Wow, sucks to be you." The other Doduo said, smirking. "My guy's a ranger who's partner moemon always disappears when it's not necessary for the plot."

At that point, Barlow climbed on top of the other Doduo, nearly snapping her spine.

"Oof… heavy…" The Doduo gasped out, stumbling forwards, barely keeping her balance.

"Yeah, yeah, sucks to be me." My Doduo said, smirking. "Anyways, I'll race you there!" My Doduo, even with two passengers, made a beeline towards the ranger base. I have no idea how she knew where to go, seeing as how I never told her my destination, but she still somehow managed to get there.

"See ya, Doduo."

"Oh, hey, mister, if you ever need to get somewhere fast, or if you just want to talk, um…" The Doduo stuttered, blushing. "I-I'm available. I'll be hanging around here, so just um, come and find me, okay?"

"I'll do that!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks mister!" The Doduo called over her shoulder, running off. She skidded to a stop, though, and spun around, smiling. "Oh, and what's your name?"

"Kellyn!" I called.

"Alright, see you around!" Doduo called, waving her pom-poms, running away into the forest.

Tired after a long days' work, I yawned and walked into the ranger base, a sleeping Sneasel in my arms. I set her down next to Kurou on a small mattress in the middle of the living room, and stood up, noticing Petal sleeping on the couch. I pulled the crumpled blanket off the ground and spread it over her body, having her purr in satisfaction as she shifted her position to be more comfortable.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead, causing her to sigh happily, and headed back to my room where I got the first decent night of sleep in months.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Nice and cheerful? I plan to have the Doduo being a recurring character, though I won't bring her on as a partner moemon (unless you all want me to, of course)<p> 


	17. Chapter 19

So, this is the first and last time that my ranger story and current story are on the same chapter! I'm positive this will never happen again! Please review!

Sonikah: Yeah! No.

Some guy named Blaze: Never know! ; )

The Black Okami: Okay, I'll do that.

Ajwf: Sorry.

Guardian54: I agree with you on all points. Especially with the whole kicking in the balls thing. That is definitely not good.

Mobiusfan: Yeah, maybe.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>I ran through a dark hallway, followed by… something. The only thing it was that told me I was being followed was the sound of footsteps echoing behind me. I turned around a dark corner and found myself face to face with an enormous wall.<p>

The footsteps continued to echo closer and closer to me, and I spun around to face the shadowy figure standing before me.

"It's time, Kellyn…" The figure's voice boomed, stepping closer. "It's time…"

I awoke, sitting up, sweat falling down my face.

"Kellyn…" Petal whispered, standing in my doorway.

"Petal…" I panted. "You almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Sorry…" Petal whispered, sitting down on the bed next to me. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah…" I said, nodding.

"Tell me about it." Petal said, staring at me with a concerned expression- a rarity for her.

"No…" I said, trying to bring images from my foggy brain. "No, it's gone…"

"Oh…" Petal said, looking down.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought, well, maybe…" Petal said, frowning. "We should talk about this problem we've been having, and have sex…"

"No." I said immediately. "Well, no to the sex part at least."

"Why?" Petal asked, surprised.

"I don't want you to have sex with me because it might fix our relationship." I explained. "We can't have a relationship based solely on sex. So we'll talk."

"Alright." Petal said, staring at me. "Let's talk."

"How are we going to move past this?" I asked.

"Alright…" Petal said, thinking. "Do you still have feelings for that girl you met five years ago?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "What about you?"

"You're the only person I have feelings for." Petal said, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, Kelly."

"Me too." I said, hugging her back.

"Can I stay in here?" Petal asked.

"Okay, but no sex." I answered.

"Cuddling?" Petal begged.

"…Alright, cuddling." I gave in, pulling the sheets of the bed over us.

"Oh, big strong Kelly!" A figure standing in a tree, staring down at the two, said in an obviously faked high voice to mock what Petal was whispering to her boyfriend. "Can we please have sex?"

"Sorry, Petal!" The figure said in a deeper voice to mimic Kellyn. "But I don't think sex will help us!"

"Oh, I see." The figure said in the high voice. "My sister used to be gay."

"Ah!" The figure said in the deep voice. "I understand! Let's just lie here like two girls should!"

"Well, Kelly," the figure said in a voice that was neither ridiculously high or deep, "you've got more problems on your hands then just your relationship. For example, your old pal Aurore, my getting the Shadow Crystal, and oh yeah, the small matter of me killing you and taking over the world with the powers of darkness."

* * *

><p>I awoke that morning to the nice feeling of Petal in my arms, snuggled up against me. And we were both in our pajamas, which was a good sign.<p>

We left my room after changing into our uniforms, and were surprised to see that Barlow wasn't there.

"Where's Barlow?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, he had urgent business in Boyleland, so he went there." Crawford said, smiling. "Today's the one day intern at the ranger school. Barlow was scheduled to do it, but because he's gone, he told you two to do it."

"Yay, we get to go back to our old school!" Petal said, smiling. "This ought to be fun!"

"Yeah, real fun…" I sighed. The two of us reluctantly headed out down the path to the ranger school. I considered taking Doduo, but decided that it would be extra work for her, and we barely had any distance to go.

"Wait, master!" A voice shouted. I turned around to see Nyu and Kurou standing behind me, frowning.

"Um, hey, guys…" I said, frowning.

"Sorry, but I'm Kelly's partner moemon this time." Petal said, wrapping her arms around mine. This caused images of Petal calling me master and wearing cat ears, meowing erotically. I think I lost consciousness at that point.

"Hey, Kelly!" Petal called, shaking me awake. "Are you okay? You blacked out there!"

"Yeah…" I said, wiping the warm liquid off from under my nose. "I think just the mental image of you being my partner moemon was kind of… stimulating."

"Oh, I just figured something out…" Petal said, smiling sultrily. "Now I know exactly what'll get you all hot and bothered, _master_…"

"Um…" I said, blushing, turning away from her.

"You still haven't told us which one of us will come with you!" Nyu said.

"Well, I haven't exactly made my decision yet, with the whole blacking out thing…" I said, sitting up, rubbing my head. "Alright, in all fairness, I think Kurou should come with me, since Nyu got to last time.

"Aw…" Nyu said, looking down dejectedly, Kurou happy.

"Thank you, master!" Kurou said, hugging me.

"But master, you've got me, don't you?" Petal asked, smirking.

I blacked out once more, blood spurting from my nose.

"Can we please just go?" I asked, frowning.

The three of us headed out towards the ranger school, reaching the bridge. However, there was a woman standing on the bridge in front of us, blocking the way. She wore leather pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a leather trench coat and black hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked, frowning. "I see…"

"What do you want?" I asked, frowning. Something about this woman seemed… off.

"Here." The woman said, handing me a blue and black moemon egg. "Raise the child that hatches from that egg."

"Wait, who are you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Who I am isn't important." The woman said, frowning, walking away.

_I may just be an innocent bystander…_ She thought, walking down the bridge. _But I won't let you have your way, Aurore._

* * *

><p>So, who is Aurore? Well, let's find out!<p> 


	18. Chapter 20

Aw, man, I didn't get very many reviews. Oh, well… Please review!

Death by reading: No kidding it's odd.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, I know it's not that woman.

The Black Okami: Yeah, major fetish.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"Aw, how cute!" Petal said, cuddling the egg gently. "You're just adorable with this little egg!"<p>

"Um, thanks?" I said, frowning.

"Alright, I've decided." Petal said, smiling. "We'll hold onto this child for a while! She'll be just like our baby!"

"Wh-what?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, when she hatches, she'll be our little girl!" Petal said, smiling. "You'll be the daddy, and I'll be the mommy!"

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised.

"Why wait till later to start a family?" Petal asked. "When two people love and care about each other enough, they-"

"Wait, wait, wait, STOP." I said, cutting her off. "First of all, we're too young. Second of all, you're an active ranger, and so am I. We can't just start making babies. And third-"

"You don't… like me enough to marry me?" Petal asked, frowning.

"No, no, no!" I said, blushing. "Third, I don't think we should have children until we're married."

"Alright." Petal said, smiling confidently, a blush on her face (though not in the embarrassed way) "Then I'm going to keep trying to convince you to marry me, alright?"

"What?" I asked. The shock was actually enough to cause me to fall onto my ass, shocked. "You seriously want us to get married?"

"Kelly…" Petal said, blushing, her embarrassment obvious on her face. "My sister, she told me something when I was a kid…"

"What?" I asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"When I look at you…" Petal said, frowning. "I feel… so warm… so cozy…"

"What?" I asked, still completely baffled at what she was trying to say.

"There's a traitor beneath my breasts…" Petal said, crawling up to me, blushing. "Every time I'm around you, my heart beats so hard I feel like it'll break out of my chest… I think…"

"Ahem." A voice coughed. Petal and I turned our heads to look at Kurou, who was tapping her foot impatiently, an irritation mark evident.

"Oh, hey." I said, blushing embarrassed.

"Can we stop it with all this mushy crap?" Kurou asked, pissed. "I didn't come here to watch you two be so fluffy and light and happy and romantic, and I just wanna fucking hurl."

"Well sorry!" Petal said, standing up. "Ever here of something called respect for the moment? I mean, did you see the tension in that scene? Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Well, maybe I just don't like the thought of you being all clingy and romantic with my master!" Kurou glared.

"Yeah, well there's a little thing called respect, and when your friend is having romantic crossroads, you give her space." Petal exclaimed. "And besides, he was MY master first!"

"What?" Kurou asked, frowning. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh, no?" Petal asked. "Well, back when we were having sex, he would dominate me all the time, he'd even whip me until I screamed!"

"Okay, that has GOT to be a lie." Kurou said, frowning.

"Alright, fine, maybe it's a lie." Petal said, frowning. "But we've been having sex since before you were even a part of his life. And we even have an egg together now, so I can be as romantic as I damn well please, got that?"

"But master, you love me right?" Kurou begged, turning to me, her eyes welling up in tears. "After all, I'm your precious partner moemon, right? You love me even more than Nyu or Petal, right?"

"Well, um, how do I put this…" I thought, not only talking to her, but to myself. "Alright, I'd like to say for starters that right now, you and Nyu are sisters."

"What?" Kurou asked, frowning.

"Members of a harem are referred to as 'sisters' by others, and act as such." I explained. "Some people have leaders, or 'queens' of their harems, which can be their favorite moemon, their strongest moemon, or just because they have a dominating personality. In this case though, you're all equals."

"And I'm the queen, right?" Petal asked, giggling, rubbing up against me.

"Quit trying to butter me up." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, master is just nice to you because he has to!" Kurou said, smirking. "He really loves me, right?"

"Alright, my relationship with Petal is a little… complicated…" I said, sighing. And the award for biggest understatement of the world goes to me…

"Well?" Petal asked, her heart beating frantically, blushing.

"I love her." I said, frowning. "And Kurou, I love you too."

"Well, who do love more?" Kurou asked, frowning.

"It doesn't work like that." I said, frowning. "No matter how much I can love a moemon, it doesn't matter. There's always something about humans and other humans."

"I don't understand…" Kurou said, frowning.

"See, humans share something…" I tried to explain. "A bond, a connection, something like that? And when two people with souls that really care for each other meet, well, there's… a spark. When the right two people meet, they stare at each other, and they see things in each others eyes. And when two people make love, and I mean _make love_, then there's something, something that can't come from a moemon no matter how hard they try."

"I see…" Kurou said, looking down.

"I love you." I said. "And I love Petal. But I love the two of you in different ways."

"Thanks, Kelly." Petal said, wrapping her arms around me in a gentle hug. "I love you too, okay?"

"Okay, okay, stop!" Kurou said, frowning. Her frown turned to a smile, and she hugged me too.

"Master, I love you." Kurou said, smiling. "And I'll love you no matter what happens. Even when you grow old and withered, you'll still me my master, and I'll still look after you. Because I love you master."

Aw…

"Wait, don't we have a mission to do?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Petal said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Alright Kellyn! Way to go, man!<p> 


	19. Chapter 21

Well, I got one more review than last time! However, I'm still not getting many.

001: You will all bow down before me! - Drunk with power

Sonikah: Alright, tell me when you have sex on an old wooden bridge and how much it hurts.

Mario Nerd: Oh, definitely.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, I know it's not that woman.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Petal said, looking at our old ranger school again, everything coming back to her. "I never thought I'd miss this crappy place, but now that I'm back…"<p>

"Yeah, I know…" I said, staring at the old school.

"Oh, Rangers, you made it!" Ms. April called, running up to us. "Wait, you two… look familiar…"

"Um, really?" Petal said, playing with her hair, smiling.

"Oh, wait, you two couldn't be Petal and Kellyn, are you?" Ms. April exclaimed, surprised. "Wow! You two look great in your ranger uniforms!"

"Thanks…" I said, smiling.

"So, you two must have been sent here in replacement of Barlow." Ms. April said. "Well, the students are out by the school statue. You two know the way, right?"

Without even listening for an answer, our old teacher simple strutted off towards the stairs. We gave her a few seconds and followed after her, until we reached a large stone statue.

"Alright students!" Ms. April said, smiling. "Here are the rangers, Petal and Kellyn!"

The crowd of kids applauded happily, something I wasn't used to. I was sort of frozen, surprised by the popularity among the teenagers, some of which weren't much younger than me.

"Go ahead, Kelly!" Petal said, pushing me forwards, up in front of the students and statue.

"Um, hey, I'm… Kellyn." I said, smiling. "I'm a moemon ranger, as you probably guessed! And this is my partner moemon, Kurou!"

"Hello there!" Kurou said, waving at the students, smiling. "I'm Kurou, the Starly!"

"She doesn't look very strong." One boy up front said, smirking.

"'Scuse me?" Kurou asked, frowning, grabbing the boy by the shirt, holding her other hand up, creating a small tornado in her hand. "You wanna see what a mini-cyclone can do to a human?"

"…Sorry…" The kid said, shaking.

"That's what I thought." Kurou said, setting the kid down, returning to my side, having completely terrorized the students of the school.

"So, um, any questions for Kellyn?" Ms. April said, after getting over her laughing fit.

"I have a question…" Another boy asked, raising his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you put up with such a scary moemon?" The kid asked, only to become petrified when Kurou cracked her knuckles.

"She's not scary." I said, smiling. "She's really sweet!"

"Master!" Kurou said, blushing, hugging me tightly.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling, Kurou letting go of me. "Could you please not glomp me while I'm doing a presentation to the audience?"

"Yes, master…" Kurou said, frowning.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Um, I have one…" A young girl said, raising her hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ranger, do you have someone you like?" The girl asked, fidgeting, embarrassed while looking at another boy.

"Um…" I said, turning to Petal with "please help me get out of this" look. However, she was looking at me expectantly, as was Kurou. What, were they even paying attention to what I said earlier?

"Um, yeah, I do." I said, nodding, a blush covering my face.

"Aw, ranger, you're so cute!" The boy the girl was eyeing said, he and the rest of the class laughing at me, my blush getting bigger. "I guess rangers are normal people, too!"

"Okay, we have time for one last question!" Ms. April announced.

I looked over the audience and saw one boy, fidgeting, holding his hand up shyly.

"What's your question?" I asked.

"Well…" The boy said, frowning a little. "Do you enjoy being a ranger?"

I was shocked. Taken aback. This kid asked the same question I did.

"Well…" I said, smiling. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Oh, wait, ranger, I have a question for you too!" A voice shouted, as two Dim Sun grunts walked up to the group, pulling out a strange computer device. "What's worse than three Carnivine?"

Three Carnivine emerged from the trees, and charged at us.

"Alright, let me handle this!" I exclaimed, running up to the three grass moemon. "Kurou, let's do this!"

Kurou, always beside me, ran up to face the Carnivine.

"Take this!" Kurou exclaimed, releasing a tornado of wind from her hands, knocking the three Carnivine out of the way. My styler shot out at the tree and looped around one of them, capturing it after a few more loops, the disk returning to its' slot.

"Great job, master!" Kurou said, landing beside me, smiling. "Alright, now let me take care of the other two!"

Kurou shot forwards, using wing attack, and hit another of the Carnivine with her wing, sending her flying through the air and crashing into the other one, the two flying back into a tree. I shot my capture disk out, the disk drawing a track of light behind it and looping around the two grass moemon, catching them. The moemon, returning to their senses, ran away.

"Alright!" I said, smiling, checking their data.

**Moemon**: Carnivine

**Type**: Grass

**Poke Assist**: Grass

**Field Move**: Cut x2

**Info**: Carnivine are very stealthy moemon. They disguise themselves as plants, using their scents to attract prey moemon, then jump out at them. They attack by firing seeds at their opponents.

"Wow!" The students exclaimed, applauding. "That was amazing, ranger!"

"Wow, Kellyn, that was good!" Ms. April said, smiling, shocked. "I'm sure the students greatly enjoyed watching you perform a capture, assisted by your moemon! This is a day they won't be sure to forget!"

"Kelly, that was awesome!" Petal said, hugging me. "You were amazing with that styler of yours!"

Suddenly, I received a communication from the styler.

"Kellyn, Petal, we need you to return to Vientown!" Crawford's voice blurted out over the styler. "We have a new mission for you!"

"Sorry to cut and run like this!" I called, running off towards Vientown, Petal and Kurou following me.

* * *

><p>So, what's the emergency? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!<p> 


	20. Chapter 22

Alright, here's another chapter!

Mobiusfan: It's more fun that way.

Electrify: That's right.

Sonikah: Good troll face.

Some guy named Blaze: Nope.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is Boyleland?" Petal asked, staring out over the railing of the boat as they sailed towards the dark red island. "Look at the smoke billowing out into the air! You think it's going to erupt soon?"<p>

"No." I said, frowning. "I really don't care."

"Oh, come on, where's your spirit of adventure?" Petal asked, smiling. "Besides, Boyleland is the number one tourist location of all Almia!"

"Yeah, but we're here to relax in the sun." I said, frowning. "Barlow has gone missing."

A few hours ago…

"What?" I exclaimed. "Barlow's gone missing?"

Petal and I had just returned from the Ranger School, and we were standing in the ranger base of Vientown.

"Oh, he's probably just goofing off." Petal said, smirking. "I mean, Barlow is really tough, right? He's probably just relaxing in Boyleland like its nobody's business."

"That's what I'd think to." Crawford said, frowning. "Except for the fact that his stylers' signal disappeared."

"Maybe he just dropped it into the magma or something?" Petal asked.

"Again, that's what I'd think to." Crawford said, nodding. "But if there's the smallest chance that it's not what happened, we need someone to go and see if he's alright, so Kellyn, you up for it?"

"Of course." I said, nodding.

"Oh, I'm coming too!" Petal said, smiling.

"What?" I asked, turning to face her. "Why?"

"I've always wanted to go on a romantic vacation to Boyleland before!" Petal said, smiling. "And now I get the perfect chance!"

"You do realize that this isn't a vacation, right?" I asked, frowning. "We're going there on work. We don't have any time for relaxing."

"Blah blah blah." Petal said, frowning. "Let's just go already!"

Current time…

"Alright, we're here!" Petal exclaimed, smiling, jumping off of the boat and onto the red island. "Whoa, this place looks cool!" The large island was made out of a big red stone, with steam coming out of the cracks in the rock. Wooden houses were line up all along the coast, but the majority of the island was a large volcano in the center.

"You're right, this place does look pretty cool." I said, looking around at the island.

"That's right, master!" Kurou said, smiling, jumping onto Boyleland as well. "Now, let's go!"

Reluctantly, I stepped down the ladder and jumped down onto the island, surprised at the warmth beneath my feet.

"Wow, it's like this island is radiating heat or something." I said, surprised, putting my hand over the red rocks. "That's pretty cool."

"Well, let's go find Barlow!" Petal said, smiling. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we get to start our relaxing vacation!"

We asked many of the local people on Boyleland, but they really couldn't give us any good information. In fact, the only information we got at all was from an old man stating that a man matching Barlows' description might have been seen entering the volcano.

We thanked the old man and headed off to the only location that we could think of checking left, the volcano.

"So, do you think he got lost in the volcano?" Petal asked. "That would be really stupid, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "But I'm worried. I hope we find him soon…"

"Don't worry, Kelly!" Petal said, smiling. "That just makes you wrinkle! Nope, we should just go in the volcano and find him! I'm sure he's in there somewhere, we just need to find out where!"

Petal confidently strutted into the volcano, me following reluctantly after.

"So, Petal, what're we going to do?" I asked, frowning. "Any ideas on where he could be?"

The three of us were standing just inside the volcano, looking around. The inside of the volcano was kind of blurry due to the steam and heat, but from what I could make out, we were standing on a rock path that somehow managed to keep from breaking off.

"Alright, let's go!" Petal said, walking in a carefree manner across the path. Reluctant, but fully trusting in Petal, I followed after her, Kurou following me like a loyal puppy.

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Petal said, smiling. "I wonder if there might be water inside the volcano!"

"Water?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, like an underground hot spring!" Petal said excitedly. "You think Barlow might have found something like that, and that's why he hasn't come back yet?"

"I think that that's wishful thinking." I answered.

"Oh, you're no fun." Petal said, pouting. "Come on, think a little, use your imagination, stupid Kelly. It's more fun if you think about stuff! Like, maybe there's actually a secret harbor located deep in this volcano that pirates used back in the day!"

"You know, life must be pretty enjoyable for a person like you…" I said, laughing. "But then again, that's what I love about you."

"Wait, how do we get past here?" Petal asked, standing at the edge of the path. The other side was about ten meters away, way too far to jump.

"Wait, Petal, look at all this steam coming out of here." I said, pointing to a chasm in the rock, which steam was emerging from. "Maybe we need to catch a certain moemon that can use the steam to move us across the lava.

"Oh, that's a good idea, Kelly!" Petal said, nodding. "…So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…" I said, looking around for any moemon. However, they were all fire moemon, none of them being able to fly.

"Ranger! Ranger!" A voice called out, a moemon drifting down to us.

"Whoa, Drifloon!" Petal said, surprised. The Drifloon wore a violet dress with gold hearts sticking out on the back, connected by string. She had violet hair down to her neck, and gold eyes.

"You guys are rangers, right?" The Drifloon asked. "Are you guys looking for that other ranger who came here?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes!" The Drifloon said, nodding. "He saved me from some weird guys dressed in black, but they took him!"

"What?" Petal and I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So, Barlow's been kidnapped!<p> 


	21. Chapter 23

Here's another chapter. Can I get more reviews, guys?

Mobiusfan: Yes, it's very nice.

Some guy named Blaze: A week later and I still agree.

The Black Okami: Yeah, that's what I would have done.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"So he was kidnapped…" I said, my face going white.<p>

"We need to find him!" Petal exclaimed.

"Alright." Drifloon said, nodding. "I'll take you there."

Drifloon grabbed onto my hand and Petal's hand, and jumped into the air. The heat from the molten lava lifting her into the air, Kurou flying after us.

After touching down on the red stone path, the Drifloon continued to lead the three of us through the volcano, lifting us over the rivers of lava and maneuvering around the rockslides. However, strangely enough, we hadn't seen any other moemon around. It was kind of eerie. We continued to walk across the paths carved into the volcano's insides, before we arrived at a… Door in the volcano wall. Well. That's odd.

"What's a door doing in the volcano wall?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, you never know…" I said, frowning. "Maybe there's some sort of secret base behind it?"

"Gee, you think?" Petal asked, face palming. "Of course it's a secret hideout."

"Um, I can't lead you any further…" The Drifloon said, backing up. "And neither should you… The man's behind this door, but have you seen the moemon in this cave?"

"Besides the ones at the base of the volcano, I haven't seen any…" Petal answered.

"Right…" Drifloon said, nodding. "They've all been kidnapped by those men in black… if I go in, I could be captured too… and I don't want that… so please, you have to save them!"

"Alright, we'll do it." I said, nodding. "We'll save Barlow, and we'll save all the moemon that Team Dim Sun have kidnapped!"

"Thank you!" Drifloon said, bowing in appreciation. "I sincerely hope you can save everyone!"

"No, we should thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around the young moemon, hugging her small body. "You're so young, and yet you've managed to guide us all the way here. And for that, I thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me…" The Drifloon said, hugging me back. "I'm just a little girl who can't do anything except guide you…"

"And that was good enough." I said, the two of us separating. The moemon turned and drifted away, turning and smiling back to us before she faded into one of the walls that made up this twisted volcano.

"So, what now, master?" Kurou asked, frowning. "Are we gonna go inside?"

"Silly!" Petal said, smirking. "Of course we are, we're moemon rangers, silly!"

I moved towards the door and slowly opened it, stepping into the room behind it.

"Whoa…" I said, amazed at what I saw. There was a whole underground cove, just as Petal had said there might be. It was actually pretty amazing. The walls were forged of a beautiful tan rock, the water a sparkling blue. There was a large black and grey boat with violet colored designs across it lying in the water, taking up most of the space of the cavern. Besides the boat, the only signs that someone was living here were the crates that were strewn about the cave's floor. However, there were a few people here as well. The wrong kind of people, unfortunately.

"Alright, we'll be leaving in two minutes!" The red haired man in front of the rest of the grunts shouted. "Everyone pack up and be on the ship within two minutes!"

"Alright, we've got two minutes to get on that ship." Petal said, the three of us hiding behind the rocks of the cove. "We should wait for everyone to get on board before we sneak on, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." I agreed. "So for now, we wait."

We waited out for most of the two minutes, and as soon as we saw the last of the grunts sneak aboard the ship, we gave pursuit. We ran across the tanned rocks, and we jumped aboard the ship at the last second, as it sailed off into the opening of the cove and into the sunset.

"Sailing off into the sunset." Petal said, smiling. "Pretty romantic, don't you think? Two lovers sneaking aboard a ship sailing off into the sunset, with no one but each other to rely on, trying to save all the moemon… ah, romance!"

"Yeah, that doesn't really sound all that romantic to me…" I said, frowning. "It seems terrifying to be perfectly honest. In fact, I think I might die soon."

"Well, if you're too much of a sissy…" Petal said, frowning. "I guess I could do this myself…"

"Master!" Kurou exclaimed. "You don't have to worry, because Kurou will always be here and always be on your side! So you don't have to rely on that stupid Petal!"

"Hey!" Petal exclaimed, hitting Kurou in the side of the head. "I am not stupid!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurou exclaimed, holding her head. "Of course you're stupid!"

"You're both being stupid!" I exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Petal and Kurou asked, turning away from their brawl to look at me.

"You idiots…" I said, face palming. "Have you guys forgotten we've stowed away on this ship? What do you want to do, get a bunch of these grunts to notice us, you idiots?"

"Kelly, I've been wondering." Petal said, frowning. "You've been talking pretty disrespectfully to me for a long time. Since when have you had the right to talk to ME like that?"

"You picked NOW to have this conversation?" I asked, frowning. "Now, when we're in a situation as bad as this?"

"Well, excuse me if I think our relationship is important!" Petal exclaimed to me. "I am the dominant one in this relationship, you got that?"

I suddenly remembered all the reasons I love her so much.

"Yes, I understand…" I said, bowing down. "Please, don't hurt me…"

"That's better." Petal said, nodding. "Now then, we'd best be going, right?"

"Yes, ma'am…" I said, nodding.

"Well, it seems we have some stowaways on board." A voice piped up.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Surprising, no? No.<p> 


	22. Chapter 24

Alright, here's another chapter… I only got two reviews on that last one! TWO REVIEWS! I mean, does anyone even enjoy reading this? Please tell me, okay?

Electrify: He did. Petal cut them off.

Some guy named Blaze: Cool.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Petal and I whirled our heads around to see a strange man standing in front of us. His outfit was sort of a Matrix meets Matrix Reloaded combination, with a strange black hat. He had messy green hair that totally clashed with his Neo coat, and green eyes.<p>

"Now, what are you doing on a ship like this?" The man asked, smiling. "This isn't the Love Boat, is it?"

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning. This guy was really strange. Part of it wanted me to sock him in the face because of how annoying he was.

"What, you don't remember me?" The man asked, smiling. "Oh, how saddening. Your name's Kellyn, right?"

"How do you know what Kelly's name is?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Oh, you must be Petal, right?" The man asked, smiling. "I can tell. You know why?"

"Why?" Petal asked, frowning. "Are you like my stalker or something?"

"Nope." The man said, running his hand down her cheek, an action that made me think that he was just that: a stalker. And that made me want to punch him in the face and kill him. I really, really, hate that smug bastard.

"Your eyes." The man said, smiling. "Warm and wet."

"You're talking about my eyes, RIGHT?" Petal growled. "Better hope to god the answer's yes."

"Of course." The man said, smiling. "And your beautiful chocolate hair and eyes… That fiery look in you… Everything about you reminds me of your big sister, Leaf."

"You know Leaf?" Petal asked, surprised. That's strange, who's Leaf? Is that her mom or something?

"Who's Leaf?" I asked, frowning.

"She's… my sister…" Petal sighed.

"Wait, is she the sister that took the guys you like from you?" I asked, frowning. "She must be a real jerk."

"She is." Petal said, nodding. "But that's Sakura, my other sister. No, Leaf is my big sister, and she only took one guy I like."

"Who?" I asked, frowning. "You liked another guy before me?"

"Yeah." Petal said. "My sister had this cool boyfriend named Aoshi. I thought he was really cute, but he only had eyes for Leaf. However, everything I loved about him was only, you know, a schoolgirl crush."

"Wait, your sister had a boyfriend named Aoshi?" I asked, surprised. "Wow, my cousins' name is Aoshi."

"Huh." Petal said, frowning. "Must be a pretty common name."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, nodding.

"Oh, GOD." The man said, face palming. "You two have GOT to be the most stupid couple after Aoshi and Leaf."

"Shut up…" I sighed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Now listen Kellyn, I'm not surprised you don't know who I am." The man sighed. "But Petal, I'm surprised YOU don't remember me."

"What, am I supposed to?" Petal asked, frowning. "I've never met you before. I think I'd remember someone who wore such weird clothes."

"Oh, we've met before." The man said, chuckling. "Many times. But you probably don't remember. You were just a little kid, after all."

Petal as a little kid… No, I can't picture that. In fact, I really DO NOT want to picture it. That is a very scary thought, Baby Petal. Kind of like a female Stewie Griffin, I'd think. Or maybe Maggie Simpson. One of those.

"Wait a second…" Petal said, interrupting me trying hard not picture her as a baby. "Yeah! I do know you! We met a long time ago!"

"What?" I exclaimed, surprised. "When did that happen?"

"It was a long time ago." Petal explained. "He was a friend of my older sister."

"Sakura or Leaf?" I asked, not sure who she was referring to.

"LEAF." Petal answered. "I think he was the president of her Moemon Prep. School club or something."

"So you met him before?" Kurou, who had been hanging back for a while, interjected.

"Right." Petal said, nodding. "He used to babysit me when I needed looking after. We'd play games and watch television. He was closer to me than my sisters sometimes.

"Yes, I was." The man said, smiling. "We were such good friends, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were." Petal said, nodding. "I know your name too. It's-"

"I don't care about that." I interrupted. "Your name doesn't really matter to me right now, and neither does what sort of games you used to play with my girlfriend. What does matter is finding Barlow. Now, you can either help us, or get out of the way."

"You're pretty fiery for a guy in this series." The man remarked, smiling. "I mean, you've got to be pretty strong-willed compared to the other pussy main characters we've had. But don't worry, I'm sure Petal will domesticate you soon enough."

"So why are you here?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I came here to warn you guys about Team Dim Sun." The man explained. "You guys would be best to stay out of their way."

"What?" Petal exclaimed, frowning. "Why would we do that?"

"Because." The man said, smiling. "I have my own agenda, and for that, I need Team Dim Sun and their stupidity to find a certain item."

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"A certain stone known as the shadow crystal." The man said, smiling. "The shadow crystal has the legendary moemon pf darkness trapped inside of it, and Team Dim Sun are going to use her powers to control all the moemon of the world. I, on the other hand, need it for something else."

"What?" I asked, frowning. I knew there was something about this guy I didn't like.

"Now if I told you that…" The man said, smiling evilly. "…Then things wouldn't be nearly as fun, would they?"

"This isn't supposed to be fun!" Petal exclaimed. "We're trying to save the moemon!"

"Keep your voice down, Petal." The man said, smiling, walking away. "You don't want someone to hear you, right?"

* * *

><p>SO, how was that chapter? Our mystery man makes a surprising return!<p> 


	23. Chapter 25

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, everyone out there!

Mwak4ever: Yes, but we won't yet. Maybe by next week.

Zoeten: It's one of those things. As girls grow up, they begin to see stuff differently. It just wore off as time went on. Since she's just like Leaf, she liked the same kind of guys Leaf does.

The Black Okami: Updated every Sunday.

Mobiusfan: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Thanks for your support.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"That guy's right…" I said, frowning. "Petal, you need to be a little more quiet…"<p>

"Fine…" Petal said, frowning. "Alright, I'm going to go see what's going on on the ship."

Petal snuck through the green crates on the ship, until she saw two Team Dim Sun grunts talking next to a large drain plug.

"So this is the Kingston Valve?" One of the grunts said. "It looks just like a giant drain plug if you ask me."

Yeah, that's totally a giant drain plug…" Petal said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, that's what it is, a giant drain plug." The other grunt said, nodding. "You yank it out, and the entire ship sinks. You'd need Machoke-level strength to push it back in."

"Okay, seriously?" Petal exclaimed from behind the green crate. "Who the hell would create something as retarded as that? You might as well be saying 'sink my ship please!' you idiots!"

"Who the hell are you?" The Team Dim Sun grunts exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing on our ship?"

"I'm a Moemon Ranger." Petal said, smiling evilly. "And I'm going to take you guys down. SO send out whatever moemon slaves you bastards have."

"Hah!" One of the grunts said, laughing. "As if we need to send out moemon against a runt like you! You're just a little girl!"

"Yeah!" The other grunt said, coming towards her. "We'll just beat you down some and make you our sex slave too!"

"Really?" Petal asked, smiling. "And do you… think you can?"

The two grunts lunged at Petal, but she slipped through their attack easily. She held her fist out, slightly open, and struck down on the two like a rake. She then punched up into both of their guts, knocking them to the ground.

"What… the hell…" The two grunts said, all the energy drained from their bodies as they lay on the ground, injured.

"Bajiquan." Petal answered. "A powerful martial arts style created in 18th century china. Focuses on sharp explosive strikes like the ones I gave you. See, I HATE people like you, who objectify women. So I use this to make them pay. Fighting people using moemon? I don't do that."

She knelt down and ran her hand over the mans head.

"No, unlike everyone else in this world, I defeat my opponents with my own strength." Petal slammed the mans face into the steel floor, knocking him out next to his unconscious partner.

"Alright, better get back to Kelly!" Petal said, smiling cutely, skipping off.

Petal returned to us smiling happily, and said that the coast was all clear.

"Just a few grunts, but luckily they're asleep!" Petal said, smiling. "Let's go!"

Petal grabbed my hand and led me through the maze of green crates, Kurou following after us. We headed up some stairs, and into another room. We continued our journey through the rooms, which had moving floors.

"Whoa, this place is weird…" I said, looking around at the different moemon zipping along on the tracks.

"This is fun!" Kurou said, stepping down on the black patch, shooting off out of sight.

"Crap, Kurou!" I exclaimed, charging after her, before I realized that the floor was pulling me out from under my feet. I shot towards Kurou, who was flapping her wings to keep in the air and off the moving floors.

I grabbed her waist with both hands, and held on for dear life. However, the floor than chose to send us flying into one of the crates where we lay in pain.

"Come on, guys." Petal said, moving on the floors like a pro. "You guys just gonna sit there forever?"

Following after Petal, I stepped onto the black path, and followed after her, trying to keep my balance, as Kurou flew behind me. Soon enough, we reached another staircase, which was an entrance to another room.

* * *

><p>SO, Petal's a cockblocker. Who would've guessed?<p> 


	24. Chapter 26

Here's another chapter! Please review!

Electrify: I like that idea of help.

The Black Okami: Well, girls can get selfish.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's another room!" Petal said, throwing me inside, and shutting the orgy away from my eyes.<p>

"Why are you in such a bad mood, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Petal said, frowning. "I think it's because I felt as though I missed something important, and in the week since our story was updated, there was some major event that occurred, and we never had a chance to provide our commentary on it…"

"Well, maybe if our story was UPDATED more than just once a week, people could actually follow what's happening to us." I said, frowning.

"Yeah!" Kurou said, nodding. "We should protest by just sitting here and not doing anything for the whole chapter!"

"Yeah, but if we do that, then our story might suddenly end…" Petal said, frowning. "You know what, let's just go and take control of the ship!"

"Yeah, then we can sell it!" Kurou said, nodding enthusiastically.

"You two really need to stop talking to each other…" I sighed, smiling. "Alright, let's go!"

We looked over, and saw a door on a balcony. However, the balcony had no staircase, and was connected to large green crates.

"Alright, let's go!" Kurou said, running to one of the green crates, flapping her wings, flying up to the top, setting down, turning around to us. "Easy, see?"

"Alright, Petal, I'll help you up." I said, pressing my back against the green crate, holding my hands out to make a cup.

"Aw, how sweet!" Petal said, smiling. She stepped on my hand, and I hoisted her up. Thank god she had such a small and light body; I wasn't sure if I could have lifted her if she wasn't.

"Alright, Kelly, take my hand!" Petal said, holding her hand out.

"Master, take my hand!" Kurou shouted at the same time, holding her hand out as well. Their eyes met, and they glared at each other.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Petal asked coolly. "Kelly wants to take my hand."

"Well, if he really wanted to take your hand, he would." Kurou said, equally coolly. "What he wants to do is take my hand. Those scrawny hands of yours would never be able to pull him up anyway."

"Why you!" Petal exclaimed, tackling Kurou, the two of them wrestling atop the green crate, making a noise that I was sure would draw grunts over.

"Guys, just help me up!" I shouted. Petal and Kurou each grabbed onto one of my arms with both hands, the two hoisting me up and onto the green crate.

"Alright, we'd better get going…" I said, walking across the path that the crates created.

"Oh, no you don't!" A moemon shouted, running towards us. She wore a red shirt and white shorts, and had red hair down to her shoulders and black eyes.

"What the hell?" Petal shouted, spinning around to see the moemon.

"Gotcha!" The moemon said, happily, wrapping her arms around my waist as she tackled me. Suddenly, her body began glowing, and she released a shockwave of energy that sent me flying back.

"Ouch…" I said, getting up, seeing the moemon had fainted from the attack.

"She used explosion…" Petal said, frowning. "The signature move of Voltorb… And a dirty trick…"

"Why would she do something like that?" I asked, frowning. "She could have gotten seriously hurt…"

"She must be controlled…" Petal said, frowning. "Damn it! What sort of lowlifes would force a moemon to do something like that?"

"Well, let's just hope there aren't any more…" I said, frowning.

"Intruders!" A large cacophony of voices rang out in unison. We turned around to see a large amount of the same moemon as before, Voltorb, come running towards us.

"Crap!" Petal and I shouted, the two of us running down the crates, Kurou following after us.

"Alright, master!" Kurou said, wrapping her arms around my chest. "Let's go straight to the finish line!" Kurou flapped her wings and leapt off the green crate, soaring through the air, before we landed on the grey steel of the balcony.

"Alright, master, let's go!" Kurou said, smiling.

"Wait, what about Petal?" I asked, worriedly.

"Why do you always worry about _her_?" Kurou asked, looking down, grinding her teeth in anger. "I love you too! Why can't you just look at me for once?"

"Kurou, I…" I said, staring into her clear eyes, blushing.

"AHH!" Petal exclaimed, my head whirling around to see her standing there, smirking.

"Damn it!" Kurou exclaimed. "Master and I were just in the middle of a passionate scene, and you had to come in and- and-"

"Yep!" Petal said, smirking. "You want passion, then do it when I'm not around!"

"Why are you so mean?" Kurou asked, pouting.

"Why am I so mean?" Petal asked, smiling angrily. "Well, maybe it's because SOMEONE kidnapped my boyfriend for some kissing leaving me to fend off a mass of kamikaze Voltorb BY MYSELF. I think I'm entitled to be mean right now."

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Kurou said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Alright, Kelly, let's go." Petal said, walking through the door into the next room. The room was a large generator room, with the generators blocked off by a large fence.

"So how do we get inside?" I asked, frowning.

"We need to find a moemon that can use cut!" Kurou said.

"Eh, let me handle this." Petal said, picking up a pipe. She held the pipe at her waist like a sword, took a deep breath, and began focusing.

"What's she doing?" Kurou whispered to me, frowning.

"I don't know…" I whispered back, shaking my head.

"Petal dance!" Petal shouted, drawing the pipe like a sword, charging at the gate. She spun on her heal and sliced into the gate with the pipe, cutting through the fence like a steel pipe through wire.

"How was that?" Petal asked, turning back to us, smirking.

"I am very sorry for what I did, mistress." Kurou said humbly, bowing before Petal. "Please forgive my impertinence…"

"Eh, sure, why not…" Petal said, staring at the pipe, smiling. "Pipe, you and I are gonna be good friends!"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	25. Chapter 28

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

GodlikeLegendary: Uh… what?

Electrify: Well, the electricity was drawn to the metal pipe, giving Kurou a place to sneak through.

Mobiusfan: Gotta fuck 'em all.

The Black Okami: Already explained above.

Random Anonymous Guy: Uh… yeah… imagine that…

Some guy named Blaze: They will eventually.

Abbe: I live in sunny CA (California, not Canada)

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>"God, this place is so dark…" Petal said, squinting to see in the blackness of the room we'd arrived at.<p>

"Oh, I can do something about that!" Mary said, smiling. "I can create a small light!"

The light sphere at the end of Mary's tail began glowing softly, lighting the small room with a bright light.

"Barlow!" I exclaimed, running up to our tied up leader. I worked the ropes a bit, and freed him from his bonds.

"Kelly?" Barlow said, surprised. "How did you get here?"

"Petal and I snuck aboard the ship." I explained. "We need to go now."

"We can't go." Barlow said, shaking his head. "We need to save all the moemon aboard the ship!"

"Seriously?" Petal exclaimed, frowning. "For ONCE can we NOT play the heroes?"

"But we're moemon rangers!" Barlow said, frowning. "Why would you become a moemon ranger if not to save moemon?"

"To find a man." Petal said bluntly. "And use it as an excuse to get away from my father."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I'm kidding." Petal said, smiling. "I did it to help people, and moemon. But I'd really rather not risk my life for this."

"Well, we have to go!" Barlow exclaimed, standing up. "To rescue everyone we can! Let's do this!"

Barlow broke through the far door in the storeroom, breaking into the next hallway, the rest of us following after him. We headed down the hallways, and soon enough, we reached the deck of the ship.

"SO, we tried to find the captured moemon, and instead we end up on the deck? How the hell does that work?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I think I might be lost…" I said, smiling sheepishly. "Must be hereditary or something…"

"Alright, I don't care." Petal said, sighing. "Anyways, can we just find these moemon and go?"

"Yes, I agree with Petal!" Barlow exclaimed. "But first, we'd better defeat their leader!"

"What? Why?" Petal and I asked, frowning.

"If we defeat their leader, then we can ask him where the moemon are!" Barlow said. "And also, when we find him, he'll probably be in the cockpit-"

"Heh." Petal snickered, interrupting Barlow.

"AND THEN we can steer the ship to the harbor and turn these guys over to the authorities." Barlow said confidently. "Let's go!"

Barlow, Petal and I ran up the stairs to the helm, Kurou and Mary following after us.

"Why, hello there Kellyn." A man said, walking up to us from the room ahead, smiling. "I hope you haven't been running in the hallways of the ship."

The man wore a striped yellow shirt and magenta vest, with black pants and styled blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm not surprised you don't remember me." The man said, smiling. "I was teaching the class next to you, so we didn't meet very often."

"No, we don't remember you because the author didn't think it was necessary to put you into the story." Petal piped up. "So I don't think anyone really knows who you are. I don't even think you had a cameo."

"Yeah, well, that's not my fault!" The man exclaimed. "I was Kincaid! The teacher in the class next to yours!"

"OH…" Petal and I said, nodding. "Alright, so what are you doing here?"

"Listen!" Kincaid exclaimed. "You all remember me as Mr. Kincaid, the teacher! But in actuality, you all have no idea that I-"

Kincaid spun around, and transformed in a magical girl. He wore a black and purple gay outfit with a black cape and a mask.

"-Am actually Mr. Kincaid, the executive of Team Dim Sun!" Kincaid said, laughing. "And you all have no chance at defeating me!"

"Really?" I asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because I have this!" Kincaid said, pulling out one of the suitcase computers. He typed a few things on it, a Drapion emerging. She wore a purple and dark purple striped shirt, with purple hair tied to the sides in twintails, flowing down her back.

"Rah!" Drapion exclaimed, charging at Barlow, swiping with her claws, knocking Barlow out.

"Barlow!" Petal exclaimed, running up beside him, kneeling next to him.

"Rah!" Drapion exclaimed, glaring at me, smirking. "Let's go, scrawny!"

"Alright…" I said, twitching.

"Aw, shaking?" Drapion asked, laughing. "How pathetic! I'll take you down in seconds, little crybaby!"

"I'm not a crybaby!" I exclaimed. "Let's go!" I shot a disk out of my styler, the disk spinning around Drapion.

"Hah!" Drapion shouted, slicing down with her claw, breaking the white line, doing damage to my styler. I stared at the line as it slowly went down, frowning.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Mary said, jumping up in front of me. "Master! Let me be of assistance to you!"

"Great, that's like the blind protecting the stupid!" Drapion laughed. "Take this!" Drapion launched a sphere of poisonous energy at Mary, who jumped out of the way. The poison landed on the deck and spread into a puddle, the acid eating through the metal.

"Thundershock!" Mary shouted, holding her hand up, releasing a small bolt of lightning at Drapion.

"Ah!" Drapion exclaimed, hit by the light, her body paralyzed for a few seconds. I shot my disk out at the Drapion, looping around her a few times, managing much more now that she couldn't move.

"No!" Drapion exclaimed, breaking the line. "I'm not going to be captured!"

"Take this!" Kurou shouted, creating a tornado that she launched at the Drapion. However, she wasn't fast enough, Drapion jumping out of the way.

"Take this! Cross poison!" Drapion exclaimed, her claws glowing with poison. She slashed down with her hands, cutting into Kurou, knocking her backwards, sending her flying into Mary, her wounds seeping with miasma.

"Is that it?" Drapion asked, smirking. "Well, to bad for you, I'm not even getting started yet."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	26. Chapter 29

Update!

Some guy named Blaze: No idea.

Electrify: I agree.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"Hah…" Kurou said, standing up, panting. "No way!"<p>

"Huh?" Drapion asked, her eyes widening, surprised. "Wow, you're stronger than I thought, girl."

"Go!" I shouted, shooting out a disk at the Drapion, who was distracted.

"Hey!" Drapion exclaimed, looking around at the rings forming around her body. "That's not fair!"

Drapion performed a karate chop on the ring of light, shattering it to pieces, doing more damage to my styler.

"This is bad…" I said, checking the gauge, which read 10. "If Drapion does 3 damage with each attack, I can only take four more hits…"

"Whirlwind!" Kurou shouted, creating a strong gust of wind pointed directly at Drapion. The wind began pushing her back, and soon she was being pushed against guard railing of the ship.

"Sludge bomb!" Drapion shouted, opening her mouth, spitting a sphere of corrosive acid at Kurou.

"Thundershock!" Mary said, holding her hand up, releasing a small spark of electricity, which hit the sludge bomb, causing it to detonate in midair, spraying the acid over Kurou, burning holes in her clothes and singing her skin, instead of the deadly corrosive power it had in its concentrated form.

"Thanks for the save!" Kurou said, helping Mary to her feet.

"Anytime, partner!" Mary said, smiling. "After all, I don't want master saddened because you were burned away into nothing!"

"Really?" Kurou asked, shocked. "Most girls I know would be glad if I was melted."

"Yeah, well not me!" Mary said, smiling. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Mary…" Kurou said, tearing up. "You're such a good person!"

Kurou hugged Mary, touched by her kindness.

"If you're quite done?" Drapion asked, frowning. "Sludge bomb!"

Drapion opened her mouth, spitting a corrosive acid at the two, when suddenly a capture disk shot out, colliding with the acid.

"What?" Drapion and I exclaimed, surprised, turning to see Petal holding up her hand.

"Can't you see they're having a moment?" Petal asked, smirking. "As much as I hate the idea of having to share Kelly with other women, if something happened to those two it would make him sad. So if you want to attack them, you'll have to get through me!"

"Maybe." Drapion said, smirking. "But after that last attack, your styler's nothing more than a pile of slag."

Drapion was right. I looked down to see the remains of Petal's stlyer, melted into a mound of metal from the power of sludgebomb.

"Fine." Petal said, stepping in front of them, holding her arms out. "But you still haven't gotten through me!"

"Hey." Kurou said, Petal turning to see what was wrong.

"We're moemon." Kurou said, frowning. "Our entire purpose is to do battle for our masters. Right, Mary?"

"Right." Mary said, nodding.

"But-" Petal said.

"Listen!" Kurou said angrily. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to us because it would make our master sad, right?"

"Right…" Petal said, nodding.

"Now I'm going to say the same thing to you!" Kurou exclaimed. "If you died, master would be sad, and I'm not gonna let that happen! So you'll protect us, and we'll protect you!"

"Alright!" Petal said, nodding, slapping her hand against Kurou's. "Player swap! It's your turn!"

"Right!" Kurou shouted, running out in between Drapion and I, staring at her.

"I feel sorry for you." Kurou said, frowning. "I'm fighting for my master because I believe in him, and I love him. Whereas you're fighting because you're being controlled."

"What?" Drapion asked, laughing. "I'm not being controlled! I'm destroying you because I want to!"

"And why would you want that?" Kurou asked, frowning.

"What?" Drapion asked, surprised.

"Why would you want to destroy me?" Kurou asked simply. "There doesn't seem to be any reason for it. I can tell that you're not fighting us because you care about protecting the ship. You're just running rampant, letting your power get the better of you."

"That's right!" Mary said, nodding. "I was controlled once too! And when I was being controlled, I had no idea I was being controlled! So when we defeat you, you'll be freed!"

"I don't need to be freed." Drapion said, frowning. "Because I'm not being controlled. I'm going to defeat you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Mary said, smiling. "Alright, Kurou, let's go! Let's take her down together!"

"No." Kurou said, holding her hand up to keep Mary back. "That's not the honorable thing to do. She's fighting by herself, so I'm gonna battle myself too!"

"But-" Mary argued.

"I already told you." Kurou said, frowning. "Just watch. I'm not gonna lose so easily."

Kurou's body began glowing, white light encompassing her body.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"She's… evolving!" Petal exclaimed, surprised.

The light around Kurou faded, and she stood in her new form. She wore a black and white dress made of feathers, with large black wings sticking out of her back, and black hair down to her shoulders, with black eyes.

"I look good…" Kurou said, staring at herself, smiling. "Alright Drapion, you ready?"

"Always ready…" Drapion said, smirking. "Sludge bomb!"

"Whirlwind!" Kurou said, flying into the air, flapping her wings intensely, blowing the sludge bomb back at Drapion, the sphere shape being pushed into a small wave, melting through the metal deck of the ship as Drapion jumped back, spitting another sludge bomb at Kurou.

"Air slash!" Kurou shouted, countering the sludge bomb with a sphere of wind, which hit the sludge bomb, shattering it. At this moment, I shot a disk at Drapion, looping around her.

"Hey!" Drapion exclaimed, moving to shatter the ring, but Kurou countered with a whirlwind, lifting her up into the air.

"Hey! Stop!" Drapion exclaimed. She struggled against the wind, but it was no use. The disk continued its loops around her body, before she was finally, FINALLY purified, free of brain control.

**Moemon**: Drapion

**Type**: Poison/Dark

**Poke Assist**: Poison

**Field Move**: Crush x4

**Info**: Drapion are very competitive moemon, and they enjoy fighting. They spit blobs of acidic poison to attack, and forms puddles of poison. They can control the miasma they secrete.

"Alright, stand down whatever your name is!" I ordered, turning to Mr. Kincaid.

"Damn it…" Kincaid said, frowning. "This isn't over, you brats! Gliscor! Let's go!"

Kincaid typed some things into his keypad, and another moemon, a Gliscor, flew up next to him. She wore a violet shirt which revealed her stomach, which was covered with a maroon shirt, and violet shorts with a black wing cape and violet hair down to her shoulders, as well as gold eyes and fangs. She also had a long violet tail, and violet gloves with claws.

"You won't get away that easily!" I shouted, running after him.

"Think so?" Kincaid asked, pressing a button on a walkie-talkie. "Remove the Kingstone Valve!"

The valve began moving, and the ship began filling with water, as it began to shake.

"Oh no!" Petal exclaimed, feeling the boat begin to rock, and slowly began to sink.

* * *

><p>So, how will they stop the ship from sinking?<p> 


	27. Chapter 30

Only get two reviews a chapter now.

Electrify: Yeah… oops.

Mwak4ever: Well, we don't want Kelly surrounded by loli's, do we?

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"Crap!" I exclaimed, frowning. "Where the hell is that damn valve?"<p>

"Don't worry, master!" Kurou said, smiling. "I'll fly you out of here!"

"What about everyone else?" I asked, smiling.

"…Meh…" Kurou said, shrugging.

"…Let's think of something else…" Petal said, frowning dryly.

"Don't worry, guys." Barlow said, walking up the stairs to the cockpit. "I've handled my fair share of ships, so I'm gonna pilot it towards Puel Harbor!"

"Alright, Kelly, let's head to that valve they mentioned." Petal said, nodding me towards the door.

"Alright!" I said, nodding. The two of us ran down the deck and pulled open the door, running in, Kurou and Mary following at our heels.

"So, any ideas where this valve is?" I asked, frowning.

"Follow the water!" Petal shouted, placing her hands on the railing, leaping down to the next level, the thin layer of water splashing.

"Alright, got it!" Kurou said, grabbing onto my waist, flying down softly to the water, Mary leaping after us.

We ran down the hallways for a long time, until we reached a room that had an enormous hole in the bottom, water shooting out of it.

"You know, you've gotta wonder what kind of idiot would put a big drain plug on a ship." Petal said, smirking. "Now, we just need to get it back in somehow."

"So, how do we do that?" I asked, frowning.

"Simple." Petal said. "We just need to find two Machoke. We can use their brute strength to push it back into place!"

"Alright, let's go find 'em!" I said.

Petal and I scanned for a while, but soon enough, I laid eyes on two Machoke on a green crate. They wore a grey shirt over a black leotard, and brown hair down to her shoulders. They had large muscles, though not too large, and red eyes.

"Hey, Kurou, can you fly me over there?" I asked, smiling.

"Got it, master!" Kurou said, smiling, wrapping her arms around my chest, flapping her wings, lifting me into the air and taking me to the crate. As we flew through the air, I shot my disk out, looping around the two Machoke, capturing them.

"Hey, do you think you can knock that plug back into place?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, sir!" The two moemon said, saluting. They jumped into the water, and pushed at the enormous plug. Their muscles rippled as they pushed as hard as they possibly could, knocking the plug across the slick floors, pushing it atop the hole, and pushed it back into place with dynamicpunches.

"Alright!" Petal cheered, smiling.

"Yay, master!" Mary said, cheering. "You saved us!"

Suddenly, the ship began shaking, as though we were moving over a rock bed.

"What the heck it Barlow doing?" Petal asked, frowning. "Let's get going."

Petal and I ran across the green crates, Kurou flying beside us and Mary following after. We retraced our steps, and soon enough we ended back up on the deck, where we saw Barlow had just scraped the side of the boat against several large rocky islands.

"Damn it Barlow!" Petal, irritated, shouted, charging into the pilot room, where Barlow was standing, holding onto the wheel, trying hard to keep the ship steady.

"Hey, Barlow, we got the drain thingy back into place!" I said, smiling.

"Great!" Barlow shouted back. "That'll make steering a lot easier!"

"Wait, let me try!" Petal said.

"No way!" Barlow shouted. "I'm the only one who's steered a boat before!"

"Hey, I had a great idea!" Kurou said, grabbing the wheel, pulling it. "Steering a ship is just like flying! …Probably."

"There is no way I'd go along with that even if I was an immortal!" Petal exclaimed, pulling the wheel, the three of them fighting over the wheel.

"Wait, you idiots are causing us to lead to a gag where you morons rip the ships wheel off!" I exclaimed, frowning, running up to them.

"Oops, to late…" Petal said, smiling, holding up the ships wheel that was broken off.

"You idiots!" I exclaimed, staring running up to the window, staring out at the ocean as the ship raced forwards with no one to steer, and soon moved towards a large pier of land.

"Brace for impact!" Barlo exclaimed, grabbing the housing of the wheel.

"Kelly…" Petal said, rapping her arms around me. "If I don't make it, I want you to know that I-"

"Hey, me first!" Kurou said, shoving Petal away. "Master, before we die, I want to tell you that-"

"Hey!" Petal said, tackling Kurou, the two wrestling on the floor at my feet.

"Master…" Mary said, wrapping her trembling hands around my arm. "I'm scared…"

"Don't worry." I said, running my hand through her wooly hair. "We're main characters. I'm sure we'll get through this fine."

The ship hit the pier head on, snapping it like a twig, and pushed onto the land, plowing through it and ripping out the side, before finally resting to a stop.

Petal and Kurou were flung out the observation window and continued their wrestling, which had now escalated with choking and hair pulling, and I jumped over the windowsill and landed on the deck, pulling the two away from each other.

"Let me go, let me at her!" Petal said, struggling against my grip as Kurou pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out, mocking Petal.

"Not good." Mary said, lightly electrocuting Kurou, paralyzing her. "You need to be nicer."

"I'm still gonna beat the shit out of you!" Petal exclaimed, thrashing against me angrily.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	28. Chapter 31

Alright, four reviews! That's two more!

Mwak4ever: That's Kelly, Mr. Surprise.

Tshark9999: I know, I changed it.

Electrify: Not if it snaps.

Mario Nerd: I changed it.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>"…Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.<p>

"You heard me." Barlow said, smiling. "Union Chairperson Erma has decided that rangers Petal and Kellyn will become the new top rangers of the union!"

"We… we're top rangers?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Barlow said, laughing. "A young man named Aurore recommended the two of you personally."

"Aurore?" I asked. "Strange, never heard of him…"

"Aurore?" Petal said, surprised. "Wow, I can't believe he'd help me out like that!"

"Who's this Aurore guy?" I asked, frowning.

"He's that green haired guy we met on the ship." Petal said. "You know, the weird one with the green hair."

"Oh, that smug guy!" I said, frowning.

"Well, anyways, they need you over at the Ranger Union right away." Barlow said, frowning. "Though I'm sad to see the two of you go, it's for the good of the Ranger Union that you two are being made into top rangers!"

"Alright!" Petal said, hugging me, smiling. "Okay, let's go!"

"Um, don't we have to get Kurou, Nyu, and Mary?" I asked, frowning.

"…TCH…" Petal said, turning away, frowning.

"Hey, guys…" I said, walking into my room, only to see Kurou and Nyu glaring at each other, Mary standing back a little, trying to intervene.

"Why, Nyu, thank you for all your support about my journey and mission with master!" Kurou said, smiling, an irritation mark appearing on her forehead.

"Why, you're quite welcome, Kurou!" Nyu said, smiling.

"And I'm especially glad of how you expressed your desire that I NEVER COME BACK, YOU BITCH." Kurou said, smiling.

"Kurou, I simply meant that I wanted you to stay in Boyleland and relax, and MAYBE GET STUCK IN A LAVA FLOW." Nyu said, smiling.

"Um, can we not fight?" Mary asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't want my sisters to hurt each other!"

"WE'RE NOT SISTERS!" Nyu and Kurou shouted at the same time.

"B-but if we all have the same master, then we're all sisters!" Mary said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Hey, guys, don't make your sister cry." I said disapprovingly.

"Master!" Mary said, running up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, crying into my chest. "Big sisters were yelling! Then they were so mean to me, and I was so afraid I…"

"It's alright." I said, patting her on the back.

_She got master to hug her!_ Kurou and Nyu thought, frowning. _Conniving bitch!_

"Hey, did you guys here the good news?" Petal asked excitedly.

"Good news?" Kurou and Nyu asked. "What good news?"

"Kelly and I are going to the Ranger Union to be top rangers!" Petal said excitedly.

"Top…" Kurou said, her eyes brightening.

"…Ranger?" Nyu said, blushing. "Does that mean… we'll be moemon of a top ranger?

"Well, yes…" Petal said, nodding. "However, um… top rangers can only have one moemon as their partner moemon."

"Wait…" Kurou said, frowning. "One partner moemon… does that mean that one of us gets to go with master, and the other two have to be released?"

"N…no…" Mary said, shaking her head, staring up at me. "Master, I just got to be with you, don't send me away! I love you!"

"Hey, no fair!" Nyu shouted, pulling Mary off of me. "Master, you know I love you more than anyone else ever could! Please, you have to choose me to be your partner moemon! Please, I can't even remember life without you!"

"Hey, I've loved master longer than anyone!" Kurou said. "I've been with him the longest, and I was his first registered partner! There's no way I'm letting any of you get your hands on him! He's mine! Our love is far greater than anything you've ever experienced!"

"Petal…" I said, frowning. "Why did you make up something like that?"

"Well, there's no way I'm sharing you with three other girls." Petal said, frowning. "So this is the only way I could think of to keep you to myself; sending two of the others away."

"Petal…" I said, frowning. "No. I don't want this. I love everyone here, whether it's you, or Mary, or Kurou, or Nyu! I love all of you equally, and I'm not gonna choose someone to stay behind, while one of their sisters gets to come with me!"

"Listen, it's very simple." Kurou said, frowning. "I can pleasure master the best, so obviously I get to be with him, right?"

"Who says you're the best?" Nyu said incredulously. "My body is obviously the best for pleasing masters' every need!"

"No, we mustn't fight!" Mary said, stepping between them. "It's not about us, it's about master!"

Mary turned to me, and looked up at me anxiously with those big blue eyes of hers, blinking them adorably.

"Listen, guys, I'm not gonna choose between you guys!" I said, frowning. "I don't care about rules, or regulations, or any of that crap! I love each and every one of you, and there's no way I could choose between any of you!"

"You mean that, master?" Kurou asked, smiling.

"Of course I do!" I said, smiling. "I love all of you so much, there's no way I could ever choose one of you over the others!"

"Master!" Mary said, her eyes tearing up, touched. "Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love me as much as I love you, master!"

"But what if you really can't have more than one partner moemon?" Petal asked, frowning. "What'll you do then?"

"Simple." I said, smiling. "I'll turn it down. If I can't have everyone with me, then being a top ranger isn't worth it. It's all thanks to you guys that I became a top ranger anyway, so if I have to throw you away to become one, there's no way I'll do it! You guys matter much more to me than any job I could ever get!"

"Master…" Kurou, Nyu, and Mary said, tearing up. "WE LOVE YOU TOO, MASTER!"

The three of them leapt atop me, kissing me all over to show their affection for me.

"Well, who doesn't love a happy ending?" Petal asked, smiling. "If only this was the end…"

* * *

><p>But it's not.<p> 


	29. Chapter 32

Alright, here's another chapter… I'm not to motivated to write this, so can all of you reading PLEASE review? Please?

Mwak4ever: That… that sounds beautiful. So beautiful.

Twilit wolf: I agree with your idea.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" I said, staring up at the large building standing before me. The building was red and silver, and seemed as though it reached the heavens, though it was really only four or five stories tall. My guess goes with five.<p>

"You can say that again." Petal said, her mouth open. Have I mention how cute she is when she's surprised? That lip of hers trembling is so cute, is seems as though-

Mind back on track, Kellyn, mind back on track.

"Hey, come on, Kelly, we need to go inside!" Petal said, grabbing onto my hand, running into the building.

Kurou and Nyu chased after us eagerly, Mary trailing behind a little.

"Whoa, the inside of this place is so awesome!" Petal said, staring at the interior, shocked. The room had bright yellow tile, and a large chandelier in the center of the well lit room. There was a counter in the center that formed a sort of ring, three people in the center, talking to the people in the lines.

"Alright, ranger coming through!" Petal said, running into the center of the large group of people crowding up the room. A few seconds after the enormous black hole of people sucked her in, she was spit out, her hair ruffled up cutely, as well as her face red and pouty in the most adorable way.

"That does it!" Petal shouted, charging back inside. I saw her hand waving in the air, and I walked over, pulling her out, Petal panting, exhausted.

"How the heck are we supposed to get through?" Petal asked angrily. "We have an appointment! And, we're rangers! We should be able to just go right upstairs without checking in!"

"Listen, we can't just walk inside." I said, sighing. "We need to wait in the line, like everyone else."

"Fine, but only because you say so." Petal said, straightening her hair out. The two of us waited in line, Nyu, Kurou, and Mary sitting on a bench, waiting for us to be done. After what felt like hours, we finally reached the front of the line, seeing a kind young woman standing at the counter, smiling.

"Hello, ranger." The woman said, smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Uh-I'm Kellyn, and this is Petal." I said, a little tired after waiting in line that entire time.

"Oh, Kellyn and Petal, yes, of course." The woman said, her smile not fading a bit. "Yes, Chariperson Erma will see you now. She's been waiting for almost an hour, and said you could go up as soon as you got here."

Ignoring Petal's death glare, I lightly shook Mary awake, only to have her doze off again. I hoisted her onto my back and walked up the steps, Nyu and Kurou following after me loyally. We continued walking up the stairs for a while (and yes, I was right, it was five stories) and we reached the fourth floor, where I saw a room closed off by a large metal door (where the young woman said she would be waiting) and I opened it, walking inside. The room was…

"Amazing!" Petal gasped, looking around the room. The room was, unlike the lobby, badly lit. It had a green floor, which, when looked at closely enough, was actually a map.

"Ah, yes, you two are our new top rangers." And elderly woman standing in the center of the room said, slowly walking towards us. "Hm, yes…"

The woman, Erma, I assumed, was strange. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly. In fact, she looked older than my grandmother. But she had this air, this regal air, like she was in charge, and if you didn't listen to her, you were dead.

"Um, that's us!" Petal said, overcoming the intimidating air the old woman gave off, waving to her kind of awkwardly.

"Yes, and I believe top rangers are to be punctual at all times, am I right?" Erma asked, frowning.

"Yeah, we know." I said, nodding sheepishly. "But we didn't know where to meet you, so we had to wait in line at the front desk."

"It reminded me of being at the DMV!" Petal interjected. "But you actually get what you wanted accomplished."

"Well, it's alright." Erma said, turning away, frowning. "The other top ranger is late as well."

"Sorry I'm late!" A very obnoxious sounding voice called out, Petal and I turning around to see an equally obnoxious looking person dressed in a ranger outfit. He had messy orange hair tied back by a frayed red headband and fiery red eyes and… wait a minute.

"Keith?" I exclaimed incredulously, surprised.

"Kellyn?" Keith exclaimed, equally incredulously.

"Petal!" Petal said, throwing her name out there, smiling cutely. Oh god, she's so cute…

"Alright, well, now that we all know each other's names…" Erma said, coughing. "How about Keith explains why exactly he's so late.

"Sorry, Erma!" Keith said, in a tone that I recognized right away, a tone that meant he was definitely not sorry.

"That's 'Chairperson' Erma to you." "Chairperson" Erma chastised.

"Sorry, sorry!" Keith said, smiling. "Vui wanted to have some sex along the way, and when she's like that, you can't argue with her."

"I-I did not!" The moemon standing next to Keith, a Buizel, said, turning her head away, pouting with a cute blush on her face. She wore an orange and tan shirt and orange shorts, with orange hair down to her neck and red eyes, with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"Uh, yeah, you so totally did." Keith said, patting her head, smirking.

"Don't you pat me like that!" Vui exclaimed, blushing, thrashing angrily.

"Hah! Petal, she acts just like…" I said, turning to Petal seeing the expression on her face. "Someone who I don't know. Never met someone like her before." I said softly, frowning.

"Ahem, excuse me." Erma said, frowning. "Now, I'd like to get down to why I gathered you all here, if your social conversation is over."

"Sorry Erma, but at the rate they're going, it'll take another week." Professor Hastings said, walking up, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Why are they all here, anyway? PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	30. Chapter 33

Wow, I got a lot of reviews just by threatening to stop. Now I have more than the other story. Review!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yeah, I know, I like sheep girls!

Guywhodoesn'twantyoutolosemoti: Alright, I will.

HidingFromTheCold: He's always like that.

Electrify: Yes. Yes he is.

Poggs38: Good imagination. Accurate too.

Shadowslayer54: If by love you mean hate, then yes.

Abbe: I'll do a lemon soon.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>"Alright, enough of your babble!" Erma declared, tapping the tip of her cane on the ground loudly. "This isn't a social call, you know!"<p>

"Erma, please, be a little more considerate about the view screen…" Hastings said worriedly. "This took a long time to build, you know!"

"I don't care." Erma declared. "Hastings, you might be a genius, but you need to get out into the world more! As you are now, you're nothing but a weak old man!"

"Yes, Erma…" Hastings said, tears falling down his face. You know, I feel for this guy for some reason.

"Erma, why did you call us here?" I asked, frowning. "I heard something about us being promoted to top rangers…"

"You got it!" Keith said, smirking. "Of course I got promoted! The rangers in Almia must have recognized my talent, all the way out in Fiore!"

"Keith, you're annoying, so shut up." Petal said, frowning.

"Ah, yes, about your promotion to top rangers…" Hastings said, clearing his throat. "Due to the increase in Team Dim Sun members around Almia, we've found ourselves rather short-handed. We can't possible spare any top rangers from their assignments around the world, so we decided that we needed exactly three new rangers to the rank of top ranger!"

"Okay, but why us?" I asked, frowning. "Why not experienced rangers like Barlow, or Luana?"

"Because we're just that awesome!" Keith said, smirking.

"Well, they are skilled, yes." Hastings said, nodding. "However, you have something else going for you."

"What's that?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Your blood." Hastings answered.

"Our… blood?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes." Hastings said, nodding. "Petal, you are the younger sister of Leaf, the ex-Viridian City gym leader in the Kanto region. And not only that, you have incredible abilities as a ranger, far exceeding those of rangers far more experienced than you."

"…" Petal said, frowning, a strange expression flashing over her face for a second.

"And Kellyn, you are even more spectacular." Hastings said, frowning. "You are related to two of the greatest trainers in the world, Aoshi and Red. And even ignoring this spectacular connection, you have the unbelievable ability to form bonds with anyone you meet, human or moemon, and using this power, you've already managed to get three partner moemon, a feat far more impressive than that of anything we've seen in years."

_That's true…_ Petal thought, frowning. _He has an uncanny ability… the power to make anyone he meets, even for just a few minutes, want to help him. A power like that could possibly be more amazing than anything else…_

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing!" Petal said, smiling.

"And as for you, Keith…" Hastings said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, yeah?" Keith asked excitedly.

"Well, there's really nothing special about you, but I needed three, and I think that those two would work best with an old friend from their ranger school, so…"

"Ugh!" Keith said, hitting the ground in pain.

"Alright, now back to the task on hand." Erma said, frowning.

"Yes, we decided that we need you to do everything you can to stop Team Dim Sun." Hastings said, frowning. "We've bet everything on you, and if things don't work out, it will solely be our responsibility-"

"Your responsibility." Erma interrupted.

"…My responsibility to bear." Hastings said, clearing his throat. "Anyways, I have something for the three of you."

"What is it?" Petal asked excitedly.

"Well, to start off, I need your stylers." Hastings said, holding his hand out, Petal and I both handing him our stylers.

"Vui, am I really that pathetic?" Keith sobbed, laying on the ground, Vui kneeling next to him.

"Yes." Vui answered coldly.

"Um, Keith, give me your styler." Hastings said, taking the styler from Keith's belt. "I'll be making some modifications to them."

"Now, you're free to rest around the union while I make the modifications." Hastings said. "I'm sure they shall be ready by tomorrow."

"Alright, Keith, Petal, Kellyn, come with me." Erma said, walking to the door. "We're headed to the Operation Room."

"Alright…" I said, nodding, following after. Petal continued after me, while Keith, still crying, followed after us. Our moemon followed along with us, and we walked back into the union halls, exposure to the bright lights giving us a while to adjust.

"And here we are." Erma said, walking up the staircase, reaching a large observatory room. There were three people sitting at large view screens, watching over Almia.

"These people are top operators, the best three." Erma said, frowning. "But just like you three, they talk too much for my tastes. Anyways, you three introduce yourselves, we don't want to be rude to our guests!"

The one in the center chair walked up to us, smiling. She wore the standard turquoise operator outfit, and had blue hair tied back in two ponytails.

"Hi, I'm Linda!" The girl said, smiling. "You two are kind of cute, you know that? Wanna go on a date sometime?"

"HE'S NOT INTERESTED." Petal said coldly, glaring at the girl until she backed away.

"G-got it…" Linda said, sweating bullets, nodding.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." The only guy said, getting out of his chair, walking up to us. "I'm only here because they needed three people."

"Oh, yeah, we got a guy like that." Petal said, pointing towards Keith, causing Vui to snicker.

"Hi, I'm Rythmi!" The third girl said, walking up to us, smiling. "I just got promoted a few days ago, so I'm not that experienced and…"

"It's that dawning moment of comprehension I live for…" Erma said, chuckling.

"Petal! Kellyn!" Rythmi said, hugging us. "I haven't seen you guys in months! What have you been up to?"

"What the hell?" Petal exclaimed, staring at Rythmi's chest. "Where'd you get a rack like that?"

"Kufufu, in the past year, I've grown a lot, haven't I?" Rythmi said, chuckling. Hey, that laugh is copyrighted, damn it!

"Well, your boobs aren't as big as mine, so you shouldn't be bragging." Linda said, smirking. "You're still just a child, Rythmi."

"Why do I feel like such a loser?" Petal asked, frowning, holding her hands over her super-flat chest.

"Don't worry Petal, you're still cute!" I said, hugging her from behind.

"You mean that, Kelly?" Petal asked, turning to me, her eyes shining. "Oh, you're so sweet!"

"And so we end with another social conversation…" Erma said, sighing. "I can't wait until retirement…"

* * *

><p>Somehow, I think a lot of old people still working feel that way.<p> 


	31. Chapter 34

Alright, here's another chapter! Will the two of them finally get their new assignment? Please review, everyone!

Electrify: The main characters in my story are flat chested because Dawn IS flat chested in canon and Petal is based on a girl who is flat chested.

001: I update every week.

HidingFromTheCold: Yes he is. Yes she is.

Twilit Wolf: Yes, it's cute!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>"Now then, back to business." Erma said, clearing her throat. "I had the four of you brought to me, because I heard about the promise you four made to make your dreams come true from the principal. And because the four of you held onto your dreams, you've arrived at where you are today."<p>

"Yeah!" Keith, reinvigorated with energy, shouted, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Now then, as top rangers, you have the ability to assign missions to yourselves and you don't have to report to any leaders, but you should still seek advice from your superiors." Erma said, smiling. "Now then…"

"Chairperson Erma!" The blue haired girl, Linda, said from her station. "I'm receiving a communication from Sven, in the Chroma Highlands!"

"Him again?" Erma asked, face palming. "Alright, what does he want now?"

"Hey Erma, Sven here!" A voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "This place is crawling with Team Dim Sun jerks, I can barely move around! You think you could be a doll and send in two or three young rangers to help me clean up some of the vermin 'round here?"

"Ugh…" Erma, rather tired, said, frowning. "Alright, he wants a few young rangers? I'll give him three. Keith, Petal, Kellyn, you can go out to the Chroma Highlands. This is a mission from me, and a good opportunity to meet Sven."

"Alright, so where are the Chroma Highlands?" I asked, frowning.

"They're to the east of here." Erma answered. "Sven's in the Chroma Ruins, in the center. Good luck to the three of you!"

The three of us headed down and out of the ranger union, where we saw a young man with a few Doduo.

"Ah, hello there." The man said, smiling. "I find and raise Doduo for rangers to use on their missions. We have a very fine selection for you, if you'd like to-"

"Hey!" A Doduo said, running up to the three of us, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Remember me?"

"Oh, yeah, you're that Doduo!" I said, smiling.

"Hey, could you choose me?" Doduo asked excitedly. "Could ya? Could ya?"

"Sure, I guess." I said, petting her head, smiling. "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too!" Doduo said, smiling happily, sticking her tongue out adorably.

"So, you got one of those for me?" Keith asked, smiling.

"Got the perfect one for you." The man said, smiling, leading a Doduo over to Keith.

"Hey there, girl!" Keith said, smiling.

"You're smelly!" The Doduo snapped, frowning. "Don't you even think about touching me!"

"Why does mine have such a bad personality?" Keith asked, frowning. Petal and I just stood there, smirking, Vui trying hard not to laugh.

"And Vui, stop laughing!" Keith shouted.

"Hello…" A third Doduo said, walking up to us, blushing. "Um… Can I help you guys?"

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Petal gushed, squeezing the Doduo tightly in a grip that I knew from experience was cutting off her air supply, the Doduo blushing even more.

"Wait a second, which one of us are you gonna take?" Kurou asked, frowning.

"No question about it!" Nyu exclaimed. "It's my turn, right master?"

"Um, I'd like to go…" Mary said smiling, blushing.

"No way! There's no way I'll let someone who just joined go before me!" Nyu exclaimed angrily.

"Decide it yourselves." Petal said, frowning.

"…" The three whispered to themselves, the three turning back to us.

"We say the three of us go, while carrot top and pedo-bait stay here." Kurou said.

"Carrot top…" Vui said, holding both her hands over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at her master.

"Excuse me, WHO is a pedo-bait?" Petal asked, smiling, and irritation mark protruding from her forehead as she cracked her knuckles.

"Try some other method of choosing." I said, ushering them away from the pissed of Petal and Keith.

"…Rock, paper, scissors!" The three said, throwing their hands out.

* * *

><p>"Yay, my first official mission with master!" Mary cheered, throwing her hands up into the air victoriously.<p>

"Damn it, she totally threw slow!" Nyu complained. "There's no way she could have beaten BOTH of us!"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault you guys are paper warriors." Mary said, smiling, her fingers making a scissoring motion.

"Alright, let's go~" Doduo said, pumping her hands into the air excitedly. "Let's do this!"

I climbed onto the Doduo's back, Mary holding onto my back.

"Forwards!" Petal said, leaping onto her Doduo, Doduo charging across the ground, easily carrying Petal's light body.

Keith and I followed after her, our partners holding onto us as we headed east to the Chroma Highlands, riding off into the sunset.

"So." Nyu said, frowning. "What now."

"Yeah." Kurou said, frowning. "What now?"

"You know, I never told you before, but I like your new form." Nyu said, smiling. "You're a little taller than me, but still, you're cute."

"Thanks~" Kurou said, smiling. "You're cute too, in a… little sister kind of way."

"Excuse me, but I'm more like the older sister." Nyu said, smirking.

"Well, that doesn't stop master Kelly from babying you." Kurou teased, pinching Nyu's cheek lovingly. "You're like a little girl whenever he's around."

"No I'm not!" Nyu protested furiously. "I'm very mature!"

"You see, after evolving, I've become the more mature of the two of us." Kurou bragged. "Even Mary's a bit more mature than you."

"No, I'm mature!" Nyu protested, falling to her knees. "I'm mature~ Bwaah!"

"Okay, geez, I'm sorry." Kurou said, kneeling beside Nyu, handing her a handkerchief. "Blow your nose."

"Bokay…" Nyu said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, blowing phlegm into the cloth.

"So, what should we do?" Kurou asked. "What did you do when we were in Boyleland?"

"I mainly slept a lot, also trained." Nyu answered.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kurou asked. "Wanna sleep?"

"Nope." Nyu said, frowning.

"Wanna train?" Kurou tried again.

"Uh-uh." Nyu said, shaking her head.

"…Wanna make out?" Kurou asked, staring at Nyu.

"…Okay." Nyu said, the two embracing, hugging each other as their lips mashed against each other passionately.

* * *

><p>So, what's gonna happen next?<p> 


	32. Chapter 35

The beginning of their mission!

HidingFromTheCold: Hopefully not for a long time.

Electrify: No way.

Mmm: Don't I wish? Sorry, if you want a lemon, read Aurore's chapter.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are, Chroma Highlands." My Doduo said, pulling to a stop in front of the mist-covered fields.<p>

"Let's go!" Petal said, leaping off of her Doduo. She turned to the shy Doduo, and rubbed her head, smiling. "Thanks, sweetie!"

"…" Doduo said, beaming from her, blushing and smiling.

"Alright, get off." Doduo said, shaking Keith off. "And you better not ever select me as a Doduo ever again!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Keith exclaimed, rubbing his butt, standing up, sore.

"Thank you, so much, I wonder what I can do to make it up to you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Well…" Doduo said, blushing, tilting her cheek towards me. "I don't know… Um… a kiss?"

"…" Petal said, an irritation mark pushing on her forehead.

"Alright…" I said, leaning my lips in. I was about to kiss her cheek, when she grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me into one of THOSE kisses.

"Alright, break it up you two." Petal said, separating the two of us.

"Alright, we'll be heading back to the Union!" My Doduo said, blushing, waving at us. "Be sure to pick me again, okay?"

The three Doduo ran off, disappearing from the mist, leaving the five of us standing there.

"Alright, so, any ideas how we're supposed to find our way out of this mist?" Petal asked, looking around as though something might burst out of the fog at any moment.

"Simple!" Keith said, running through the fog. "We just need to run through!"

"… That idiot…" Petal said, face-palming. About a minute later, Keith came bursting from the fog, from the other side, and crashed into me. The two of us fell onto the wet, dark grass, and pulled ourselves up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Keith asked, frowning. "I'm sure I went in a straight line the whole time!"

"Your voice annoys me." Petal said, hitting him on the head as he tried to stand up, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Alright, so we need some way to clear this fog." I said, standing up, looking around, frowning.

"I have an idea!" Keith said excitedly. "Vui, use razor wind!"

Vui released a whirlwind at the fog, causing it to burst apart quickly, and then gathered together again, condensing around them.

"Well, so much for that idea." Petal said, frowning. "Any other bright ideas, genius?"

"Wait, I think I got an idea!" I said, thinking. "Um, we need a moemon that can blow away the fog, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Petal asked, frowning.

"So, we need a flying moemon!" I explained.

"Oh…" Mary said, staring down sadly. "I'm sorry, master… If you had chosen Kurou instead, she could have blown away the fog…"

"Don't say that!" I said, petting her wool. "I'm glad to have you with me, Mary! We just need to find a flying moemon! And you'll be incredibly useful for that!"

"You mean it?" Mary beamed, blushing. "Alright, I-I'll do my best, master!"

"Alright, so where should we find a flying moemon?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Not just any flying moemon." A voice said, a figure breaking from the mist, the group turning to see who it was. The figure wore a black hat and a leather duster, with messy green hair and green eyes.

"You again?" I asked, frowning.

"Aurore…" Petal said, the anger in her voice more than just a little obvious.

"Oh, come now pet." Aurore said, smiling. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Who's this guy?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Me?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I'm just a gentleman, that's all!"

"What do you want?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Me?" Aurore said again, smiling. "I'm just here to help you, that's all!"

"We don't need your stupid help!" Petal glared, frowning.

"Well, would you like me to tell you where you can find a Skarmory?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"You know?" Keith asked, surprised. "Yeah, tell us!"

"Mm… no." Aurore answered.

"Tell us!" Keith ordered.

"I already said no." Aurore said, frowning.

"Listen! I am a moemon ranger, and you will respect my authoritah!" Keith ordered.

"I'll do it if Petal asks me nicely." Aurore said, smiling.

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" Petal said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Aurore said, smiling. "I thought you wanted to help your friend Sven?"

"Fine." Petal sighed. "Aurore, would you please help us find a Skarmory…"

"I love how your voice doesn't break an octave." Aurore said, smiling. "Alright, this way!"

Aurore turned in a random direction, tossing out a moeball. A moemon emerged from the moeball, smiling happily. She wore a bright green leotard with bright green hair down her back and black eyes. Her entire body was covered in green jello-like substance that blocked her out from all contact, and made her seem a little bigger.

"Alright, Yuni, now, how about using your psychic powers to find us a Skarmory?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Yes, master!" Yuni said, smiling. She closed her eyes and began focusing hard.

"That way." Yuni said, her eyes still closed, pointing in a direction that seemed random, but was probably correct.

"Alright, this way." Aurore said, walking in the direction that the green moemon pointed in.

"Wait, why should we trust you?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Because Yuni's psychic powers are 100% correct." Aurore said, smiling. "Yuni, a demonstration?"

"You." Yuni said, pointing at Petal. "As a child, you had a crush on your sister's boyfriend. That event in your childhood led to you developing affection for people that were kind and gentle, like him."

Yuni pointed to me, and I saw Petal's face growing red as mine no doubt was.

"When you witnessed your sister getting married, it left a deep imprint into your psyche." Yuni continued. "To you, your sister Leaf is who you want to become in every way. The two of you are incredibly similar, even your choice in men is the same. And because of how happy your sister became, having been married to the man of her dreams, your aspiration from a very young age was to meet a kind gentleman and-"

"Okay, okay, your psychic powers are 100% accurate!" Petal exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth. Her face was redder than I'd ever seen. I'm not even sure if a person's face is supposed to turn that color.

Aurore picked up the unmoving Yuni and guided us through the mist, using her as a kind of dowsing rod, until we reached a large cave.

"Alright, the Skarmory is in that cave." Aurore informed.

"How do you know?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Do you need another demonstration?" Aurore asked, looking at the moemon in his arms.

"…No…" Petal said, looking away, blushing.

* * *

><p>So, what's Petal's future aspiration?<p> 


	33. Chapter 36

How are they going to catch Skarmory? And, more important than that, anyone notice they never got their stylers?

HidingFromTheCold: All of the above.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, I know, it's clichéd.

A Man-at-Legs: An Unova moemon. That's all I'm saying right now.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's capture this Skarmory!" I said, staring at the moemon in the cave. She wore a metal leotard and metal grieves, and she also had steel-grey hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes, with a black bird-shaped steel hat over her hair, with red metal wings sticking out of her back.<p>

"What do you want?" Skarmory asked, frowning.

"Can you blow away the smoke?" I asked.

"Mm… no." Skarmory said, shaking her head.

"Alright, then I'll have to capture you!" I said, reaching for my styler… which wasn't there.

"Um, my styler's gone…" I said, frowning.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to pick up our stylers before we went out on the mission?" Petal asked, frowning.

…

"Crap!" The three of us shouted as one.

"So, uh, good luck with that." Aurore said, smiling.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave us here?" Petal exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah. Not my problem." Aurore said, smiling. "But good luck, guys! I'll be rooting for you!"

And with that, Aurore walked out of the cave, leaving us standing there with Skarmory.

"Gust." Skarmory said, snapping her fingers, releasing a blast of wind from her, sending the five of us flying out of the cave. We flew over the edge, and landed on the ground a good ten feet below the cave. Skarmory walked out after us, glaring down at us with her cold-as-steel eyes.

"Alright, time to die, kiddies!" Skarmory shouted, a sphere of wind swirling around her hand.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted. Skarmory jumped back at the last second, a figure shooting out from the sky, moving right through where Skarmory was standing. She spun around, and stared at Skarmory.

"Whoa…" Mary said, amazed. "How cool…"

The figure wore a black feather dress and had large black wings, with messy black hair down to her shoulders, a stripe of red hanging over her forehead. She had intimidating gold eyes, and a cross frown.

"A Staraptor?" I asked, surprised.

"Hah!" A voice shouted out, another figure dropping down from the sky, landing on a ledge above Skarmory, Skarmory whirling around. The woman standing on the cliff wore the red, black and white uniform a ranger, with long green hair flowing down her back and green eyes. On her wrist was strapped a red and black styler.

"Who are you?" Skarmory demanded.

"My name's Wendy, and I'm the guardian of the skies!" Wendy declared, smirking. "Tara, use aerial ace!"

"What?" Skarmory exclaimed, whirling around, the Staraptor hitting her head on, sending her flying through the air.

"Once you're in the air, you're mine!" Wendy shouted, a disk shooting out of the strange styler on her wrist. The disk looped around the Skarmory a few dozen times, capturing her. The Skarmory landed on the ground, standing loyally beside Wendy, as Tara hovered overhead, frowning.

"Hey there, guys!" Wendy said, landing on the ground in front of us, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised.

"Kelly, don't you know who that is?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"That's Wendy, the queen of the skies!" Petal exclaimed, surprised. "She's the only female top ranger, and the idol to girls everywhere."

"Well, I'm not the only top ranger." Wendy said, smiling. "Petal, everyone's talking about you, being a child prodigy and all, making it as a top ranger even without a partner moemon!"

"Oh, well…" Petal said, smiling a little, a blush on her face. "Not really, you know?"

"Nonsense!" Wendy said. "After all, you're what, ten? That's amazing!"

"…" Petal said, shaking, and irritation mark on her forehead.

"Petal…" I said, backing up.

"I'm… fifteen…" Petal said through gritted teeth, the irritation mark on her forehead, still smiling in order not to create a bad impression on her idol.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Wendy said, holding up a bag. "Here you go, guys!"

Wendy tossed the bag to us, me holding it up and dumping out its contents.

Our three stylers fell out of the bag, landing on the ground in a heap.

"Whoa, our stylers!" Keith said, picking up his. "Wait, this is weird…"

"Those are fine stylers." Wendy explained. "Exclusive to top rangers."

"SO how do they work?" Keith asked, trying to release the disk.

"You attach it to your wrist, like mine." Wendy said, holding up her arm to show the styler attached to it.

"Oh, I see…" Petal said, attaching it to her wrist, Keith and I doing the same.

"Then, you release the disk like this." Wendy said, placing her hand on the styler, running it down her hand, the disk shooting out after it, following the glove on her left hand.

"Then, you control it like this." Wendy said, moving her hand, the disk following after it.

"Cool!" Keith said, launching the disk out of his styler.

"Then, you can also do the styler charge!" Wendy said, pressing the button on the back of her styler, energy charging into the disk that had returned. She shot the disk out into the air, a track of rainbow light following after it.

"Cool!" Keith said again, staring at the lightshow in awe.

"And… return!" Wendy said, the disk returning to the styler.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Petal said, smiling.

"Alright, good luck on your mission, and give my regards to Sven!" Wendy said, climbing onto her Staraptor's back.

"Wait, before you go, we need that Skarmory to clear the fog for us!" I shouted.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Wendy called after us as Tara flew up into the air. "Skarmory, use defog!"

"Yes." Skarmory said, nodding, taking off into the air, flapping her wings, the fog blowing away, and for the first time we saw the Chroma Highlands in all of their glory.

"Alright, now that that's been dealt with, I am off!" Wendy said, Tara flying into the air and off into the horizon.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, reaching down, picking up the glove to my fine styer, pulling it over my hand, walking off through the highland.

* * *

><p>So, Kelly means business! What does that mean for the rest of us?<p> 


	34. Chapter 37

So what sort of problems will they find in the Chroma Ruins?

Aslan333: Thanks!

HidingFromTheCold: Yeah, but Petal meaning business is worse.

: I update as fast as I can.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Electrify: Mary's to low a level.

Spadekun: It will.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we should probably keep going this way." Petal said, walking the direction that Aurore had led them to.<p>

We headed up the ledges, and soon enough, we arrived at what looked like ruins atop the mountain. There were pillars that were crumbling, and in the center of the ruins was a large slab of stone.

"Well… I didn't expect to see anyone else make it to these ruins." A voice said. We turned around, and saw a black haired woman. She had, you guessed it, black hair, down to her shoulders, and violet eyes. She wore a leather duster and leather pants, with a black cleavage revealing top.

"Hello again." The woman said, frowning.

"Wait a second, you're…" Petal said, frowning. "You're that woman from before!"

"I see you remember me." The woman said, walking past us. "How's that egg doing."

"…Fine." I said, frowning.

"Hey, wait, how do you know such a hottie like that?" Keith exclaimed, shocked.

"Huh…" The woman said, kneeling beside the large slab of rock. "Alright, go." The woman tossed out a moeball, which a Bastiodon emerged from. She wore a tan dress with grey armor over it, and held a large grey shield in one hand. She had long brown-gold hair down her back held by a grey crown, and had golden eyes.

"Move the rock." The woman ordered. The Bastiodon pressed her shield against the rock slab and pushed with all her might. Soon, the slab was moved out of the way, revealing an old stone staircase.

"Hey, thanks!" Keith said, smiling. "Let's go, guys!" Keith charged down the staircase, Vui following after him. Petal and I reluctantly went after him as well, Mary following after us.

"So the glyphs are down there somewhere…" The woman said. "Probably next to the shadow crystal. I should focus on letting them find it."

We headed down into the darkness of the cave, looking around but unsure of what we were looking for.

"So, how do we keep going?" Petal asked, looking around through the darkness. I walked through, and fell through a hole in the ground.

"Petal!" I exclaimed, charging after her. I jumped down the hole after her, Mary holding on to my back, illuminating the cave a little. We landed on the floor, Mary releasing a small light.

"Petal!" I exclaimed, running over to her. She was laying on the ground, not moving, blood trickling down from her forehead.

"Ah…" Petal said, sitting up, her eyes blinking open.

"Oh, thank god…" I said, hugging her.

"Um, Kelly, what's wrong?" Petal asked.

"Oh, thank god…" I said, hugging her again.

"Yeah, you already said that." Petal said. "Um, you know, if you just want to hug me, we could have just had sex."

"No, Keith's up there." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, wait, what's this red stuff?" Petal asked, staring at the blood on the rock floor, from her head.

"Blood. Your blood." I answered.

"Oh." Petal said, running her hand through her bloody hair.

"Hey, is everything alright down there?" Vui shouted down.

"No, Petal hit her head on a rock!" I shouted up. "Do you have any healing moves?"

"Oh, sure, yeah!" Vui shouted down. "I'll be right there!"

"Gah!" Keith shouted, Vui pushing him off the edge of the hole, Keith landing on the stone floor painfully.

Vui jumped down after him, landing on his back, eliciting another cry of pain from Keith.

"Alright, where's the wound?" Vui asked, running over to Petal, holding her head up. "Ooh, that looks painful…"

"So, can you help her?" I asked hopefully.

"Aqua ring…" Vui said, a swirl of water forming in her hands. She pressed it against Petal's head, her wound healing and her hair regrowing.

"Thanks…" Petal said, rubbing her head.

"You know, you're alright." I said, smiling. "I thought you were kind of mean, but…"

"Shut up!" Vui said, blushing. "I-I'm not mean ALL the time…"

"Yes. Yes you are." Keith said, standing up. "But that's what I love about you!"

"Sh-shut up…" Vui said, blushing, turning away.

"Aw… You two are so cute together!" Petal said, smiling. "I remember when I was so mean to Kelly just because I liked him!"

"You mean last week?" I asked, frowning.

"…Shut up." Petal said, blushing.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get out of here and find Sven!" I said, frowning. "Mary, think you can light the way?"

"Sorry, master, but I'm running out of power…" Mary said, frowning. "I'll try as hard as I can, but…"

"No, that's alright." I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to exhaust you too much."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, master!" Mary said, smiling. "I'll do anything to help you out!"

"See Vui? That's what a real moemon should act like." Keith said, smiling.

"Hmph." Vui said, turning her nose away from Keith. "I don't care."

"Aw, why do you have to be like that?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Alright, any ideas which way we should go?" Petal, the only one keeping her head in the game, asked.

"Um, how about…" I started, only to see a light shining in the darkness, moving towards us.

"What the heck?" Petal asked, shocked, seeing the light coming closer and closer. At that point we realized that the light was flickering around, almost like a flame. The light came closer, and we saw that it was indeed a flame, attached to the tail of a young moemon. She wore an orange shirt and miniskirt, with an orange tail sticking out from it, orange flames sparking on the end. She had orange hair down to her neck, and bright blue eyes.

"Whoa, a Charmander!" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, so?" The Charmander asked, frowning.

"Um, do you think you can help us?" I asked, frowning.

"Nope!" The Charmander said, turning away, frowning.

* * *

><p>Ah, Charmander… Ah, nostalgia…<p> 


	35. Chapter 38

So, what is a Charmander doing here? And happy New Year to all readers! What were your resolutions?

Electrify: True, true.

TheLightningPunisher: I'm getting sick of that joke…

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>"What's a Charmander doing here?" I asked, surprised.<p>

"None of your business." Charmander said, turning away, frowning. "You rangers are smelly, so go away!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Petal said, frowning. "Keith might be smelly…"

"Hey!" Keith interrupted.

"…But I'm definitely not!" Petal finished angrily. "You need to learn some respect!"

"Shut up!" Charmander shouted angrily. "I hate all moemon rangers!" Charmander ran off into the shadows angrily, leaving us standing there, stunned.

"What was THAT about?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know…" Petal said, frowning. "But I know that Charmander aren't found anywhere near here."

"So what's she doing here?" I asked, frowning.

"Listen, we have more important things to do right now!" Keith said, frowning. "We shouldn't have to worry about an obnoxious moemon like that!"

"You need to have more empathy!" Vui said, kicking Keith in the back.

"I'm gonna go look after her." I said, frowning.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…" Petal said, frowning. "Why does this always happen?"

"Master, wait for me!" Mary said, running after me hurriedly.

It wasn't that hard to find the Charmander. We just followed the dim light until we reached a small hole in the wall. Mary and I crawled through, seeing the young moemon sitting down, leaning against the wall, staring at us with bug eyes.

"Wha-?" Charmander asked, shocked. "Get out!"

"Why?" I asked, frowning. "I wanted to come talk to you."

"Well, go away!" Charmander snapped angrily. "Get away from me!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning. "Don't Charmander live in the Boyleland Volcano?"

"Don't remind me!" Charmander shouted angrily, hitting me in the face, knocking me down to the black stone floor.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, walking up to Charmander, worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong!" Charmander snapped. "Go away!"

"Sorry…" I said, sitting up, rubbing my cheek. "Why do you hate moemon rangers like me?"

"I-I just do." Charmander said, turning away, blushing. "You guys are so cruel, I just…"

"Wait, you don't even know me!" I exclaimed. "How can you say I'm cruel without getting to know me first?"

"Because all humans are the same!" Charmander snapped. "They just use us however they want, and when they're done with us, they just throw us away!"

"That's not true!" Mary and I turned to see Petal, who had crawled through the hole into the small cavern. "Kelly loves all of his moemon!"

"Well, thanks for making me feel better!" Charmander snapped. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Well, for starters, why don't you tell me why you're here?" Petal asked, frowning. "Charmander aren't supposed to be here."

"I was captured." Charmander said reluctantly. "By a moemon ranger. I was forced to leave my home and come with him, just for him to use me for a target clear and then toss me aside."

"Oh, you poor thing…" Petal said, hugging the fire type moemon.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, now I'm lost!" Charmander exclaimed, frowning. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to get back to Boyleland, or even how to get out of this cave!"

"Oh…" Mary said, looking down. "Well, don't worry, master will help get you home!"

"I will?" I asked, taken aback.

"Of course you will!" Petal said, frowning. "How could you turn away such a cute little moemon, when she's begging you for help!"

"Who said I was begging?" Charmander asked dully, pulling free of Petal's vice grip.

"Yeah master, we want to help her!" Mary said anxiously. "She's just crying on the inside, trying to find her way out of this dungeon of sadness!"

"'Dungeon of sadness'?" Charmander asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah, it's best not to pay attention to them when Petal gets like this." I said, frowning.

"Does this happen often?" Charmander asked, surprised.

"More than you know." I said, frowning.

"You poor, poor man." Charmander said, patting me on the back apologetically.

"Alright, I've decided!" Petal said, smiling. "We're gonna go to the Boyle Volcano, and release her back into the wild!"

"Um, we're in the middle of a mission…" I said, frowning.

"Come on, how can you resist these cute puppy dog eyes?" Petal asked, turning Charmanders' head to me, letting me stare into her dead fish eyes.

"Um, if you guys could help me, that would be great." Charmander said, frowning. "But Petal, I want you to keep away from me."

"What? Why?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm afraid I'll catch your stupid." Charmander said, frowning.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Petal exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are, you're totally stupid." Charmander said again.

"Would a stupid person jeopardize a mission on a whim to make a total stranger feel better?" Petal demanded.

"…Probably." Charmander said, nodding.

"Oh. Yeah. Then I'm stupid." Petal said, smiling. "Hey, wait, I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"

"Petal, you're just upset." I said, pulling Charmander away. "Don't let her get to you."

"Let go of me." Charmander said, frowning. "I don't want to catch your disease either."

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, but you're a wuss, and that's just as bad." Charmander said, frowning. "Stand up for yourself, for gods sake, you're an embarrassment as a human being!"

"Charmander, um, you shouldn't be so mean to master…" Mary said quietly. "I mean, they did volunteer to help you…"

"Listen, you're a sweet kid and all, but you're still just a kid." Charmander said, frowning. "As far as I can tell, we moemon are the dominant race. Humans do nothing but fight and argue. Why would I want help from a species like that? I'll find my way back home, just wait!"

"But master isn't like that!" Mary said, smiling. "He loves all moemon! He even saved me from mind control!"

"But it was humans that put you under that mind control, yes?" Charmander asked, frowning.

"Um, yeah…" Mary said, nodding sheepishly. "But master really cares for me! He helped me! He saved me! And if you just give him a chance, he can save you, too!"

"No thanks." Charmander said, shaking her head. "The humans are the enemy."

"…I feel so sorry for you…" Mary said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Me too.<p> 


	36. Chapter 39

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

TheLightningPunisher: Okay, good luck with that!

RandomDragon: Good idea.

Aslan333: Thanks!

Spadekun: Okay, I will!

Kittylord6776: Alright, I will.

Electrify: Well, she's smart.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>"You feel sorry for me?" Charmander asked, frowning. "Why do you feel sorry for me?"<p>

"Because." Mary said, shaking her head sadly. "The greatest thing a moemon can ever feel is to love and be loved. And if you're going to give up on love, then your life… your life just doesn't have any purpose, or happiness!"

"I don't think that I need a human in order to be happy!" Charmander exclaimed. "I can be perfectly happy without them."

"I know…" Mary said, shaking her head sadly, staring at Charmander with eyes filled to the brim with pity. "And that's why you're by yourself in this small little dark cave…"

Mary, shaking her head sadly, turned and walked out of the cave. Petal and I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Wow…" Mary said, surprised. "I didn't know Mary could be so…"

"Yeah…" I said, nodding. "I mean, she was trying to be nice, but that… that was pretty hurtful…"

I turned my head to see Charmander sitting on the ground, a glum expression on her face.

"Hey, what Mary said was kind of harsh, but she didn't mean it to be hurtful…" I said, reaching out a hand to her.

"Shut up!" Charmander growled at me, glaring angrily. "Get… out… of… my… cave!"

"Alright, Petal, let's go." I said, grabbing Petal by the wrist. As we headed out of the cave, I turned to the Charmander that was still glaring at me.

"Listen, if you want…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Get. Out." Charmander snarled.

"I'll be at the Ranger Union." I said, following Petal out of the hole that was the entrance. "Come see me if you need anything."

Without another word, I walked out of the cave. The three of us headed back to where we left Keith, only… no Keith. Keith and Vui were gone, leaving only a small circle of light showing the area we had first fallen down.

"Keith? Where are you?" I called out, looking around. "If you're her, respond!"

"Keith!" Petal shouted, walking around the large clearing. "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty!"

"He's not a cat!" I exclaimed, laughing in spite of myself. "Alright, seriously, we need to find him, it's urgent! He could be hurt!"

"I thought you said this was urgent." Petal said, frowning.

"Petal, this is really important!" I said, frowning.

"Alright, so where do you think he went?" Petal asked.

"Well, there's only one place he can go." I said, staring down the other black, inky path. "Let's get going."

The three of us ran down the other path, hoping that it would lead to Keith and Vui. As we walked through the darkness, I suddenly got an interesting idea.

"Hey, guys, I think I know how we can get some light!" I said, smiling.

"Really? How?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Like this." I said, releasing the disk on my styler. The disk began looping around our heads, following my hand, and soon enough a ring of light began forming above our heads, illuminating the area around us.

"Wow, that was pretty clever, Kelly!" Petal said, surprised. "I didn't expect you to come up with that!"

"Alright, let's go!" I said, walking down across the dark grey stones, reflecting the light around. We continued walking, until we arrived at a large cavern, with light shining down on us from above.

"Um, how do we get up there?" Petal asked, frowning. "Any more bright ideas from the brilliant Kelly?"

"I'm thinking…" I said, thinking hard.

"Hey, master, I think something might be behind this big rock!" Mary said excitedly, gesturing towards a large rock blocked up against the wall.

"Mary, go play with your little lamb or something." Petal said, sighing.

"Hey, there might be something behind it!" Mary said, looking down dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Petal would never admit it, but she's worried about Keith." I said, smiling. "That's why her personality is all out of whack."

"I am NOT worried about him." Petal said, frowning. "I don't even like that jerk. I'm just worried about that Charmander."

"The Charmander?" I asked. I understood how she felt. Looking at that Charmander, she just seemed so…

"She just seemed so lonely…" Petal said, finishing the sentence I had been forming in my head. Creepy.

"Um, so how do we break through that rock, exactly?" Mary asked, frowning, I think a little disappointed that the conversation had veered away from her.

"Oh, that?" Petal asked, frowning. "Oh, that'll be simple."

"Yeah, we just need to find a moemon with the crush ability…" I said, frowning. "Now, where are we gonna find one…"

"We don't need a moemon." Petal said, smiling, holding up her trusty pipe. Crap.

"Alright, let's do this…" Petal said, placing the pipe at her side, holding the end like a sword hilt. "Second Stance… Nadeshiko."

Petal charged at the rock, drawing the pipe like a sword, and thrust the pipe into the rock, the rock splitting outwards in the shape of a flower, before shattering completely, revealing a cave.

"Alright, let's head on in!" Petal said, smiling. Inside the cave was a moemon, a single moemon. She wore a violet dress and held a violet parasol, with cloudy white hair down to her shoulders and golden eyes.

"A Drifblim!" Petal said, smiling. "We can use her to carry us up to the next story!"

"Well, that was convenient." I said, surprised.

"Ahem." Mary said, coughing smugly.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, shooting a disk out of the capture styler. The disk looped around the Drifblim repeatedly, capturing her.

**Moemon**: Drifblim

**Type**: Ghost

**Poke Assist**: Ghost

**Field Move**: Elevate x-

**Info**: Drifloon enjoy sunlight, though it is harmful to their skin. They counter this with their parasol, which they can use to float through the air. They can also use it to release gusts of wind.

"Alright, so, do you think you can carry us up?" Petal asked, smiling.

"Of course, ma'am!" Drifblim said, smiling. We walked out of the cave, and the three of us held onto Drifblim, who opened her parasol, lifting us up into the air and onto the next floor, to see what lied above.

* * *

><p>So, what will they find up there?<p> 


	37. Chapter 40

Another chapter.

Nomercy745: Soon. Probably towards the end of my Aurore story (because that's gonna have a lot of spoilers)

TheLightningPunisher: Well, what do you think?

RandomDragon: My advice? Lock and load montage, followed by death. …No, no, I'm writing a novel too, and I listen to music to block out all sound.

Aslan333: Thanks! …Again.

HidingFrromTheCold: Maybe.

Electrify: I might read that blog.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"Well, this is dark." Petal said, looking around, frowning. "No, really, this is really dark."<p>

Petal continued looking around, though there was nothing in sight, due to the darkness of the cave.

"Will that be all?" Drifblim asked, bowing.

"Oh, wait, I have a question." I said. "Um, one of our friends is missing, and the only place he could go was here. Did you bring him up here?"

"No, I did not." Drifblim said, shaking her head. "He should still be down there. Unless…"

"Unless?" Petal inquired.

"Unless he was taken…" Drifblim said, frowning.

"Taken? Taken by whom?" I asked.

"The ghost moemon." Drifblim answered. "If humans ever come near their territory, they kidnap them. They then proceed to drain the human of his fluids, and continue to use him until he runs out."

"Wait, so you're saying that Keith was kidnapped by a cult of moemon that are gonna fuck him until he's dead?" I asked.

"We have to go save him!" Petal exclaimed, Mary and I looking at her shocked.

"Wait, you want to SAVE Keith?" I said, surprised. "I thought you hated him!"

"…I do." Petal said, frowning.

"Wait, so why do you want to save him?" I asked, suspicious.

"Depriving Keith of happiness is more enjoyable than the thought of never seeing him again." Petal answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said, nodding. "Let's go."

"Farewell." Drifblim said, bowing, disappearing down the hole in the grey stone floor.

"Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing onto Petal's hand, Petal grabbing Mary by the hair.

"Ow…" Mary said, holding her wooly head in pain.

"Petal…" I said, frowning.

"Fine…" Petal sighed, letting go of Mary's hair and grabbed onto her hand. We made our way through the stone passageway, the guiding light of the styler swirling above our heads, lighting the way.

"Hey, Kelly, I don't mean to be mean, but I think we should stop using the styler."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"POWER LOW." The styler answered, flashing red.

"Oh, right." I said, frowning. "That was stupid. I should focus on letting the power recharge." I returned the styler to its' slot, letting it recharge. "Alright, so bring out your styler."

"What do I look like, an idiot?" Petal asked. "You just blew most of your power. I'm going to save mine. Do you have any idea how bad it would be if both of us ran out of power?"

I nodded, agreeing with her, then realized that she couldn't see me anymore, so I said "good point."

We felt our way through the passageway, and soon reached a large clearing.

"Yah!" A voice shouted. Light flashed for a millisecond, and Mary flew backwards, hitting the wall.

"Wait, that moemon just made light!" Petal said, surprised. "Quick, let's capture it!" Petal released the disk from her styler, shooting out a beam of light. The light shot towards the moemon, surrounding it with a halo of light. The moemon wore a yellow t-shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front, and yellow jeans. She had a yellow and black striped tail growing out of her butt, and had yellow and black hair down to her shoulders, two antenna sticking out her hair.

"An Electabuzz!" I said, surprised. In the time I did, Petal had already caught her, the room darkening again.

"Hey, Electabuzz, can you use flash?" Petal asked.

"Sure!" Electabuzz shouted from somewhere. A ball of light shot up into the air, and released a flash of light, illuminating the cavern completely.

"Alright, let's go find Keith." Petal said. "Hey, Electabuzz, do you know where ghost moemon hang out?"

"Oh, sure I do! In fact, I'll light the way!" Electabuzz said cheerfully. She led us to a passage, and we headed through, Electabuzz repeatedly lighting our way. In a few minutes, we reached another room, this one having both a tunnel leading away and a strange stone tablet engraved into the wall, glowing symbols engraved in it.

"Okay, the ghost moemon are in here. But to get in there you need a moemon that can use psy power." Electabuzz said.

"The hell we do." Petal said, holding up her pipe. "I'll break this door down in one hit, just like I did that rock from before."

"Wait, that's not a good idea…" Electabuzz warned.

"Get back." Petal said, placing the pipe at her side, holding the end like a sword hilt. "Second Stance… Nadeshiko."

Petal charged at the door, thrusting the pipe into it. However, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, wall seemed to glow.

"What the hell?" Petal asked, staring at the wall.

"Get down!" Electabuzz said, tackling Petal to the ground. Suddenly, the wall released a shockwave of energy from it. The energy shot into the far wall, shattering an enormous crater into the side of it. The door, on the other hand, was untouched, the pipe falling to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, helping Petal to her feet as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry, sorry!" Electabuzz said, bowing repeatedly. "See, um, well, I forgot to mention… Any physical damage inflicted onto the wall will be absorbed and reflected back at the user."

"Wait…" I said, turning my head to the crater in the wall. "So that's the power of that technique Petal used?"

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding. "That's the amount of power it releases into the target."

"Um, that blew a hole all the way into the next room…" Mary said, hiding behind me, scared of Petal for some reason.

"Um…" The Banette on the other side of the wall said, shaking. She wore a loose black shirt that covered her down to her hips, and had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and red eyes glowing with fear.

"Um, hey…" Petal said, waving at Banette.

"Don't hurt me!" Banette said, terrified. "I'll do anything you want, just don't use that technique on me!"

"Um, Banette have the psy power." Electabuzz informed us.

"Oh, hey, Banette, can you use psy power to open that door?" Petal asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes, yes I can!" Banette said, nodding repeatedly. She hovered over to the door, and released a blast of psychic power at the door, which slowly raised up, opening up for us to go in. Banette ran off in fear, and the rest of us headed into the chamber. Inside of the chamber, was, well, quite an amazing sight.

There were ghost moemon of all kinds around Keith, who was laying on the stone floor. The moemon were licking and kissing his body, staring at Keith with a combination of both lust and hunger.

"Hey, Kelly, snap out of it." Petal said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I had been drooling.

Crap.

* * *

><p>Yeah, don't think Petal's gonna like that.<p> 


	38. Chapter 41

Alright, here's another chapter guys!

RandomDragon: Well, yeah.

TheLightningPunisher: Can't say.

Electrify: Because it's a legendary sword that was transformed into the shape of a pipe… No, just kidding. It does that because I say so.

Spadekun: Uh… yeah.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"Oh, uh… hey guys…" Keith said, awkwardly waving his arm, hard to do with a ghost glomping on it.<p>

"Finally!" Vui, who was being held in place by two Banette, said, frowning. "What took you guys so long?"

"Alright, Keith, we're going." Petal said, frowning. "We've already wasted two or three whole chapters, we're not gonna waste any more. Now, let's get a move on!"

"Sorry, no dice." Keith said, one of the ghost moemon unzipping his shorts. "I'd like to enjoy myself for now, instead of going out on a mission. SO… bye."

"Well, I wanted to do this the civilized way…" Petal said, sighing.

"No you didn't." I interjected.

"…Okay, no I didn't." Petal said, frowning. Her frown then shifted to a smile. "So I'm gonna enjoy this."

Petal held up a small spiral, struck a match, and lit it.

"What's that?" I asked, surprised.

"Anti-ghost incense." Petal answered, walking towards the ghost moemon. "Not sure it'll work on ghost MOEMON, but hey, first time for everything."

The incense gave off a weird odor, the ghost moemon hissing and drawing back, away from Keith and his blue balls. Soon enough, all of the ghost moemon faded out, either through walls or into thin air. The Banette holding onto Vui let go too, disappearing, Vui running over to Keith, who sat up, pulling his shorts up.

"Damn it Petal!" Keith exclaimed. "Couldn't you have handled that mission without me? That was like my paradise! What the hell were you thinking, driving all of them away? Do you really hate me that much?"

"…Yes." Petal said straight off, not even blinking.

"Damn woman!" Keith exclaimed angrily. "Why do you have to keep screwing with me?"

"Because you're a jerk." Petal answered, frowning.

"That still doesn't give you the right to try and get in my way all the time!" Keith said, obviously upset.

"Keith, don't misunderstand." Petal said, smiling. "I'm not trying to get in your way."

"You're not?" Keith asked, surprised.

"Of course not." Petal said, smiling sweetly, before her face shifted to an evil smile, the likes of which I've rarely seen. "…I'm just stepping on you because _you're_ in MY way."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Keith asked. Good question. I myself have wondered that.

"Scuse me?" Petal asked, glaring at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised.

"I heard you!" Petal said, frowning.

"I didn't say anything!" I said, frowning.

"Look! Five lines up!" Petal said. "You just wondered what was wrong with me! I totally saw it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keith exclaimed, frowning.

"None of your business!" Petal exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Okay, sorry!" Keith said, backing up.

"Alright, let's go." Petal said, picking her pipe up from the rock floor, walking out from the enclosed room. Mary followed after her, as did Electabuzz.

"Hey, Keith." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, turning to me.

"Petal really was worried about you." I informed.

"The hell she was." Keith scoffed.

"Do you have any idea what was gonna happen to you if you let those ghost moemon have sex with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd have had the most awesome group sex ever!" Keith exclaimed.

"Wrong, they would have drained you of all your energy and then sucked your soul from your body." I answered.

"…Worth it." Keith said, smiling.

"Then you are an idiot…" I sighed.

"I agree with him." Vui said, pointing at me. "You are an idiot."

"Where's the respect?" Keith sighed.

"Fine…" Vui sighed. "You are an idiot… _master_."

"Are you guys almost finished?" Petal asked, sticking her head back inside. "I'd like to get going…"

"Alright, alright, we're coming." I said, heading outside of the cavern, Keith and Vui following after me.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked Petal, who stepped over the large hole between the two chambers she'd punched through before.

"Dunno." Petal answered absentmindedly. "But the only way we can go is forward, right?"

"Yeah." I said, following after her. We headed into the next chamber, which had a dark path leading away somewhere else. "Let's go."

"Flash!" Electabuzz said, smiling, illuminating the path for us. We followed after the perky electric type. We walked on and on, through the long and winding tunnels. After about an hour, we arrived at a dead end.

"Aw, seriously?" Petal asked, staring at the slightly curved wall. "Do we have to go ALL the way back?"

"Damn it!" Keith exclaimed, sitting down on a large rock pressed against the wall, frowning. "Why the hell does this always happen to us?"

Suddenly, the rock jerked, and moved slightly down, the rock wall before us parting.

"Alright, nice job, Keith!" Petal said, patting him on the back. "Let's go!" Petal flounced through the formed gate without a care in the world, while I reluctantly followed after her with Mary clinging to me, afraid of what lay beyond.

We walked through the arch and into a chamber, which was surprisingly well lit. The floor, instead of being made of rock like the rest of the cave, was made of sand. I stepped onto the sandy floor, and all of a sudden sank in all the way to my waist.

"Master!" Mary said, staring down at me, shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said, nodding. "Listen, climb up on my shoulders to keep from getting caught in the sand, alright?"

"Right." Mary said, nodding, climbing onto my shoulders. I held onto her ankles as her thighs pressed against me and I tried not to think of the warmness on the back of my head and neck.

"Watch out!" Petal exclaimed suddenly, pulling Mary off of me. Suddenly, I felt something grab my leg, and drag me down into the sands below.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? What could this sand creature be? Well, we'll find out soon!<p> 


	39. Chapter 42

Alright, here's another chapter, with a… _surprising_ guest. Who could it be? Let's see...

RandomDragon: I resent that. Keith is more stupid.

TheLightningPunisher: Not die, then who would we use for a butt monkey?

Nianque: Maybe, but don't count on it.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>"Kelly!" Petal exclaimed, staring down at the sands I had sunken into. A clawed hand was holding onto my leg, pulling on me. I managed to kick free of her, and tried to swim up to the surface, but sand is not a liquid. Water, however, is.<p>

"Vui, use water gun!" Keith ordered. Vui let a stream of water shoot from her mouth, hitting the sand, transforming it into mud. The mud soon hardened into solid dirt, surrounding my entire body in dirt.

"Rock smash!" Vui shouted, punching the dirt, shattering it. I fell down onto the bottom crust, and sat up, panting.

"Oh, god, you're so dirty." Vui said, pulling me off of the dirt layer and onto solid stone ground. "Want me to wash you off?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I said, trying to scrape the dirt off if my clothes. "I think these uniforms are waterproof."

"Water gun!" Vui shouted, releasing a powerful stream of water at me. The water literally blew the dirt off of my body, leaving me a soaking wet mess.

"Alright, Petal, we need to find a way-Petal?" I asked, staring at Petal, who was staring at me, her eyes slightly glazed over with drool dripping from her mouth.

"Petal!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face, Petal snapping out of it.

"Sorry, sorry, what was that?" Petal asked, blinking.

"Anyways, there's something down there…" I said, pointing at the sand pit.

"What kind of something?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Maybe a ground moemon of some kind." Keith said, frowning. "What are we gonna do? How do we get past this place?"

"We should probably find some way to get through the sand. Unfortunately, we don't have any digging moemon. Any ideas?" Petal asked.

"Wait, I know!" I said, smiling. "That moemon down there is a digging expert, I bet. I think we should capture her!"

"Oh, so we should capture the ground moemon down there?" Petal asked, staring at the sand. "Any ideas how we should go about doing that?"

"I've got one." I said, frowning. "Vui, do you think you can swim through sand?"

"Oh, hecks yeah!" Vui said, nodding, jumping onto the sand pit. And I do mean ONTO. Instead of falling into the sand, she simply hit it, refusing to sink.

"It… it's not a liquid…" Vui gasped, standing up. "It's a large mass of incredibly small solids…"

"So you can't…" Keith started, but Vui silenced him with a glare.

"I didn't say that." Vui said, frowning. "Just you watch! Aqua jet!" Vui shot forwards through the sand, parting it into waves, searching around for the mystery ground moemon. She moved around the sand pit at high speeds, but no matter how hard she searched it seemed like she couldn't find the moemon she was looking for. Finally, she took in a deep breath and dove deep into the sand, attempting to find the moemon.

After a while, her head stuck out of the sand, gasping for breath.

"Did you find her?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came up here, because I captured her and just didn't bring her back with me." Vui snapped.

"Lu lu lu…" A soft voice sang, the six of us turning to see the new figure walking into the room. She wore a black dress and shawl, with a black witch's hat and rather short stature. She had pink hair tied down to her neck in two pigtails and bright blue eyes.

"Huh?" Petal asked, staring at the woman/young girl.

"Oh, what are you people doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Um, we're trying to get through." Keith asked, walking up to her. "Hi, I'm Keith."

"Don't care." The woman said, shoving him out of the way. She hurried over to me, grabbing my hands, her eyes practically shining. "Hello! My name's Lulu! What's your name? Are you single?"

"Um… I'm Kellyn." I said, more than a little creeped out by this chick.

"AND NO, HE'S NOT SINGLE." Petal said, pushing her back off of me.

"Well, if he's not single, then how about he has sex with me?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"What part of that makes any sense?" Petal spluttered out, really, REALLY pissed off.

"Listen, shorty…" Lulu sighed.

"You're as short as I am!" Petal exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where as you are scrawny and short, I am buxom and beautiful." Lulu said, running her hands across Petal's flat chest.

"Why you!" Petal exclaimed, grabbing her pipe, swinging it at Lulu, who spun out of the way, walking over to me, running her hand across my cheek.

"Now then, since that violent shrew is out of the way…" Lulu said, smiling.

"Hey!" Petal exclaimed, spinning around, charging at Lulu, swinging her pipe, Lulu ducking down, avoiding the swing, and popping up.

"Anyways, about the sex…" Lulu said, turning to me.

"I SAID NO!" Petal exclaimed, Mary and Electabuzz having to hold her back.

"…Maybe later." I said, frowning. "We're kind of busy right now."

"Really? Why?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, we're trying to find some way to get through the sand pit." I said, frowning. "And to do that, we need to capture the ground moemon down there."

"Yeah, but we can't find it." Keith said, frowning. "Any ideas?"

"Well, can you find her?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"What, am I invisible?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Hey, do you need my help?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"What? You can help us?" I asked, surprised.

"For you, sweetie." Lulu said, smiling, kissing me lightly on the lips. I'm pretty sure that I saw Petal's head explode in anger, but I'm not sure. Maybe that was just her blood boiling.

"I'M GONN KILL YOU!" Petal screeched, breaking free off the two electric moemon, charging at Lulu, who stepped out of the way to avoid the angry brunette.

* * *

><p>So, what's going to happen now that Lulu's been added to the mix?<p> 


	40. Chapter 43

Here's another chapter!

TheLightningPunisher: Um, yeah.

RandomDragon: Yup!

Aslan333: Thanks!

Spadekun: No. No, no, no. Lulu will not be joining anyone's harem. She's an outside influence.

Electrify: Yes, Lulu.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Lulu said, kneeling next to the sand. "You, the water moemon, get out."<p>

"Huh?" Vui asked, her emerging from the sand. "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?"

"I'm Lulu." Lulu said, smiling. "I'm a wiccan!"

"…And what the hell is a wiccan?" Vui asked, pulling herself up onto the stone ledge over the sand, standing next to the short woman.

"A witch." Petal, having calmed down some after separating me from Lulu, commented, still leering angrily at the woman.

"Silence, you bloody bitch!" Lulu snapped, glaring at Petal. The rest of us were a little taken aback by her anger, but she soon recomposed herself, her smile returning.

"Never call me that again." Lulu said, smiling. "There's only one man in the world gutsy enough to call me witch after I told him not to, and that's only because I bloody well can't kill him."

"Um… sorry…" Petal said, more than a little surprised. "Anyway, um, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll find the moemon there." Lulu said, staring at the sand. "Watch." Lulu closed her eyes, and opened them again, staring out across the sand.

"There." Lulu said, pointing at the sand. "The moemon you're looking for is right there."

"How do you know?" Petal demanded, frowning.

"Because I can see her." Lulu explained. "My eyes can see her. My eyes can read the aura of all living things. So I know she's right there."

"Well, I'm not sure if you're right or not, but I don't have any better ideas." Vui said, jumping down onto the sand. "Aqua jet!" Vui shot forwards in the sand, diving down. She followed the path Lulu pointed towards, and dived down as she shot forwards. Soon enough, she hit a moemon, knocking her into the air.

"Alright!" I shouted, releasing the disk from my capture styler. The disk shot around the moemon, catching her before she hit the ground. Vui landed beside Keith, panting, as the moemon fell down onto the sand. She quickly stood up, and ran over to me, eagerly.

"Hello!" She said, smiling. She wore a golden shirt and golden pants, and had dusty blonde hair down to her shoulders and black eyes that shone like obsidians in the dim light.

**Moemon**: Sandshrew

**Type**: Ground

**Poke Assist**: Ground

**Field Move**: Dig x1

**Info**: Sandshrew are rather shy, and rarely show their faces on the surface. When people enter their sand traps, they may find themselves dragged down and mated with, however.

"A Sandshrew, huh?" Petal asked, surprised. "Alright, does that mean that you can dig under the sand?"

"Yep! Just leave it to me!" Sandshrew beamed, smiling. "Watch!" Sandshrew jumped down onto the large sand trap and rushed to the center, gesturing for the rest of us to come after her. Seeing no problems, we followed her into the sand trap, standing around her. Well, save for Electabuzz, who stood off to the side, her mission done.

"Now, dig!" Sandshrew said, punching the ground with her fist, releasing a shockwave into the ground, cracking the deep rock floor beneath the sand. The floor gave way, and the sand began flowing down. Soon, we were caught in the wave of sand, and dragged down into its depths.

I fell through the stone floor and landed on a big mound of sand. The mound of sand was filling up with a steady trickle from above. The sand mound was located in a large pit, with a large crevice in the side of it leading away.

Mary managed to fall down right after me, and I managed to catch her in my arms just before she collided with the stone floor. I however, was not so lucky, Petal landing right on top of me.

"Thanks for the save, Kelly!" Petal said, smiling, getting off of me. I moved off the mound of sand to keep from being hit from above again, and lo and behold, I was right; right after me, Keith fell headfirst, his head buried in the sand as Vui landed next to him. Lulu also landed in the sand, gracefully landed on her feet, somehow not getting a grain of sand on her.

"How are you not even dirty?" Petal demanded, brushing the sand and clay off of her clothes.

"Beauty is never tarnished." Lulu answered, smirking.

"…How are you not even dirty?" Petal asked, again, irritated now.

"My hat. Keeps the sand off." Lulu said, pointing at her wide-brimmed witch hat. "And my clothes are just naturally immune to dirt and muck, anyways.

"GRURQFQMR!" Keith shouted from where he was buried. We turned our attention to him, and pulled his head out of the sand, Keith gagging and coughing.

"Thanks for your initiative…" Keith spluttered angrily.

"Oh come on, you don't even know what the means." Vui complained.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I know what initiative means." Keith said, frowning. "It's when you're fast enough to respond to something, right?"

"Well, you're not as dumb as you look, mate." Lulu said, surprised. "'Course, you look like a bloody moron…"

"Hey!" Keith said, surprised. "I'm not a moron!"

"I said you looked like a moron, not that you ARE a moron." Lulu clarified, smiling.

"Well, gee, thanks a ton." Keith said sarcastically.

"…But you still are a moron." Lulu answered under her breath.

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed again.

"Keith?" Petal asked, frowning.

"What?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Shut up." Petal answered, frowning. "We need to get going." Petal turned and walked into the crevice, heading inside.

* * *

><p>So, what will they encounter next?<p> 


	41. Chapter 44

Alright, here's another chapter, with the return of our old friend. Review!

TheLightningPunisher: Yup, I sure am!

RandomDragon: Thanks!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>"So where do we go from here?" I asked, frowning. We stood in the darkness, having moved through the tight path to reach what felt like an open space, due to the amount of breathing room. However, we couldn't SEE a damn thing.<p>

"Let me see…" Lulu's voice called out from the darkness, looking around. "I don't see any moemon here, but…"

"But what?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I can just barely make out life signs coming from two different paths in the walls." Lulu said, frowning. "But there's something I don't like about the path on the right…"

"What don't you like about it?" Keith asked. Lulu didn't respond.

"What don't you like about it?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure…" Lulu admitted. "But I just sense something… something bad… down that path, and I don't like it…"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Petal asked, frowning.

"I'm gonna head down the path on the left." Lulu said, as we heard the sounds of footsteps walking away from us. "Maybe I can find another moemon with flash, and get us to where we can actually see where we're going next!"

"So what do we now?" Petal asked me. At least, I think it's me. She wouldn't even bother asking Keith.

"Dunno." I said, shrugging. No idea WHY I shrugged, since she can't see, but oh well.

Suddenly, however, we saw a small shining light from the opposite direction we heard Lulu heading off in.

The light moved closer to us, shining out from the pathway, and finally illuminated the entire cave with a bright light.

Once I opened my eyes from the bright light, I stared at the moemon who had just walked inside. She wore a black cleavage revealing gothic Lolita dress with lace, and a white corset. There were four strips of black cloth streaming down the dress, two on the front, two down the back. At the end of the black strips of cloth, orange flames sparked. She had orange hair that streamed down her back, and seemed to burn like flames as well, reflecting light off of her pale skin and red eyes.

"Whoa, I've never even SEEN that moemon before!" Petal exclaimed, surprised. "What is she? A fire type, maybe?"

"…" The moemon said, frowning. "What are you people doing here?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Petal asked, frowning. "Is there any reason why we shouldn't be here?"

"…" The moemon said, turning away, frowning.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you!" Petal exclaimed, irritated.

"…The ability to speak does not mean you have anything worthwhile to say." The moemon said, frowning.

"Come now Hina, be nice." A voice said. Stepping out of the dark pathway was a man with messy green hair and green eyes. He wore a leather duster and leather pants, with a black shirt and black Gatsby hat.

"Aurore!" Petal said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just passing by." Aurore said, smiling. "Anyways, since we happen to have met up with each other, want me to show you the way out?"

"We don't want out!" Petal said, frowning. "We're trying to get deeper into the cave!"

"Really?" Aurore asked, seeming genuinely surprised. "Why would you want to go deeper?"

"Because we're looking for something!" Petal said. "We're looking for our friend Sven, and we think he might be down one of these paths!"

"Well don't go down that one." Aurore said, frowning. "There's something that you don't want to face down there."

"What?" Keith asked, frowning. "There's nothing I don't want to face! The stronger the opponent, the more enjoyable the fight, the more satisfying the victory, and the more experience I'll get from fighting it!"

"Don't think so." Aurore said, shaking his head. "You won't be getting any experience from fighting what's back there."

"Huh?" Keith asked, confused. Yeah, big shocker. "Wait, why not?"

"Because, defeating an opponent makes you stronger. Being defeated by an opponent is what gives you better experience in fighting." Aurore said, frowning. "The only experience one can get is when they've exhausted every option, used every strategy they can think of, fighting until they're backed into a corner."

"So you're saying because I'm so strong, I'll knock out whatever's back there?" Keith asked, smiling smugly. "Thanks!"

"Wrong." Aurore said, still frowning. "Because in a real battle, you won't gain any experience from your losses. When you lose a real battle, when you'll lose to the darkness back there, you'll lose your future."

"Wh-what?" Keith asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"If you're in such a hurry to die, why don't you go back there and see what I'm talking about?" Aurore asked, glaring at Keith enough to make him go pale and start sweating profusely. Which is incredibly surprising, considering that Keith has way too much stupidity to even process fear, let alone know he's afraid.

Keith backed away, suddenly terrified of Aurore. I can't say I blame him, seeing as how Aurore was even freaking me out, and Mary was already shaking and hiding behind me. Even Vui seemed to be a little scared, and that's saying something. In fact, Petal was the only one who seemed to be completely unaffected him, glaring at him angrily.

"If you want to go, I won't stop you." Aurore said, he and Hina stepping out of the way. "Go on ahead."

"Well, let's go!" Keith said, suddenly in a hurry to get away from Aurore.

"Um, you do realize that we still need to wait for **her** to come back so we can light up the path before us?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Huh? Don't you have a moemon that can use flash?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"No, I can't." Mary said, finally getting the courage to speak, shaking her head.

"Not you." Aurore said, pointing at the path we'd come out of. "I see you back there. Come out."

We turned to the entrance of the chamber to see a figure slowly walk out. The Charmander from before.

"You!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Shut up!" Charmander exclaimed, irritated. "I wasn't following you guys because I want to be closer to you guys, I was… I was… I was just going the same way as you guys, that's all!"

"Well, I'd better be going." Aurore said, smiling. "This is getting awkward, so… see you." Aurore turned to the other passageway, walking towards it. Suddenly, Lulu ran into the chamber from the path, colliding into him, the two falling onto the ground.

"Oh…" Lulu said, staring at Aurore.

"…Crap!" Aurore exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So, Déjà vu much?<p> 


	42. Chapter 45

Here's another chapter. Banter between Aurore and Lulu for the most part.

TheLightningPunisher: Good for you.

RandomDragon: No. No we did not.

Electrifry: They do it to me all the time.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>"Hello, Aurore." Lulu said, standing up, frowning. "I thought I saw something evil back there. Looks like I was right."<p>

"Oh, come on." Aurore said, smiling. "I'm not evil. You're just acting like that because you haven't seen me in so long."

"No. No I'm not." Lulu said dryly, glaring at Aurore.

"Wow, I didn't know that those two had history." Petal said, surprised. Her surprised face is cute…

"Oh, yes, a great history." Aurore said, smiling. "We're old friends."

"Well, 'friends' is a little…" Lulu said, frowning. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Why to see you of course!" Aurore said, smiling brightly.

"**Why are you here?"** Lulu asked, her voice filled with a malice I didn't think possible from any girl other than Petal.

"I needed to check on something." Aurore said. "After all, you saw the darkness back there with your own two eyes."

"…So that's what I saw." Lulu said, frowning. "And here I thought you were the only creature with a black soul in here."

"Aw Lulu, you're too harsh on me." Aurore said, smiling. "But that tough side of yours is what makes you so cute~"

"I'm going to kill you." Lulu said, walking towards Aurore. If Petal hadn't grabbed onto her arm and held her back, I don't even know what would have happened.

"Keep being angry at me." Aurore said, walking up to her, stroking her cheek. "Your anger brings out the beauty inside of you."

"I STILL HAVE MY OTHER HAND!" Lulu exclaimed, socking Aurore across the jaw with the hand Petal wasn't holding back.

"Wow…" Aurore said, rubbing his jaw. "It didn't hurt, but damn… You get me hot."

"That doesn't make me happy!" Lulu exclaimed, Petal moving to hold both of her arms back as Lulu tried to lunge for Aurore.

"Alright, since Lulu found the right way out, you guys should better go the way she found." Aurore said, smiling. "And whatever you do, you guys make SURE you don't go that way. If you do, I guarantee that you'll end up in the biggest… heh… nightmare of your life."

"Stop giving away the plot!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Now then, Ladies, Gentlemen, Mini-Witch…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Oh you are so dead." Lulu said, narrowing her eyes, glaring at Aurore.

"As I was saying…" Aurore sighed. "It's been fun, but now I must bid you adieu. Hina, let's go."

"Hey Lulu…" Hina said, blushing shyly, half-waving at Lulu, whose face seemed to brighten at the sight of the moemon.

"Alright, pleasantries out of the way…" Aurore said, smiling, he and the glowing moemon walking into the dark tunnel we'd come out of."

"I'm glad Hina is happy." Lulu said, smiling. "I just wish she could have found a better guy than that asshole."

We all stared at Lulu for a while. A good long while. I, personally, couldn't believe it.

"What?" Lulu asked, looking at us like we were crazy. Funny, because we were looking at her like SHE was crazy.

"What the heck happened with you and Aurore?" I asked, shocked. "I mean, I know he's an asshole-"

"Damn straight he's an asshole." Petal interjected.

"I know he's an asshole, but damn… What's with all the hate?" I asked, frowning.

"Alright, to be perfectly honest, it's not really anything." Lulu said, frowning. "It's just… I've known him for a really long time, and I just can't stomach the sight of him."

"Really? Why not?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Really? Why not?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Remember how I can read people's auras?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"…No…" Petal said, shaking her head.

"Oh, right, that was the other story…" Lulu muttered. "Anyways, I can read people's auras by looking at them."

"You can? Seriously?" Mary asked. "Show me! Can you read my aura? Huh? Canya?"

"Not this again…" Lulu muttered. "Listen, we can't waste two chapters in two different stories showing off my powers, so can we just assume you guys all believe me when I say I can read the auras of all living things?"

"Uh… sure." Keith said, shrugging. "Not a big deal."

"No one's talking to you, retard." Lulu said, frowning.

"Hey!" Keith fumed. "You can't just mock me whenever you want!"

"…Yes." Lulu said, smiling. "Yes I can."

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed. "I am a moemon ranger, and you will respect my authority!"

"Uh, that'd be a no." Lulu scoffed, turning away. "Anyways, Kelly!"

"Yes?" I asked, my face going pale.

"See that Electabuzz over there?" Lulu asked, pointing at the electric moemon standing in front of the jagged outlet, who was single-handedly lighting the room. A major oversight on our part, seeing as how that flashlight moemon had left with Aurore.

"Yeah…" I said, nodding.

"Well, I happened to convince her to help us!" Lulu said, rubbing her face against mine. "Aren't I just that awesome?"

"Rrrr…" Petal growled, grinding her teeth.

"Aw, look who's trying to look threatening." Lulu cooed, smiling. "Sorry sister, but you need to keep a man glued down in you want to keep him."

"Yeah, well, having to spend fifteen years of my life living with my two sisters has taught me something." Petal said, smiling. "If someone tries to take your boyfriend from you, you respond by beating them up."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Leaf's sister, would you?" Lulu asked, her eyes brightening.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know that?" Petal asked, shocked.

"You look just like your sisters." Lulu said, smiling. "I knew Sakura back when she was still innocent, and I went to private school with Leaf."

"Whoa, seriously?" Petal asked. "But you're so…"

"Young? Beautiful?" Lulu asked, smiling. "I know, I know."

"Short." Petal said, frowning.

"Hey, who are you calling 'short', short?" Lulu asked, spinning around, glaring at Petal. "You're just as short as I am!"

"Yeah, but you've got big bags of air for breasts, making you look like an idiot!" Petal exclaimed. "How can someone as short as you walk with those things?"

"Well, at least I'm not flat!" Lulu exclaimed. "I seen boards with more curves than you!"

"Um, guys…" I started.

"SHUT UP KELLY!" Lulu and Petal shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p>Poor Kelly. He's between a rock and a hard place. He needs to get laid.<p> 


	43. Chapter 46

Alright, sorry this is late, but my internet was down all yesterday so I couldn't update.

Electrifry: Because I enjoy it so.

Mario Nerd: Okay.

RandomDragon: Okay.

: Maybe.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>After their umpteenth argument, Lulu and Petal had finally managed to become somewhat amicable.<p>

"Alright, so, um, guys, can we go?" I asked, afraid of the two. They'd finally stopped arguing, but still gave off a scary aura, like a tiger and a dragon.

"Alright, it's this way!" Lulu said, her face brightening up. She headed towards the tunnel to the left, Electabuzz walking in front of her, lighting the way. Reluctantly, Petal and I followed, Mary still clinging to me, with Keith and Vui bringing up the rear.

"Alright, here we are." Lulu said, arriving in a large cavern. On one side of cavern was a large door that was psychically locked like the first one, and off to the far wall was a large spherical stone in front of what looked like another cavern.

"Alright, let me handle this." Petal said, grabbing the pipe at her waist. "First stance… Hyacinth!"

Petal brought the iron pipe down on the round stone. The stone split straight in two, revealing another tunnel.

"Whoa…" Keith said, amazed. "How… How did you…"

"I'm just that awesome." Petal said smugly. "Alright, let's go, guys!" Petal confidently walked down the tunnel and into the darkness.

We followed after her, relying on the Electabuzz to light the tunnel up for us. However, soon enough, we realized we didn't need to. We arrived in a new cavern, which was well illuminated. A large amount of Team Dim Sun grunts were mining shining purple stones, and we suddenly ducked down behind a wall of rock to avoid being seen.

"Hello there." A voice said. I turned to my left, and saw an older man, maybe in his twenties, kneeling next to the wall, looking over it. He wore the red and white uniform of the top rangers, and wore a red cowboy hat over a wild shock of black hair that reached down to his chin, which had some light stubble. He was well muscled, and had cool black eyes.

Next to the man was a Luxray, who was as beautiful as he was cool, and elegant as he seemed powerful. She had equally wild black hair that reached down to her back, and wore a black biker jacket over a blue shirt. She wore black pants with a bright blue stripe down each side, and had eyes that shown like flames of red and gold.

"Hey, you must be Top Ranger Sven!" Keith shouted, surprised.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Petal hissed, clasping her hands over his mouth as she tackled him to the ground, while the Team Dim Sun grunts looked over. However, seeing nothing, they turned back to their work.

"Alright, I'm glad you kids are here." Sven said, not even bothering to look at us. "I need your help." Yeah, he's really acting like it.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Lulu said, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry." Sven said. However, the fact that he didn't even turn back to her makes me kind of question the sincerity of what he'd just said.

"Anyways, what's going on here?" I asked, frowning.

"These guys are mining themselves some pretty stones." Sven said, frowning. "However, I don't think that they're planning on making necklaces for their girlfriends, get my drift?"

"…No. Not one bit." Petal said, shaking her head. "Anyways, what are those things?"

"No idea." Sven said, frowning. "I came here to stop whatever it is Team Dim Sun's planning to do, but for this… I'm baffled."

"Urg…" Lulu said, making a rather sick looking face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, frowning.

"No… It's nothing…" Lulu said, shaking her head, frowning. "It's just… Those rocks…"

"What about them?" I asked, frowning.

"They give off… Such a horrible aura…" Lulu said, frowning. "It's black… and murky… and evil…"

"Kind of like you." Petal said, smirking.

"I'm serious!" Lulu said, frowning. "Whatever those rocks are… They're evil… They give off the same wretched stench as Aurore…"

"Wow, Aurore stinks?" Petal asked, surprised.

"His aura…" Lulu said, nodding. "It's as black as pitch… But we're not talking about that…"

"Well, whatever is going on here, we need to find some way to clear these guys out of here." Sven said, frowning. "And I think I know just how to do it."

"How?" Keith asked, curious.

"Simple." Sven said, smiling. "There's a moemon in these ruins that can release a… horrible stench. And all we need to do is find it."

"Any idea where it is?" Petal asked.

"Yeah." Sven said, nodding. "It's in the next cavern back, behind those sealed doors, you know, the ones psychically locked. Think you can find her?"

"Yeah, we can!" I said, nodding, standing up. "You guys, stay here, I'll go catch her."

I turned around and headed out into the tunnel behind us, and soon reappeared in the cavern before. I think. I forgot to take Electabuzz with me, so I could only kind of tell by the feel.

"Hey." A voice said, bright light shooting out from behind me. I turned around and had to keep my eyes clenched. However, the light dimmed down, to reveal Electabuzz standing there, with Lulu in front of her, smiling.

"Hey, Lulu." I said, confused. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just came here to help you." Lulu said, smiling. "Anyways, this is that psychically locked door?"

Lulu walked past me and up to the door, staring up at it.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I need to find some way to open it, though."

"Alright, I've got one!" Lulu said, smiling. "Go, Brana!" Lulu tossed out a moeball, which a Banette emerged from. She released a black of darkness from her hands, hitting the door. The door disintegrated in a flash of light, opening up the room.

"So, how was that?" Lulu asked, smiling. "Let's go, Kelly!"

"Uh, okay." I said, shrugging, following after her.

* * *

><p>"UM, Petal, are you alright?" Keith asked, frowning.<p>

"My woman's intuition is going off…" Petal said angrily. "Where's Lulu?"

* * *

><p>So, once again, Petal is getting to jealous.<p> 


	44. Chapter 47

Alright, sorry this was late. This is beginning to be a habit. My internet came back on Tuesday, but after that it refused to let me go to the Document Uploader, shifting it to the log in page.

Voltron007f: Oh, definitely male.

LightningPunisher: You will.

RandomDragon: Oh, sorry.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Lulu said, pinching her nose. "This place smells bloody awful…"<p>

"Yeah, you're right…" I said, the stench of whatever it was gagging me.

"What do you want?" A voice asked, a figure coming out of the darkness. A Skuntank. She wore a violet dress and had violet hair with white tips falling over one of her red eyes, and down to her neck.

"Alright, so, um, could you…" I hacked out. "Is it possible to turn that stink off?"

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, smirking. "It's keeping you humans away from me."

"Yeah, I know…" Lulu said, frowning. "You smell terrible… Kelly, do something."

"Seriously, why did you even come here?" I asked, frowning. "If you're not gonna help me capture her, then why are you here?"

"Because I want to spend more time getting to know you better, Kelly." Lulu said, draping an arm over my shoulder, poking at my cheek with her finger.

"Well, since you guys seem to have something going on, I think I'll leave you alone." Skuntank said, smirking. She turned and began to walk into the darkness; however, I fired my styler at her. The disk shot past her and looped around her waist, circling her body. However, she broke the line, spun, and glared at me.

"Big mistake, human." She said, frowning. "Sludge bomb!" She opened her mouth and released a poisonous blob at the two of us.

"Flamethrower!" A voice shouted, a stream of fire shooting out from behind the two of us, hitting the poisonous gunk, burning it to nothing.

"What?" I exclaimed, Lulu and I spinning around, seeing the Charmander from before standing there.

"You saved us?" I asked, surprised.

"NO!" The moemon exclaimed, her face red. "I didn't want to save you! I just thought she was aiming at me, that's all!"

_Tsundere!_ Lulu and I thought in unison, staring at the orange haired Charmander.

"You… you…" Charmander said, staring at us, her face lighting up bright red. "You guys shut up!"

Charmander turned around and ran away quickly, ducking out of the cave and into the darkness.

"Well, that girl was quite cute." Skuntank chuckled, holding her hand over her mouth, smirking. "So, what'd you do to her?"

"Yeah, I want to know that too." Lulu said, eyeing him. "You didn't do anything… explicit, did you?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. "Stop looking at me like that, you two!"

"Really?" The two asked at the same time. "Didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Shut up! I didn't!" I exclaimed, flustered. "She just hates me for no reason!"

"Oh, there's always a reason." Skuntank said, smirking. "Maybe she liiiiiiiikes you~"

"Oh shut up." I said, face palming.

"Well, this was fun." Skuntank said, smirking. "Anyways, I need to get back to leaving."

"Wait, we need your help!" I said, frowning.

"Really?" Skuntank asked, surprised. "Now, what would two cute little humans need my help with?"

"We need you and your… odor… to get rid of some people." I attempted to explain.

"Well gee, you know how to make a girl's heart simply go out, don't you?" Skuntank smirked. "Alright, I'll help you. But only because of that hilariously amusing show you just provided for me."

"Alright, let's go." Lulu said, leading the Skuntank with her. We backtracked back towards Sven, until we ran into Petal, who was standing in front of us, glaring at Lulu and I.

"WHAT were you doing with that girl?" Petal asked, walking up to me, frowning.

"I just needed her help to open that psychic locked door, that's all!" I exclaimed. "We weren't DOING anything like that."

"Oh, this is amusing." Skuntank said, smirking. "So, a love triangle, huh? How hilarious."

"I don't know who you are, but shut up." Petal said, pointing at the poison/dark type. "Kelly, why did you ask HER for help? I would have been perfectly happy to help you get that door open."

"Um, I didn't…" I started, but Lulu cut me off.

"Well, no one wants to be with a wild animal like you." Lulu said, smirking. "Nothing but attack and attack and attack? No, he wants a cute, sweet, loving girl like me."

"Wh-what…?" Petal asked, backing up, her face going white.

"Lulu, stop." I said, frowning. I walked up to Petal, and hugged her.

"He-hey!" Petal exclaimed, a red blushed covered over her white face. "Kelly… wha-what? What are you doing?"

"Sorry." I whispered into her ear. "Sorry."

"It-it's okay…" Petal said, still flustered. "But, um…"

"You know, Lulu, you're right." I said, turning to her.

"I am?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I do want to be with a cute, sweet, loving girl." At this, Petal's face became crestfallen, and she looked down at the ground.

"I see…" She said sadly, staring at her shoes like they were a long lost friend.

"And that's why I love Petal so much."

"What?" Petal asked, shooting her head up to look at me, as though she was unsure of what I'd said.

"See, Petal might be a violent person." I said, smiling. "And hey, she might be a little mean and she might get really angry at times, and she's a little insecure about certain things."

"We get the idea." Petal growled.

"But when we're alone, she's the cutest, sweetest, most loving girl I've ever met." I said, smiling.

"Wh-what?" Petal asked, stepping back in surprise, her mouth wide open. "Sh-shut up, Kelly!"

"So you're not?" I asked, frowning sadly.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that…" Petal said, blushing, looking away. "I just… um, maybe… I like you?"

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Petal and I said, staring at her like she was crazy. "What'd you say?"

"I've been trying to get you two to admit you real feelings for each other and start becoming closer as soon as I saw you two." Lulu said, chuckling. "It's so sweet to see you to look like that."

_GOD I HATE HER._ Petal and I thought as one.

"Yes." Skuntank said, nodding. "Coming with you was definitely a good idea."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Those two are so cute together. (Lulu and Skuntank, not Kellyn and Petal. Okay, yeah, Kellyn and Petal.)<p> 


	45. Chapter 48

Well, I got one review. Review!

Voltron007f: I'll try.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you got a Skuntank?" Sven asked, turning to us. "Good. Now, use that power of yours, girl."<p>

"My 'power'?" Skuntank asked, frowning. "What power would that be?"

"That stench of yours." Sven said, smiling. "Use it to clear them out."

"Gee. Thanks a ton." Skuntank said, frowning. "You really know how to talk to a girl."

Skuntank turned to me, frowning.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" She asked, frowning. "He's kind of annoying. I mean, what right does he have to talk to me like that? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, that annoying…"

"…SO you didn't capture her?" Sven asked, frowning. "Why not? She won't do it unless she listens to your every order."

"Well, yeah, I would." Skuntank said, frowning. "But not for you, you jerk. Commenting on a ladies smell?"

"Whatever, just do it!" Sven said, exacerbated.

"I don't want to!" Skuntank said, frowning. Suddenly, the air around us began becoming less… putrid. It then turned rather sweet, and the scent from before disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sven asked, frowning. "Why'd the air start smelling better?"

"Because I wanted it to." Skuntank said, smirking. "I can control my scent at will, I just CHOOSE to smell terribly, in order to keep everyone away from me. That's what allows me to keep you away."

"Why are you smelling like that now?" Sven asked, frowning. "I don't think that's much help."

"Well, I don't want to help you." Skuntank said, smirking. "You need my help, I don't want to help you, so what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll capture you if I have to." Sven said, releasing the capture disk out of his capture styler.

"Hey, wait, Sven, I'm not gonna allow that." I said, frowning. "Listen, you can't just force her to do it just because you want to."

"Then how are we going to get them out of here?" Sven asked, frowning. "I don't want to, but we really don't have a choice! We need to stop Team Dim Sun, and she's the only one who can do it! We need her help!"

"Not. My. Problem." Skuntank snapped.

"Skuntank…" Lulu asked, frowning. "Can you PLEASE release that stench and knock them out of here?"

"Okay, if you want me to." Skuntank said, smiling. "But only because of that amazing performance you gave me earlier."

Skuntank placed her hands on the rock ledge and flipped down the rock floor, walking out into the center of the grunts.

"Huh? Who's that moemon?" One of the grunts asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure…" Another grunt said, turning around, staring at her. "I don't think I've seen that species before…"

"I think I've seen her species before…" A third grunt said, staring at her. "But I can't remember what she does…"

"Just keep watching, boys…" Skuntank said, smirking. She inhaled, and then exhaled deeply, releasing a noxious gas from every pore on her body. The grunts began coughing and hacking, and they turned and ran the other way, out the cave entrance. When the grunts had all fled, we went out and walked up to Skuntank.

"Alright, nice job, Skuntank." Sven said, smirking. "You cleared them all away. You can go now."

"Well, as long as YOU say I can go, then I guess I can." She said, frowning. "I'll be going, you guys. I can't say it's been fun… But it's been… interesting. See you guys."

Skuntank turned around and walked the other direction, back towards her chamber. This left us with only one path left to take.

"Wow, some women are just difficult to deal with." Sven said, shaking his head.

"This is what I hate about men like you." Lulu said, frowning. "You don't think of moemon as people. You think that they're just tools to use to get what you want."

"What?" Sven said, frowning. "Nonsense!"

"Oh, really?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Because it seems like it makes perfect sense to me."

"Well, you're wrong!" Sven said, smiling. "See, I became a ranger in order to work with moemon and help them out whenever I could."

"Maybe." Lulu said, nodding. "Maybe you did. However, whatever their intentions, rangers inadvertently force moemon to work for them, and release them when they do their jobs. You rangers state that you don't force the moemon to be with them, but you do something just as bad: You're nice to them, and then you just go off on your own and leave them."

"What…" Sven said, shocked. And I can't say I blame him. Lulu just pointed out a gaping flaw in the very foundation of moemon rangers, a flaw that had been overlooked since its existence. I was speechless.

"Speechless?" Lulu asked, frowning. Guess she can read minds, too. "You should be. Now then, I believe that you wanted to go and see what they were doing, yes?"

"R-right." Sven said, regaining his composure. He led us to the tunnel that the grunts fled from, and we headed into it.

"Um, it's a little dark…" Mary said, clutching my hand in a vice-like grip.

"That's fine." Sven said, his confidence slowly coming back. In fact, I can almost swear I heard him smile. "Lucy, use flash."

The Luxray that was walking loyally behind him released a blast of light, and soon enough the entire tunnel was well lit, the Luxray, Lucy, giving off a soft, warm light. Sven led us further and further into the tunnel, and we wound up at a large cavern. This cavern held an alter on it, built into the stone wall. The alter was large and stretched up towards the top of the cavern. It seemed as if there was once something imbedded into the stone wall, but had been dug out. Whatever it was, judging by the size of the indent, it was large and jagged.

"What's with that alter?" I asked, frowning, staring at the large stone alter.

"It's what you might call a long story." Aurore said, suddenly appearing at the top of the alter, staring down at us, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, dramatic entrance much?<p> 


	46. Chapter 49

Ugh… Hello… I hate daylight savings so much… If you want to know why I haven't updated all week, that's why… It's taken me all week to get over the fatigue of having to wake up an hour off schedule… That's how much I need my sleep… Anyways, good thing I had this pre-written…

RandomDragon: What was what?

LightningPunisher: Lauren here. I hate sportsmen jock types. They're usually jerkasses. I like nice guys that are really cute.

Electrify: You shouldn't be.

Voltron007f: I'll try as hard as I can.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>"Aurore…" Lulu said through gritted teeth, frowning.<p>

"Hello, mini witch." Aurore said, smiling. "I must say, you looking up at me, me looking down on you… Ah, nostalgia…"

This is getting kind of weird. The two of them were having a hilarious conversation, while one was fifty feet away from the other, standing atop a large shrine.

"Mini… witch…?" Lulu asked, shaking. "That does it. I'm gonna kill you…" Lulu stalked towards Aurore angrily, glaring at him with murder in her eyes.

Lulu walked towards the stair case, only to hit a barrier of light. She placed her hands against the barrier and pushed, resulting in being flung back, landing on her small butt, frowning.

"Aurore!" Lulu exclaimed, staring up at him, frowning. "Come down here and let's settle things once and for all!"

"Kufufu…" Aurore chuckled, staring down at us, smirking. "No no no, love. You staring up at me, and me looking down on you… That is how we'll always stay."

"What's the deal with you two?" I asked, frowning.

"I told you." Lulu said, frowning. "Aurore makes me sick."

"Yeah, you've told us that many times." Petal said, frowning. "But why?"

"It's not so bad anymore." Lulu said, frowning. "But it's his aura."

"What about it?" Petal asked.

"It's black as pitch." Lulu said, frowning, staring at Aurore.

"Is that bad?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Is that bad?" I asked when Lulu didn't respond to Keith's question.

"Black has both positive and negative symbolism." Lulu answered. "On the positive side, black is the color of protection and the desire to help others. However, on the negative side, it means someone who has deliberately withdrawn from others and internalizes their problems, as well as someone who is hiding something to deceive another."

"So which is he?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lulu said, frowning. "With most people, if they have bright colors, then they have the positive qualities of the color, and if they have dark or muddy colors, then they have the negative qualities. But black…"

"Black isn't bright or muddy." Petal said, frowning. "So it's too hard to read…"

"_Yes_, Petal, _that's_ what I was trying to say." Lulu said, frowning. "So I can't read Aurore's aura, so I never know what he's thinking. That's one reason I don't like him."

"What's the other reason?" I asked.

"Because of the power of his aura." Lulu said, staring at Aurore. "It's enormous."

"What? What does size have to do with anything?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, the bigger the better." Keith snorted, smirking. Petal responded by kicking him in the knee.

"See, his aura is a corona of black flames that surrounds his body." Lulu said, staring at the massive swirls of black flames around Aurore's body.

"What does that mean?" Petal asked, frowning. "What do flames mean in terms of a person's aura?"

"It means that they're a person of great personal power, or an avatar for some sort of higher being." Lulu explained. "I've never seen anyone but him have that kind of aura, and it's way too intense… I can't stand staring at it."

"Wait, so that's why you hate him?" Petal asked. "Because he's some sort of herald for some sort of almighty powers that be?"

"Yes." Lulu said, nodding. "Because he's a big bloody flaming black cloud I can't read. Just STARING at him makes me want to vomit. And if that's not bad enough, he talks down to me all the time."

"That's not my fault, love." Aurore said from the top of the shrine. "It's just easier to talk down to you since I'm so much taller."

"You see?" Lulu asked, gesturing to Aurore. "He is so irritating, I can't stand it!"

"Listen, we don't have time to deal with him." Sven said, frowning. "Alright, you, what were those Team Dim Sun grunts doing here?"

"Simple." Aurore said, leaping down from where he was standing, landing on the stone floor of the cavern. "They were looking for the black crystals they use to power the Gigaremo and Miniremo machines, aka dark shards."

"Wait, what are Gigaremo and Miniremo?" I asked, frowning.

"Seriously?" Aurore asked, surprised. "They're those machines that Team Dim Sun uses to control moemon."

"What?" Sven exclaimed, frowning. "They've got the ability to control moemon with those small violet shards?"

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "Now then… What do you think was in that huge crack in the wall?"

Aurore pointed at the huge hole in the wall above the cavern, smirking.

"A huge dark shard?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep." Aurore said, nodding. "And this dark shard, or, as I like to call it, the Shadow Crystal, contains the negative energy that powers every single dark shard in Almia."

"So it's because of this… Shadow Crystal thing that the all the moemon in the world are being controlled?" Keith asked, frowning. Always one to cut to the chase, that Keith.

"Basically, yes." Aurore said, nodding. "You can think of that shard as the jackpot. You purify that one, you purify them all."

"Wait, purify?" I asked, frowning. "What do you mean by purifying them?"

"Oops, I've said too much." Aurore said, smiling. "Just forget I said that. Anyways, if you do manage to get the Shadow Crystal back from Team Dim Sun, then I'd advise you not to go near it."

"And why's that?" Petal pressed, frowning.

"Because sealed within that darkness is a darkness more fearsome then you can possibly imagine." Aurore said, stroking her cheek. His eyes were narrowed and harsh, and his voice was colder than ice. He stared at Petal with all the warmth of a snake, as though she was a mouse petrified in front of him.

"Good luck, love." Aurore said, his hard expression slipping off of his face like oil, replaced with a warm smile. "I sincerely hope that you'll make it through the end of days." His words slipped off of his tongue like oil from a pipe, and he slithered his way up to the top of the shrine, smirking.

"Ladies… Gentlemen… Mini Witch…" Aurore said, smiling. "I wish you all the best of luck in my little game. Until we meet again…"

The space around Aurore began shifting and distorting, as if wrapping around him. Then, all of a sudden, the space bounced back to normal and Aurore was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave." Lulu said, walking away.

"Wait, you're going? Why?" I asked, frowning.

"I came here to find what that bastard was planning." Lulu said, turning back to us, frowning. "But I have no intention of being another one of his pawns and find myself being roped into this game. Good luck. To all of you. But I'm leaving."

And without another word, Lulu turned and walked back into the dark passageways we'd emerged from.

* * *

><p>So, what could Aurore be planning? And what exactly is this game of his? Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to sleep.<p> 


	47. Chapter 50

Alright, here's another chapter! Come on and review, guys!

Electrifry: No. No she doesn't.

RandomDragon: Will she?

LightningPunisher: Who says Darkrai is evil?

Voltron007f: Well, I had it pre-written.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>"So what now?" I asked, looking around, frowning. As far as I could tell, there were no paths out of the cave.<p>

"Alright, let's examine the shrine." Sven said, frowning. He walked up the steps to the top of the shrine, and looked into the indent.

"Hey, you guys, come here and look at this." Sven said, calling all of us over.

"What?" Petal asked, following him up the shrine, dragging me with her.

Once we all reached the top of the rock shrine, Sven pointed at the large indent in the wall.

"See?" Sven asked, pointing into the indent. "It looks like the hole at the back of this is just big enough for a person to slip through."

"Hey, you're right!" I said, surprised.

"Alright, I'll go first." Sven said, moving through the indent. "If it's all clear on the other side, I'll signal you guys to come through."

Sven moved through the crack in the rock wall, and slipped in to the other side.

After a few moments, his hand stuck back out through the rock wall and his muffled voice called "all clear."

"Okay, Petal, you go first." I said, helping her through the rock indent, easy because of her small body.

"Hah! Good thing that stupid Lulu didn't come with us." Petal sneered. "There's no way those big airbags could have made it through this crack. Petal emerged out the other side, and I helped Mary get through next, followed by myself. I emerged into a large rock cavern, shining with white-clear crystals. Vui made her way through next, followed by Keith, who stumbled and fell onto the rock floor, with Lucy bringing up the rear.

"So where do we go now?" Keith asked, standing up.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Sven asked, smirking. "There's only one way to go, and that's up."

Sven pointed at a large ladder stretching up into a large hole in the stone ceiling, the only place light was shining down upon.

I guess so." Petal said, nodding. "Alright, Kelly, you go first, the Keith and Sven. I don't want any of you looking up the girls' skirts."

"Alright." I agreed, nodding. I grabbed onto the rungs of the ladder and began climbing. Even after reaching the top of the hole, it still seemed to go up a ways. I continued to climb the large rock tunnel, the shining crystals and circle of light at the top my only source of light. I continued to climb towards the circle of light, as though I was shooting for a target. After what felt like hours of climbing, I finally emerged from the hole in the ground, having to constantly blink my eyes to adapt to the sunlight shining through. After a few minutes, my eyes started to adjust, but then Keith pushed me off of the ladder and onto the grassy ground of the Chroma Ruins.

Keith climbed up after me, followed by Sven. I reached down and grabbed Petal's hand, helping her out, followed by Mary. When we all emerged from the cave, we looked around at our surroundings.

"What is this place?" I asked, surprised. We seemed to be standing on a rock ledge, that overlooked the valley of mist that was the Chroma Highlands. There were a few dead trees sticking out of the grass, but other than that, the only notable thing was the wood cabin pushed up against one of the ledges.

"Alright, let's see what's in that place." I said, knocking on the door.

"Don't bother knocking." Petal said, pushing the door open. "This place is obviously abandoned."

Petal walked inside and we followed her, and she was right. It seemed pretty abandoned. There were boxes and yellowed papers scattered all around the place. It looked like someone might have lived there once, considering there was an old, battered refrigerator and a door I prayed led to a bathroom, but now it seemed pretty uninhabitable. There was debris scattered everywhere, and all in all the room looked like a trash heap. However, there was an old table standing in the center of the room. I walked towards it and picked it up, blowing the dust off of it. I opened it and looked inside, but it was far to damaged to read. It seemed as though fire or something had burned parts of it, as all I could make out were random letters in places.

"Kelly, what'd you find?" Petal asked, walking up to me.

"I don't know…" I said, frowning. "I think it's a diary."

"Let me see." Sven said, taking the damaged book. "Well, it's to damaged to read… We might be able to analyze it back at the Union… Let's see if there's anything else around here…" We continued to search the cabin, but unfortunately we came up empty handed. However, all of our heads turned when the door creaked open.

"What are you doing in my home?" A voice asked, frowning. We all turned to see the owner of the voice as he walked in. He was a man, perhaps in his forties. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, and looked kind of like a scarecrow. He had a tired face and wore a crumpled brown jacket over a black button up shirt, and wore faded brown pants.

"Who are you?" Sven asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." The man said, frowning. "I asked you a question… What are you doing in my house?"

"We're Moemon Rangers." Sven said, showing his badge. "We need to inspect this place for any material that might be able to help with our investigation."

"…Rangers, huh?" The man said, frowning. "Alright… Then go ahead… take whatever you want…"

"Um, thanks." Sven said, nodding. "Although I think we're just about done here…"

"Yeah, we'll be leaving." Petal said, nodding.

"Oh…" The man said, staring at Petal, surprised.

"Uh, what?" Petal asked, a little taken off guard by the man's stare.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, smiling sadly. "You just reminded me of my daughter a little."

"Yeah, well, I'm not your daughter." Petal said, turning away. "My name is Petal Green."

"Green, huh?" The man said, smiling sadly once more. "How nostalgic…"

"Huh?" Petal asked, surprised. "Anyways, Kelly, let's go."

We left the cabin and the strange man, and walked out towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the misty valley.

"So what now?" I asked, frowning.

"Let's head back to the ranger union!" Sven said, jumping down the rock ledge, Lucy following after. They skidded down the ledge, and disappeared into the mist.

"Let's go, Kelly!" Petal said, pushing me off the ledge as she jumped down as well.

As the group disappeared over the ledge, a young Charmander peeked out from behind a dead tree, staring after them.

"Just you wait…" Charmander said through gritted teeth, frowning. She jumped down the rock ledge after the group, an angry expression on her face.

* * *

><p>So, how's that for a surprise? Charmander's following after them!<p> 


	48. Chapter 51

Sorry this is late. My internet couldn't connect. It might have been an accident, but you can consider this my own April Fools Day Prank.

RandomDragon: Well, you'll see who he is eventually… Maybe…

LightningPunisher: I did.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>We made our way out of the mist, and arrived at the road leading to the large city of Pueltown. Which says town, but trust me, I've been there. It's a city.<p>

"Alright, I'll be heading back to the Ranger Union." Sven said, smiling. "You kids should head back too." Sven climbed atop a Doduo that he'd hitched up, and Lucy held onto him. The Doduo charged down the grass plains, and headed off into the distance.

"Alright, so let's head back." I said, smiling. We began our long walk down the road, heading to Pueltown. And when I say long walk, I mean a LONG walk. It was probably about a mile from where we were to where we needed to go. However, I figured that the sooner we got started, the sooner we'd get there, so we started walking.

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt…" Keith complained as we walked.<p>

"We're not even in Pueltown yet!" Petal exclaimed. "You're just too weak!"

"…Actually, we are in Pueltown." I said, pointing out the sign labeled "Pueltown" to her.

"Oh." Petal said, surprised. "You're still too weak."

After resting up for a while, we began the second half of our journey. We continued to walk, Keith complaining about everything short of the weather (which was actually quite nice) and after a while, we reached the Ranger Union.

"Finally!" Keith exclaimed. "Come on Vui, let's ditch these guys and go have sex."

"…Okay." Vui said, following after him.

"You guys can go report!" Keith called back to us as he ran up the escalator.

"Damn it!" Petal exclaimed, pissed. "I wanted to run away and have sex, but he beat us to it!"

"Sorry, but I think that it's best that we report too." I said, frowning. "I'm really exhausted from all the walking we just did, so I think we should just report to Erma and then go to sleep.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Petal whined. "Come on, let's have sex!"

"You're like a broken record…" I said, face palming.

"I… I… agree with her…" Mary said, looking away, blushing.

"You too?" I asked, sighing.

"Uh-huh…" Mary said, nodding timidly. "Please… could we?"

"…We'll see…" I said, blushing. "Those puppy-dog eyes of hers could probably convince me to do anything she asked…"

"Kelly, you weren't thinking that last part." Petal said, frowning jealously, Mary smiling confidently like she'd won something.

"…Alright, we'll see what happens…" I said, turning, walking to the escalator. "But after we talk to Erma, alright?"

"Okay." Petal said, smiling happily.

We headed up to the escalator until we reached the second to last floor, where Erma waited.

"Welcome back." Erma said, smiling. "For starters, I'd just like to say that Sven's request for a few rangers to serve as backup? We staged that."

"…" Petal said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"We just received Sven's report." Erma said, smiling. "He stated that your performance was 'flawless' and that you were some of the best rangers he'd worked with. Even if your… 'emotional matters' were a little shaky."

"…" Petal said, the irritation mark continuing to throb.

"Ah, yes, and you should check in on the research room." Professor Hastings said. "Murph said he had something he wanted to show you."

"Great, we're still not done?" Petal complained, frowning. "Okay, come on Kelly, we might as well check this out."

Petal and I walked downstairs to the research room, and entered it to see the slightly pudgy chief, Murph.

"Oh, Petal, Kellyn, good to see you!" Murph said, smiling. "Listen, we've analyzed the diary, and we've discovered who it belongs to!"

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"Brighton Hall!" Murph exclaimed, excited.

"Seriously?" Petal asked, surprised. "Wow, that came out of nowhere."

"Who's Brighton Hall?" I asked, frowning.

"Brighton Hall was the second president of Altru Corporation." Petal explained.

"…What's Altru again?" I asked, rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Petal asked, staring at me.

"Seriously?" Petal asked, staring at Murph, who shrugged.

"SERIOUSLY?" Petal asked, staring at the fourth wall.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"We'll have reached our one year anniversary next week, and we still haven't even mentioned ALTRU CORPORATION YET?" Petal exclaimed.

"What the hell have you been doing this last year?" Petal exclaimed at the fourth wall. "Have you been sitting home in your house just lounging around, not bothering with even trying to give any foreshadowing in your story in the slightest? What, is this some kind of horrible April Fools Joke? Is that why we haven't seen any mention of Altru Corporation?

"Petal, who are you talking to?" I asked, incredibly weirded out by Petal's exclamations.

"Shut up for a while, Kelly." Petal said, frowning. "You know what? Sex can wait. We're going to the Altru building right now, and we're gonna drag some foreshadowing into it whether that guy likes it or not!"

With that, Petal grabbed onto my and Mary's hands, and dragged us out of the Research Room and down the escalator. Once we got outside, she finally let us go.

"Alright, we're gonna head out to the Altru Building, okay?" Petal asked. I could tell she was almost at her breaking point. She seemed to be inhaling and exhaling smoke. Mary and I, petrified, just nodded.

"OKAY?" Petal asked with venom in her voice.

"…Okay…" The two of us said, shaking.

"Good." Petal said, smiling. "Now then, it's going to be a long journey, so we should probably get some Doduo for the trip there."

We headed to the fields where the Doduo for Rangers were kept, and in a few seconds the two from before rushed up to us.

"Hello!" My Doduo said, beaming brightly. "Glad you came! Could you choose me again?"

"Okay, sure!" I said, smiling.

"Um… I can… help you too…" The Doduo said, blushing. "If… if you want…"

"Okay, sure." Petal said, smiling. "Alright, let's go! To Altru Building!"

"Yeah…" Mary and I said with as much enthusiasm as we could with our fears.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? It's a day late, but Happy April Fools! And do you think that I just noticed that today was April First and didn't mention Altru, or do you think I plotted this from the beginning? You decide!<p> 


	49. Chapter 54

Well, I jinxed myself. NO reviews. Wow. Come on, guys.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>"We have discovered that Brighton Hall did indeed write this diary." Professor Hastings said, frowning. We were standing in the research room, computers beeping at all sides. Professor Hastings was standing next to a small pedestal with a small black crystal inside of it, hidden beneath a dome of glass. "It seems that he made a great discovery thirty years ago. A mysterious, gigantic black stone was imbedded onto the dias. He began examining the stone, and believed that the dark energy it put out would be enough to power all of Almia. But that's all we've discovered so far…"<p>

Professor Hastings looked at the dark crystal imbedded in the pedestal, as if trying to look inside of it.

"However, the power it gives off is anything but good…" Professor Hastings said, frowning.

"So, it seems we've found a connection between Altru and the Shadow Crystal." Murph said, walking over to the sample. Suddenly, he began glowing with a bright blue light. The light was blinding at first, and I had to close my eyes to shield myself from it. However, the light soon died down, and Murph was just shining with a small, faint blue light.

"M-Murph, why is your chest shining?" Professor Hastings asked, surprised. Looking closer, I could see that it wasn't him who was shining, it was his chest. Something inside of it…

"Murph, show us what's in your chest!" I said, frowning.

"Well, alright…" Murph said, unbuttoning his shirt. A small pendent made out of a blue crystal was hanging from his neck, and it was shining.

"Whoa…" Petal said, staring at the pendent enviously. "It's so pretty…"

"Wait, Professor, look at these readings!" One of the scientists studying the black crystal said, shocked.

"Amazing…" Professor Hastings said softly, staring at the computer screen. "Murph, it appears your pendent is actually causing the power levels of these black stones to drop!"

"Really?" Murph asked, surprised. "Because this is just some old pendent my dad gave me…"

"Out of what?" Professor Hastings pressed, frowning.

"Special stones called 'Tears of Princes' that are found in the Hia Valley." Murph explained. "He said some old woman made it for him."

"Hia Valley, hm?" Professor Hastings said, frowning. He pondered this for a long time, and then appeared to reach some sort of conclusion.

"Murph, it appears we need to have someone go investigate the Hia Valley!" Professor Hastings said. He then turned to me.

"Kellyn, to Hia Valley immediately!" Professor Hastings said. "There, you must seek out Yoda, and- oh, wait, never mind. Um… just find the woman that made that pendent for Murph and investigate it."

"Can I go too?" Petal asked.

"Fine, fine, but make sure you two get actual work done." Hastings said, frowning. "Now, get a move on, you two!"

"Yes, sir!" The two of us said, saluting him. We turned and ran out of the research room, and returned to my room.

"Welcome back, master!" My three moemon said, smiling. The three of them were sitting on the bed, playing cards.

"Alright, Kelly, you'd better start packing." Petal ordered. "Bring some warm clothes."

"Right." I said, nodding, grabbing my backpack. I grabbed some heavy jackets and clothes, and packed them in around the egg in order to keep it warm. I then pulled on a large bulky coat and ski pants.

"Wait, why are you guys packing?" Mary asked, concerned.

"We're going to Hia Valley." I answered. "We got a mission."

"Yay! Mission!" Mary cheered.

"Hey, you're not going!" Kurou said, frowning. "You got to go last time! It's my turn!"

"No way!" Nyu interjected. "It's my turn. This is the Hia Valley! Snow-covered tundra, ice-tipped mountains… ICE MOEMON?"

"Yeah, Nyu would be like the perfect choice!" Petal said, nodding. "I mean, who's better for the ice area than an ice moemon?"

"Yeah, it's my show now, bitches!" Nyu cheered, scoffing at Mary and Kurou. "Alright, let's go, master! To Hia Valley!"

…

"So where is Hia Valley, anyway?" Nyu asked, frowning. "I lived in a wet cave my whole life, I have no idea where it is."

"Then how do you know so much about it?" Petal asked.

"Kurou and I have been by ourselves for days! There's nothing to do but read magazines and have sex!" Nyu explained. "So I read this travel brochure about the Hia Valley, and well…"

"I understand." Petal said, nodding. "Anyways, let's go ask around to find out where it is."

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Wendy having told us how to get to Hia Valley (but wouldn't fly us there) the three of us stood on the dock of the river that would lead us to Hia Valley.<p>

"Alright, so Wendy said we have to catch two Floatzel and use them to swim up to a cave that we have to go through to reach Hia Valley." Petal told me.

"I know." I answered, raising an eyebrow. "I was there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Petal said, nodding. "So who was I explaining it for?"

Almost as if on cue, two Floatzel swam up. They wore orange and tan dresses and had yellow towels around their necks. They had orange hair with tan tips tied down their backs in two tails, and had bright red eyes.

"Alright, Nyu, use icy wind!" I ordered. Nyu opened her mouth, and released a blast of icy wind at the two, freezing the water around them. We shot out our capture stylers, the disks of light spinning around them, creating glowing rings. After a few seconds, the two Floatzel were caught by us.

**Moemon**: Floatzel

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Swim x1

**Info**: Floatzel are very strong moemon, and are very strong swimmers. They are often used to cross over rivers, and have developed closeness to humans.

"Alright, let's get going!" I said, climbing onto the Floatzel I'd captured, Nyu holding onto my back as Petal got onto hers. The two Floatzel shot across the river, and approached the cave.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Good enough for reviews, I hope.<p> 


	50. Chapter 57

Alright, keep those votes coming! I need a lot more! And remember to review!

Zubat98: Huh.

Chris: Yes. Yes it is.

Electrifry: He could have, but he didn't.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>"Man, it really is cold out here…" Petal said, shivering underneath the parka that the explorers had given her for her mission. She and Nyu were walking through the icy plains of the Hia Valley. "How can you not be cold?"<p>

"I guess I've gotten used to the cold." Nyu said, shrugging. "Anyways, any ideas where we should be going?"

"Those people back at the village didn't know anything about the blue stones, but they said that the blue stones might have something to do with Almia Castle." Petal said, frowning. She flinched at the gust of painfully cold wind blowing in her face, the snow hitting her like a barrage of bullets.

"Alright, is that it?" Nyu called when the wind died down, pointing at the large castle a few miles away, standing on a large ice ledge between two large mountains.

"Yeah, I think so." Petal said, nodding. "Alright, let's go!" Petal walked across the icy floor, until she reached a large body of water.

"What the hell?" Petal exclaimed, shocked. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"…By a boat?" Nyu asked, shrugging.

"…Brilliant." Petal said sarcastically. She reached her hand down, touched the icy water, and pulled her hand back in shock. "Damn, that's cold! No way, no boat."

"I can help." A voice piped up. Petal and Nyu turned to see a moemon standing politely before them, a stoic expression on her face. She wore a dark blue jacket over a dark blue dress with white lace, and had long dark blue hair down her back with blonde highlights in it, and large golden eyes.

"An Empoleon!" Petal said, surprised.

"I am capable of ferrying people around these waters." The Empoleon said, bowing. "Would you like to capture me?"

"Alright!" Petal said, smiling, releasing a capture disk from her styler. The track of light arched around the water and steel moemon, looping around her, light emanating from her body symbolizing her capture.

"Alright, how may I serve you?" Empoleon asked, bowing.

"Take us to the castle!" Petal said, smiling.

"Yes." Empoleon said, nodding. She leapt into the water, lying flat on her chest. Petal climbed on top of her, surprised at the water moemon's buoyancy being enough to keep her afloat. Nyu climbed on as well, wrapping her arms around Petal's waist, the Empoleon not even flinching.

"Are you now prepared to leave?" Empoleon asked, turning her head to see the two over her shoulder.

"Yeah, shove off!" Petal said, smiling. "Go!"

"Yes, mistress." Empoleon said. She kicked off against the water and shot through the freezing lake, moving around the glaciers and whirlpools. Soon enough, she arrived on the other side.

* * *

><p>However, I wasn't there. This is just what Nyu and Petal said happened. I was busy sitting in my bunk, not able to do anything. However, then I had a visitor.<p>

"Hello, young man." An elderly woman walked into my tent, smiling. She had snow white hair and wore a purple sweater, as well as a dark tan dress and shawl.

"Hello…" I said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." The woman said, smiling kindly. "My name is Mrs. Winters. Pamur told me that you were looking for the origin of the blue stones."

"Yeah, why, do you know about them?" I asked excitedly. "That's why I came all the way out here, to figure out where they came from and possibly how to get more of them."

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Mrs. Winters said, nodding. "Ah, yes, those small shards… when I was a girl, we called them 'Tears of Princes' they were considered good luck charms and we were considered very fortunate to discover them. See, they were based on an ancient folklore."

"Ancient folklore?" I asked, frowning. "What was it?"

"You see, there is an old folktale. When I was a little girl, I remember reading it in a children's book." Mrs. Winters explained, a distant gleam of nostalgia shining in her eyes. "However, the storybook faded away and the folktale was forgotten… Even I can only vaguely remember it…"

"Oh, I see…" I said, looking down, frowning.

"But I do remember enough of it." Mrs. Winters said. "The folktale was titled, I believe, 'The King of Almia and the Three Princes.'"

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Mrs. Winter said, smiling. "'When deep darkness did arrive in the Kingdom of Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light… Was that how it went?"

"…How would I know?" I asked, frowning.

"Ah, yes, I believe that was it." Mrs. Winters said, nodding. "I believe that there's no way I'll ever change my mind and move the story around later on."

"So there's nothing else to add on?" I asked to make sure. "NOTHING else?"

"Ah, yes, there were two other princes." Mrs. Winters said. "However, they didn't have any relevance and I don't remember what they were doing or where they were. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out more."

"No, that's fine." I said, smiling. "You've been plenty helpful already."

"Hey, Mrs. Winters!" Pamur said, sticking his head into the tent. "We got trouble. Some of them Team Dim Sun guys were spotted heading towards the castle!"

"What?" Mrs. Winters asked, surprised. "But that castle is our history! How dare they? I'm going to go down and stop them this instant!"

"Wait, you can't!" I said, standing up. "I'll go!"

"NO, you're still recovering." Pamur said, frowning. "So sit back down."

"Sorry, but two of the people I care about most are heading to the castle right now, so I need to go now and help them!" I stood up and pulled a large parka onto myself, heading towards the exit of the tent.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." Pamur said, standing in front of me.

"And I'M sorry, but I can't let you stop me." I said, punching Pamur in the guy, knocking him down. I rushed out into the snow, pulled a hat down, and climbed onto one of the snowmobiles, shooting off into the snowy tundra.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Review, guys!<p> 


	51. Chapter 58

Alright, here's another chapter! And remember to vote!

Zubat98: Okay.

RandomDragon: Okay.

LightningPunisher: Not a good thing.

Electrifry: He's definitely an idiot.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yeah, I know.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>"We have arrived, mistress." Empoleon said, pulling to a stop in front of the ice. Petal and Nyu climbed off of her back, standing on the large chunk of frozen land. Before the two of them was a large white castle, encased in ice. In fact, with the fierce blizzard and freezing winds mixed with the ice covered castle, it almost looked like the entire castle was made out of ice itself. Petal placed a foot down on the ground, and was surprised to find snow-covered ice to have surprisingly good traction.<p>

"Alright, let's get going!" Petal said, running through the snow. She ran up to the large iced over stairs, and headed up to the large doors.

"Alright, on three." Petal s said, placing her hands on the edge of the door, as Nyu did the same. The two of them pried the door open, and let it swing out.

"Alright, let's go!" Petal shouted, running into the castle with Nyu following after her, the large white doors swinging shut behind the two of them.

But, like I said, I wasn't there, so that's mostly what I assumed happened. I pulled to a stop in front of a large lake, and realized that this was about as far as I was going to get. Strangely, the lake wasn't frozen even at the temperature it was now. Thankfully, the blizzard had begun to die down, so I could see again. I looked over the lake to the large castle on the other side, and wondered how the hell I was going to cross. I looked to the left and right, and saw two large icy mountains enclosing the lake, making it impossible to cross around the sides.

Then, my eyes an incredible amount of large chunks of ice littering the lake.

"Alright, I bet I can make it over the lake if I jump onto the ice chunks and keep jumping!" I said, nodding. I revved the engine of snowmobile, and shot out towards the lake. "Super jum-"

An Empoleon walked out in front of my snowmobile.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, pulling to a stop on the ice. I skidded right in front of the Empoleon, and pulled to a stop inches in front of her.

"Hello." Empoleon said nonchalantly. "Do you have need for my assistance?"

"Are you insane?" I asked, my mouth open in shock. "What kind of idiot are you, pulling out in front of a moving snowmobile?"

"…" Empoleon said, staring at me silently. "Do you have need for my assistance?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "You could get out of the way, please."

"Why?" Empoleon asked, frowning.

"Because I'm trying to jump over the lake, and I would really like it if you moved." I said, frowning. "Now, can you please get out of the way?"

"Why are you trying to get across the lake?" Empoleon asked.

"Because I'm trying to get to the castle to meet up with my friends." I said, frowning. "And the only way to get to the castle is to get over the lake."

"I see." Empoleon said, stepping out of the way. I revved the engine again, and just as I was about to head forwards, she poked me on the shoulder, causing me to overshoot the engine, causing it to stall.

"What?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"It's not going to work." Empoleon said, frowning. "Do you have need for my assistance?"

"No!" I said, frowning. "Wait, why isn't it going to work?"

"Because if you land on the ice with the snowmobile at the rate of acceleration it would take to jump the distance required and land at the angle you would have to land at to cover the distance, you'd hit the ice with more than enough force to shatter it, causing you to drown." Empoleon answered. "Do you have need for my assistance?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, frowning.

"I have lived in this lake my entire life." Empoleon answered. "I swim it's area every day, so I know everything about it and the ice within it."

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked. "So how am I supposed to get across?"

"Are you in need of my assistance?" Empoleon repeated for the fifth time.

"Can you get me across the lake?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can." Empoleon said, nodding. "I am capable of swimming this lake and carrying passengers. Would you like my assistance?"

"Sure." I said, nodding, climbing off of the snowmobile. "Wow, thanks a lot!"

"No problem." Empoleon said, climbing into the water. "After all, I just finished ferrying two beautiful young ladies to the castle earlier."

"Wait, was one of them a moemon wearing a black shirt and skirt with claws, and the other a human with brown hair in two pigtails and was about five feet tall, wearing a ranger uniform?" I asked.

"Yes." Empoleon said, looking back to me, nodding. "I carried them to the castle and watched them get inside."

"Damn it…" I said, frowning, climbing onto her back. "Listen, I need you to get to the castle as soon as possible, can you move as fast as you can?"

"…Of course." Empoleon said, nodding. She shot through the water towards the far shore. She lowered her head and headbutted the glacier sticking out of the water. She shattered the ice with her head, ice hitting me in the face.

"What the hell?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She answered me. She shot towards the ice slope, and hit it forwards, shooting herself into the air, with me on her back. She soared through the air, heading straight towards the castle.

"Brace for impact." Empoleon warned. She hit the ground head on, creating a large crater in the ice. Surprisingly, I was uninjured. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just was. I stood up, and was a little dizzy. I staggered towards the castle as Empoleon jumped back into the water. I staggered towards the castle, and opened the doors, heading inside.

* * *

><p>So, what's going to happen within the castle?<p> 


	52. Chapter 59

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Well, we'll never know.

Electrifry: No, Empoleon is just a badass.

RandomDragon: I don't know how...

LightningPunisher: Maybe...

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" I said, looking around inside of the castle. I was standing in a large dining room, with an enormous table that could have seated 30 people in front of me. There was a large chandelier made of glass and covered in ice hanging over the table.<p>

"Wow, this is so freaking awesome!" I said, looking around the large white room.

"Ah!" A member of Team Dim Sun said, pointing a shaking finger at me, shocked.

"Team Dim Sun!" I said, grabbing my styler.

"Another ranger!" The grunt said, shocked. "Is he related to that other girl?"

"Wait, you know where Petal and Nyu are?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"If you're talking about that girl and that Sneasel?" The grunt said, nodding. "Yeah, I have."

"Where are they?" I demanded, frowning. "Tell me!"

"Alright, alright, just don't sick that girl on me!" The grunt said, shaking.

"Um, sure, I won't." I said, shrugging. "Tell me where they are!"

"They went that way!" He said, pointing down the hall. "Please, don't let her hurt me!"

"Um, sure, I'll try my best…" I said, shrugging, running down the hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on another section of the castle, Petal was staring down four Houndour. They wore black dresses with orange fronts, cut low and sleeveless, with black hair down to their necks and red eyes, as well as dog ears.<p>

"Houndour, go!" The team Dim Sun Grunt shouted, ordering the Houndour to attack Petal.

"I don't have time for this." Petal said, glaring, grabbing her pipe. "Fourth Stance… Camellia!"

Petal ran forwards and spun the pipe around her body, striking at the four Houndour, sending them flying back into the walls. She then continued to charge at the grunt.

"Second Stance… Nadeshiko!" She thrust the pipe at the grunt's head, hitting the wall an inch away from his head, the grunt trembling in fear.

"I… have business in the castle…" Petal rasped, staring down at the grunt with icily angry eyes, her body radiating in anger. "You… will let me pass…"

"Yeah…" The grunt said, shaking. Petal walked past the grunt and into the next room, leaving Nyu standing in the hallway, shaking.

* * *

><p>Normally, it'd be really hard for me to find Petal and Nyu in this large castle, but I realized it was easy to find the two of them: Just follow the trail of terrified and shaking grunts that littered the rooms and hallways. However, soon I lost track of the two of them, however, and I arrived at a large white marble door. There were two torches on the sides of the marble door, and I pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open.<p>

"Maybe I need to light the torches…" I said, frowning. "Alright, so I need a fire type moemon."

…

_Wait, if I'm right…_ I thought, feeling a gaze on my back. I spun around and saw an orange figure duck behind the doorway.

"…I can see you." I said, pointing at the small, thin tail sticking out from the doorway.

"Alright, so you found me!" Charmander said, sticking her head out, glaring at me. She wore an expression that looked like she had finished chewing ground glass, and shot a look at me that could burn a hole through adamantium.

"Um, can you help me?" I asked. "Please?"

"Why would I help a smelly human like you?" Charmander asked, turning her nose at me. "And not only that, I wouldn't help YOU if you were the last human on EARTH!"

Then I had a stroke of brilliance.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry for pressuring you into helping me." I said, frowning. "I don't want to put any pressure on you if you're not powerful enough to open it, so sorry."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Charmander exclaimed.

"Well, I was just…" I started, preparing myself.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE I'M POWERFUL ENOUGH?" Charmander exclaimed, breathing a blast of flame at me. I ducked down, the flames hitting the torches, igniting them, the doors swinging open.

"Thanks!" I called back to Charmander, smiling. I ran into the room, leaving Charmander standing there, dumbstruck.

"You… You big jerk!" Charmander exclaimed at me, flustered.

"Whoa, this is a pretty cool place…" I said, looking around. Unlike the other rooms and hallways in this castle, this room was completely void of ice and snow. The room was also well decorated and well lit, with pictures and artworks elegantly adorning the walls.

The room was well-maintained, the walls not even the least bit cracked or harmed. There were expensive pieces of furniture littering the room, and candelabra decorated the tables, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. However, the most surprising thing I saw was a large throne made of elegant red colored metal and cloth. In fact, it might have even been crimson gold and silk. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and seemed to radiate with heat and flame. The throne was on top of a large stone slab and stood above the rest of the room.

"Man, I'd want to live here!" I said, surprised. "This place is so awesome!"

"Isn't it?" A voice asked. I turned around, seeing the doors shut behind me. Standing in front of them was a beautiful moemon. My jaw dropped as I looked at her. The moemon was… well, beautiful. She wore a golden kimono, and had long golden hair falling down her back and nine golden tails sticking out from her butt. She had fox ears and red-gold eyes. The kimono was open at the top, revealing the cleavage of her large breasts.

"Hello…" She purred, slinking up to me, smiling sultrily. She rubbed her hands along my body and ran her body against mine, pulling back and smiling. "What could I help you with, cute little human?"

"Um, well…" I said, blushing.

"Oh, you don't have to say anything." She said, leaning in close to me, her breath licking my ear. "I think I know exactly what you want…"

"…Uh-huh…" I said, nodding, blood flowing to the wrong head.

* * *

><p>So, we'll be doing some fun things in this next chapter! Keep it up! (No pun intended)<p> 


	53. Chapter 61

This chapter has the reintroduction of a character nobody missed!

Angelu: No, it won't.

Blitz: Ninetales are cool.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yeah he does.

LightningPunisher: You must not get out much.

RandomDragon: No idea.

Numbershooter: I don't know, maybe.

Me: God and I are friends. I'm getting to know him. And I do believe I pointed out what moemon were in the original summary of the first story.

Blitz: This doesn't make it go faster.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>"Alright, we need to head out." I said, standing up. After I put my clothes back on, I turned away from Ninetales so she could put hers back on.<p>

"Aw, shy are you?" Ninetales asked, smirking, draping her arms over my shoulders. "After what you did, there's no point in being shy."

She pressed her breasts against my back, causing me to blush. Wow, they're so soft… no, stop it, I need to focus! But they're like two pillows… No! Focus!

"Um, could you please let me go?" I asked, pulling myself away from her.

"Aw, how cute." Ninetales said, giggling. I turned around to see her fully dressed, and we headed out of her room.

"So, where are we going?" Ninetales asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, frowning. "I'm looking for someone, and I figured that you would be a good guide."

"Oh, you want to know where people would be?" Ninetales asked, smirking. "I have a good idea."

"Where?" I asked.

"Come on, follow me." Ninetales said, winking, walking past me. Her body seemed to sway as she walked, her butt seeming to move as though it was enticing me.

"Like what you see?" Ninetales asked, turning around, winking.

I nodded, blushing.

"Good, good." Ninetales said, smirking. "Let's go, I know the right way." Ninetales walked down the icy hallway, and arrived at a large door.

"A little help with this?" Ninetales asked, turning to me.

"Oh, right." I said, helping her pull the door open. In front of us in the next room was quite an amazing sight. This room had completely frozen over, the floor covered in slippery ice. There was also a massive hole in the center of the room, dropping down to the dining hall below.

"Alright, be careful, okay?" Ninetales said, frowning. "We need to get to the room over there, see it?"

Ninetales pointed to a door on the other side of the room, the only path there made of fragile ice tiles. I slowly set one foot on the iced over floor, and seeing that it was stable, I moved my other foot on. I slowly made my way to the room, when Ninetales simply glided past me.

"What the hell?" I asked, staring at her, shocked.

"Oh, yeah, I come here all the time." Ninetales said, smirking. "It's a lot of fun." Ninetales moved around my back, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Let's go!" Ninetales said, smiling. Ninetales moved forwards, and pushed me onto the ice bridge. She then pushed me forwards and I moved the rest of the distance, crashing into the door.

"You alright?" Ninetales asked, stopping next to me.

"Yeah… I think so…" I said, standing up, panting. "Anyways, let's keep going…" I opened the door to the next room, and walked through it.

Apparently, the next room wasn't actually a room. It was a large bride connecting two towers together, and was in the middle of the cold blizzard.

"Um, I'm not sure I can do this." I said, shivering. "It's freezing out here…"

"Well, let's see what I can do to help you with that." Ninetales said, smirking. She wrapped her body over mine, and suddenly I felt my body begin to fill up with heat. And no, it wasn't because I was blushing.

"Feel better?" She asked, smiling. "That's all thanks to my super hot internal heat."

"A little, yeah." I said, nodding. "This feels pretty enjoyable."

I walked slowly across the bridge, having to slow down in order to keep Ninetales holding onto me. Trust me, it's pretty hard to walk across a bridge with someone hanging off of your back.

"Alright, we made it!" I said, smiling, stepping inside of the next tower, closing the door behind me.

…

"You can get off now." I said, turning my head to look at the Ninetales hanging off of me.

"Aw, okay…" Ninetales pouted, pulling herself off of me.

"Anyways, is this the place?" I asked, looking around. We were in an ancient library of sorts, the books spoiled by ice damage, frozen over. The shelves themselves were covered in ice and snow as well, with the exit of the library at the far wall.

"No." Ninetales said, shaking her head. "But the only thing anyone would come here to look for is behind that door.

Ninetales walked over to the door, and pushed it open. I followed after her, and we arrived at another room with a large door. The door was old and ancient and shined a bright blue like it was made of blue stones. I walked towards the door, when suddenly I hit an invisible wall. I looked up, and realized the wall wasn't so invisible after all. The wall seemed to be formed of a bright blue force field. It felt like ice, but not like ice at the same time, like some sort of solidified blue light. I touched it again, surprised. It didn't hurt, or even feel cold. It was just like it was there.

"Kellyn?" A voice said, surprised. I turned around to see someone I hadn't seen in a good long while standing in front of me.

"Cross?" I asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like a year!"

"A year?" Cross said, frowning. "But it's only been about a month…"

"Are you one of those guys who has no idea that the fourth wall exists?" I asked, frowning.

"What?" Cross asked, confused.

"Yeah, I thought so, never mind." I said, frowning. "Anyways, do you have any idea what this wall is, or how we could get through it?"

"No…" Cross said, walking up to the wall, frowning. He placed his hand on it, and pulled it back slowly. "It appears to be some kind of force field…"

Cross turned his head back to face the doorway. I heard it too. Footsteps… coming closer…

"It seems we have company…" Cross said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Well, let's see what's going to happen!<p> 


	54. Chapter 62

Alright, here's another chapter! We introduce Ice to the story! What's his scheme?

Blitz: It's okay.

Numbershooter: I don't know, maybe.

AngelTF: That sounds interesting.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yeah he does.

LightningPunisher: AH. I see. Cross is an OC, FYI.

RandomDragon: …She's hot.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with you, kiddies?" A man walked into the room, smirking. He wore a blue long coat and dark blue pants, and a white shirt. He had spiked ice blue hair and cold blue eyes, and wore an arrogant smirk. Strange… He looked exactly like…<p>

"…You two look exactly the same." I said, staring at this man and Cross.

"…" Cross said, ignoring me. He stared at the man, frowning. "Who exactly are you?"

"So, who are you guys?" The man asked, frowning. "I recognize blue hair over there as Cross, but who's the brat? Some kid playing a ranger?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, incredibly irritated.

"I kid, I kid." The man said, laughing. "Chill. I know you're a top ranger, right? If memory serves me, your name was… Kellynoob, right?"

"…" I glared at him angrily, but he just smirked.

"Sorry, sorry, there's noob, right? It's just Kelly." The man said, laughing. "You're after a blue something or other, right? How 'bout some blue shaved ice, kiddo?"

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Cross asked, frowning.

"Name's Ice." The man, Ice as he claimed to be, said, smiling arrogantly. "I'm head of the Sinis Trio."

"The Sinis Trio?" Cross said, frowning. "I've heard of you."

"Oh, you have?" Ice said, a look of surprise on his face. "Guess I'm famous, cool!"

"Who are they?" I asked, frowning.

"The Sinis Trio are a trio of high ranking executives in Team Dim Sun." Cross said, frowning. "They're responsible for the capturing of so many innocent moemon."

"Oh come now, we're not that bad." Ice said, smiling. "Anyways, I need to teach you two a lesson about snooping around, so I'll guess this'll have to do."

He pulled out a Miniremo, and pressed a few keys. A Froslass appeared from the doorway, entranced by the Miniremo. The Froslass wore a white kimono with a blue pattern on the bottom, tied with a large red ribbon around the waist. She had long white hair flowing down her back, and bright red eyes.

"Kellyn, step back." Cross said, standing in front of me. "I'll take this one on." He held his hand out, Glacia appearing next to him.

"Glacia, into the capture styler!" Cross shouted. Glacia transformed into a sphere of light, encompassing the capture styler. The styler shot at the Froslass, a trail of ice following after it, looping around the Froslass.

"Shadow ball…" Froslass said, creating a sphere of darkness in front of the styler, hitting it. Cross retracted the styler, and stared at Froslass.

"Alright, let's get serious." Cross said, frowning.

* * *

><p>"I… lost…" Cross said, shocked. Glacia lay on the ground, unconscious, his styler broken on the ground next to him.<p>

"Is that the best a Top Ranger can do?" Ice asked, smirking. "You should have known better than to use an ice moemon against an ice moemon."

Ice turned to me, smirking. "So I guess you're next? Cross is the best of the best, and I'm not sure if you're even worth the time, but I'll be happy to play with you."

"Alright, Ninetales, go!" I ordered.

"Right!" Ninetales said, nodding, running towards the Froslass.

"Shadow ball…" Froslass said, launching a sphere of darkness at Ninetales, knocking her back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ice asked, smirking. "You can't even perform true capture assist."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"If you just send a moemon up against another moemon, then you'll never win." Ice said, smirking. "That's just the same thing foolish trainers do."

"Fire blast!" Ninetales shouted, releasing a blast of flame at Froslass. The fire hit Froslass head on, but dispersed at the impact on a shield that she'd created.

"Shadow ball." Froslass said, launching another blast of darkness energy at the Ninetales.

"What's wrong?" Ice asked. "If you don't perform a true capture assist, then you'll never beat my Froslass, no matter how strong your Ninetales is."

"Kellyn!" Cross shouted. I turned to him, confused.

"You need to use Ninetales to her fullest ability!" Cross shouted. "Fuse her with the capture styler, like I do!"

"Fuse?" I said, confused. Suddenly, I realized what I had to do. Cross always fused Glacia with the capture styler, turning it into ice. So I needed to do the same.

"Alright, Ninetales! Come here!" I ordered. Ninetales leapt to my side, and turned into a ball of energy.

"Ninetales, into the capture styler!" I shouted. The ball of energy that was Ninetales fused with my styler, burning it red. I shot the styler at Froslass, a trail of fire following after it. Froslass launched a shadow ball at it, but the shadow ball was encompassed with flames and dispersed. The styler circled Froslass, setting her on fire. The track of fire continued to loop around her, before the fire was extinguished and she was caught.

Froslass shook her head, holding her head in confusion, and ran away.

"…Not bad." Ice said, shrugging. "I'll try not to be careless the next time I meet you." Ice walked past us, and towards the door. "But the moemon guarding the jewel is something that not even you could defeat."

"Wait!" Cross said, chasing after Ice, Glacia followed after him. The three disappeared, leaving me standing in the room alone.

"So I still have to find some way to get through this wall…" I said, frowning, staring at the blue wall.

"Kelly?" I turned my head and saw Petal and Nyu standing there, confused.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Nyu asked, running up to me. "You should be resting!"

"And who's this?" Petal asked, staring with contempt at Ninetales who was standing next to me.

"I'm queen of the castle, obviously." Ninetales said, smiling. "Anyways, I'm guessing you're this Kellyn's friend?"

"I'm his lover, not his friend." Petal said, frowning. "Get it right!"

"Alright, my apologies." Ninetales said, smiling.

"Hello." A voice said, a woman walking up to us. She wore leather pants a black top that revealed her cleavage. She wore a long leather coat and had black hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes.

"You again?" Petal asked, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because it's time." The woman said, walking past Petal to me. "Take out your bag."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I asked you to." The woman said, staring at me.

"Um, okay…" I said, taking my bag off, opening it up. I saw the large egg that took up a lot of space inside of it, saw that it was glowing.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"It's beginning to hatch." The woman said, frowning. "It's time."

* * *

><p>So, what's going to hatch from this egg? What will Kelly's new moemon be?<p> 


	55. Chapter 63

Another chapter, with the introduction of Petal and Kellyn's child! (Just read it to understand)

001: Oh yeah, big time!

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it was.

Numbershooter: All wrong.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Look down.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>The blue and black egg I was holding in my hands continued glowing, and the light shifted into the form of a small girl. The light faded, and a young girl was laying in my hands. The girl wore a black shirt and a blue skirt, with black socks that reached up to just past her knees. Her black shirt had long blue sleeves that reached just past her hands. She had blue hair that led down to her neck, and two black twin tails on the sides. She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at me. Her eyes were a bright red-orange and shown like a sunset. Surprisingly, she looked like a younger version of Petal. If that was possible. But staring at her, I saw what Petal might have looked like as a ten year old.<p>

"Whoa, a Riolu!" Petal said, surprised. "They're my favorite!" Petal hugged the Riolu, squeezing her tightly.

"Who… are you?" Riolu asked, forming her first words after hatching.

"Oh, your voice is so cute!" Petal said, nuzzling Riolu with her cheek. "You remind me of me when I was ten! You're so adorable!"

"She is pretty cute." I said, patting Riolu's head, smiling.

"Keep your hands off of my cute little Riolu!" Petal said, pulling MY Riolu away from me. "She's my beautiful little girl, and there's no way I'm going to let your perverted touch near her!"

"ME?" I exclaimed, shocked. "MY perverted touch? What kind of hypocritical bull crap is that?"

"How dare you use that language in front of our daughter?" Petal exclaimed, holding her hands over Riolu's ears. "You're going to corrupt her purity!"

"…You know what, I think you're just going crazy." I said, face palming.

"Mommy?" Riolu asked, looking up at Petal. Petal blushed at listening to those words, and then squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Petal said, planting a flurry of kisses on the Riolu's cheeks.

Riolu pulled herself away from Petal and ran over to me, hugging me.

"Aw, she loves her daddy!" Petal said, smiling. "So, Kelly, what should we name our daughter?"

"Wait, OUR daughter?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, remember?" Petal asked, frowning. "I'm the mommy, you're the daddy! It's like we have our own daughter!"

"Okay, this is to sickeningly sweet." Nyu said, frowning. "I can't stand listen to you two talking like that. I'm just glad that you can't have sex with her."

"Sure you can." Ninetales said, shrugging. "I mean, that girl is pretty cute…"

"NO!" Petal exclaimed. "My Kelly is never going to have sex with his daughter!"

"Mommy, what's sex?" Riolu asked, frowning.

"Nothing, sweety." Petal said, smiling. "There is no such thing as sex. And if anyone ever asks you for sex, then you should kill him, okay?"

"Okay…" Riolu said, a little scared.

"Alright, even though there's no way I'd catch her or keep her as a moemon, if she's still our daughter, we need to give her a name, right?"

"Oh, right!" Petal said, nodding. "So, for names, how about… Rio?"

"I like the sound of that." I said, smiling. "So, are you fine with the name Rio?"

"Of course, daddy?" Rio said, unsure about the last part.

"Aw, Petal, you're right, she's so cute!" I exclaimed, hugging Rio just as tightly as Petal had.

"Urge to kill… rising…" Nyu said, clenching her fist in irritation.

"I've discovered how to get through this barrier." The woman said, walking away from the force field.

"What is it?" Petal asked frowning.

"There seems to be three walls in here, understand?" The woman said, frowning. "And this barrier here makes a fourth wall. So the only way to get to the other side is to destroy it. And any ideas how you should do that?"

"With the one thing I do best." Petal said, smirking. She turned to me, and cleared her throat.

"No, that was a cough." Petal said, frowning. Because those two are so easy to distinguish, right?

"Not if you're stupid." Petal said, smirking. Hairline fractures began to appear on the blue force field.

"Hey, Petal, the wall's beginning to crack!" Nyu said, pointing at the force field.

"I know already." Petal said, smirking. "I heard it in Kelly's monologue." Wait, does that mean she knows what I'm saying in these comments?

"Of course it does." Petal said, smirking. "As with any good relationship, the woman of the relationship always needs to be able to read the mind of the man in order to figure out when he's done anything wrong.

Wait, hold on, I need to think about this. If Petal can read my mind, then that means that she can read my thoughts. And my thoughts are the only thing that makes me an individual person. So if she can read my thoughts, then she becomes my thoughts, and she becomes me. And I cease to exist. Huh.

"You're making my brain hurt…" Petal said, holding onto her head in pain. The force field began to crack even more, almost about to shatter.

"Now, for the ultimate method of breaking the fourth wall…" Petal smirked. "…Acknowledgment that the fourth wall exists. If I acknowledge that the fourth wall exists, then I believe that it exists, and if I believe it exists, then that means that I can break it because I have knowledge of something outside of my world, which means I've broken the fourth wall."

"Now you're making MY brain hurt!" I exclaimed, holding onto my head. Rio looked at the two of us holding our heads. She placed her hands on her head as well, the scene of her stoic face pretending like she was in pain was hilarious. I'm starting to love our daughter as well.

Wait, did I call her our daughter? Backspace! Backspace!

Suddenly, the blue wall behind us shattered, disappearing in a blast of blue energy.

* * *

><p>So, Petal managed to break the fourth wall! What's going to happen next?<p> 


	56. Chapter 64

Aright, here's another chapter, where Kelly fights Lucario!

ArisaTheNewborn: Yes we are.

TheLightningPunisher: As many times as I want.

Nomercy745: It was time for that a long time ago.

Numbershooter: That doesn't make sense.

Guest: They all do.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>"Alright, the wall's down!" Petal cheered, smiling. "Rio, daddy broke the fourth wall!"<p>

"Yay!" Rio cheered, smiling. She is so cute…

"So the blue gem is through that door, huh?" I said, pointing at the large blue doors behind where the force field used to be.

"Yes." The black leather woman said, nodding. "Good luck. I have utmost faith in your abilities."

"Um, thanks…" I said, shrugging. "Alright Petal, ready to go?"

"Okay!" Petal said, nodding. "But first, I need to help Rio get there." Petal led Rio to the door, Rio following after her on shaking feet, holding tightly onto her hand.

I opened the two large doors, and headed inside of the cavern. The cavern was large and spacious. I looked around it, amazed. The cavern was a spherical shape, the walls being made of black stone. There was an old staircase that led down to the deeper part of the sphere, lined with torches. All over the walls were glowing blue stones that set the room in a bright blue glow. In the center of the room was a large grey shrine, a bright blue crystal hovering above the shrine. The crystal was multi-faceted, and was shaped in the shape of a tear drop, glowing a bright blue.

"Alright, I'll go get it!" Petal said, smiling. She let go of Rio's hand and charged down the stairs. Suddenly, however, a blue clothed figure shot out at her from above. The figure kicked Petal in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"Petal!" I shouted.

"Mommy!" Rio shouted, her face going white.

"I got you." Nyu said, appearing behind Petal, stopping her from falling to her death off the stairs.

"Thanks…" Petal said, holding her stomach. "You saved my life…"

"Of course I did!" Nyu said, smiling. "You're important to master, so you're important to me, silly!"

"Alright, tagging in." Petal said, frowning. "Kelly, you're up."

"Alright." I said, looking around for the figure from before.

"Another Ranger?" I looked around, surprised. I had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Yes…" I said, frowning.

"Fine. I will do battle with you." I looked around for the owner of the voice, when suddenly she appeared before me, standing before the blue gem.

The moemon wore dark blue jeans, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with a frilled collar. She wore long black gloves that stretched up to her elbows, and had blue hair with two blue ears on top of her head. Her blue hair ended in black ponytails that reached down to her shoulders, and she had bright red eyes that glared at me.

"A Lucario!" Ninetales said, surprised. "I had no idea one of them was in my castle!"

"Are you going to fight?" Lucario asked.

"Of course I will." I said, smiling. "Capture styler, go!" I shot the disk at Lucario, who disappeared. She reappeared behind me and kicked at me full speed, but luckily Nyu tackled her.

"Get off of me!" Lucario shouted, confused.

"Nyu, come back." I said, gesturing to her. Nyu jumped off of Lucario and landed next to me. I ran down to the shrine, waiting for Lucario to come for me.

"Stand away from the gem." Lucario ordered.

"Ninetales, come on!" I shouted.

"Flamethrower!" Ninetales shouted, releasing a blast of fire from her mouth, aimed straight at Lucario.

"Dodge." Lucario said, jumping into the air, above the flames. Even more unfortunately, the flames began heading for us.

"Whoa!" Nyu exclaimed, the two of us ducking down. The flames shot past us, hitting the blue gem. And then… The flame… turned. It moved around the gem like water bending around a rock, as though the gem was protected by divine power.

"Aura sphere." Lucario said, launching a sphere of power at Nyu.

"Ice punch!" Nyu shouted. She punched the aura sphere head on, creating an explosion. Nyu flew backwards into my arms, injured.

"Ninetales, into the capture styler!" I ordered. Ninetales turned into a ball of flame and then fused with my styler. I shot the styler out at Lucario, a trail of flames shooting out behind it. The styler looped around Lucario, setting her body on fire.

"Uraah!" Lucario shouted. She released a shockwave of aura out from her body, shattering the loop. Ninetales fell out of the styler, and Lucario charged at her. Lucario kicked Ninetales in the side, sending her flying through the air. Ninetales hit the ground next to me, groaning in pain.

"No…" Rio said, shaking. Tears fell from her face as she stared at Lucario in shock. "How could you do this? Stop… Stop…"

"STOP!" Rio shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, her power level spiked to an insane level. Lucario turned around and looked at Rio with an expression of… fear. Lucario seemed to be paralyzed in fear by Rio's power.

"Alright, Nyu, now!" I shouted. "Nyu, into the capture styler!" Nyu fused with the capture styler and the disk shot at Lucario. The disk spun around the stunned Lucario before she could respond, and Lucario was then surrounded by pitch black ice that froze her solid. Trapped inside the ice, there was nothing more she could do.

"We won!" Nyu cheered, emerging from the capture styler, smiling. She hugged me tightly, and the two of us fell, leaning against the podium the blue gem was floating above.

"Alright, I guess we need to take the blue gem then." I said, standing up. I reached out and grabbed the blue gem, pulling it off the podium. Strange… It was very light, for some reason.

"So that's the blue gem?" Ninetales asked, walking over to the two of us. "Wow, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I said, nodding. "You don't mind if I take this, do you?"

"Nah, go ahead." Ninetales said, shrugging. "I didn't even know this room existed, and I couldn't give a damn if you kept what was in it."

"Thanks!" Nyu said, hugging Ninetales.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Ninetales said, smiling, flames rising up behind her.

"Sorry." Nyu said, backing up.

"So are we just gonna forget about the Lucario, or what?" Petal asked from the stairs with Rio.

* * *

><p>A very good question.<p> 


	57. Chapter 65

Alright, new chapter! Remember to review, everyone!

Numbershooter: Yeah, but Lucario is tamed.

Electrifry: It's… AN OVERUSED PLOT DEVICE!

Guest: Thank you!

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks.

Umbreon of Dawn: Thank you!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>"Let's just beat it!" Nyu said, shrugging. "Why do we have to free that stupid Lucario?"<p>

"Nyu, just do it…" I sighed, face palming, shifting the gem to my other, non-face palm hand.

"Fine…" Nyu sighed. She snapped her fingers, and the dark ice around Lucario shattered, Lucario falling to the ground. Lucario stood up, panting.

"You have defeated me." Lucario said, getting down on one knee, bowing in repentance. "You are free to take control of the blue gem."

"Alright!" I said, smiling. "Let's get out of this castle!"

Ninetales showed us the way out of the castle, and we headed out through the large doors.

"Hey, Ninetales, you wanna come with us?" I suggested.

"What? No way!" Petal exclaimed angrily. "No more moemon! None! Zero!"

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to refuse anyway." Ninetales said, smiling sadly. "As queen, I can't abandon my castle, you know."

"Oh, that's okay." I said, smiling. "You were really strong, and I was just thinking I could have used your help in fighting against Team Dim Sun."

"Yeah, but I can't." Ninetales said, shrugging. "But be sure to visit me again some time again, 'kay Kellyn?" Ninetales asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Um… Sure…" I said, blushing.

"Stop blushing, you jerk!" Petal said, hitting me on the head.

"Hey, it's not my fault, it's a natural reaction!" I said angrily.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting!" Rio cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, no, no we're not!" Petal said, immediately shifting to "mom" mode, and petted Rio's head repeatedly.

"Can we get going? This isn't getting any lighter!" Nyu complained, frowning. We had chosen Nyu to carry the blue gem, considering she was the strongest. Petal was apparently "to much of a frail maiden" to do it herself. Nyu was currently outside of the castle, glaring at us.

"Uh, yeah it is, since the gem doesn't have any weight at all." Petal shot back. Nevertheless, she followed Nyu outside with Rio accompanying her.

"…Let's just go…" Nyu complained.

"How are we going to get back to the headquarters?" Petal asked.

I looked around the icy tundra the castle was situated on, and my eyes landed on two Staraptor.

"We're gonna have to catch the Staraptor and fly with them." I said, frowning. "Let's go!"

I ran towards one of the Staraptor.

"Nyu, let's show those two are new technique!" I shouted, releasing out my disk. "Nyu, into the capture styler!" Nyu placed the gem on the ground, the gem hovering up into the air. She turned into energy and fused with the styler, the styler releasing a trail of ice behind it. The styler looped around the Staraptor, freezing them within black ice. The ice shattered, and the Staraptor were captured.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, smiling. Petal and Rio ran over to one of them. Nyu emerged from the disk, and grabbed her gem, and headed off to me.

"Oh, Nyu, I have some room in my bag now that Rio's egg hatched." I said, smiling, taking out my backpack. I placed the blue gem inside of it, and all of a sudden my back pack began hovering off the ground like the gem had.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, putting the back pack on. I wrapped my hands around Staraptor's chest, as Rio wrapped her arms around my waist. Staraptor flapped her mighty wings, and soared up into the sky. I looked and saw Petal and Rio were flying beside us on the other Staraptor.

"Whoa!" I said, though no one could hear me. "Flying is amazing! The wind rushing around my body, it's unreal!"

However, just as quickly as the rush had started, it stopped, the two Staraptor landing in front of the Ranger Headquarters.

"Thanks, Staraptor!" I said, hugging the bird moemon. The Staraptor nodded, smiling, and flew up into the air, the two disappearing.

We headed into the Ranger Union, we were finally home.

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to Kurou and Mary." I said, handing Petal my bag. "You go take the blue gem to Hastings and Erma."

"Got it." Petal said, nodding. "And while you're at it, introduce Rio to the two of them, too."

"Okay." I said, taking Rio's small hand. The three of us headed to the room I was staying in. We entered the room, Mary and Kurou rushing over to us.

"Come on, not again!" Kurou said immediately. "Why do you keep bringing moemon back with you on your journeys? Aren't we enough?"

"This is my daughter." I said, smiling, seething with rage at the two of them.

"Oh, sorry." Kurou said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"It's okay." I said, smiling. "Rio, this is Kurou. She was my first partner moemon."

"…Mommy is prettier." Rio said, uninterested. An irritation mark appeared on Kurou's head.

"Why that little-!" Kurou exclaimed, Mary holding her back as she thrashed at Rio.

"Hello, Rio. I am Mary." Mary said, smiling, reaching out a hand to shake Rio's hand.

"Why aren't sheep out in the fields?" Rio asked, uninterested. An irritation mark appeared on Mary's head.

"How dare she say that about me, that little-!" Mary exclaimed, Kurou holding her back as she thrashed at Rio.

* * *

><p>"Well, she certainly acts like Petal, that's for sure." Kurou said, after I managed to get the two of them to calm down.<p>

"Same personality." Mary said, frowning.

"Um, master…" Nyu piped up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It might seem a little weird, but I have the feeling we're forgetting something…" Nyu said, frowning. "Probably just my imagination…"

Charmander was standing in front of the ice castle, freezing cold wind blowing snow onto her body.

"…They forgot me." Charmander said, frowning as the blizzard dumped a heap of snow onto her.

"How could they." Charmander said through the smothering snow.

* * *

><p>Poor Charmander! Wake up and join Kelly already! Geeze!<p> 


	58. Chapter 66

Here's another chapter, guys, where more stuff happens! Review!

Electrifry: You don't remember?

Numbershooter: Yes, maybe.

TheLightningPunisher: I know, right?

Umbreon of Dawn: She is, isn't she?

EpicPika: Yes she is.

Sonikah: You mean Shaw?

H: I know, right?

Charmander: I know, right?

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>"Hello, Petal." Erma said, smiling. Petal was standing in the Ranger observation room, talking to Erma and Hastings. She handed Professor Hastings the Blue Gem, who took it.<p>

"You've done well! Good job!" Professor Hastings said, smiling.

"You and Kellyn have certainly earned a commendations." Erma said, smiling. "So you're both promoted to Rank 6."

"Great, Kelly's gonna be so happy!" Petal cheered, smiling.

"Alright, well, go get him." Professor Hastings said, smiling. "I'd like to experiment with the blue gem. Let's meet at the upper observatory." Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma walked up the escalator to the observatory, smiling.

"Alright, Kelly!" Petal said, running downstairs.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, and I fell back, shocked.<p>

"Kelly." Petal said, smiling. "Come on."

"What? Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Because, we need to see the blue gem in action." Petal said, smiling. "Let's go!"

Petal grabbed onto my hand and dragged me out of the room, leaving Rio there with the three moemon. Oh, crap.

"So, Rio, want to learn more stuff about your daddy?" Nyu asked, smiling.

"Okay!" Rio said, smiling enthusiastically.

Petal lead me up to the observatory, which, again, was a giant tree. Professor Hastings, Chairperson Erma, and Keith were all standing there.

"Ah, Kellyn, Petal, good to see you." Professor Hastings said, smiling. "I was just explaining about the blue gem. You see, I developed a special amplification system for this test."

"What does this system do, exactly?" Keith asked.

"The system draws from the vitality of our Tree of Harmony right here." Professor Hastings said, gesturing to the large tree on the observatory.

"The energy of the blue gem shall course throughout Almia, and render the Gigaremo and Miniremo ineffective." Hastings explained. "Now, Kelly, as congratulations for acquiring the blue gem, we all agree that placing it on the dais should be your honor."

"Alright, thanks, Professor." I said, taking the blue gem from his hands. I walked over to the tree and placed the gem on the dais. The gem began glowing with blue light, the light shooting up into the tree. The tree began glowing, and then the glowing ceased.

"Incoming report!" Rythmi said, running up to the observatory. "The moemon in Pueltown have returned to their normal selves!"

"Professor!" Murph said, running up to the observatory, one of the dark shards inside some sort of device in his hands. "The dark shard! Its power is dropping!"

"Really?" Hastings asked. "How much have they decreased by?"

"The power level has dropped by 4500!" Murph exclaimed. "But it's still dropped by only about a third!"

"What? So its power level is still over 9000?" Professor Hastings asked, shocked.

"Bad news!" Linda walked up as well, frowning.

"Great, all of a sudden it's a party." Keith said frowning.

"There are many moemon still being controlled in the Vien Forest!" Linda said, frowning. "And the moemon in Pueltown are being controlled again!"

"So its effects are incomplete…" Professor Hastings said, frowning. "Our plan has failed…"

Suddenly, Rythmi's chest began glowing with a yellow energy.

"My chest is glowing!" Rythmi exclaimed, shocked.

"It's about time, you're flat as a board." Linda smirked.

"Glowing, not growing!" Rythmi said, frowning. "And look! Your chest is shining too!" Rythmi pointed at Linda, whose chest was shining with a red light.

"Alright, you shiny people, walk closer to the dark shard!" Hastings ordered. Linda and Rythmi walked to the shard, the three of their chests shining with light, turning the shard from black to crystal clear.

"The shard…" Murph said, shocked. "It's meter… It's dropped to zero! Linda, Rythmi, you wouldn't have shards in your chests too, would you?"

"Yeah, Sven gave it to me!" Linda said, showing the red shard pendent she was wearing.

"Sven gave one to me, too!" Rythmi said, showing the group the yellow pendent she had.

"My pendent's prettier than yours." Rythmi said, smiling.

"Well, mine's bigger!" Linda said, grinning.

"Size doesn't matter, its prettiness!" Rythmi said angrily.

"Enough!" Hastings said, frowning. "More importantly, where'd Sven get those pendents?"

"He said mine was a souvenir from Boyleland." Linda said, smiling.

"Mine's from the Haruba Desert." Rythmi answered.

"I see…" Hastings said, frowning. "Well, then there's only one explanation…"

"What?" Keith asked, brimming with excitement.

"There are two more gems like the blue gem on Boyleland and in the Haruba Desert." Professor Hastings said, frowning.

"Say it…" Keith said, ecstatic.

"Keith, Petal, Kellyn, I want the three of you to go to Boyleland and the Haruba Desert, and examine the situation with the possibility of two gems!" Professor Hastings ordered.

"Yes!" Keith cheered. "Awesome!"

"Alright, Keith, we'll head out to Boyleland, and you can go to the Haruba Desert." I said, smiling. "That sound good, Petal?"

"So, a resort island with beach, versus a sandy and dirty desert?" Petal asked, weighing the options.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, smiling.

"Best. Boyfriend. EVER!" Petal said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Great…" Keith said, rolling her eyes. "They're a freaking love story, and I'm stuck going off to a desert."

"Alright, I need to go pack!" Petal exclaimed, smiling, pushing me out of the way, running downstairs.

"I'd better head out too." I said, heading out after her.

I walked down the escalator, and arrived at my room.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Rio said, running up to me, hugging me on the leg.

"Rio!" Petal said, coming up after me, smiling, having stopped for a brochure. "Guess what? Daddy and I are heading out to Boyleland!"

"Mommy!" Rio said, smiling. "What's debauchery?"

"…Eh?" Petal asked, frowning. "Where'd you learn that?"

"They told me about debauchery, and how Kelly likes doing debauchery!" Rio said, smiling. "What's debauchery?"

"Oh… You told her ALL about that, didn't you?" Petal asked, smiling at the three of them happily. "Told my little girl."

"…No…" The three said, petrified in fear.

* * *

><p>So, how will Boyleland go? Let's see!<p> 


	59. Chapter 67

Here's another chapter, guys! A minor character will be returning, by the way! Someone you'd never expect to return!

TheLightningPunisher: Sorry, no.

Nomercy745: Thankfully, no.

Numbershooter: Nope.

Electrifry: Every time Petal smiles, a kitty dies…

Umbreon of Dawn: Maybe…

Sonikah: Yes they are.

Guest: Yeah, but it's starting to die down.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>"Whoa, we're moving so fast!" Petal said, surprised. Petal and I were on the boat to Boyleland, Petal out of her ranger uniform and in a red sundress, the wind blowing her twintails behind her back.<p>

"I feel bad that we left Rio, though…" Petal said, frowning.

"Ah, she'll be fine." Kurou said, smiling. The three of us were standing on the deck, approaching the volcanoes that made up Boyleland. "Nyu and Mary will take good care of her."

The boat stopped, and the three of us stepped out onto the red stone ground.

"So, any ideas where the Red Gem could be?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, we pretty much searched ALL of the volcano…" I said, frowning. "So we should go find another place…"

"You mean another way in?" Petal asked, confused. "Well, I guess that shouldn't be hard…"

"I'll go and see if we can get in through the top!" Kurou said, flapping her wings, flying up into the air. She headed towards the volcano, but then began coughing. She fell out of the sky and landed on me. I helped Kurou up, and looked up at the smoke pouring out of the volcano.

"That was stupid, Kurou. Don't do that again." I said, frowning.

"Roger!" Kurou said, saluting me.

"Alright, let's go find another way in, we'll never get in through the top with all that smoke." Petal said, frowning.

"Excuse me, you two are rangers, yes?" An old man said, walking up to us.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"And you're trying to get into the volcano?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Petal asked.

"I'm the village chief." The village chief said, frowning. "The prize of our village is in this volcano. However, since you're moemon rangers, I guess I can let you inside."

The chief walked over to the volcano's entrance, and then walked around the volcano on a ledge of rock, and arrived at a large red iron door built into the wall. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, rusted key and inserted it into the lock, the door swinging open with a creak.

The three of us walked into the volcano, this side being almost identical to the other side. However, here, there was a lot more magma. In fact, it was impossible to make it to the other side of the room because a river of magma divided the two halves of the room.

"Hello there." A moemon said, smiling. A Torkoal. She wore a black dress with orange sleeves, and orange hair down to her shoulders. She had lazy, red eyes, and a tired smile.

"A Torkoal!" I said, surprised. "Can you help us across the lava?"

"Not interested…" Torkoal said, yawning.

"Alright." I said, shrugging, releasing the capture styler, looping around Torkoal a few times, capturing her.

**Moemon**: Torkoal

**Type**: Fire

**Poke Assist**: Fire

**Field Move**: Magma Flow x-

**Info**: Torkoal are very lazy moemon. They have very strong skin that's so tough, it can endure the heat and burning of magma. They are also rather strong, and capable of pulling large rocks. They enjoy swimming through magma, so are hard to capture.

"Can you help us now?" I asked.

"Sure." Torkoal said, shrugging. She stepped into the magma, and dipped down until she was in to her waist.

"Alright." Torkoal said, pulling a large chunk of rock out of the floor, and gestured for them to get off of the ground and step onto the plate.

"…I don't think this is a good idea." Petal said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, good luck." Kurou said, flapping her wings, hovering in the air. Petal was unsure of stepping onto the floating rock, so I stepped on first. I actually managed to maintain my balance, the rock didn't even shake.

"Alright, fine, there's no way I'm letting you be more manly than me." Petal said, frowning. She stepped onto the rock beside me, and the Torkoal swam us to the other side. The two of us stepped off, Kurou landing beside us.

"So, where now?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Well, in there, I guess." I said, pointing at the cave in the wall. The three of us walked inside the next cave, which was a large cavern with light shining down from a hole in the ceiling.

"Great, I guess we need to capture a Drifblim…" I said, frowning. "Where are we going to find one of those?"

"…Hello…" A shy voice said. The three of us turned to see a Drifblim standing there, looking up at us.

"Oh, hey…" I said, surprised. "You're a Drifblim, right?"

"Yep." Drifblim said, nodding. "You guys remember me?"

"Oh, you're that Drifloon, right?" Kurou said, a light bulb going off over her head. "The one we met last time we were here?"

"Yep!" Drifblim said, nodding. "It's me! Drifloon!"

"Alright, could you help us?" I asked. "We could kind of use your help getting up to the next level."

"Oh, of course!" Drifblim said, smiling. She grabbed onto me, and hovered up to the next level with her umbrella. She dropped me off at the next level, and then went back down to Petal. When she brought Petal up to me, Kurou followed with her wings.

"Alright, so where are you guys going next?" Drifblim asked.

"We're trying to find a red gem." Petal explained. "It's like a big red crystal. Do you know where we could find it?"

"Actually, yeah, I think I do know." Drifblim said, thinking. "Those guys with the funny black suits were looking for it."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"This is bad…" Petal said, frowning. "So, Team Dim Sun has already heard of the other gems, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, frowning. "Still we need to discover it before they do… All I need to know is where it is…"

"I have an idea…" Drifblim said, raising her hand.

"Where?" Petal asked.

"Um, well, it's just that this is like a straight path there, so it couldn't be that hard to find, that's all…" Drifblim said, shrugging.

"Good enough." Petal said, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Yes, Petal. Yes it is.<p> 


	60. Chapter 68

Alright, here's another chapter, guys! I'd like more reviews, but oh well.

Numbershooter: You're right.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes they are.

Electrifry: No. They don't.

Umbreon of Dawn: Okay.

Sonikah: Damn straight.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>Drifblim was right. The path to the red gem WAS a straight path. Unfortunately, it was a straight path of stone over a river of magma. And it didn't look that stable.<p>

"This doesn't look stable." I said, frowning.

"Oh, come on, I cross it every day." Drifblim said, smiling.

"But you can fly." I said, frowning.

"Eh…" Drifblim said, shrugging.

"Whatever…" I sighed. Petal and I slowly moved across the stone path, Kurou and Drifblim hovering above us, well away from the scorching heat of the lava.

"It's a good thing these uniforms of ours are heat resistant…" Petal said, waving her hand in front of her flushed face. Unfortunately, our faces were boiling due to the fact they weren't covered with heat insulating fabric.

"Are we there yet? I feel like I'm dying…" Petal panted. The heat was starting to get to her. Suddenly, fire burst up from the stone floor, the two of us jumping back. Flames were jumping out from the stones over and over.

"Wait, how do we get through here?" Petal asked, as the flames danced again.

"We just have to time it." I said, shrugging.

"Or we could carry you." Drifblim suggested.

"…We just have to time it." I repeated, frowning.

"Okay, you do that." Petal said, Drifblim carrying her across the fiery path. In order to prove my idea feasible, I charged down the stone pathway, fire licking at my shoes. I managed to reach the other side of the room, but the soles of my shoes were sticking to the stone.

"It's a good thing these shoes are so resilient…" I sighed, scraping the soles across the rocks to wear them down. We moved into the next room, which seemed to be falling apart. There were only large pools of magma now, instead of whole room filled with it, so there was more room to walk. However, there were large boulders falling from the ceiling instead.

"I think this is one of those 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' situations…" Petal said, frowning. "How the hell are we going to make it out of here?"

"Simple." I said, smiling. "We just have to walk through it while avoiding the rocks. Simple."

"Oh, yeah, simple." Petal said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is simple for me." Drifblim said, smiling, walking across the stone flats. "I'm a ghost moemon, so I can't be hurt by anything in the real world, only moemon moves."

Drifblim was then crushed by a meteor falling from the ceiling.

"Drifblim!" Petal exclaimed.

"I'm better." Drifblim said, emerging from the meteor, smiling. "Because I'm a ghost."

"Don't do that again." Petal said, frowning.

"Alright, I won't." Drifblim said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, running gung-ho towards the entrance to the next room. Meteors fell from the ceiling and hit the ground around me, but luckily none of them hit me.

"Why is master acting all crazy like that?" Kurou asked. "It's like he's showing off."

"Well, human guys are kind of…" Petal said, shaking her head, smirking. _Still, that guy has crazy luck…_

"Come on, guys, it's easy!" I said, smiling.

"Energetic little…" Petal frowned. "I can't believe this guy…"

Petal moved across the stone ground, jumping out of the way to dodge the meteors. She dodged around, and soon arrived at the other side along with me. Kurou managed to get through as well, and Drifblim just walked through it like it was nothing. Stupid ghost…

"Anyways, how much further away is this red gem?" Petal demanded, frowning.

"I don't know, but I believe it's after this next room." Drifblim said, as they walked through the reddish brown tunnel, and arrived at the next room.

"Hello, little ranger brats." A woman was standing in front of a red iron door, smiling. She wore a hot pink stomach revealing top and hot pink miniskirt. She also wore magenta gloves and magenta boots that reached her knees, and had hot pink hair tied in a ponytail. She had fiery red eyes, and a smirk.

"Whoa are you?" I demanded angrily.

"I'm Lavana of the Sinis Trio." Lavana said, smiling. "And you ranger brats are here to steal the red gem, am I right?"

"We're not here to steal anything!" Petal exclaimed. "We're going to make sure that you can't use it for evil!"

"Oh, really? How sweet." Lavana sneered. "And who are you, that kid's cheerleader?"

"What?" Petal exclaimed, seriously pissed off now.

"Ugh, I hate ugly little children like you." Lavana yawned. "You think you're so adorable, but really all you do is find some gullible loser and then just go out with him so others will think you're hot."

Great, now she's insulting me. I don't like this woman very much. But I'm pretty sure Petal hated her even more.

"She just thinks only about clinging to her man, and relying on his every move." Lavana said, smirking. "How pathetic. You weak little child."

"Okay, that does it!" Petal exclaimed, burning with a rage I'd never seen in a long, long time. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"How vulgar." Lavana said, holding her hand over her mouth in mock disgust. "I can't even see what a pathetic little brat like that kid would see in an ugly little shrew like you."

"I'm gonna…" Petal said, her rage subsiding into silent fury.

"Bring her in, girls." Lavana said, smiling. Out of a side path, two female Dim Sun grunts walked out, holding a Charmander by her arms. They walked over to Lavana, who stared at the Charmander, smirking.

"Let go of me!" Charmander exclaimed, struggling against the two grunts.

"Hey, aren't you that same Charmander?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Shut it!" Charmander exclaimed, glaring at me. Not Petal, me. Petal was talking, Charmander glared at me.

"Yeah, it's her…" I said, nodding.

"Alright, I wanted to try out this new toy from HQ…" Lavana said, smiling sadistically. She pulled out a Miniremo, and began typing into it. She turned to Charmander, sneering. "Serve me, Charmander."

"No way!" Charmander said, spitting on her boot.

"Why you brat!" Lavana exclaimed, outraged. She typed into the Miniremo, and Charmander collapsed to the ground, clutching her head, the two grunts releasing her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Charmander exclaimed, her body glowing with hazardous red light. Two wings spread out from her back, and she bypassed the Charmeleon stage, arriving at the Charizard stage.

She wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, and had long orange hair down her back, two points sticking out of the back. She had glowing red eyes of fury, being controlled by the miniremo. She had large orange wings sticking out of her back.

"Oh no…" I said, shocked.

"Charizard, destroy that pathetic human!" Lavana exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

><p>So, how will Kellyn deal with this Charizard? Well, let's find out!<p> 


	61. Chapter 69

Here's another chapter, where Charizard is saved! What'll happen next?

Electrifry: No, but it is important.

TheLightningPunisher: …I think he prefers consensual sex.

Umbreon of Dawn: She has both.

Numbershooter: Um, okay…

001: More like Kurou being a boss.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>"Go, capture styler!" I exclaimed, shooting the styler out at Charizard.<p>

"GURAAAAAAH!" Charizard shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of flames that nearly took down all of the life of my styler.

"Alright, now it's my turn to battle!" Kurou said, charging at the Charizard. "Wing attack!" Kurou's wing cut into Charizard's stomach, Charizard not even flinching. Charizard grabbed Kurou by the throat and threw her into the far wall, Kurou hitting the stone wall in pain.

"Urgh…" Kurou said, slowly standing to her feet, coughing. "I'm not going to lose to you…"

"Flamethrower!" Charizard roared, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of flames at Kurou, Kurou dodging out of the way.

"Aerial ace!" Kurou shouted, disappearing. Kurou reappeared behind Charizard, hitting her in the back. Charizard stumbled forwards, holding onto her back. Kurou disappeared again, hitting Charizard over the head, Charizard collapsing onto the ground.

"GYUURAAAH!" Charizard exclaimed, standing up, glaring at Kurou with her bright red eyes.

"…I think I just made her madder!" Kurou exclaimed, running away from the blast of flames Charizard fired at her.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard roared, firing another blast of flames. Kurou flapped her wings, creating a whirlwind that blew the flames away, extinguishing the fire. However, when the flames died down, Kurou saw Charizard's fist coming at her. Kurou took the blow straight in the jaw and flew backwards, skidding across the ground.

Meanwhile, I was looking for some way to intervene. But my styler would have its energy depleted in one hit, and I couldn't be sure to capture Charizard in the time I would need. But I needed to help that poor girl.

Charizard began coughing, and staggered a little bit.

"Oh, I see…" Lavana said, smiling. "How interesting…"

"Why, what's wrong with her?" I exclaimed.

"Simple." Lavana said, smirking. "The stress of forced evolution mixed with the mind control is causing damage to her brain. It's too bad, but it seems that forcing evolution is not something that should be attempted…"

"Why you…" I growled. "Kurou! We need to win! If we defeat Charizard and free her from the mind control, then we can save her!"

"That's just the motivation I needed…" Kurou said, smiling. "Alright, fire girl! I'll take you down, full force!"

Kurou charged at Charizard, dodging her flame blasts. She hit Charizard in the jaw, knocking her back.

"Master, now!" Kurou exclaimed.

"Kurou!" I exclaimed. "Into the capture styler!" Kurou turned into a shining ball of light, which fused with the capture styler. The styler began spinning at a high speed, and shot at Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard shouted, firing a stream of flames at the disk. However, the whirlwinds created by the spinning deflected the flames. The disk shot at Charizard and hit her in the stomach with the force of a buzzsaw, sending her flying backwards. The disk moved around Charizards' body, the track of light surrounded by a column of wind. The vacuum that was created by the winds was causing Charizard to slowly lose consciousness. My styler looped around Charizard over and over as her flames died down, and soon enough, I managed to capture her. The redness shattered from her eyes, and I could finally see their true color. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue.

**Moemon**: Charizard

**Type**: Fire/Flying

**Poke Assist**: Fire

**Field Move**: Burn x4

**Info**: Charizard are a very aggressive moemon. They are very aggressive and very protective. They have a very dominant nature and enjoy being in control over their master, and are rather selfish about their masters. They can shoot fire strong enough to melt stone.

Charizard collapsed to the ground. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with a new admiration for me.

"You… you saved me…" Charizard said, blushing.

Charizard collapsed to the ground. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with a new admiration for me.

"You… you saved me…" Charizard said, blushing. "I was so terrible to you… And you saved me…"

"Of course." I said, smiling. She might be kind of mean, but she is pretty cute.

"I… I'm sorry…" Charizard said, blushing. "I mean, I said so many cruel things about you and humans, and then for you to come and save me like that…"

"Oh no, she's falling for him!" Petal exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Lavana exclaimed, stamping the ground. "How could you save that stupid girl! Graah!"

"Hey, Charizard, are you okay?" I asked, turning to Charizard, smiling.

"You bet." Charizard said, standing up, smiling.

"Damn it! Infernape, take them down!" Lavana exclaimed, typing into the Miniremo. And Infernape jumped out of the shadows, glaring at us with red eyes. The Infernape wore a furry white shirt and brown pants, with a golden breastplate over the shirt. She had long orange, red and gold hair the flowed down her back, and wore golden gloves and boots.

"Flare blitz!" Infernape shouted, charging at me, fire cloaking over her body.

"Urah!" Kurou shouted, the styler disk hitting Infernape in the head, knocking her back, Kurou emerging from the disk, punching Infernape in the jaw, Infernape hitting the ground in pain.

"Alright, let's get going!" Kurou said, grabbing onto my hand. We ran towards the tunnel, but Infernape stood up, glaring at us.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape shouted, breathing a blast of flames at us.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard shouted, countering Infernapes' flames with her own. "You guys, I can hold her here, you guys get going!"

"Right!" I said, nodding. Kurou and I headed into the tunnel, Charizard turning to Infernape.

"You go too." Petal said, patting Charizard on the back. "Kelly will need your help."

"Are you insane? You think I'm going to leave you alone with these people, no moemon to protect you?" Charizard asked, shocked.

"I'll be fine." Petal said, smiling. "You have to worry about Kelly."

"…Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Charizard said, shrugging, running into the tunnel.

"You know, you guys are really irritating…" Petal sighed, shaking her head. "You know, I thought that I could go through life not actually having to try and fight anyone, just let Kelly fight for me, act like a helpless damsel…"

Petal turned to Infernape, smiling, her eyes closed.

"Still, some things are more important than others." Petal said, her eyes opening, staring stonily at Infernape. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>So, how awesome will Petal be? Freaking awesome, that's how awesome.<p> 


	62. Chapter 70

In this chapter, Charizard vs Heatran!

Numbershooter: Good… Good…

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: More awesome than you'd think.

001: Good idea.

Electrifry: Yes. Yes you can.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes she would.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" Charizard said, flying up to me as I ran down the path towards the red gem.<p>

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked, frowning. "Shouldn't you be fighting Infernape?"

"Well, that girl told me she'd handle it…" Charizard said, frowning. "So I decided I'd leave it up to her…"

"Wait, you mean Petal?" Kurou asked, shocked. "…Okay, yeah, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Charizard asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about here." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"Alright, take care, Infernape." Petal said, patting the Infernape on the back as she walked away. She turned to Lavana and her two grunts, smiling.<p>

"Alright, now you should leave." Petal said, smiling.

"Grr…" Lavana growled, her face flustered in anger. "You bitch… I'll remember this…" Lavana said, the three Dim Sun members running away.

"Alright, now I should go find Kelly." Petal said, smiling. She walked down the pathway towards the red gem, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"So this is it…" I said, walking into the cavern where the red gem was held. The cavern was a large dome, the floor covered in magma. The only thing in the room that wasn't magma was the ledge they were standing on, and a large plateau above the magma, which the red gem was floating on. The red gem was shaped like solidified flames in stone, and was shining equally bright.<p>

"I'll get it for you!" Charizard said, smiling. Charizard flew over the stone bridge and landed in front of the red gem. She reached for the gem, only to jump back when a moemon attacked her. Charizard hovered above the plateau, looking at the moemon standing in front of the red gem. The moemon wore a red dress with a black front that stretched just over her breasts, with long red-orange sleeves. She wore a grey helmet over her head that held her orange and red hair down, her hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes, and stared at us with a stoic expression.

"What is that?" Kurou asked, shocked.

"A Heatran!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Cold Train?" Kurou exclaimed.

"No! What? No!" I said, confused. "It's a Heatran, a really powerful steel/fire type moemon.

"Steel…" Kurou said, frowning. "I'm not so good against steel…"

"Well, I am." Charizard said, smirking. "Watch me kick this chick's ass."

"Um, wait, you shouldn't…" I started.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard shouted, releasing a blast of flames at the Heatran. The Heatran didn't even flinch, and opened her mouth. She began drawing the flames into her mouth as though she was drinking them. The flames disappeared down her gullet, and she looked at Charizard, shaking her head in pity.

"Ancient power." Heatran said, shaking her head. She held her hand up, and created several glowing rocks in the air. The rocks shot at Charizard, who didn't have enough time to react, so I reacted for her. I shot my capture styler at Charizard, the disk hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, dodging the rocks. However, my styler wasn't so fortunate. The rocks hit my styler, bringing it down to one energy point.

"Damn it!" Charizard said, pissed. "She ate my flames! How the hell are we going to beat this thing?"

"That was the ability flash fire." I said, frowning. "It boosts the power of fire moves when she gets hit by them. So you need to refrain from using fire."

"Alright, got it!" Charizard said, nodding.

"I'm almost out of energy…" I said, looking at my styler. "Charizard, you want to help me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Charizard said, turning away, blushing.

"Alright, then do you think you could beat her in a fair fight?" I asked.

"I'll do my best!" Charizard said, blushing. "But… But you have to grant one wish for me, okay?"

"Um, sure." I said, shrugging. I mean, what's the worst she could ask for?

"Alright, take this! Dragon rage!" Charizard shouted, firing a ball of violet flames at Heatran, injuring her for the first time.

"Alright, with set damage, we'll be able to take her down!" Kurou cheered, smiling.

"Ancient power." Heatran said, frowning, launching more stones at Charizard.

"Air slash!" Charizard shouted, smirking, beating her wings, releasing blades of wind that sliced through the stones, which fell into the magma.

"Lava plume." Heatran said, opening her mouth, releasing large blasts of flames and lava at all of us.

"Master!" Kurou said, grabbing onto me, flapping her wings, flying backwards far enough to pull me out of danger.

"Dragon dance." Charizard said, energy swirling around her body. The power of the dragon rage absorbed the flames, creating a tornado of flames moving around Charizard's body.

"Alright, watch this." Charizard said, smiling. "Dragon pulse!" Charizard created a sphere of draconic energy in her mouth, crackling with energy. She spit the shockwave at Heatran, who dodged. The dragon pulse struck the ground where she had been standing, creating a large hole in the plateau.

"You are indeed a formidable opponent." Heatran said, nodding. "I would not feel terrible about entrusting the red gem with you."

"Really?" Charizard asked, smiling.

"Unfortunately, that is not how this works." Heatran said, frowning. "I have heard of your kind."

"Really?" Charizard asked, surprised. "You know about me?"

"You are one of the great moemon with the power of dragons." Heatran answered. "They have the ability to defeat dragon types without troubles, do to not being weak to the moves of dragons."

"Seriously, I'm that strong?" Charizard asked, smiling. "Awesome!"

"I would like to see you at full power." Heatran said, frowning. "However, I'm afraid that protecting the red gem is more important. I shall show you my strongest technique."

"What?" Charizard asked, shocked.

"Magma storm." Heatran said, her body seething with energy. The magma in the pool around her began throbbing, and shot into the air, swirling around her body.

"Forgive me, dragon child, but here is where we part." Heatran said, staring at Charizard sadly.

Oh no, Charizard! Will you survive?


	63. Chapter 71

Here's the finale of Charizard's battle against Heatran! What will happen?

Numbershooter: Yes he will.

Poggs38: Yes.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes I have. I killed Bryce, Aoshi's dad.

Umbreon of Dawn: Thank you for your support.

Electrifry: Nope.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>"Magma storm!" Heatran shouted, releasing tidal waves of magma at Charizard.<p>

"This is gonna hurt…" Charizard said, holding her arms up defensively. The magma slammed into her like a tidal wave, and flooded the ground. Kurou grabbed onto me and flew up into the air, protecting me from the magma. Charizard, however, wasn't so lucky. The magma was covering her body, which was shining with bright light. She flew up out of the magma, her body glowing with a fiery aura.

"My soul is on fire!" Charizard shouted. "Blaze!" Charizard roared loudly, flames erupting from around her. She charged at Heatran, who frowned.

"Your fire moves will not affect me." Heatran said, frowning.

"Dragon claw!" Charizard shouted, crimson flames swirling around her left arm. She hit Heatran in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

"Your abilities as a dragon are fierce." Heatran said, frowning. "You will grow to become a great force. However, I will defeat you! Magma storm!" Heatran manipulated the lava again, this time shaping it into a rope. The rope of magma shot towards Charizard, who dodged around it. The magma rope shot after her again, and moved to follow her every movement.

"Dragon rage!" Charizard shouted, releasing a blast of crimson flames from her mouth, hitting the magma. The flames knocked her backwards, the rope of magma hitting the ground, dispersing. Charizard turned and spun towards Heatran, hitting her with another dragon claw.

"Urgh..." Heatran said, hitting the ground in pain. "So this is the strength… That can defeat dragons… It is… Truly… Fearsome…"

"I'm not done yet!" Charizard shouted, opening her mouth. "Behold, my soul! Blazing Dragon Pulse!" Charizard opened her mouth, creating a crimson sphere of scarlet flames in her mouth. The released the flames in a blast of power, the dragon pulse hitting Heatran. Heatran tried to endure the attack, but was quickly losing ground. The dragon pulse then exploded, sending Heatran flying through the air.

"What was that attack?" Kurou asked, shocked.

"Dragon pulse." I said, frowning. "It's a technique that only draconic moemon can learn. It allows them to use their inner dragon powers. For example, since Charizard is a fire type, the move has the same characteristics of a fire type move. But thankfully, it doesn't get absorbed by flash fire."

"Whoa, so what if a dragon used it?" Kurou asked.

"It would depend on their second type." I explained. "Water, it would be a blast of water, ground, it would be a blast of ground, etc… etc…"

"Oh, I see." Kurou said, smiling. "I can't wait to see her fight!"

"I can't… let you… take the gem…" Heatran said, panting.

"Dragon pulse!" Charizard shouted, hitting Heatran with the dragon pulse, sending her flying into the air.

"Capture styler, go!" Blake shouted, releasing a disk from the styler. The disk looped around the injured moemon, capturing her.

"I see…" Heatran said, frowning. "I lose… You may take the gem."

"It was fun." Charizard said, smiling. "I feel pretty bad, though." Charizard took the red gem from the podium and flew back over to the two us. She handed me the red gem, bowing.

"So, what do you think?" Charizard asked, smiling. "I'm pretty strong, right? You want me to be a member of your team?"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"What?" Kurou exclaimed, frowning. "Why do you want to be his teammate? That's not fair to the rest of us! You're too strong!"

"To bad." Charizard said, smirking. "Anyways, Kellyn, I was kind of a jerk to you… I mean, you offered to help me, and then you saved my life… I want to repay you for everything. Please…"

"Alright, sure." I said, smiling. "It's nice to have you be a member of my team. I can't say that Petal will be very happy, though."

"Eh, she can just go and die." Charizard said, shrugging.

"Oh, can she?" Petal said, standing behind Charizard, smiling.

"Oh… Um… Hey…" Charizard said, turning to Petal, going pale.

"Whoa, Petal, you managed to defeat Infernape?" Kurou said, shocked. "I thought that moemon was even stronger than Charizard!"

"First off, no way." Charizard said, frowning. "No one is stronger than me. Second, I bet Petal totally kicked her ass."

"Well, you're right about that." Petal said, smiling. "I beat Infernape without even taking damage, 'cause I'm just that awesome."

"Listen, guys, we need to get out of here." I said, frowning. "We need to get home to the Ranger Union and give them the red gem."

"…" Petal said, looking around, frowning.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Why are you looking around?"

"Well, I was expecting the volcano to erupt." Petal said, shrugging. "I thought that it was gonna happen."

"No way, that's cliché." I said, laughing. "Anyways, Charizard wants to join us."

"Urgh…" Petal said, frowning. "I don't like that…"

"To bad." Charizard said, smirking. "You think you could take me and my fiery spirit?"

"Bring it on." Petal said, smiling widely. "This should be fun."

"Alright you two, we need to bring this to the ranger union…" I said, sighing. I held up the red gem. "We should head out now."

We maneuvered through the volcano, Charizard holding onto the red gem. We exited the volcano and arrived in the sunlight, Charizard breathing her first breath of fresh air after evolving.

"It's amazing…" Charizard said, staring at herself in the ocean reflection as she looked over the red rock ground of the island. "I feel like I'm brimming with power… It's amazing…"

"Yeah, you were amazing!" Kurou said, smiling. "Your powers were so… powerful! You were like an amazing dragon thing! It was so awesome!"

"Alright, a name…" I said, frowning. "For a name for you, how about… Kana?"

"Kana…" Charizard said, smiling. "I like that name… I think that would be a good name for me, don't you… master?"

"Of course." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, Kelly has a new moemon! Isn't she strong? She's Kelly's Cara! His bad ass! So, let's see the next chapter!<p> 


	64. Chapter 72

Here's another chapter, guys! Review!

Numbershooter: Yes it would.

001: Yes, it is.

Electrifry: Cuz.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes she would.

Nomercy745: Maybe.

Umbreon of Dawn: Maybe I will.

Chief of Avia: No, she won't.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>"Hey lovebirds!" Petal and I looked around, confused. Wendy descended from the sky, her Staraptor holding onto her back, Wendy giving the impression that she was an angel.<p>

"Hey, shut it!" Petal said, frowning. "What are you here for, anyway?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up your red gem." Wendy said, smiling. "Erma got your report, Kellyn, and I'm here to pick it up!"

"Here, you can have it…" Kana said, dumping the red gem into Wendy's arms.

"Alright, see ya, lovebirds." Wendy said, laughing. Her Staraptor flapped her wings and Wendy soared up into the air, flying off into the horizon.

"Anyways, let's make our pact!" Kana said, hugging me from behind. Suddenly, my styler began buzzing.

"Wendy here." Wendy's voice said over the styler. "Kellyn, I've just got a report from Erma. She said she wanted you to go out to the Haruba desert. She even reserved you a seat on the boat."

"Okay, sure." I said, nodding.

"Which means no pacts with any moemon." Wendy said, and I could hear the condescension in her voice.

"…" The styler crackled with static from the wind.

"…Or Petal." Wendy said, frowning.

"Fuck you!" Petal exclaimed into the styler.

"Alright, we're going to head out now." I said, frowning. We headed over to the pier.

"You two are the rangers, right?" The sailor asked.

"Yup!" Kurou said, smiling. "Those two _lovebirds_!"

"I'll let Wendy get away with it." Petal said, frowning. "Not you." Petal hit Kurou over the head, Kurou holding her head in pain.

The four of us got on the boat, and the boat began sailing forwards towards the Haruba Desert. However, as we moved across the water, a spout of water shot up and hit the boat, the boat pulling to a stop.

"What the hell?" The captain asked, shocked.

"There's something under the boat!" Petal exclaimed.

"I'll go see what it is." I said, frowning.

"I'm not coming." Kana said, frowning. "I hate water. Hell, I'll die if I get in it."

"I'm a bird!" Kurou said, frowning. "Not a duck!"

"Ducks are birds…" Petal said, smirking.

"You know what I'm talking about." Kurou said, frowning. "My feathers are gonna be so matted, there's no way I could go down there!"

"Alright, I'll go alone." I said, placing my breathing mask on. I jumped down into the water, and returned to the ocean's depths. The ocean was rather relaxing. I felt the cool liquid water rubbing against my skin, soothing my rather hot flesh from the volcano. I looked around at the beautiful sight, the coral and the fish swimming past, the sunlight shining down from above.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said perfectly underwater. I turned around, shocked, and stared at the moemon. The moemon wore a violet one piece swimsuit which had a golden colored breastplate with a red jewel implanted in it. She had a violet star attached to the back, and she wore violet tights and violet elbow length gloves. She had messy violet hair that reached her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

I stared at the moemon. She was floating right next to me, staring at me intently. I turned on the communication system on my breathing device, allowing me to talk to her.

"Hello there." I said, smiling.

"Hello!" The moemon said, smiling. "I'm Starmie! You're a moemon ranger, right? That is so cool!"

"Hello, Starmie." I said, smiling. "Do you know what's causing the disturbances in the water?"

"Yeah…" Starmie said, nodding. "That's why I'm glad to see you, mister ranger. Come here, I'll show you." The Starmie took my hand and began swimming across the ocean floor, leading me with her. The two of us arrived at a moemon who was sealed in a barrier of lightning. She was sealed by four rays of light that bound her. It was a Wailord. She wore a long blue dress with a white front that revealed her cleavage, and had long hair flowing down her back, with blue eyes dulled from the pain. Her body was badly burned from the lightning burns, and panted out in pain.

"What happened to you?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Are you alright?"

"Mom…" A moemon was standing next to the Wailord, crying. The moemon wore a tan dress with a blue blouse over it, the sleeves reaching past her hands. She had blue hair down to her neck, and had pale grey eyes struck with tears, though it was hard to tell, being in the water and all.

"Are you her daughter?" I asked the moemon.

"Yes…" The Wailmer said, nodding. "You're a ranger, right? Can you save my mother?"

"I'll do my best." I said, nodding. "You can count on me."

"I'll help too!" Starmie said, nodding. "Those stupid black clothed guys who hurt a fellow water moemon! I can't forgive them!"

"I'll be looking forward to your help." I said, smiling. "Now then, you said black clothed guys?"

"Yeah, they're over here!" Starmie said, frowning. She led me through the water, to a large tower that was releasing the electric pulse. "They put up this tower, and trapped Wailord!"

"Alright, let's check it out." I said, frowning. I held up my styler, and activated it's analyze function. It turns out the tower seemed to be destroyable by cutting.

Wait a second…

"Starmie, what kind of assists can you use?" I asked.

"I use cut!" Starmie said, smiling. "Level 3!"

"Alright, that's great!" I said, smiling. "Starmie, you can destroy this tower!"

"Seriously? Awesome!" Starmie said, smiling. She pulled the star off of her back and held it up like a large shuriken, which she began spinning in her hands. She through the star at the tower, the star slicing through it cleanly. She star shot around and returned to her, Starmie placing it on her back.

"Yeah, awesome, we destroyed one tower!" Starmie cheered, the tower head falling to the ground, one of the four lightning chains shattering.

* * *

><p>Alright, they did it! But what will happen next?<p> 


	65. Chapter 73

Wow. I only got three reviews. Pathetic. You guys, please review!

001: Yes, he should.

Umbreon of Dawn: Indeed, that one was a good one.

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 73

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've got three towers left." I said to Starmie, smiling.<p>

"Great!" Starmie cheered. "Now, let me show you where they are."

Starmie swam towards an old pipe, and entered it. Her head poked out, and gestured for me to join her. I followed the Starmie through the pipe, and entered the pipe. We emerged out of the pipe, and arrived at a small underwater cove, where a Team Dim Sun member was standing.

"You! A ranger!" The grunt exclaimed. "Well, I'll take care of you with my underwater miniremo!" The grunt pulled out a laptop and began typing on it, and all of a sudden several moemon swam up, two Horsea and a Seadra.

The Horsea wore tan dresses with black horizontal stripes, and had bright blue hair down to their necks, which were tied back into matching ponytails, their bright red eyes gleaming in the ocean sea. They had fragile tan fins sticking out of their backs, and looked unbelievably delicate.

The Seadra wore a blue dress, the skirt portion being tan. She had two large pointy fins sticking out of the back of the dress. She had spiky blue hair down to her shoulders, tied back in a spiky ponytail, and had bright red eyes. Unlike the two Horsea, she looked anything but delicate, and glared at me.

"Alright, get them!" The grunt ordered the moemon. The three moemon charged at me through the water, only for Starmie to step in.

"Alright, take this! Rapid spin!" Starmie held the star on her back up, the star spinning around at high speed, releasing shockwaves through the water that pushed the moemon back. The three responded by spitting blasts of water at Starmie, hitting her.

"Alright, thanks for your help, I'll take care of these guys." I said, firing the disk out of my styler. The disk shot out after the moemon, and the lines of light wrapped around them, moving at high speed. Soon enough, I managed to capture the three moemon.

**Moemon**: Horsea

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Tackle x2

**Info**: Horsea are very cheerful moemon, and enjoy swimming through the sea at high speeds. Their bodies are very fragile, so large exertions are not for them. They spit ink out of their mouths, and use the ink to confuse other moemon.

**Moemon**: Seadra

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Soak x3

**Info**: Seadra are very aggressive moemon, and often attack without warning. Their fins are covered in poison, and one nick can produce large, stinging pain. They swim very fast, and are very difficult to escape when enraged.

"Alright, great." I said, waving goodbye to the three moemon. I turned back to the grunt, but he was long gone, having left as soon as the moemon were captured. Starmie and I continued on, when all of a sudden we were swept up in the current. Instead of exhausting our energy swimming away, I decided we should just let the current take us wherever it was going to take us. Soon enough, we arrived at another one of the towers that had Wailord trapped inside of it, which had another grunt standing in our way. She typed something into the keypad, and all of a sudden four Finneon swam up to us.

"Deal with these!" The grunt said, smiling.

The Finneon wore matching blue and pink dresses with blue and pink butterfly-shaped fins sticking out of their backs. They had dark blue hair that reached down to their necks, with two large fringes sticking up in the front, large pink eyes staring at us, each one controlled.

"Alright, I can handle you guys." I said, frowning. Starmie threw her star, the star hitting each of the Finneon in succession, badly injuring them. My styler followed after the star, and captured the four of them in one stroke.

**Moemon**: Finneon

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Soak x1

**Info**: Finneon are very elegant and sweet moemon. The sight of a pack of them swimming through the sea is like staring at a rainbow. They are incredibly beautiful, their clothes giving off an elegant air. They are very swift swimmers, and are very kind.

"Thank you for saving us, mister." The Finneon said, smiling, each one kicking me on the cheek and blushing in turn. They swam away, smiling cheerfully, and I turned back to the grunt.

"Damn!" The grunt said, frowning, swimming away.

"Alright, Starmie, take out this tower too!" I said, pointing out the cage tower. Starmie nodded and pulled off her star, throwing it at the tower, the star slicing through it cleanly. The tower exploded, and two of the four locks had been extinguished. We continued our way through the water, only to encounter another grunt, with three Starmie.

"Guys!" Starmie exclaimed, staring at her three captured friends.

"Starmie… Run!" One of the other Starmie exclaimed, holding her head.

"I'm not going to abandon you guys!" Starmie exclaimed, frowning.

"Attack!" The grunt shouted. The three Starmie threw their stars at my Starmie, and I tackled her, swimming out of the way closely. The stars spun around and shot back towards the Starmie, who each caught one of the stars.

"Alright, if we want to free your friends, let's do this!" I said, smiling. "Starmie, into the capture styler!"

"Right!" Starmie said, turning into a ball of energy. She entered the capture styler, which created a star of energy around the styler. The styler shot out after the Starmie, creating a current from behind the styler as the track. The current entrapped the moemon, and looped around them. The current pressed in on them, and I captured the three of them.

**Moemon**: Starmie

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Water

**Field Move**: Cut x3

**Info**: Starmie are very cheerful moemon. They utilize their bodies as weapons, and use the star on their backs as either shuriken or as a jet. They blink the rubies on their chest in morse code, and their rubies act as signals that boost their psychic powers.

"Yeah, we're free!" The three Starmie cheered, hugging me. "Alright, Starmie got a boyfriend!"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Starmie said, smiling, blushing a little. "Anyways, I'm so glad you're saved!"

"Yeah, now let's party!" The other Starmie cheered, smiling.

* * *

><p>Alright, way to go, Kelly!<p> 


	66. Chapter 74

Alright, got more reviews! Still not a lot, though. Review!

Numbershooter: Maybe.

Camero2015: Thank you.

001: I see.

TheLightningPunisher: It's fine.

Umbreon of Dawn: Thank you!

NA6425: Thanks for the reviews!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Starmie!" The Starmie friends of the Starmie I was accompanying said, smiling.<p>

"Bye you guys! I'll come join you as soon as I'm done helping this ranger!" Starmie said, waving to her three friends.

"Oh, take your time!" One of the Starmie said, smiling. "Get to know that cutie a little better!"

"Guys!" Starmie huffed, blushing.

"Bye!" The trio of them called out, as they swam away cheerfully, laughing.

"Alright, Starmie, let's go!" I said, smiling, gesturing us to swim past the grunt and into another pipe. We swam quickly through the pipe, and arrived at another cove. However, this cove was empty except for a moemon and a large abyss that stretched out as far as we could see.

"We're going to need to capture a Mantine." Starmie said, frowning. I nodded, and looked at the moemon, who happened to be a Mantine.

"Well, if you two need my help, I'd be happy to lend a hand." Mantine said, smiling cheerfully. She gestured towards the abyss, and floated above it, gesturing for the two of us to climb on to her back. Starmie and I wrapped our arms around her, and she shot out across the ocean. We moved across the abyss at record speed, but suddenly the Mantine pulled to a stop.

"What's the problem?" I asked, worried.

"Qwilfish." Mantine hissed, as though it were some sort of sea monster. Far from it, in fact. It was a large group of Qwilfish, who were spread out across the abyss. They wore tan dresses with dark blue shawls that were lined with spikes. They had messy, spiky dark blue hair, tied back into spiky ponytails, and red eyes.

"We've gotta avoid them…" Mantine said, frowning. "Pain in the ass…" Mantine swam across the abyss, skillfully avoiding each of the Qwilfish. I must admit, I was surprised at her skill in doing so. It seemed as though she'd been doing it for a long time.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, staring at one of the Qwilfish, who had swam in front of Mantine. Mantine was moving far too fast to break for the moemon, and found herself unable to avoid her.

"Leave this to me!" Starmie said, smiling. She through her star, and it shot towards the Qwilfish. It didn't hit her directly, but instead sent out a shockwave of current that pushed her away, Mantine being a fast enough swimmer to fight against it. Starmie caught her star, and Mantine just barely brushed past the Qwilfish, avoiding the pins by literally hairs. She continued swimming forwards, and soon enough she managed to elegantly stop just after the abyss on the other side of the large cove. We climbed off, and landed safely on solid underwater ground.

"Thank you for the ride!" Starmie said, bowing politely to Mantine, who nodded back. I thanked her as well, and the two of us were off, Mantine swimming away.

The two of us continued swimming for quite a ways, and then we arrived at a large iron gate. Starmie disposed of the gate with a quick razor spin, and we were on our ways again. We swam past the remains of the gate, and arrived at a third tower.

"Oh no, you're not going any further!" The grunt standing in front of this tower said, frowning. "Alright, go, Huntail, Gorebyss!" He typed something into his miniremo, and two moemon swam up. One wore a bright blue one piece swimsuit with orange fins sticking out, and had long blue hair tied behind her back in a ponytail. Her hair had orange tips, and she had red eyes. The other moemon wore a violet shell bikini top and a violet bikini bottom, with long pink hair flowing past her elegantly, even in the water. She also had glowing red eyes, and they both looked at us with said red eyes.

"You know, I think this is the point where we fight." I said, frowning. "Starmie! Into the capture styler!" Starmie wasted no time and fused with the styler, the styler covered in a star of energy. The track of currents shot out towards the two moemon, but they leapt to the sides. The current pushed them away from each other, and the moemon both opened their mouths. The Huntail sent a blast of dark energy towards the styler, and Gorebyss sent a blast of psychic energy towards it. The two attacks took a large amount of energy from the styler, but the Starmie continued to guide my styler towards the two moemon.

The styler looped around Gorebyss, and captured her, and then shot towards the Huntail. The Huntail bit at it, but Starmie was too quick for her. She dodged Huntail's teeth, and looped around Huntail's body, capturing her.

**Moemon**: Huntail

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Dark

**Field Move**: Crush x3

**Info**: Huntail are very aggressive, and enjoy fighting a lot. They have very strong jaws, and can even crush stones with them. They are also rather clingy. They can swim very fast because their bodies have little drag. They can also release dark powers.

**Moemon**: Gorebyss

**Type**: Water

**Poke Assist**: Psychic

**Field Move**: Crush x2

**Info**: Gorebyss are very peaceful, and don't enjoy fighting. They drain the life of those that they bite. They are also rather clingy. They can swim very fast because of their strong leg strength and sleek figures. They can also wield psychic powers.

"Alright, we did it!" Starmie cheered, emerging from the styler, which returned to me.

"Damn it!" The grunt grunted, frowning. "I won't forget this!" The grunt ran away, leaving us standing there, smiling.

"Alright, now let's take care of this one!" Starmie said, smiling, throwing her star towards the tower, slicing through it.

"And that three down!" The two of us cheered as one, high fiving each other.

Meanwhile, on the boat…

"Hey Kurou…" Petal said, frowning. She was looking into the ocean, trying to find Kellyn.

"What?" Kurou asked.

"It's been like two weeks since I was in this story…" Petal said, frowning. "I'm still the main heroin, right?"

"What do you mean? I was master's first moemon, and I have a supporting role." Kurou huffed.

"You guys are crazy." Kana said, shaking her head. "Do you guys know how long it's been since Willow showed up in Blake's story? If anyone should be pissed, it's her."

"Good point…" The two sighed.

* * *

><p>So, how will Willow react? Well, move to my other story, and follow that!<p> 


	67. Chapter 75

Alright, I need more reviews! Please review, guys!

NA6425: Yes I do.

Numbershooter: Because it's funny.

Umbreon of Dawn: Petal doesn't like that show.

TheLightningPunisher: Just a little bit.

Timber910: Not only that, breaking it in two places.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>"Alright, so any ideas where the last spire is?" Starmie asked.<p>

"My guess, judging from the lightning field…" I said, looking up at the electricity crackling above our heads. "I'd say it would be that way." I pointed in the direction of a pipe that was imbedded in the rock. We swam towards the pipe, and entered it. The two of us emerged from the pipe, and looked out at the clearing we arrived in. There it was, the last of the towers.

"Ranger!" The Team Dim Sun member standing in front of the tower declared. "So you've destroyed our towers, but I won't let you get this one! Kingdra, come out and destroy them!"

The grunt typed into his keypad and I felt the seas begin to swell and twist. Kingdra swam out from the shadows, and I could feel the sea shake.

"Urah!" The Kingdra shouted, glaring at us. The Kingdra wore a blue kimono tied with a yellow cloth, and had large white fins behind her, with long blue hair down her back, and bright red eyes.

"Starmie, think we can take her?" I asked.

"You bet!" Starmie said, smiling. "Take this! Power gem!" Starmie held her star up and began spinning it, launching several shining diamonds at Kingdra. Kingdra roared, energy swirling around her body as she used dragon dance, the water knocking the gems out of the way. Kingdra charged at Starmie, and hit her in the stomach, sending Starmie flying backwards, Starmie crashing into the rock wall. Starmie drifted through the water, panting.

"Starmie!" I exclaimed, worried about the injured moemon.

"Recover." Starmie said, her body shining. Her injuries healed, and she glared at Kingdra.

"Ice beam!" Starmie exclaimed, holding her hand up. A bolt of ice shot from the palm of her hand at Kingdra, hitting her. Kingdra roared in anger, and launched a dragon pulse at Starmie.

"Protect." Starmie said, creating a veil of energy around her body, blocking the attack. She swam towards Kingdra at top speed, and threw her star at Kingdra, who dodged it. The star arced back around and Starmie caught it, Starmie spinning the star in her hands.

"Take this! My strongest move against you!" Starmie exclaimed, smirking. "Thunderbolt!" Starmie launched a bolt of lightning at Kingdra, badly injuring her.

"Ahahaha!" Starmie laughed. "How do you like that? That's my thunderbolt!" Electricity began crackling around Kingdra, the thunderbolt having greatly increased in power when underwater. Kingdra tried to move, but she was paralyzed and injured, finding it impossible to do so.

"Alright, let's go!" Starmie said, smiling.

"Starmie! Into the capture styler!" I exclaimed, fusing Starmie with the capture styler. The styler was covered by a star of energy, and the track was a current track. The star began swirling around the paralyzed Kingdra, the current pushing her into place. The wave current looped around her, capturing her with the styler.

**Moemon**: Kingdra

**Type**: Water/Dragon

**Poke Assist**: Dragon

**Field Move**: Crush x4

**Info**: Kingdra are very powerful moemon, but with their power comes a great elegance and grace within their beautiful form. They are very kind and polite, but if they become angered, they shall release a destructive power that can crush anything.

"Alright!" I cheered, smiling. "We captured her!" Starmie emerged from the styler and hugged me, smiling happily.

"Allow me to help heal you." Starmie said, swimming over to Kingdra. She held out her hands, healing Kingdra with recover.

"Thank you…" Kingdra said, smiling, bowing to Starmie when her injuries were healed. "You didn't have to heal me, but you did…"

"No, no, it was my fault." Starmie said, smiling sadly. "You wouldn't have gotten so injured if it wasn't for me…"

"Nonsense." Kingdra said, smiling. Her smile than turned to a glare, and she turned to the Team Dim Sun Grunt, glaring down at him. "If it's anyone's fault for my injuries, it's Team Dim Sun…"

"Uwwaaaaah!" The grunt exclaimed, swimming away in fear from the destructive dragon moemon and her raging anger.

"Alright then." Kingdra said, turning to Starmie and I, bowing. "It has been an honor to fight you. I apologize for everything."

Kingdra swam away, leaving Starmie and I treading water.

"Alright, one more left." I said, smiling.

"Right!" Starmie said, smiling, throwing her star at the tower, the star slicing through the tower at top speed, the final lightning chain disappearing, Wailord being freed.

"Alright, let's return to Wailord." I said, smiling. We swam through the water, and arrived at where Wailord and Wailmer were, the two embracing.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Thank you." Wailord said, smiling, bowing to Starmie and I. "Both of you. If it weren't for you, I would have been captured by those Team Dim Sun people, and forced to do god knows what."

"Thank you so much!" Wailmer said, bowing along with her mother. They swam off, smiling, leaving the two of us.

"So, I guess this is it." Starmie said, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I helped out Wailord, just as I promised. But I have to leave now. And who knows? Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Yeah, maybe!" Starmie said, smiling. "Alright, I'll guide you back to your ship!" Starmie led me back up to the ship, and I climbed onto the boat, pulling my breathing device off.

"Kelly!" Petal said, hugging me. "I'm so glad I got a scene in this chapter!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kurou said, hugging me.

"Alright, and who's this?" Charizard asked, staring at Starmie, whose spiky purple head was sticking out of the water.

"A friend." I said, smiling. "She helped me." I turned and looked down at Starmie, smiling.

"How would you like to come with me?" I asked, smiling. "You're really strong, I could use your help."

"Um…" Starmie said, blushing. "Sure! I'd be happy to help you!"

* * *

><p>So, Kelly got another new moemon! What will he do next?<p> 


	68. Chapter 76

Alright, review, guys! It starts to get amazing! Review!

TheLightningPunisher: Yup, another one.

PiscesBaby: Oh, I knew about him a long time before I saw South Park. I did a report on him in school a long time ago, actually.

Numbershooter: I see…

Pokefan1402: Well, maybe… I don't know… We'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rio, wanna play with us?" Mary asked, turning to the young moemon, who was sitting on the floor next to them. Mary and Nyu were playing a game of risk against each other, Rio watching them intently.<p>

"…" Rio said, shaking her head. "This is fine."

"Really? Cause I could use the help." Nyu said, frowning. "Mary is taking down all my countries and I can't do a thing about it."

"Venezuela attacks Central America." Mary said, smiling, attacking the last two pieces Nyu had left on the country.

"Alright, go!" Nyu said, rolling two dice.

"I win again!" Mary cheered happily, Nyu face palming in frustration at her horrible luck.

The two were focused in their game, until they heard a thud. Rio had fallen onto the ground, and was holding onto her head.

"Rio!" Nyu exclaimed, running over to Rio.

"It… It burns…" Rio moaned, clutching onto her head, writhing around in pain. "It hurts so much, I can't stand it!"

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, frowning.

"We need to get her to a doctor!" Nyu said urgently. "Quickly!"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." Petal said, frowning. "Why did you have to capture her, anyway? You don't need any more moemon!"<p>

"But I could always use her help." I said, frowning. "She was really strong, and she helped me save Wailord. We could use someone as strong as her to help fight Team Dim Sun."

"Yeah, I know!" Starmie said, smiling. "Could you please name me now?"

"Alright, how about Rimei?" I asked, smiling.

"Sounds good!" Rimei said, smiling. "I like that name! Thanks, master!"

"…I remember back when I was the only person you needed." Petal said, frowning. "You didn't need any of these moemon, because I was strong enough to fight in your stead. But now… It's like you don't need me."

"Petal, I…" I said, looking at her sadly.

"Well, this is interesting." A woman's voice said, with a laughable air to it.

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked, turning around on the boat to see a woman hovering in the air, frowning. The woman wore leather pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a leather trench coat and black hair down to her shoulders. She had violet eyes, and looked down at us, smirking. She was holding her arm above her head, a moemon holding onto it, a Honchkrow.

The Honchkrow wore a black jacket with a white collar, and had two large black wings sticking out of her back. The black jacket was over a black dress, and she wore a large brimmed black hat over her head. She had long black hair down to her shoulders, with red tips. She had shiny red eyes, and a smirk that matched the woman.

"You again?" I asked, frowning. "What the heck do you want with us now?"

"I'm so happy for Rio." The woman said, smiling genuinely. "However, I came here to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Rio is in very bad shape." The woman said, frowning. "If we don't do something, it's possible that she could die."

"What?" Petal and I asked worriedly.

"Rio…" Kurou said, frowning. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Rio, that's that little girl with the black hair and aura powers, right?" Kana asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "But like Kurou said, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know…" The woman said, frowning. "I also possess an emotional attachment to her, because of my connection to that child. Because of that, I've decided that I'm going to help you out just this once."

"How?" I asked, frowning. "What's happening to her?"

"That child is connected to the Tower of Prophecy." The woman said, frowning. "That is where her great power comes from. However, at this point, the Tower of Prophecy is going through a horrible calamity."

"What kind of calamity?" I asked, frowning.

"It has begun to collapse." The woman said, frowning. "If you want to save her, then I need your help to stop the Tower of Prophecy from being destroyed."

"Alright." I said, nodding. "I'll help. I won't let Rio die. Not a chance."

"A gift from my friend." The woman said, holding up a shining orb of light. "It will be able to transport us to the tower. However, it will only work once. It's up to you to find your way back here."

"Alright, I'll do it." I said, nodding.

"I'm going with you." Petal said, frowning.

"Alright." I said, nodding. "I need your help on this one."

"Count me in!" Kana said, smirking. "You need my help!"

"Mine too!" Kurou said, smiling. "After all, I'm really strong too!"

"Me too! Me too!" Rimei said, smiling. "You said I was really strong, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said, nodding. "I could use all of your guys help."

"Alright, then we're going." The woman said, frowning. "Let's do this." She held up the orb, and the orb shot up into the sky, glowing. The space around them began shifting around, and they were standing on a field in the middle of a large clearing of trees. Before them was a large tower that seemed to stretch up into the air. At the top of the tower was a massive cloud of swirling black energy.

"Is that it?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes." The woman said, nodding, landing on the ground in front of us. "This is the Tower of Prophecy, that foretells the destiny of mankind and moemonkind."

"I see." I said, nodding. "Well, let's go. Let's finish things."

* * *

><p>So, what will they encounter within the Tower of Prophecy?<p> 


	69. Chapter 77

Alright, review, guys! It starts to get amazing! Believe me, guys!

Numbershooter: Sadly, neither of those things…

TheLightningPunisher: Wow, that was scary accurate.

Awesome: Thanks!

Electrifry: Not Dialga, but yes.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>The tower was standing in the center of a large lake, attached to the shore by a stone bridge. Petal and I walked down the bridge, accompanied by my moemon and the strange moemon.<p>

I walked into the tower, frowning. The first floor of the tower was a room that was circular, with tan-green tiles and a small pool that took up about half of it. I walked past a rather creepy skeleton covered in clay, and arrived at the stairs.

"Alright, let's go." I said, walking up the stairs. Petal followed after me, but before she could step onto the steps, she was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Petal!" I exclaimed, turning around.

"Only one human is permitted entry past this point." The woman said, frowning.

"Sorry, I guess this is as far as I go." Petal said, smiling.

"I'm not going to just leave you here!" I said, frowning.

"Don't worry, Kelly." Petal said, smiling. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"…Okay, fine." I said, nodding. "Kana, Rimei, can you make sure that Petal is safe?"

"You got it!" Kana said, saluting.

"Count on us, master!" Rimei said, smiling.

"Alright, Kurou, let's head to the top." I said, Kurou coming up next to me. I looked over at Petal, whose hands were pressed against an invisible barrier. I held my hand up, and placed it against hers, the two of us staring at each other in silence.

"I'll be back." I said, smiling comfortingly.

"Good luck." Petal said, looking at me. I turned and headed up the stairs, accompanied by Kurou.

We arrived at the next floor, where two moemon I'd never seen before were fighting.

"Shut up!" One of the moemon said, crying.

"Baby." The other said, smirking. "Don't cry little baby."

"Um, what's this?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, a visitor!" The first moemon said, turning to us, smiling. This moemon wore a grey shirt and grey skirt, with a green scarf around her neck. She had dark green hair down to her neck, sticking up like a fin in the back. She had bright red eyes, and a smile.

"I see." The other moemon said, nodding. She wore a blue dress with a black fur collar around the neck, and had black hair down to her neck. She had pink eyes, and a smirk.

"Um, we're just going to go past you." I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait, you can't go past!" The first moemon said, frowning.

"…What's that over there?" I asked, pointing over the moemon's shoulder.

"Where?" The moemon asked, spinning around.

"…Idiot." The second moemon said, face palming.

"Hey!" The first moemon exclaimed, turning to the second, charging at her. The two began fighting, Kurou and I heading up the stairs.

We arrived at the final room, which consisted of a single large door, with a single key in the door.

"Alright, Kurou, only I can make it past here, okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, master!" Kurou said, saluting. I turned around, and gripped the key in my hand.

"Two." I said, smiling.

The three turned the key, and the door opened with a blinding light, the three stepping into the room. The room was massive, far bigger than it should be. It was circular, and written on the walls were scripts in a foreign language, the words stretching up to far beyond where they could see.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, looking at the other two, shocked.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Why you do look the same?"

"I don't know…" Aurore said, frowning. "So you two must be the rest of the three, then?"

"I guess…" Blake said, nodding. "Aurore, am I right? It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Aurore?" I said, frowning. "I know about you. I've heard about you from Petal."

"Well, I don't know who that is." Aurore said, shrugging.

"As you shouldn't." A voice said, the three turning to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a figure who wore a black and shape fitting mask over their face, resembling black, nondescript skin. There was a white line traced across the mask, stretching down over the mask's face, moving down to where the right eye would be. When it passed the right eye, he line moved to the right and then continued down, like a lightning bolt. The line stretched up over the head of the mask and moved down the back.

"You." Blake said, glaring at the masked figure.

"You know him?" I asked, surprised.

"He tried to kill Rin." Blake said, frowning.

"What?" Aurore exclaimed, turning to the masked figure. "So you tried to kill Rin, did you? Well, I must say, that makes me angry. And when I get angry, things tend to die."

"I see…" The masked figure said, nodding. "The only reason I targeted Rin is because of you, Aurore. So you should blame yourself."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it is time for proper introductions." The masked figure said, nodding. "Unfortunately, I can't reveal my true identity. However, you may refer to me as Morning Star."

"Morning Star, is it?" Blake said, frowning. "How apt… Morning Star, the name for the planet Venus, also known to the Greeks as the 'light-bringer' as well as being the star that shines brightest just before the sun rises."

"That's not all." Aurore said, frowning. "It has also been used in several different ways as reference to Lucifer, Christ or Mother Mary."

"You've done your research, it seems." Morning Star said, chuckling.

"Well, I only knew about Lucifer for sure." Aurore said, smiling. "After all, the deepest level of hell is for he who betrays his fellow man."

"Luckily for me, I'm not a man." Morning Star said. "I have transcended existence as a human being, as you one day will."

"Over my dead body." Aurore said, glaring at Morning Star.

"And you like preaching about irony." Morning Star said, laughing. "Now then, it is time that I began my explanation."

"Listen, what does this have to do with Rio?" I asked.

"Do you know the legend of the Dream World?" Morning Star asked.

"No." Blake said, frowning.

"I have, actually." Aurore said, frowning. "There was a reference to the Dreamworld Celestials in the Sechrima Grimoire."

"Yes." Morning Star said, nodding. "Those are the deities to which I answer. Long ago, in the lost history of Sechrima, the Dreamworld Celestials granted the wishes of humans."

"What were those wishes?" I asked, frowning.

"Long ago, there were creatures on the earth known as 'Pokemon'." Morning Star explained. "These creatures lived in servitude to humans, though both humanity and pokemon desired to become closer to each other. And so the Dreamworld Celestials granted their wishes."

"What were their wishes?" I repeated, frowning.

"Pokemon took on the form of humans, and became creatures known as Moemon, creatures who resembled humans in appearance and personality, and could speak the same language as humans…"

"Impossible." Blake said, frowning. "Are you saying that moemon are nothing more than these creatures known as pokemon that have been sealed into the form of humans?"

"Yes, for that was their wish." Morning Star said, nodding. "That event was known as Genesis, the creation of a new world where humans and moemon could live together."

"So why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"This tower is a constant existence, did you know that?" Morning Star asked. "It was forged by the Dreamworld Celestials as a symbol to the unity between moemon and humans. Right now, this room is frozen in time. That means that since the three of you entered at three different times, you exist at the same point at time. However, this tower shall stand as long as the relationships between humans and moemon remain. But should they splinter, then the tower will collapse. And not only in this time, but in every time.

"Then what's happening to it now?" Aurore asked, frowning. "If it had already collapsed, then it would have in every time. So how are we here?"

"The tower is in turmoil because the option for two futures has presented itself, thanks to your interference." Morning Star answered. "Only time will tell. However, moemon can only survive off of contact and affection with humans. Should this tower fall, then every moemon in existence would die. And the moemon with stronger powers can sense that coming."

"So that's what's happening with Rio…" I said, frowning.

"Indeed." Morning Star said, nodding. "However, I can tell you the name of the one attempting to splinter the relationship between moemon and humans."

"Who?" Aurore asked.

"His name is Ghestsis." Morning Star answered.

"So what can we do?" I asked.

"You and Aurore cannot do anything." Morning Star answered. "It is far too great a task to alter history. However, the future must rely on Blake and his actions."

"Whose side are you on?" Blake asked.

"My Masters decided to create moemon for this world." Morning Star answered. "So I am on the side of the ones who wish to protect it. I wish… All of you… The best of luck."

Morning Star held up their hand, releasing a blast of light, banishing the three of them from the room.

* * *

><p>So, what can Kellyn do?<p> 


	70. Chapter 78

Alright, please review, guys! I need some reviews from you!

TheLightningPunisher: He should.

Numbershooter: Maybe.

PokeNerd: Axew and Deino.

Leafeon of Flame: No, but maybe Aurore.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kelly, are you okay?" Petal asked, frowning. "What'd you do up there?"<p>

"…Nothing." I said, frowning. I had arrived downstairs, Kurou and I meeting up with Petal, Kana and Rimei. "We didn't really do anything."

"Alright, well, that sucks." Petal said, frowning. "And Rio… She…"

"She should be fine…" I said, looking up at the tower, frowning. "We just need to wait for Blake to act."

"Um… Okay." Petal said, nodding. "But Rio… I just hope she'll be okay…"

"She should be." The woman in the leather duster said, smiling. "Don't worry. Now then, I have to thank you for coming. So, I guess I'll do this." The woman held up a blue orb, a shockwave releasing a pulse of energy out, and we landed back on the boat we had been riding on.

"Whoa, that was cool…" Kana said, grinning. "So, what now?"

"Simple." I said, smiling. "We head off to the Haruba Desert."

Suddenly, Petal and my stylers began buzzing.

I lifted my styler up, and held it up to my ear.

"Kellyn, Petal, come in." Rythmi's voice from the Ranger Union rang through my styler.

"This is Kelly- Kellyn. Kellyn." I said, correcting myself, Petal snickering.

"Alright, Kellyn, I got a message from Sven." Rythmi said. "He needs your help, wants you to head to an oil platform."

"Okay, fine." I said, frowning. "Why?"

"Team Dim Sun has developed a new weapon." Rythmi said, frowning. "Sven went there to steal it back from them, and he needs your help."

"Alright, fine, I guess we can help…" I sighed. "Hey, boat guy, are there any oil rigs around here?"

"Um, yeah, there is one…" The captain said, nodding.

"Take us there." Petal said, frowning. "We have to pick something up." The ship headed off towards the oil rig, and soon enough pulled up next to it, the five of us getting off.

"Well, this is… boring…" Petal said, looking around, frowning. The oil rig was nothing more than a platform on the water, with a large oil smokestack sticking up in the air, and a ladder leading down.

"Let's go!" Kana said excitedly, jumping down the ladder. We headed down the ladder, and arrived at an elevator. We headed down the elevator, and arrived at an underwater aqua base.

"Hey there, it's my favorite couple!" Sven said, walking up to us from behind a door, smiling, his Luxray right behind him. "Alright, I need your help. I've got quite a nice little target, and we need to bring her to safety."

"Alright, we'll help." I said, nodding.

"Okay, right then." Sven said, smiling. He tipped his hat, and gestured for us to follow him. We walked down the halls of the base, and arrived at a generator in front of an electrical grid.

"Let's go." Sven said, smirking, tipping his hat, his Luxray releasing a shockwave of electricity, breaking the electrical grid, as we stepped over it.

"Alright, let's get going!" Sven said, smiling. We ran through the halls, and arrived at an underwater passageway, where we walked into the next aqua base.

"Where are the grunts?" Petal asked, frowning. "I wonder where they are…"

"Leaf blade!" The wall we were facing was sliced with two blades, the door falling open into pieces, a grunt flying forwards. He landed on the ground in front of us, a moemon standing over her.

The moemon wore a green shirt with a red belt and green skirt, green hair down her back and glaring gold eyes. Her hair was spiked back and wild, and she had a smirk on her face.

"A Sceptile?" Sven asked, surprised.

"You got it." The Sceptile said, glaring at . "Are you more of those black suited bastards who did that to my friend?"

"Of course not!" I said, frowning. "We're rangers, we're the good guys."

"Alright, just stay back." Sceptile said, glaring at us.

"Scep…" A voice said, a young moemon walking out of the room into the hall.

"Vee, you stay back there." Sceptile exclaimed. The moemon wore a brown dress with tan trim, and wore a tan fur collar. She had brown fox ears and soft doe brown eyes, and curly brown hair down to her neck. She looked up at us shyly.

"But…" The moemon, an Eevee, said, frowning. "I just…"

"Listen, I'm going to get you out of here, you got it?" Sceptile exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you two are…" Sven said, frowning. "You guys were their new weapon?"

"Her." Sceptile said, frowning. "Eevee are moemon that can evolve into multiple types of moemon, and those bastards experimented on her to try and control her power! I might have just been one of their prisoners and experiments, but there's no way that I'd let them turn a sweet child like her into a weapon."

"Listen." Sven said, frowning. "I came here to rescue her from Team Dim Sun. So don't worry, you'll be in good hands."

"You mean trading one jailor for another?" The Sceptile asked. "…No thanks. I already decided that even if I died, this kid is going to survive to live life the way she wants to, and there not a damn thing that you rangers, Team Dim Sun, or Arceus herself can do about it."

Sceptile charged at Sven, swinging her fist at him, green energy forming a blade around her hand.

"Whoa now, let's not be hasty here." Kana said, smiling, grabbing Sceptile's arm. "I'd rather not have a fight underwater, since… you know… fire type here."

"You have no idea what you're messing with, girl." Sceptile said, glaring at Kana.

"Yeah… About that…" Kana said, smiling, putting her arm around Sceptile's shoulder. "I'm one of the legendary dragon children, so… I think it's _you_ that doesn't know who she's dealing with."

"…You're one of the legendary dragon children too?" Sceptile said incredulously.

"…Too?" Kana asked, backing away, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, another dragon child has made an appearance! And what could Eevee's power be?<p> 


	71. Chapter 79

So, here's another chapter!

Leafeon of Flame: They are.

Numbershooter: I know.

TheLightningPunisher: In time.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>"Uraaaah!" Sceptile and Kana exchanged super powered blows, the underwater base shaking intensely. Petal and I looked around, the base starting to not become a safe place.<p>

"Okay, you two, we need to stop this!" I exclaimed, frowning.

"Dragon pulse!" Kana and Sceptile shouted, opening their mouths, creating a massive shockwave of energy, firing the shockwaves at each other. Kana's shockwave glowing with blazing flames, Sceptile's shockwave glowing green and propulsed with a whirlwind of leaves and wind. The two shockwaves collided, and exploded in a blast of energy, Kana and Sceptile flying back. Then the base started to spring a leak.

"Crap! There's water! A shitload of water!" Kana exclaimed, worried.

"Fine by me." Sceptile said, laughing. "Everyone here drowns, and then Eevee makes it out safely."

"You'll drown too." Kana said, frowning.

"Acceptable terms." Sceptile said, grinning. "As long as she gets out of here safely, I'll kill everyone here, and die myself."

"No!" Eevee said, running up to Sceptile, hugging her. "You can't! You're my best friend! You can't die!"

"Wh-what?" Sceptile asked, surprised.

"Listen, we need to get out of here!" I said, frowning.

"I can help…" Eevee said, blushing. She turned to Rimei, frowning. "Um, you're a water type, right?"

"Yeah." Rimei said, nodding.

"All right, good." Eevee said, smiling. "Focus your energy towards me."

"Um, sure." Rimei said, shrugging. She focused her energy, and launched it at Eevee, who began glowing, evolving into a Vaporeon. She wore a light blue dress, and had long dark blue hair down to her shoulders, three fins sticking out of the tops and sides of her head. She had shining red eyes, and a smile.

"You… evolved?" I asked, shocked. "But… I thought you needed a water stone…"

"It's not permanent." Vaporeon said, frowning. "I borrowed her water powers to evolve, but only temporarily. That… That was what they did to me. I'm a flawed creature…"

Tears fell down Vaporeon's eyes, and Vaporeon turned to her friend, frowning.

"Let's go." Vaporeon said, smiling. She held her hands up, and created bubbles around everyone in the room, or at least all the main characters, and guided them out through the collapsing walls, leaving the Team Dim Sun grunts to die in a the ruins of the buildings.

…

Yeah. Our heroes, ladies and gentlemen, killing off humans. Oh well.

We surfaced on the surface, and the bubbles popped. Kana couldn't have gotten out of the water fast enough, making sure not to let any of the water get to close to her as she flapped her wings to remain air born.

"Get on!" The guy on the boat shouted, and the nine of us climbed onto the boat.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" I asked, staring at Sceptile and Vaporeon.

"I don't know…" Vaporeon said, frowning, and she suddenly started glowing, reverting to Eevee. She turned to Sceptile, smiling. "But as long as we're together, we'll be happy."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kurou said, hugging Eevee, her soaked out feathers sticking to Eevee's skin.

"I'll take you to the Ranger Union." Sven said, smiling. "Maybe they have something that could help you."

"Not a chance!" Sceptile exclaimed, standing up. "I'd never let you lay a single FINGER on my friend!"

"Scep, please, you don't have to protect me…" Eevee said, frowning.

"Vee, you're really weak." Sceptile said, frowning. "If I don't help you, then you might get hurt!"

"Listen, you can be with her for the entire time you spend in the Ranger Union." Sven said, smiling. "Don't worry, we'd never do anything to hurt you."

"You guys can stay with my partners while you wait." I said, smiling.

"Come on, Scep." Eevee said, frowning. "They seem like nice people…"

"Fine…" Sceptile sighed.

"All right, head to Haruba Desert, then we'll go to the Ranger Union." Sven ordered the boat person.

"Fine." He said, nodding. The boat headed back on its original course, towards the Haruba Desert.

"All right, so while we're waiting, you guys wanna see more transformations?" Eevee asked, smiling.

"Sure." Kurou said, smiling.

"All right, Sceptile! I need your help!" Eevee said, turning to Sceptile.

"Are you sure you want to use your power like this?" Sceptile asked, frowning.

"Yes, now stop being difficult." Eevee said, frowning. "You don't need to be overprotective, just help."

"Sure." Sceptile said, shrugging. She focused her energy and sent it to Eevee, who began glowing. Eevee transformed into a leaf form. She wore a tan dress with green edges, leaves sticking out of the sleeves. She had green hair with tan roots sticking out of the head, two large green leaves sticking out like her ears had. Her eyes were red, and she smiled.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon said, smiling. "Look how awesome I look!" Leafeon began glowing, and returned to Eevee.

"All right, what about you?" Eevee asked, turning to Kana, smiling. "Can I have some of your energy?"

"Sure, I guess." Kana said, nodding. She focused her energy, and gave it to Eevee, who began glowing. She evolved into a Flareon. She wore a red dress with cream-colored fur trimming, and a cream-colored fur scarf. She had fluffy tan and red hair that reached down to her shoulders, red fox ears sticking out of her head. She had red eyes and a fluffy cream-colored tail sticking out of her dress.

"And now, Miss Luxray, I'd like your help!" Flareon said, turning back into Eevee.

"Sure." Lucy said, nodding, focusing her energy into Eevee, who evolved into Jolteon. She wore a yellow dress with spikes sticking out of the bottom and sides, with a white collar. She had spiky yellow hair down to her shoulders, and spiked yellow fox ears. She had shiny red eyes, and smiled.

"I'm so amazing!" Jolteon said, smiling. "And now, I have one more form!"

"Flying type?" Kurou asked excitedly.

"Sorry, nope." Jolteon said, turning back into Eevee. "Rimei!"

"Yeah?" Rimei asked.

"Um, could you focus your psychic powers into me?" Eevee asked, smiling.

"Sure." Rimei said, focusing her power.

"But we already saw Vaporeon." Kurou pouted.

"Not Vaporeon." Eevee said, evolving. "Espeon."

Espeon wore a violet dress with a red ruby on her forehead, and violet hair down to her shoulders with two violet fox ears. She had violet eyes, and a violet tail sticking out of her back, which was forked.

"Cool!" Kurou said, shining. "You are so cool!"

"Thanks!" Eevee said, returning to normal. "You're really nice too. I hope we can be friends…"

"I'd like that." Kurou said, nodding.

* * *

><p>So, Eevee is quite interesting, isn't she? The perfect weapon for a Moemon Ranger!<p> 


	72. Chapter 80

Alright, here's another chapter! What'll happen?

Leafeon of Flame: Exactly, what he said.

DarkWolfAssassin: Very true.

Numbershooter: Yup.

TheLightningPunisher: No, they aren't going to use her as a weapon, they're trying to cure her. But they are hypocrites, because they still force moemon/pokemon into labor.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 80

* * *

><p>"So this is the Haruba Desert, huh?" I said, the boat pulling up to the pier of the Haruba Island. The island was rather flat, and lined with mountain tops.<p>

"Hey, Eevee, be sure to visit back at the Ranger Union!" Kurou said, smiling. "We'll be staying in our room!"

"All right, let's go!" Petal said, walking towards the town, Kana and Rimei accompanying the three of us. The boat sped off towards the Ranger Union, and we headed into the sandstorm that surrounded the town. I held out my styler, and looked at the viewer to try and find out where Keith's styler was located.

"I think it's in the temple!" I said, frowning. We moved through the town, and headed off towards the desert to the north. We walked across the sands of the desert as the sandstorm struck into us, and tried to find the temple we were searching for.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing at a large temple in the shape of a Hippo.

"I think so, yeah." Petal said, nodding. We headed towards the temple, but suddenly we were stopped by a large void between us and the temple, a large chasm before us.

"Can you fly?" Petal asked Kana and Kurou.

"Not in this weather…" Kana said, frowning.

"I'd get blown away." Kurou finished.

"All right then, we need to find something else then." Kana said, frowning.

"Well, it IS called Hippowdon Temple." Petal said, smiling. "Maybe we should find a Hippowdon."

"Someone call me?" A Hippowdon asked, emerging from the sands behind them. They turned around and saw the moemon, who frowned. She wore a black bodysuit with tan pads, and brown hair down to her shoulders, held by a black headband, and bright red eyes.

"All right." I said, smiling. "Rimei, go!"

"Right!" Rimei said, spitting a stream of water at the Hippowdon, knocking her backwards.

"All right, Rimei, into the capture styler!" I ordered, Rimei turning into energy and then entering the styler, creating a star of energy around it, water swirling around the track of light behind her. The styler shot towards Hippowdon, and began looping around her, keeping her in place with the water. Hippowdon was easily captured, and her data was recorded.

**Moemon**: Hippowdon

**Type**: Ground

**Poke Assist**: Ground

**Field Move**: Sand Fill x-

**Info**: Hippowdon are very fierce moemon, and are very loyal and noble. They will protect areas by setting up sandstorms, which they use to blind their opponents. They are surprisingly quick to anger, and will launch waves of sand at the slightest provocation.

"So, what would you like me to do for you?" Hippowdon asked, smiling. "I can help you with whatever you wish to do."

"Well, can you get us into that temple?" I asked.

"Oh, I certainly can." Hippowdon said, smiling. "Watch!" Hippowdon held her hands up, and the sand swirled around her, and filled the crevice, the sky finally clear above our heads.

We looked around, surprised. We were within a large chasm, rock walls on either side of us, the temple carved into one of the walls.

"Let's go, master." Kurou said, gesturing to the temple.

"So, call on me if you need my help again!" Hippowdon said, waving goodbye to us as we walked into the temple.

The temple was rather impressive. It was large, and the ceiling was raised high above us. The walls were etched with runes and pictures, and we arrived at a doorway. We walked through the stone doors, and arrived at another room. This next room was long, and had several waist sized walls. The sides of the room were filled with currents of sand, pushing down towards us. We walked down the long room, but boulders fell down from the ceiling, the five of us jumping around worriedly.

"Come on, run!" I exclaimed, the five of us running at full speed towards the other end of the room. We ducked into the doorway, and arrived at another room, which was even weirder. This room was a large winding pathway that was hard to walk across, moving around like a maze. The paths were suspended over a large abyss, which we couldn't see down. That was not a good sign.

"This is gonna suck…" Petal and I said at once.

"To bad you can't fly." Kana said, smiling. She and Kurou flapped their wings, and headed towards the opposite side of the room as we walked across the pathways. Suddenly, however, a blast of sand shot out from the wall, striking into Kana, knocking her out of the air. Kana fell towards the abyss, but I reached out and grabbed her hand, holding onto her as Rimei and Kurou held onto me. Petal and I helped Kana up, Kana panting from the fear of nearly falling.

"Thanks…" Kana said, panting. "I don't think I want to fly right now…"

"Let's keep going." I said, frowning. We made our way across the maze, dodging the blasts of sand, and arrived at the next room. The next room was a long hallway, which led to another doorway in front of a large hole in the floor. We walked through the door, and arrived at another room, a Drifblim inside of it.

"All right, let's go!" I said, capturing the Drfiblim, using her to fly up into the air along with Petal and Rimei, as Kurou and Kana flew up alongside us, as we arrived at the next room.

"Guys…" Vui walked over to us, panting. She was badly injured somehow, and we ran over to her.

"Vui!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"I need your help…" Vui said, shaking. "Please… It's master… I need your help…"

* * *

><p>So, what could Vui need their help with? Let's find out!<p> 


	73. Chapter 81

Here's another chapter, where we meet Cresselia!

Numbershooter: Yeah.

Umbreon of Dawn: Rimei – Starmie, Kana – Charizard, Kurou – Staravia, Mary – Mareep, Nyu – Sneasel, Rio – Riolu, Petal – God.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, but wait until my Guardian Signs story.

Leafeon of Flames: Not exactly.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 81

* * *

><p>"Vui!" I said, running over to Vui, concerned about her. "Are you all right?"<p>

"I'm fine…" Vui said, nodding. "But I need your help… Master… He…"

"Is Keith okay?" Petal asked, worried.

"I don't know…" Vui said, frowning. "He sent me to get help… I didn't want to leave him, but…"

"Wait, you're worried about Keith?" Petal asked, shocked. "I thought you didn't like him, like the rest of us."

"Well, it's not like that…" Vui said, looking away, blushing. "It's just… Well… He's just an idiot sometimes…"

"Aw, how cute…" Petal teased, poking her in the cheek. Vui responded by biting her finger.

"Hey!" Petal exclaimed, irritated.

"Please, Kellyn…" Vui said, looking up at me, her eyes shining. "Master might be an idiot sometimes, but I… I can't stand worrying about him like this…"

"I understand." I said, nodding, hugging her. "Don't worry. Just leave it to us."

"Thanks…" Vui said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay! Good! Let's go!"

Vui led them to the next room, which had several walls like a maze, through we couldn't see past the large walls closing us in.

"How do we get through here?" I asked, looking around, frowning.

"Simple." Vui said, smiling, walking to a large leaf. "It's a spring leaf! Watch!" Vui jumped onto the leaf, and the leaf shot her up into the air and over one of the walls. Petal and I looked at each other and shrugged, smiling. We walked over to one of the leaves, and jumped onto it, the leaves shooting us over the wall. Rimei followed after us, and Kana and Kurou flew over the walls after us. We made our way through the mazes, and arrived at another room. This room had a young moemon in it, who wore a tan dress and had long brown hair in spikes that flowed down her back.

"A Sandslash!" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, she's one of the friends I made here." Vui said, smiling. "Sandslash, can you help us get through the ground that leads to Keith?"

"Oh, you got it!" Sandslash said, winking. She walked over to one of the walls that was caked in dirt and hit it with her claws, breaking down the wall into piles of sand. She stepped over the sand pile, and gestured for us to follow.

"Let's go then." I said, smiling. We headed deeper into the caves, which led to another room which was made out of crumbling floor tiles.

"Sand tomb!" Sandslash shouted, launching a blast of sand in a bridge towards the other side.

"Flamethrower!" Kana shouted, hitting the sand with intense flames, fusing it into glass.

"All right, be very careful, 'kay?" Kana said, flying over it, careful because of how fragile the bridge looked.

"Okay." I said, nodding, stepping onto the glass bridge first, which began to shake. I froze instantly, wary of putting anymore pressure onto the bridge. I slowly moved across it, and fortunately the bridge held.

"Let's do it!" I said, smiling. We finished moving across the bridge, and headed off through the temple again. We arrived in another room, the floor lined with moving panels as we walked across it. I stepped on one of the panels, and shot towards a wall. I collided head on with the wall, falling on my ass.

"Did that hurt?" Petal called to me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I asked, face palming. I stood up and we slowly moved across the room, getting pushed around by the floor tiles. We then arrived at one last room, which had a large hole imbedded in the center.

"What now?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Down, of course." Vui and Sandslash said at once, smiling. They jumped down through the hole, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, let's go then!" Kana said, jumping down after them excitedly. Petal and I followed after her, Rimei and Kurou following us.

"Amateurs." Kana, who was levitating just under the hole said, rolling her eyes, leisurely flying down after us.

We hit water, and were immediately submerged in an underwater oasis. Petal and I emerged from the water, gasping, Rimei swimming over to us.

"Oh god!" Kurou exclaimed, bursting from the oasis, thrashing in the water. "Help! I hate water!"

"I've got you." Rimei sighed, holding onto Kurou.

"Over here, guys!" Vui called from a stone bridge to our left. We swam over to it, Kana flying after us, and we climbed onto the bridge.

"What now?" Petal asked, wringing each of her ponytails dry. My hair was wet and messy as always, and we headed towards the opening in the rock wall. We arrived at a shrine, which had a shining yellow stone floating on a podium, in the shape of the crescent moon.

"Hello there." A moemon said, descending from the ceiling. She wore a yellow dress with a blue vest that stretch the length of it atop the dress. The vest was open and held up by a pink belt, and she wore pink veils that covered over her body, wrapping around her arms and over her back. She had short blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, curled forwards into two points on the sides like ram horns, a pink fringe in front. She had black eyes and a warm smile, and looked at them.

"Um, hey, can we borrow your yellow gem?" I asked, frowning.

"…NO." The moemon said, shaking her head.

"Wait, what happened to my master?" Vui exclaimed, frowning.

"I defeated him and sent him packing." The moemon said, smiling. "He was so cool, though, saying how he needed the gem to save the world."

"No, he's not that cool." Vui said, frowning.

"Yes, he is." The moemon said, frowning.

"What are you, an idiot?" Vui asked, laughing. "He's the biggest idiot in the world."

"Yeah." Petal said, nodding.

"I'm on her side." I agreed.

* * *

><p>Indeed, he is.<p> 


	74. Chapter 82

So, here's another chapter! Remember to review! I need moar!

Numbershooter: Like what, for example?

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed, they are very similar characters. But they are different.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 82

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we can't have that gem?" I asked, frowning.<p>

"I am the protector." The moemon said, frowning. "I am Cresselia, Guardian of the Yellow Gem."

"All right, let me fight you then!" Kana shouted, glaring at Cresselia. "Fire punch!" Kana focused flames into her hand, charging at Cresselia.

"Psycho cut." Cresselia said, swinging her hand to the side, launching a blade of psychic energy at Kana, who jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Kana shouted, spitting flames at Cresselia.

"Aurora beam." Cresselia said, holding her hand up, launching a bolt of rainbow light at the flames, creating an explosion that extinguished the flames.

"Fire fang!" Kana flew up into the air, and bit down on Cresselia's shoulder, Cresselia crying out in pain.

"This isn't a one on one fight!" Rimei shouted. "Swift!" Rimei held up her hand, and launched energy stars at Cresselia, cutting into her arms.

"Damn it…" Cresselia said, holding her shoulder, which was burning fiercely.

"Psycho shift." Cresselia said, holding her hand up, directing it at Rimei, her body badly burned as Cresselia healed herself.

"To bad." Rimei said, smiling. "Natural cure." Rimei's body began glowing, and her burn healed itself.

"Dragon pulse!" Kana shouted, launching a shockwave of flames at Cresselia, knocking her backwards.

"Damn, this hurts…" Cresselia said, frowning. "Lunar dance." Cresselia lost consciousness, and then suddenly regained consciousness, glaring at the two.

"What do you think?" Cresselia asked, smiling.

"This is gonna suck." Kana said, frowning.

"Take this!" Rimei shouted, throwing her star at Cresselia. Cresselia held her hand up, and captured the star with psychic energy, and swung it back towards Rimei, hitting her head on, sending her flying backwards.

"Thunderbolt!" Rimei shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at Cresselia, who dodged out of the way, only to be hit by a dragon claw from Kana.

"Damn it…" Cresselia said, glaring at the two of them.

"Aerial ace!" Kurou shouted, disappearing, reappearing behind Cresselia, hitting her in the back with her wing, knocking Cresselia down towards the ground.

"…" Cresselia flew up into the air, held aloft by psychic energy, and created a sphere of psychic energy around her body, the psychic energy swirling around her. She held her hands up, and launched a beam of psychic power at Kana, knocking her out of the air. Kurou reappeared behind Cresselia once more, and sliced at her with her wings, Cresselia spinning around, hitting Kurou in the wing with an aurora beam, ice beginning to form over the feathers, Kurou plummeting towards the ground. I looked in terror at the two of them, terrified that she would hit the ground.

"Kurou!" Kana shouted, flapping her wings, flying over to her friend. She caught Kurou before she hit the ground, the two landing on the ground safely.

"Dragon pulse!" Kana opened her mouth and launched a dragon pulse at Cresselia, but the psychic orb moved in front of the dragon pulse and received the attack.

"Psybeam." Cresselia said, launching a beam of psychic energy, hitting Kana, sending her and Kurou stumbling backwards, Kana confused.

"Recover." Rimei said, focusing energy, healing Kana.

"So, you're the main problem." Cresselia said, teleporting in front of Rimei. "Well, let's see what we can't do about that."

Cresselia held her hand up, and hit Rimei in the chest with an energy ball.

"Urgh!" Rimei said, flying back. Cresselia held her hand up and launched a beam of psychic energy, sending Rimei flying backwards.

"I'm here too!" Vui shouted, hitting Cresselia in the back with an aqua jet.

"Impertinent little…" Cresselia hissed, throwing Vui off of her.

"Dragon claw!" Kana shouted, hitting Cresselia in the back with a dragon claw, Cresselia stumbling over, badly injured.

"All right, Kurou, into the capture styler!" I shouted. Kurou fused with energy, and entered the styler, wind swirling around the disk in a tornado. I shot the styler out towards Cresselia, and the disk looped around her, trapping her within a tornado. I lifted her into the air, and captured her within the styler.

"All right!" I cheered, smiling.

"Congratulations." Cresselia said, descending down to me, bowing. "Because you have defeated me in battle, you have the right to take the yellow gem."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"This one, right?" Kana asked, picking up the yellow gem off the pedestal, the chamber shaking.

"Put it back!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." Kana said, nodding, placing the yellow gem on the pedestal, the shaking stopping. She picked it up again, and the shaking began once more. Kana quickly replaced it, and the shaking stopped.

"What, is it booby trapped?" Petal asked, frowning.

"…No." Cresselia said, looking away, frowning.

"…" Petal said, glaring at Cresselia.

"Fine, I'll disable the traps." Cresselia said, rolling her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and then Kana lifted the yellow gem off of the pedestal and brought it over to us.

"Awesome." I said, smiling. "All right, what now?"

"Where is my master?" Vui asked, gritting her teeth, Sandslash standing behind her for support.

"I don't know." Cresselia said, shrugging. "I defeated him, and he ran off. I don't know what happened to him after that."

"Don't worry." I said, frowning. "We'll make certain to return the yellow gem to its resting place when we are finished with it."

"There is no need." Cresselia said, smiling. "If you need the gem, then that means that it's reason for existence has finally appeared. And once it fulfills its purpose, there is no longer any need for it to exist, and there is no longer any need for there to be a guardian."

"So what are you going to do now?" Petal asked.

"What anyone would do, now that they are free." Cresselia said, smiling. "I'll keep living." Cresselia held her hand up and began shimmering with light, disappearing.

* * *

><p>So, what will happen next?<p> 


	75. Chapter 83

So, here's another chapter! Remember to review!

TheLightningPunisher: No, it's "vicemail" obviously.

Umbreon of Dawn: I know, I wish more people would review this and Aurore's story, but what'll you do?

Electrifry: Yeah…

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 83

* * *

><p>"Where's Keith?" I wondered, frowning. "We need to go find him…"<p>

"Master…" Vui said, frowning. Suddenly, we heard a noise from outside. Our group rushed out of the cavern towards the noise, arriving at the plateau overlooking the water.

"Hello there, rangers!" We looked up at the sight of a helicopter floating overhead. The helicopter landed in front of us, a door opening. A figure walked out, smiling arrogantly. He had dark skin and wore a yellow and black jumpsuit, with spiky yellow hair and brown eyes. However, I didn't focus on him, and instead looked at Keith, who was tied up at his feet.

"Keith!" I exclaimed.

"Master!" Vui exclaimed.

"Give him back!" Petal ordered.

"Yes, yes, I give." The man said, smiling. "I am Heath. I give you friend Keith in exchange for yellow gem, yes?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, glaring at Heath. "Why would I give you the yellow gem?"

"Give it to me, and I give back friend Keith." Heath explained, smiling. "Not give it to me, and I give back friend Keith a little higher up in the air."

"Rr…" I said, glaring at Heath.

"Well then, we just have to destroy your helicopter then, don't we?" Kana asked, smiling, cracking her knuckles.

"Fine then, friend Keith gets second hole in head." Heath said, pointing a gun at Keith's head.

"Guys! Don't give them the gem!" Petal shouted in Keith's voice. "Just let him shoot me!"

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed. "Are you seriously about to sell me up the river like that?"

"…Yes." Petal said, nodding. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the annoying."

"Guys, listen, Petal's right." Keith said, glaring at Petal. "We need to keep the world safe. You can't jeopardize it for me."

"Good, I'm glad we understand one another." Petal said, smiling.

"Silence, friend Keith." Heath said, hitting Keith over the head with the butt of the gun. "Now, give yellow gem or friend Keith dies."

"Come on, Kelly!" Petal said, glaring at me.

"No." I said, frowning. "Peace cannot be won on the heels of death."

I walked over to Heath, frowning.

"Here." I said, giving him the yellow gem. "Give me back my friend."

"Fine, I keep word." Heath said, nodding, shoving Keith out of the helicopter. "I give back friend Keith, and because I so nice, I give you even more."

Heath pushed a moemon out of the helicopter, the moemon hovering in front of us, a Magnezone. She wore a silver dress with the skirt sticking out at the sides, and had long silver hair tied back in two ponytails. She had fringes of yellow hair, and dull red eyes.

"What are my orders?" The moemon asked.

"Magnezone, defeat them." Heath ordered. "I take yellow gem back to base."

"Yes, master." Magnezone said, nodding. The Helicopter flew up through the hole in the ceiling, flying off into the distance.

"Great, another fight…" Kurou sighed.

"Great, another fight!" Kana cheered.

"Shockwave." Magnezone said, holding her hand up, launching a shockwave of lightning at the three moemon.

"Oh no!" The Sandslash jumped in front of us, enduring the lightning attack easily enough. She ran over to Keith, and sliced his bonds, Keith's unconscious body freed.

"Now then, I'll help you fight!" Sandslash said, smiling. "Sand tomb!" Sandslash launched a blast of sand at Magnezone, hitting her head on.

"Flamethrower!" Kana shouted, launching a blast of flames, hitting Magnezone head on, knocking her backwards with a blast of flames, Magnezone covered in glass as the sand fused to her body.

"Irritation…" Magnezone said, her face not even changing.

"Dragon pulse!" Kana shouted, hitting Magnezone head on with a blast of crimson flames, Magnezone flying through the air, crashing to the ground. Kana charged at her, and hit Magnezone in the stomach with a fist covered in flames, Magnezone flying backwards, into the water, electricity coursing from her body into the water, electrocuting her.

"Now then, let's turn up the heat, shall we?" Kana asked, laughing. "Fire blast!" Kana opened her mouth, and launched a blast of flames at Magnezone, hitting her head on, burning up the her body as the water boiled, Magnezone crying out in pain.

The boiling water ceased, and Magnezone lay in the water, unconscious.

"Well, it's kind of redundant, but…" I said, shrugging, launching the capture styler at Magnezone, capturing her instantly, since she didn't fight back.

"All right, let's go." I said, frowning. "We need to wake up Keith."

"Hey." Petal said, kicking Keith in the side. "Wake up."

"Damn it!" Keith exclaimed, sitting up in pain.

"Master!" Vui exclaimed, running over to Keith, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Vui?" Keith asked, laughing.

"Hello…" Sandslash said, walking over to Keith, smiling. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Keith said, smiling. "Thanks a ton for all your help!"

"Any time." Sandslash said, blushing.

"You know, master…" Vui said, whispering to Keith.

"Oh…" Keith said, smiling. "Sandslash, would you like to become one of my moemon?"

"…Oh… Um…" Sandslash said, blushing. "I… I would like to, yes…"

"All right, awesome!" Keith said, smiling. "I think I want to give you the name Lana!"

"Thank you, master!" The Sandslash, now named Lana, said, smiling. She hugged Keith along with Vui, the rest of us "awwww"ing at them.

"Oh, shut up, Kellyn." Keith said, glaring at me. "You're always so lovey-dovey with Petal and your moemon, can't I at least have this?"

"Okay, sure." I said, shrugging. "I'll let you have your moment, so we'll get back to the job at hand, and go find the yellow gem we had to give up to save your ass."

"Okay, fine…" Keith said, shrugging. "Let's go, then."

"Okay, I've finished setting the charges." Petal said, smiling, pressing a button on a remote, releasing an explosion, the temple beginning to collapse from behind us.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I just blew up the temple." Petal said, smiling. "We'd better get going."

"Why would you do something like that?" I exclaimed as we ran towards the exit.

"Gotta keep the audience happy." Petal said, smiling, as we headed out of the temple.

* * *

><p>So, u happy bro?<p> 


	76. Chapter 84

All right, guys, here's another chapter! So you guys remember to review, okay?

Numbershooter: Nope.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Umbreon of Dawn: Yes, she's awesome.

Timber910: Yes it would.

Electrifry: I see.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 84

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that not only did you fail to regain the yellow gem, but you traded it away to the enemy in exchange for Keith?" Erma said, frowning at the three of us disapprovingly. We had made our way back to the Ranger Union, and were standing in the observation room. The three of us stared at Erma, who looked back at us, frowning.<p>

"…Yes, Chairperson Erma…" I said, nodding dejectedly.

"…If it'll make you feel better, I could kill Keith right now!" Petal volunteered.

"…Keith, Kellyn, Petal!" Erma said, glaring at us angrily.

"Ye-yes?" The three of us asked, standing at attention.

"I'm glad you're all okay." Erma said, smiling warmly. "I was so worried about you three."

"Um, thanks…" I said, smiling.

"Now then…" Erma said, turning back to the observation screen. "Since Team Dim Sun has possession of the Yellow Gem, this is a very bad situation we've found ourselves in."

"Indeed it is." Professor Hastings said, nodding. "However, we should focus on our plan of attack. And thankfully, we have someone with us who has spent the majority of her life imprisoned by Team Dim Sun."

Professor Hastings turned to the door. "You can come in, now."

"Yes…" The young Eevee we had encountered before walked in, looking up at us, blushing. "Um, hello…"

"Oh, little Eevee!" Petal exclaimed, smiling. "You made it to the Ranger Union?"

"Yes." Professor Hastings said, nodding. "I can't believe what those people did to her… But she's save with us, now."

"Good." I said, smiling at the Eevee, who blushed more. I wonder why…

"Where is she?" Everyone in the room turned their heads to the door, which burst open, one of the researchers flying through it.

"Scep!" Eevee said, shocked.

"The hell do you bastards think you're doing?" Sceptile bellowed, walking into the room, rage seething from her body.

"Scep, wait, it's not…" Eevee started.

"Silence, Vee!" Sceptile exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going to let you humans have your way with her!"

"Wanna go again, huh?" Kana asked, pulling back from the wall, smiling eagerly.

"Stop it, both of you!" Erma exclaimed, hitting Kana and Sceptile over the head.

"Ouch…" Kana and Sceptile said, trembling on the ground, holding their heads in pain.

"Now then, Eevee, is there anything you can tell us about Team Dim Sun's bases?" Erma asked kindly, turning her head to Eevee.

"No, sorry…" Eevee said, shaking her hand. "I was only in that one…"

"Well, _I_ was." Sceptile gloated. "They brought me to multiple bases before that one!"

"Well, would you be willing to tell us where they might have taken the yellow gem?" Professor Hastings asked.

"Of course not!" Sceptile said, glaring at the Professor. "I don't trust you rangers any more than I trust those Team Dim Sun bastards!"

"Scep…" Eevee said, looking at Sceptile sadly.

"All right, I've decided." Erma said, frowning. "Kellyn?"

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I'm entrusting Eevee and Sceptile into your care, understand?" Erma said, frowning. "I trust you should be able to convince them to talk."

"Understood…" I said, nodding.

"What?" Sceptile exclaimed. "No way!"

"Does that mean they'll be living with us?" Kurou asked, excited that her friend would be staying with them.

"Yes." Erma said, nodding.

"Not a chance!" Kana exclaimed. "I don't want to share a room with that stupid Sceptile!"

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" Sceptile exclaimed.

"Both of you, silence!" Erma exclaimed, hitting Kana and Sceptile. "This is not a debate! It is an order!"

"Well, maybe I don't like those orders." Sceptile said, glaring at Erma.

"Stop it!" Eevee exclaimed, holding onto Sceptile's hand, trying to keep her from hurting Erma.

"…Fine." Sceptile said, glaring at Erma. She turned to me, and glared. She stomped towards me, and kicked me in the stomach.

"It takes a lot of guts to do that to master in front of me!" Kana exclaimed, charging at Sceptile. Rimei and Kurou each grabbed an arm, keeping her from fighting Sceptile. Meanwhile, Eevee grabbed Sceptile by the hand, holding her back.

"Listen, both of you!" Erma exclaimed, glaring at the two of them, Sceptile and Kana flinching in fear of getting hit again.

Erma inhaled, and breathed out, exhausted.

"…If you're going to fight, do it in Kellyn's room, understand?" Erma sighed.

"Fine with me." Kana said, glaring at Sceptile.

"We do still need to settle things…" Sceptile said, smiling.

"Listen, guys, let's just go back to Kellyn's room."

"Kellyn, because of your large increase in partner moemon, we decided to just tear down your wall while you were away." Professor Hastings said, smiling. "So now you have two rooms. Enjoy them."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

"Oh, can you tear down the wall between my room and Kelly's too?" Petal asked, smiling, her eyes shining brightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Professor Hastings said, smiling.

We headed back to my room, and opened the door slowly.

"Master!" Nyu and Mary tackled me through the door, hugging me tightly. "You were gone for so long! Where were you, master?"

"Oh, guys, I want to introduce my two new partner moemon!" I said, smiling, gesturing to Kana and Rimei.

"Oh…" Nyu and Mary said, staring at the two. Then, there eyes moved down towards Kana and Rimei's chests.

"I lose…" Nyu said, looking down, placing her hands on her breasts.

"Me too…" Mary said, looking down, placing her hands on her breasts as well.

"Whoa, this place is pretty sweet!" Kana said, walking into the room, looking around. "Which bed is mine?"

"I get first dibs." Sceptile said, glaring at Kana. "After all, I'm a guest here, right?"

"You're a _prisoner,_ not a GUEST." Kana said, laughing. "Prisoners get no say."

"Sceptile, you can choose which bed you want." I said, shrugging.

"…" Sceptile said, frowning.

"Well, this is my bed." Kana said, smiling, choosing the most comfortable bed where she wanted to sleep.

"I choose this bed." Sceptile said, flopping on Kana's pick, smirking.

"Huh?" Kana asked, glaring at Sceptile.

"Huh?" Sceptile asked, glaring at Kana.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Eevee said, frowning.

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Petal said, smirking.

* * *

><p>So, what's going to happen between those two? Well, let's see!<p> 


	77. Chapter 85

Wow, one review.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, I know.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 85

* * *

><p>"All right, master, it's time for us to have sex!" Rimei cheered, hugging me tightly.<p>

"Wait, what?" Sceptile and Kana exclaimed, turning away from their fight.

"You can't have sex with master first!" Kana exclaimed. "I met him first!"

"You can't have sex!" Sceptile exclaimed. "Not in front of Vee! She's just a child! No way can you have sex in front of her!"

"What?" Rimei and Kana exclaimed, upset. "That's not fair! We want to have sex, and you can't stop us, stupid!"

"All right, listen, we won't have sex tonight, understand?" I said, frowning. "Sceptile, are you fine if we go somewhere else and make a pact then?"

"As long as we don't have to watch your smut, then I'm fine with it." Sceptile said, turning her nose.

"Well, it's too late to look for a place tonight, so let's just go to sleep." I sighed.

"Fine." Kana said, frowning, glaring at Sceptile, which was by no means a new occurrence. "You know, why don't you just butt out of our business?"

"Because I have to live with you, and if I have to live with you than you can bet I won't be sitting there watching you all bone away at each other until god knows when." Sceptile said, glaring at Kana. Again, not a new occurrence.

"What, jealous?" Kana asked, smirking. "When was the last time a guy touched you?"

"…" Sceptile fell silent, and glared at Kana with angry eyes that burned with the very depths of her soul.

"Scep…" Eevee said, staring at her friend worriedly.

"Kana…" Rimei said, staring at her friend worriedly.

"Guys, let's just to sleep, okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Fine." Sceptile sighed, sitting on the bed.

"My bed." Kana said, glaring at Sceptile.

"We gonna fight over this?" Sceptile said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, you bet we are." Kana said, rolling up her sleeves, preparing to punch Sceptile.

"Guys?" Petal asked, frowning. "That's _my_ bed."

"Oh." Kana said, frowning.

"We are _so _sorry." Sceptile said, shaking, the two backing away from the bed.

"Awesome." Petal said, flopping onto the bed, which coincidently happened to be right next to mine. Sceptile walked over to one of the bunk beds, and helped Eevee up to the top bunk before taking the bottom one. Kana and Rimei grabbed another bunk, while Kurou crawled into her bed, which was next to mine, Nyu and Mary crawling into their bunk beds.

"Rio!" Petal said, sitting up, seeing Rio standing there, silent. "Come on, come sleep in the bed with me!"

"Um, hey…" Eevee said, staring at Rio, smiling.

"Hey…" Rio said, smiling shyly, blushing. "I'm Rio…"

"Eevee." Eevee said, smiling. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Are you another one of that guy's moemon?" Sceptile asked, glaring at Rio.

"Nope!" Rio said, smiling. "I'm his daughter."

"…" Eevee and Sceptile said, staring at Rio.

"That's nice." The two said, smiling, leaning back onto their beds.

"Come on, Rio." Petal said, smiling, opening up the sheets. Rio crawled into bed with Petal and snuggled up close to her, and I walked over to the light, turned it off, and then walked to my bed.

I listened to the night sounds for a long time, and held my hand over my head, when suddenly it began shimmering, and disappeared. I sat up in shock and looked at my hand, which began crackling with energy, and soon enough, my body, clothes and all, disappeared into a crackle of lightning.

"What the hell?" I asked, appearing in a world of all white. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Hello, Kellyn." I turned around, and saw Aurore standing right in front of me, smiling wildly.

"Aurore." I said, glaring at him angrily.

"Aw, what's with that sour expression, Kellyn?" Aurore asked, smirking. "I thought you'd be a little more happy to see me, right?"

"Why would I be happy to see you?" I asked, frowning.

"Because I'm going to help you, Kellyn." Aurore said, smiling. "And I expect you to show some gratitude."

"Where am I?" I asked, frowning.

"You are within the truth." Aurore said, smiling. "This is a dimension that was created by the will of the gods of dream world."

"So this is all a dream?" I asked, relieved.

"Not exactly." Aurore said, smiling. "While this might be a dream, you really are here. So if you die, you really will die."

"I see." I said, frowning. "So, what now?"

"Simple." Aurore said, smiling. He snapped his fingers. The world turned pitch black, and I looked around frantically. Suddenly, violet veins throbbed out from the walls, traced on a pattern that seemed to stretch on and out forever. It was unbelievable to look at, the walls shining with violet light.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked, shocked.

"I told you, we're in the world of your dreams, Kellyn." Aurore said, smiling. "A world of understanding… and of _truth_."

At those words, Aurore placed his hand on my head, his hand glowing brightly. Suddenly, I saw things. Images, creatures, things I've never imagined and had never seen before. Indescribable truths shot through my brain like electricity, each image I saw elicited ten more. Then, as suddenly as the images appeared before me..

They vanished.

"What the hell?" I asked, shocked, stumbling back.

"That was the truth of this world." Aurore said, smiling wildly. "All things I know, everything my knowledge has to offer you, everything in this world that can possibly be known is within your head. Now, I wonder… Just how much you can stand it." Aurore snapped his fingers, and I woke up in my bed.

"What a crazy dream…" I said, shocked.

At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm it resided in filled with darkness, seven torches stood blazing. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid, white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.

"Aoshi Kashita." The masked figure said, lighting a crimson candle, which began glowing with crimson light.

"Blake Hilbert." The masked figure said, lighting a green candle, which began glowing with green light.

"And Kellyn Lunark." The masked figure said, lighting a violet candle, which began glowing with violet light.

"Aurore Reinhart still remains a possibility, and we have a few more possible choices." The masked figure said, turning to the shadows of the temple. "We shall see."

* * *

><p>So, what will happen next?<p> 


	78. Chapter 86

I got a few more reviews!

Nomercy745: Kufufu…

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

Chocoguy12: We'll see…

LU Jake: You too.

Sexman: Sorry, but…

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 86

* * *

><p>I awoke, unaware of what was happening. I remember my dream, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream. All I knew was that my body was sore, and the sun was beating down on me.<p>

"Master…" Kana was rubbing against my body, smiling. "Are you ready for our pact?"

"Not in front of Vee." Sceptile said, pulling Kana off of me.

"Hey, hands off, lady!" Kana growled, glaring at Sceptile.

"Wanna go?" Sceptile glared.

"Let's go." Kana said, smirking. "How many games have you had named after your species?"

"…" Sceptile said, glaring at her.

"Hey, Kana, I used to remember when you were all cute and tsundere." Kurou grinned, smiling.

"Hey there." Nyu said, walking over to them, smiling. "Now then, master, want us to slip away from Eevee and Sceptile and fuck?"

"Watch your language." Sceptile said, glaring at Nyu.

"Fire punch!" Kana threw a flaming punch at Sceptile, who ducked back, swinging a punch and catching Kana in the stomach. The two glared at each other, frowning.

"Hey, Sceptile, can you please tell us about the other Team Dim Sun bases that you were held prisoner in?" I asked, staring at Sceptile, frowning. "The sooner you help us, the sooner you can leave."

"Sure, got it." Sceptile said, nodding. "Anyways, the only other place I've ever been was at Altru Base."

"Wait, then the Altru Building is the place where Team Dim Sun has their base?" I asked, frowning. "Then that means that Altru Corporation is the true identity of Team Dim Sun?"

"Yup." Sceptile said, nodding. "Now then, Vee and I will take our leave."

Sceptile looked around, frowning.

"Vee, where are you?" Sceptile asked, frowning.

"Up here." Eevee said, smiling, she and Rio were laying on top of the bed, Rio laying on top of her. "I'm so happy that Rio here was willing to help me out! Now that I've got to hug Rio, she was able to share her aura with me!"

"Huh?" Sceptile asked, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"Well, Rio can sense other people's aura, and she showed me just the kind of person that Kellyn is." Eevee looked at me, blushing.

"Huh?" Sceptile asked, shocked. "_What_ are you talking about, Vee?"

"Kellyn…" Eevee said, looking at me, blushing. "If it's alright with you, would you be willing to let me be one of your partner moemon?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"NO!" Sceptile exclaimed, grabbing me by the collar, pushing me against the wall. "HOW DARE YOU? VEE IS MY SAVIOR! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MAKE A MOVE ON HER?"

"What?" I asked, shocked. "What are you talking about? I haven't made a move on her!"

"Scep, it's fine!" Eevee said, pushing her away. "He didn't do anything! I love him for who he is! I've seen who he is through Rio, and I really love him."

"…Fine." Sceptile said, staring at Eevee. "If you really do care about this man, then I'll let him live." Sceptile looked at Eevee, and smiled. Then, she turned to me.

"If you EVER lay a hand on her, I will rip your throat out."

"Understood." I said, nodding.

"And also, I would also like to be your partner moemon." Sceptile said, glaring at me.

"…Really?" I asked, shocked and a little terrified.

"Is there a problem?" Sceptile asked, glaring at me.

"No, not at all." I said, smiling.

"Good." Sceptile said, smiling. "Now then, if we're going to be your moemon, then that means that we'll have to set some ground rules."

"All right, understood." I said, nodding. "What are those ground rules?"

"You cannot have sex with Vee." Sceptile said, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"What?" Eevee asked, shocked. "But…"

"No arguments!" Sceptile exclaimed. "Second, whenever you wish to have sex with Vee, I shall please you. I am perfectly willing to offer my body as a sacrifice if it means protecting Vee's virtue and chastity."

"But it's perfectly fine to do that sort of thing with someone you love!" Eevee said, frowning. "And I think that I really love him!"

"No sex." Sceptile said, frowning. "Kellyn, are these conditions acceptable?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "Eevee, I'd be happy to have sex with you, but I don't want to upset your friend, Sceptile."

"Well, you accepted." Sceptile said, surprised. "Well, thanks! This should be nice then."

"Wait, what about my feelings?" Kana exclaimed. "I don't want you to have sex with master! No way! I don't want you to lay your hands on my master!"

"Listen, scrub!" Sceptile said, glaring at Kana. "You're not the only one here who loves… um…"

"What's your name?" Sceptile asked, looking at me, frowning.

"Kellyn." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Kellyn, yeah, you're not the only one who loves Kellyn." Sceptile said, smirking.

"Scep, are you doing this to protect me, or to fight with her?" Eevee asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Sceptile said, nodding.

"I love how feelings for me aren't one of the options." I said, frowning.

"Of course not." Sceptile said, frowning. "So, can we be your moemon or not?"

"Sure." I said, nodding. "Eevee, I'm going to name you Rui, okay?"

"Sure." Rui said, smiling.

"And Sceptile, I'm going to name you Kaila, okay?"

"Fine, whatever…" Kaila said, nodding.

"Damn it." Kana cursed, frowning. "Fine, but you better not take master away from me, you got that?"

"Take master away from you, huh?" Kaila asked, smiling, stroking my cheek. "Why, whoever would even think of doing something like that, my dear partner?"

"Everyone…" We all turned to Petal, who sat up, glaring at us. "I just woke up."

"Oh, Petal…" I said, trembling, terrified of how Petal seemed to look.

"What were you talking about this early?" Petal asked, glaring at us. "Was it worth dying for, I hope?"

"Nothing…" Kaila, Kana and I said, shaking. "Not a thing."

* * *

><p>Awesome. So, what now? What will happen next?<p> 


	79. Chapter 87

So, one review.

Amalgam: I wouldn't know, I let Lauren write stuff like that.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 87

* * *

><p>"So, we've decided on a plan of attack." Professor Hastings said, frowning. Petal, Keith, Sven, Wendy and I were standing on the observatory deck, Professor Hastings standing in front of us.<p>

"All right, what should we do?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, I've got an idea." Sven said, smiling. "Hey, kid, come in here!"

A young man with blonde hair in the shape of a mushroom walked into the room, frowning. He wore a lab coat, and violet pants and had a sad look in his eye.

"Keith, Petal, Kellyn, it's nice to see you again." The boy said, smiling.

"Sorry, who are you?" The three of us asked, confused.

"It's me, Isaac!" Isaac exclaimed. "We went to school together!"

"Oh, right…" The three of us said, nodding.

"So, who is this?" Erma asked, frowning.

"He used to work for Altru." Sven said, frowning. "He came to us, saying that this wasn't what he wanted to do with his life."

"I see…" Professor Hastings said, frowning. "And he wants to help?"

"Yes, I do." Isaac said, nodding. "Listen, I designed a special radio for Altru that can broadcast radio signals throughout all of Almia. I think that President Hall is intending to broadcast the shadow crystal's radio waves across the entire region, and control the moemon within it."

"Yes, we assumed that." Professor Hastings said, frowning. "And that's the basis of our plan. We believe that the three gems have the ability to neutralize the power of the shadow crystal."

"We don't have to worry about that, though." Isaac said, frowning. "If I don't do the final adjustments, then they won't be able to use the tower."

"What should we do instead?" I asked, frowning.

"We'll have two rangers flying on Staraptor, carrying the two gems we possess." Professor Hastings said, frowning. "We'll use them to partially purify the shadow crystal."

"Understood." Keith said, nodding.

"Wendy, Sven, you are the best of our top rangers, so you two should be able to carry the gems and purify the crystal. Kellyn, Petal, Keith, you three will stay on standby in case you're needed."

"Understood." I said, nodding.

"We shall label this mission 'Operation Brighton' in honor of the owner of the diary we got this idea from!" Hastings exclaimed, smiling. "My god I come up with a lot of good stuff."

Suddenly, we heard a crashing from below.

"I'm going to see what that was!" I exclaimed, charging down the stairs.

"Guys, come on!" I shouted into my room. Kaila stood up at attention and chased after me, ordering Rui to stay where she was. Kana and Rimei followed after her, followed by the other three.

I burst into the lobby, and saw Heath standing there, smiling.

"So, ranger come to stop me again!" Heath said, laughing. "Electivire, go take her down!"

"Yes, master." Electivire said, nodding. She walked up to us, frowning. She wore a yellow and black dress with long yellow hair down her back in two twintails, with a long black cord on each side of her head. She had fiery red eyes, and a smirk.

"Thunder punch!" Electivire said, charging at me.

"Fire punch!" Kana exclaimed, hitting Electivire's fist with her own, the two flying back.

"Dragonbreath!" Kaila said, releasing a spit of dragon flames at Electivire, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Shockwave!" Electivire said, releasing a shockwave of electricity from her hands, launching it at Kaila and Kana.

"Charge!" Mary said, running in front of the two, absorbing the electricity into her body. "Ah… It feels so good!" Mary gasped out, smiling.

"Dragon pulse!" Kaila and Kana shouted, opening their mouths, launching shockwaves of energy at Electivire, Kana's shockwave glowing with blazing flames, Kaila's shockwave glowing green and propulsed with a whirlwind of leaves and wind. The two attacks collided with Electivire, exploding, sending her flying through the air.

"Go!" I exclaimed, sending out a capture styler, capturing Electivire. Electivire landed on the ground, and bowed before me.

We heard another explosion upstairs.

"Kelly! We need your help!" Petal shouted down to us. We headed upstairs, and saw Petal and Keith standing in front of Ice, who was smirking, Isaac hiding behind the two.

"Come now, Professor Isaac." Ice said, smiling. "Weren't we colleagues who worked with each other?" Isaac asked, smiling. After all, I learned how to operate software from you, and gave you my candy!"

"Ice, you told me it was for the good of society and peace!" Isaac exclaimed, frowning.

"Come now, we are making society a better place." Ice said, smiling. "Moemon are supposed to serve us humans, that's the way society works!"

"Ice, this is taking too long!" Lavana walked in from the hole in the… second floor wall, don't ask me how that works, dragging a young blonde haired girl behind her.

"Melody!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Isaac! Help me!" Melody cried.

"See, Isaac, we need you and your architectural know-how in order to operate the Incredible Machine." Lavana said, smiling.

"See, I'm an ice guy, so I'll let your sister go if you just come with us." Ice said, smiling.

"If not… Then we'll do some bad things to her, if you catch my drift." Lavana said, smiling.

"I… I understand." Isaac said, nodding. "I'll go with you."

"Isaac!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Fine then." Ice said, smiling. "Just come with us."

Isaac walked over to the two of them, and looked back at us, frowning.

"Keith, Kellyn, Petal, I'm sorry." Isaac said, frowning. "But my sister is the most important thing in the world to me, and I can't let her get hurt. Please, I hope you understand."

"Good brat." Lavana said, smiling. "Let's get going." She pulled Isaac along roughly, and pushed him into a helicopter, getting on herself.

"Well, yeah." Ice said, nodding. "That's right, don't mess with us, or something like that. Anyways, Garchomp, go!" Ice typed something into the Miniremo, and a Garchomp charged out from the helicopter and towards us. She wore a blue dress with a red top that revealed her cleavage, and had long sleeves down to her wrists, sticking down into blades on the ends. She had long blue hair down her back and a large fin growing out of her back, with yellow eyes.

"She's a dragon." Kana said, frowning.

"Let us handle this." Kaila said, frowning.

The two looked at each other, frowning.

"What are you looking at?" Kaila asked, frowning.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Kana asked, frowning.

Garchomp hit both of them in the sides, sending them flying backwards. They hit the ground hard and stood up, glaring at Garchomp. Then, they turned to each other.

"Damn it! Why'd you distract me?" Kana exclaimed.

"Please! You were just in the way!" Kaila shouted.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to work out well?" I asked, frowning.

* * *

><p>Because you're smart.<p> 


	80. Chapter 88

Again, only one review. I wish more people would review it. Come on, guys.

Amalgam: Indeed.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 88

* * *

><p>"Dragon breath!" Garchomp shouted, spitting a blast of flames at the two. Kaila and Kana jumped around to the sides, dodging the flames, and charged at Garchomp.<p>

"Dragon claw!" Garchomp shouted, swinging her claws at the two moemon.

"Oh please!" The two shouted, frowning. "How about my dragon claw?"

The two coated their hands with violet flames, and struck Garchomp in the stomach with a punch from both, sending her flying into the air.

"Dragon pulse!" They shouted, shooting their shockwaves at Garchomp, striking her head on.

"Hey! How about that?" Kana shouted, laughing. "I totally kicked her ass!"

"Please, it was my dragon pulse that took her down for the count." Kaila said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? You wanna say that to my face?" Kana demanded, glaring at the woman.

"Oh, you bet I do!" Kaila growled, glaring at the fire moemon. The two pressed their heads against each other, their auras flaming up.

"Don't even think that was enough to keep me down!" Garchomp roared, standing up, glaring at the two.

"HUH?" Kana and Kaila asked, turning to Garchomp, glaring at her.

"…Nevermind." Garchomp said, smiling cheerfully.

"Go, capture styler!" I said, releasing the capture styler, which looped around the Garchomp and captured her.

"All right, I'm going to go after him!" I exclaimed. I moved towards the hole in the wall, only for Professor Hastings to place a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's only what they want. We need to rethink our operations." Professor Hastings said, frowning.

"Hey, Kelly, we need to check up on Chairperson Erma." Petal said, frowning.

"Right." I said, nodding. Petal and I headed upstairs to the next floor, the third floor, where I saw an old green-haired man with a Bidoof standing next to him staring at Erma, frowning.

"Who are you?" Erma demanded.

"It doesn't matter who we are." Wheeler said, smiling. "What matters is our plan."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, frowning.

"Ah, Mr. Lunark." Wheeler said, smiling. "How nice to see you."

"Get back." I ordered.

"Go, Bidoof." Wheeler said, smiling. "Go attack him…"

"Yes." Bidoof said, charging at me. I shot out my capture styler and captured her easily, Bidoof running away.

"Well now, Mr. Lunark." Wheeler said, smiling. "How nice. Let's see how you'll handle my next Bidoof."

Another Bidoof dropped down, and charged at me. I captured it again.

"So, this is your plan?" I asked, frowning. "To keep sending these weak moemon after me?"

"A part of it, yes." Wheeler said, nodding. "You see, Mr. Lunark, my boss has his own plan, and my plan hinges on it being fulfilled, do you understand?"

"Not a bit." I said, frowning.

"Ah, but it is alright, Mr. Lunark." Wheeler said, smiling. "You see, in the end, it does not matter. For I have received confirmation that my people have taken young Isaac hostage."

"So you think that you can just walk right out the door?" I asked, frowning. "You think that I will let you get away?"

"Do you think you have the power to stop me, Mr. Lunark?" Wheeler asked, frowning.

"Well, I just took down two of your Bidoof, so I think that I can take you down." I said, frowning.

"Well, this will suffice for now, Mr. Lunark." Wheeler said, smirking. Suddenly, with speed that belied his appearance, he rushed past me and down the stairs.

"After him!" I exclaimed. He ran through the hole in the wall, and leapt onto the back of a black winged moemon, which flew off into the sky.

"Damn!" I said, frowning. "We let all of them get away!"

After regrouping, we arrived at the observation room.

"The objective of Operation Brighton has been changed." Professor Hastings said, frowning. "We must rescue Melody and Isaac at all costs!"

"Professor Hastings!" Rythmi said from her chair. "I've received a voicemail from Sven!"

"Hey, Professor, we've hit a snag." Sven said from the monitor. "It seems like these guys at Altru have created a force field around the tower, so I can't get close enough to them. It's not possible from where I see, sorry."

"I see…" Professor Hastings said, frowning. "Then we can't stop the shadow crystal. We need to find a way to drop that force field."

"You do." Wendy said from the other line. "That force field has three layers, and is nearly impossible to take down from what I can see, definitely not from the sky."

"This is bad…" Erma said, frowning.

"We need to go in from the inside and shut it down." I said, frowning. "Petal, Keith, the three of us will go in there to shut it down, stop Team Dim Sun, and save Melody and Isaac."

"I like that idea." Erma said, nodding.

"Amazing…" Professor Hastings said, smiling. "From the first time I saw you, saw that fire in your eyes, I should have known that you would eventually reach this state. Kellyn… I shall give you total power in leading Operation Brighton."

"Thank you, sir." I said, saluting. "Now then… We better get to work."

"So, boss, what's your plan?" Petal asked, smirking.

"Simple. I get together a strike force, that's what." I said, walking into my room.

"Kana, Kaila." I said, frowning.

"What?" The two asked, frowning, looking away from their glaring.

"We've decided to invade Altru Tower and save Isaac." I said, frowning. "And I'll need both of you to help me."

"Count me in." Kana said, smiling.

"I'll go too." Kaila said, frowning. "Those bastards operated on Rui, and I'm going to see to it that they are torn to shreds."

"Rimei, Nyu, Mary, Kurou, you guys are going to come with me, right?" I asked, smiling.

"You bet, master." Kurou said, smiling.

"Sure." Nyu shrugged, grinning.

"You can count on me." Mary said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"I'm in for this too." Rimei said, smiling.

"Vui and I are ready to back you up." Keith said, smiling. "Lana's ready too."

"So, are we going to go?" Petal asked, smiling, grabbing her pipe.

"Let's do this." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, what will happen? Let's see!<p> 


	81. Chapter 89

Well, I got a lot more reviews, so I'm happy! Keep on reviewing!

TheDragonsInferno: You too!

Magolor: Cool.

Skytex the Skyborg: Thanks!

John5505: I hope so!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 89

* * *

><p>It was a nice, peaceful day in Altru Tower.<p>

Then came our reckoning.

"Everybody on the ground! Now!" I shouted. The employees turned and saw us walking through the door. I covered my face with a Bane mask, as did Petal and Keith.

"Is this a robbery?" The clerk asked, shaking.

"Of course not." I said, smiling beneath my mask. "We are rangers, my friend."

"Rangers!" Team Dim Sun grunts ran up to us. They pulled out Miniremo, and began typing.

"Yes…" I said, nodding. "Let the games begin!"

A Skuntank and a Wheezing came towards us. The Wheezing wore a violet dress and had violet hair tied on the side in a bun, with glowing red eyes.

"Sand tomb!" Lana said, smiling, holding her hand up, sand swirling around the two moemon, freezing them within sandstorms.

"Capture styler, go!" Keith said, shooting his capture disk out, looping around the two moemon, capturing them.

An admin came out, and pulled out a miniremo as well. She also began typing, and a Shiftry and two Nuzleaf emerged from nowhere.

The Shiftry wore a brown shirt and brown pants, and carried two green leaf fans. She had long, wild white hair flowing down her back, and glowing red eyes.

The Nuzleaf each wore brown shirts and brown pants, and each had green hair tied into two ponytails behind their backs. They both had glowing red eyes, and glared at us.

"Ahahaha!" Kana roared, laughing. "All things in this world shall burn into crimson ash! Blast burn!" Kana created scorching heat in her hands, and launched it at the three moemon, hitting them head on, burning their clothes and knocking them unconscious.

"Damn!" The admin said, frowning. "Well, no matter. Minions, grab them!"

The grunts charged at us, and even I was starting to get a little worried.

"Oh, no you don't!" Petal, Keith and I turned and saw Barlow, Luana and Crawford come running up.

"Guys!" I said, surprised.

"Well, we heard word our help was needed in Operation Brighton, but I never expected that we would be helping you three!" Barlow said, laughing.

"We'll handle these grunts, you three have to get to the top." Crawford said, winking.

"Thank you, my friend." I said, nodding.

"Well, leave this party to us!" Barlow said, glaring at the others.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "The fire rises."

"…Okay…" Luana said, raising an eyebrow.

The three of us, followed by our moemon, ran into the elevator.

"Wait, so what was the point of these masks?" Keith asked, taking his mask off as the doors closed.

"It's a secret…" I started.

"…Because it's cooler that way." Petal finished.

"Damn it guys, take this seriously!" Keith said, frowning. He turned and began looking for the buttons as Petal and I removed our masks.

"Found those buttons yet?" I asked, frowning.

"Not yet." Keith said, frowning. "There aren't any buttons! It says we need to input a password!"

"A password?" Petal said, shocked. "Damn it… Like what?"

"We need Isaac's password, I'm guessing." I said, frowning. "The question is, what?"

"Well, it would have to be important to him…" Petal said, frowning. "So how about his sister, Melody?"

"All right." Keith said, nodding, typing MELODY into the computer.

"WELCOME, PROFESSOR ISAAC." The elevator suddenly started talking, much to our shock. "WE WILL NOW STOP ON THE 9th FLOOR."

The elevator began moving with a jolt, and it traveled up towards the ninth floor.

However, the elevator suddenly stopped.

"What's happening?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Damn emergency stop!" Petal said, frowning, the lights switching off. "What's the point of that damn thing?"

We stood in the darkness for a few seconds, then Kana snapped her fingers and flames danced on her fingertips, lighting up the elevator car for a little.

"I can help too!" Mary said, smiling. Her furry clothes began sparking with electricity, and she began glowing like a little light bulb, illuminating the elevator completely.

"Thanks, pal!" Kana said, smiling, patting Mary on the head. "I was getting exhausted from that blast burn earlier!"

"Aw, thanks!" Mary said, smiling. "I just wanted to help, that's all!"

Suddenly, Mary started glowing even brighter, as her body was illuminated with a much larger light.

"Whoa, that is awesome!" Keith said, shocked. "That's quite some light power!"

"No, it's not that!" Mary said, the light fading back to its original brightness as she stood in her new form. I looked at her, amazed. She had evolved.

Mary now wore a pink shirt with a white fur lining, and a pink skirt with white fur lining as well. She had curly white hair that resembled fur, reaching down to her shoulders, and shining blue eyes.

"Aw, you look so cute and fluffy!" Kurou gushed, squeezing Mary's cheeks.

"You look really soft…" Nyu said, smiling.

"Really." Rimei said, nodding.

"Anyways, how are we going to get out of here?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Simple." Kaila said, shrugging. She held her hand up and launched an energy ball from it, destroying the roof of the elevator. "We just blow a hole in the roof, and just jump up the sides of the elevator shaft, simple as that."

"Yeah, maybe for you." Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, who do you think we are, Super Mario Brothers?"

"Not my problem." Kaila said, shrugging. She jumped up, and out of the elevator in one leap. "Wait, never mind. There are some cables we can climb."

"Oh, wait, I have an idea!" Nyu said, smiling. She jumped out as well, and looked down eagerly at us.

"We'll help you guys out." Kurou said, smiling. Kurou and Kana grabbed onto Mary and Nyu, the four flying up. Kurou and Kana dropped the two off, then picked up Rui and Lana and carried them up next.

They picked Petal and I up, and then finished off with Keith.

"Okay, watch this!" Nyu said, smiling. She opened her mouth, and released a beam of ice that hit the cable. It stretched up around the cable, and created a fake staircase we could climb up.

"Well, what do you think, master?" Nyu asked, smiling. "Was I able to help you?"

"Most definitely." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, what will happen next? Find out next week!<p> 


	82. Chapter 90

Well, I got three reviews, which is pretty good, I guess.

Electrifry: That would be pretty cool.

John5505: Okay, I'll try my best!

TheDragonsInferno: Thank you!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 90

* * *

><p>We scaled up the wire of the elevator and headed towards the top. We moved up the icy staircase and headed towards the top, Nyu pausing every once in a while to adjust the ice beam.<p>

"We still have to get off on the ninth floor, right?" Keith asked, frowning. "I mean, it's not like we can just go all the way up to the very top of the elevator and bypass everything else, right?"

"…Right." Petal said, nodding.

"God damn it." Keith cursed. We continued to scale the elevator, and arrived at the ninth floor after a long ass journey.

"All right, let's do this." Kaila said, holding up her hand, generating a sword of leaves. She jumped off of the ice slope, and sliced through the doors, kicking them down as she jumped onto the floor.

"All right, let's go!" Nyu said, smiling. She opened her mouth and created a bridge of ice between the ice bridge and the floor. We moved our way across the ice bridge one at a time, and reached the ninth floor as a group.

"God…" Nyu panted, collapsing on the ground. "I used up… Too much energy… Can barely stand…"

"Well, good luck with that." Kana said, frowning.

"Are you seriously leaving me behind?" Nyu exclaimed.

"Come on." Kurou said, helping Nyu up, Mary helping her stand as well.

"So, where should we go next?" Keith asked, frowning.

"Simple." I said, frowning. "We need to find where Isaac is. We can then use his intelligence to hack his way through the force field. That way, we can use the three gems to shut down the shadow crystal."

"Thanks for explaining the plot to anyone who doesn't remember." Petal said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I said, shrugging.

"Well, that didn't answer my question." Keith said, frowning. "Where the hell are we supposed to find Isaac, anyways?"

"I… I don't know." I said, frowning.

"Well, that should be simple enough." Kana said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know exactly what to do." Kaila said, smiling wildly.

"Guys, you can't use any violence!" Kurou said, frowning.

"Oh…" Kana and Kaila said, frowning, looking as though the wind had been taken out of their sails.

"You know, guys, you shouldn't look that depressed." I said, frowning.

"But I really wanted to smash some stuff!" Kana said, frowning.

"And I wanted to just cut through all the doors, it would have been simpler." Kaila said, frowning.

"No." I said, frowning. "There are still innocent people who work here, and we can't injure them."

"Wimp…" Kaila scoffed.

"Hey, you take that back!" Kana exclaimed.

"Intruder!" The two turned and saw a young grunt run up to us.

"Listen up, you!" The grunt was really young, like really young. She was about twelve, and she had curly red hair and adorable freckles. She had shiny green eyes, and wore a uniform that was a little too big for her.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Petal gushed, smiling.

"No I'm not!" The grunt huffed. "Listen, pay attention to me! I'm going to take you down! Mamoswine, go!"

The grunt ordered a Mamoswine to come at us. She wore a brown fur coat over a brown shirt and brown pants, and had furry brown hair that reach down her back. She had icy blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"Mamoswine, beat those guys up for me!" The grunt ordered, frowning.

"Right!" Mamoswine said, charging at Kana and Kaila.

"Leaf blade!" Kaila shouted, charging at Mamoswine.

"Fire punch!" Kana shouted, charging at Mamoswine.

The two hit Mamoswine head on, sending her flying backwards, unconscious.

"Mamoswine!" The grunt cried out, her eyes tearing up.

"Capture styler, go!" I shouted, releasing a capture disc from my capture styler, the styler looping around ice and ground moemon, capturing her.

**Moemon**: Mamoswine

**Type**: Ice/Ground

**Poke Assist**: Ground

**Field Move**: -

**Info**: Mamoswine enjoy running around energetically, and train their strength by ramming their heads against icy glaciers to train their charging power and their strength.

"Wait…" Mamoswine said, standing up. "Don't you dare! I won't let you hurt my beloved friend!"

"…Seriously?" I asked, surprised. "Wait, weren't you controlled by a Miniremo?"

"Nope." Mamoswine said, shaking her head. "See, Mana and I have always been friends. But when Team Dim Sun came to take me prisoner, she agreed to join them in exchange for my safety as her partner moemon."

"Really?" Petal asked, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah…" The girl, Mana, said. "I mean, I couldn't let her leave…"

"I understand." Petal said, nodding. "That's so touching! To help your best friend like that!"

"All right, I'll make you a deal." I said, smiling. "I'll return Mamoswine to you, okay?"

"Yay!" Mana cheered, smiling brightly.

"But in exchange…" I said, frowning. "See, one of our friends, Isaac, is on this floor. Can you help us find him?"

"Oh, sure!" Mana said, smiling. "Professor Isaac is so nice! He says I remind him of his sister, so he always gives me candies!"

"That's nice." I said, smiling. "But I have one more condition. You have to leave Team Dim Sun after this, okay?"

"But Mamoswine…" Mana said, looking at her friend.

"Listen, if we're successful, we'll take down Team Dim Sun, and then they won't be able to control you anymore." Keith explained. "So we can protect you. That way, you can leave without any worries!"

"Really?" Mana said, excited. "Mamoswine, we'll finally be able to leave!"

"So, let's go." I said, smiling. "We'll find him, and then you'll finally be free."

I turned to Mamoswine.

"As for you…" I said, smiling. "I keep my debts." I held my styler up, and typed onto the keypad on the wrist band, and Mamoswine was released.

"Thank you." Mamoswine said, bowing to me. "We are in your debt."

"So lead the way." I said, turning to Mana, smiling warmly.

"You got it." Mana said, nodding. She turned and walked down the hall, the rest of us following her.

"Can't we take one little break?" Nyu complained.

* * *

><p>No. No you can't.<p> 


	83. Chapter 91

Okay, here's another chapter, where they rescue Isaac! Let's see!

John5505: Thanks!

Electrifry: Of course there is.

TheDragonsInferno: Really, does she?

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 91

* * *

><p>We moved our way through the floor, and arrived at a large, electronically locked door.<p>

"Any ideas how we're supposed to get in?" I asked Mana.

"Well, I don't know…" Mana said, frowning. "I mean, Professor Isaac designed it, so I don't know how to get in…"

"Well, there's a ten digit code, so I have an idea…" Petal said, smirking.

Petal walked over to the door, typing into it.

"Up… Up… Down… Down… Left… Right… Left… Right… A… B…" Petal said, typing into the door. The door began crackling with electricity, crackling open. We walked through the door, and saw Isaac standing there, turning away from us to watch a television screen.

"Hey, Isaac!" I said, frowning.

"Oh, Kellyn, Petal, Keith!" Isaac said, turning to us, anxious.

"Isaac!" Mana said, brightening.

"Mana?" Isaac asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on, let's go, Professor!" Mana said, smiling cheerfully.

"What?" Isaac asked. "You guys came here to save me?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said, nodding. "I mean, we need to save you! We need to save you, and purify the darkness within the shadow crystal!"

"Good…" Isaac said, nodding. "They left me with this." Isaac gestured to the Yellow Gem that floated beside him.

"Awesome!" I said, smiling. "Then we should easily be capable of saving Almia!"

"Wait, it won't be that simple…" Isaac said, frowning. "See, there's a barrier around the shadow gem that has three generators, each of them protected by three generators. They each need to be shut down."

"Can you do that?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry." Isaac said, nodding. "I can do that."

I turned to Mana, frowning.

"Mana, I want you to do something for me." I said, frowning.

"What?" Mana asked, worried.

"Things are going to get really violent soon." I said, frowning. "So I want you to do me a favor. I want you to go find the rangers down there, and seek shelter. Can you do that?"

"Okay, I will." Mana said, nodding. "As long as Professor Isaac is safe, that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Mana." Isaac said, smiling.

"Listen, Mamoswine, I want you to protect Mana." I said, frowning. "But then, that's what you wanted to do all ready, right?"

"Yes." Mamoswine said, nodding. "I will protect her."

"Then this is where we split." I said, nodding. The two traced their steps back to the elevator, and we headed towards the staircase out to the peak of the tower.

"So, any ideas how we're going to get that Yellow Gem out to the Shadow Crystal?" Keith asked, frowning, carrying the Yellow Gem.

"Well, you need to carry it." I said, frowning. "I don't know how we'll get it up there, though…"

We stepped out and were standing on another observation deck, a large tower standing in the center of it.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't worry, master." Kurou said, smiling. "I guess it's time… My time… It's time for me to be of use to you."

"Kurou?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry, master." Kurou said, smiling. She held her hand up, glowing white. The light around her faded, and she stood before us, shining with amazing beauty as a Staraptor.

"Whoa, Kurou…" I said, awed by her beauty. "You look… Amazing…"

"Thank you, master." Kurou said, smiling. She turned to Keith.

"Keith, let's go." Kurou said, frowning.

"Right." Keith said, nodding. Kurou grabbed the Yellow Gem in her hands, and Keith climbed onto her back. Kurou flapped her mighty wings, and soared off into the air towards the top of the tower.

Suddenly, a figure shot out from the sixth floor of the tower. The figure slashed Kurou in the back and sent her flying off into the distance with a blast of psychic energy, taking the Yellow Gem from her.

"Kurou!" I exclaimed, staring in shock as my beloved friend fell from the sky, accompanied by Keith.

The two plummeted off in the distance, and the figure that struck them leapt up the tower until it arrived back at the sixth floor, and entered through the window it had jumped from.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed angrily. "How dare you do that to Kurou?"

"And master." Vui said, frowning.

"Whoever did that to Kurou…" I fumed.

"And master." Vui said, slightly ticked off now.

"I'll find them, and I'll make them pay." I said, frowning.

"You know, I don't think you care about master at all." Vui said, frowning.

"Petal, let's go." I said, frowning. Our smaller group, now consisting of me, Petal, Mary, Kana, Kara, Nyu, Rimei, Vui, and Lana headed up and entered the tower, moving on to the sixth floor.

We moved across the first floor, which was bare except for several moemon. Then, I received a call from Professor Hastings.

"Hello, Kelly?" Professor Hastings asked.

"Don't call me that." I said, frowning.

"Geez, sorry." Professor Hastings said, frowning.

"Okay, sorry. Anyways, what did you want, Professor?" I asked, frowning.

"I just wanted to tell you that now on, you can befriend any moemon that you capture, even ones who are controlled by the Miniremo." Professor Hastings answered. "It's called the Vatonage Styler."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's a styler that contains a shard of each of the gems." Professor Hastings explained. "That means that it has the ability to purify any moemon you encounter."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." Professor Hastings said. "Just focus your energy."

"Okay…" I said, focusing energy into my hand. Suddenly, a blue, red, and yellow light emerged from the styler, swirling around it in orbit.

"Wow, awesome!" I said, surprised. "Then this means that I can save all the moemon, right?"

"Yes." Professor Hastings said, nodding. "Take this new power, and save every one!"

"Yes!" I said, nodding. "I shall avenge you, Kurou, Keith!" I charged across the room, and headed up the stairs towards the first of my tasks to save the world.

* * *

><p>Okay, what do you guys think of that chapter? Pretty cool, huh?<p> 


	84. Chapter 92

All right, in these chapters, we continue the battles! What shall happen? Let's find out!

MrsGoodyTwoShoes: Which is why my story has been cancelled, right?

Amalgam: So do I.

John5505: I have my own ideas for her.

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks, I'm trying really hard!

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 92

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs, and arrived at a large door.<p>

"Okay, we're heading in!" Kaila exclaimed, kicking the door down.

"All right, where's that computer?" Kana demanded.

"Hello there!" Heath said, laughing. "What are you humans doing here, I wonder?"

"Heath!" I exclaimed, frowning. "Out of the way! We're taking that machine down!"

"I can't allow that." Heath said, laughing. "Now, Rhyperior, take them down!"

A large moemon moved towards us from the shadows, and wild smile on her face. She was a Rhyperior. She wore a brown jacket with orange plating hand had long orange hair flowing down her back. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, and had fierce, glowing red eyes.

"With pleasure!" Rhyperior exclaimed, laughing. She charged at us, didn't get very far.

"Water pulse!" Rimei shouted, shooting a bullet of water at the Rhyperior. Rhyperior jumped to the side, at which point Kaila took the initiative to charge at her.

"Protect!" Rhyperior said, protecting herself from the attack just in time.

"So, what now?" Rhyperior asked, laughing. "Your attacks can't get through."

"Master." Kana said, standing next to Rimei, as Kaila jumped back and landed beside the two. "Just leave it to us three."

"All right." I said, nodding. "You guys do your best."

"I'll start!" Rimei said, holding her hands up. "Magic coat!" Kana and Kaila were covered in glowing light, Kaila's glowing a bright green and Kana's glowing a blazing red.

"Awesome!" Kana said, laughing. "I feel amazing!" Kana charged at Rhyperior at a high speed, almost undetectable. "Dragon claw!" Kana hit Rhyperior in the stomach with a dragon claw. She jumped back, avoiding Rhyperior's swipe with her claw, Kaila charging in right behind her.

"Dragonbreath." Kaila said, releasing a blast of violet-green flames at Rhyperior, injuring her a little more.

"Rock wrecker!" Rhyperior shouted, slamming her fist towards Kaila.

"Reflect!" Rimei shouted, holding her hands up, creating a force field around Kaila's body, protecting her.

"Damn!" Rhyperior exclaimed, turning towards Rimei. "You're far too much of a problem!"

Rhyperior charged towards Rimei, enraged.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaila asked, frowning. "In this world, everything is born from a verdant root. Frenzy plant."

Kaila snapped her fingers, and suddenly large roots stuck out from the ground, wrapping themselves around Rhyperior and entrapping her into a prison formed from a tree.

"Why you!" Rhyperior exclaimed, enraged. "Let me out, immediately!"

"Not going to happen." Kana said, smiling. "All things in this world shall burn into crimson ash! Blast burn!" Kana held her hand out, a blast of white flame at the tree, setting it ablaze with an incredibly intense pillar of red flame.

"All right, that's enough." I said. Kana nodded and snapped her fingers, the flames dying down. I sent out my capture styler, and captured the incapacitated Rhyperior.

**Moemon**: Rhyperior

**Type**: Ground

**Poke Assist**: Ground

**Field Move**: -

**Info**: Rhyperior are very fierce moemon, and enjoy fighting to extremes. Their fists are strong enough to break through bedrock, and they judge strength by how deep a hole one can make.

"Awesome." I said, smiling, the Rhyperior running away. "So, Isaac, can you break through the computer?"

"You bet." Isaac said, running over to the computer system controlled by a yellow sphere. He began disabling the security systems, and soon enough he stopped typing.

"There, I got one of the fields down." Isaac said, smiling. Suddenly, my styler began crackling, so I answered it.

"Kellyn, what did you just do?" Wendy asked, her voice sounding excited. "One of the barriers just shut down, was that you guys?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "Professor Isaac shut down the outermost force field."

"All right, excellent!" I heard Sven in the back. I must have been on speakerphone. "Just keep doing what you're doing!"

"I will." I said, nodding. The styler switched off, and I turned to Isaac. "Okay, let's go. We need to reach the other two computers."

"Good luck with that…" Kana said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Our strength is totally shot from those attacks we just performed." Kana said, frowning. "We're in really crappy shape right now, we need to rest."

"The idiot is right." Kaila said, nodding. "That Rhyperior wasn't weak. It was actually amazingly strong. I'm surprised we managed to win that quickly."

"Understood." I said, nodding. "Anyways, you guys can relax. We'll be back soon enough. Until then, you guys can take it easy."

"Yeah…" Kaila said, nodding. "Sleep… Sounds nice…"

"I'll look after her." Kana said, smiling. "You all go save Almia."

"Don't draw on her face." I said, frowning.

"Please?" Kana asked, staring at me.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Fine…" Kana sighed. "Just get going then…"

We continued to journey up to the third floor, past the dazed and horny moemon, and moved up to the fourth floor.

"Okay, considering Heath was past the last door, I have a pretty good feeling who's behind this one." I said, frowning.

"Lavana." Petal said, nodding. She opened the door, and we walked inside.

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic little rangers." Yup, we were right. Lavana.

"Lavana." Petal said, frowning.

"Do you pathetic humans think you'll stand a chance against my most powerful tool, Magmortar?" Lavana asked, laughing.

A Magmortar stepped out of the shadows behind her, smiling evilly. She wore a red skirt and a red and yellow shirt with a flame pattern, with long yellow sleeves, and long red hair down her back. She glared at us with glowing crimson eyes, and a wide smile on her face.

"Who should I have fight her?" I asked, frowning. "This won't be good…"

"Damn…" I turned and saw Petal standing there, frowning. "I guess we can't afford to lose this battle, huh?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, lover, I really didn't want for you to see this side of me…" Petal said, frowning. "I don't like fighting very much… I would have loved to continue playing the supporting female role, but I guess it just wasn't in the cards…"

Petal turned to Magmortar, smiling. "So, you think you're strong enough to take me on, huh?"

* * *

><p>So, will Petal manage to defeat Magmortar? Let's find out! Please review!<p> 


	85. Chapter 93

Here's another chapter, with the battle against Magmortar, starring none other than Petal! Will she manage to defeat the fire moemon? Review!

Guest 1: Of course.

Amalgam: No. No she doesn't.

John5505: I will!

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks, I fixed it!

Guest 2: You got it!

Manaphymajic1999: Well, we'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 93

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Magmortar shouted, charging at Petal.<p>

"Petal, look out." I exclaimed, worried about her.

"…" Petal said, raising her eyebrow. She held up the capture disk, and threw it at Magmortar, hitting her in the head, knocking her back. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, fighting like this. She was just amazing. I couldn't even believe she could be this impressive.

"Damn!" Magmortar shouted, holding her eye. The disk fell to the ground, Magmortar lunging at Petal.

"…" Petal ducked under Magmortar's arm, holding her styler up. A track of light shot out from the styler disk, and attaching itself to the styler, tripping Magmortar up between her legs, the disk retracting. She shot the capture styler disk out at Magmortar, slamming her in the stomach, the track of light looping around the fire moemon.

"Damn it!" Magmortar exclaimed, slamming down towards the light path.

Petal smirked, flicking her wrist. The pathway of light shot down and wrapped around Magmortar's ankles, Petal pulling her hand back and slipping Magmortar off of her feet.

"Damn it!" Magmortar exclaimed, standing up. She held her hand up, and launched a blast of flames at Petal, who jumped out of the way quickly. Petal reached to her belt and grabbed her pipe, swinging at Magmortar, hitting her in the forehead. She swung the pipe again and hit Magmortar in the side, and then the leg. Her strength and elegance were unbelievable, she was just perfect. The epitome of grace and elegance.

"HELL YES!" Petal said, laughing. "This feels awesome!" Petal swung her pipe and hit Magmortar in the head, Magmortar collapsing to the ground. She continued swinging her pipe at Magmortar, and jumped back.

Okay, maybe not grace and elegance. But you take what you can get.

"That doesn't hurt that badly." Magmortar said, standing up, smirking. "Flamethrower!" Magmortar launched a blast of flames at Petal, who swung her pipe at it, countering the attack.

"Whoa…" I said, shocked. "Petal, how the hell could you block FLAMES with your pipe?"

"No idea." Petal shrugged. "Anyways, this isn't even half my skill. Let's show you what I can really do."

Petal shot the capture disk at the enraged Magmortar, the line looping around Magmortar's arm. When Magmortar moved her arm, the light shifted to join it. She continued threading the light ray around Magmortar, Magmortar struggling to break free. However, she simply could not touch the light rays with her body, and soon enough she had been captured by Petal.

"I'm sorry." Magmortar said, staring at Petal sadly.

"It's fine…" Petal grinned. "Now then, would you please leave us? It's fine."

"Yes, I shall, I'm sorry." Magmortar said, nodding.

"All right, move it." Petal said, turning to Lavana, glaring at her. Lavana nodded, moving back, allowing for Isaac to go through. He sat down next to the red sphere, and began typing on the computer system, hacking through the system. The red sphere began crackling, and then shattered into a thousand pieces.

"There, I managed to take down the second shield." Isaac said, smiling. "Which is awesome. Now then, I think we should go get out of here, and find the third room."

Suddenly, my styler began crackling, as I received another call.

"Kellyn, it's Sven." Sven's voice came from over the styler. "The second force field has been taken down! Whatever you guys are doing, it's working! You need to get to work on taking down the third one!"

Then, another voice came crackling over the styler.

"Kellyn!" Keith's voice exclaimed from my styler. "It's me, Keith! Don't worry, Kurou and I are alright! We're safe, and we're heading back towards the tower. You just need to focus on getting rid of those force fields."

"I got it!" I said, nodding, smiling happily at the knowledge of Keith and Kurou being safe from harm.

"Awesome, let's get going!" I said, smiling. "We need to go find Ice, and manage to shut down the third barrier.

We headed out towards the stairs, and headed up to the fifth floor. We continued walking across the floors, and arrived at the sixth floor. We arrived at a large blue door, and broke through it.

"Yo, what's up people." Ice said, waving at us, smirking. "Let's get it going, you got it?"

"All right, Ice, you got it!" I said, frowning.

"Gallade, go." Ice said, gesturing to the moemon standing next to him. It was the same moemon that had attack Kurou and Keith, who stood next to him. She wore a white shirt with long green sleeves and white pants, with green hair down to her shoulders, with a blue streak in it. She had glowing red eyes, and her sleeves had two long blades sticking out of her elbows.

"Come on, love." Gallade said, glaring at me. "Let us battle. I shall defeat you."

Gallade sharpened her arm blades, and charged at me.

"Oh, no you don't." Nyu said, grabbing Gallade's sword with her bare hand. She sharpened her hand blades, and charged at Gallade. The two fought each other, Yuna managing to counter each of Gallade's fierce strikes.

"Focus blast." Gallade said, countering Nyu's blade with her sword, holding her other hand up to Nyu's chest, launching a blast of energy at Nyu, hitting her head on, sending her flying back.

"Thunder wave!" Mary said, holding her hand up, launching a paralyzing blast of energy at Gallade. Gallade hit the ground with one of her blades, and countered the electricity with the second one, the electricity flowing through her body and into the ground, leaving her untouched. Meanwhile, as the electricity continued to flow through her, Rimei held her star up, and threw it straight at Gallade from behind.

"This isn't even close to enough." Gallade said, frowning. She leapt into the air while keeping one sword on the ground and one blocking the electricity, lifting herself into the air, the star spinning just under her legs. I was shocked at what I saw. It was impossible.

"Whoa…" Mary said, surprised.

"No way…" Rimei said, shocked.

* * *

><p>So, how will they manage to defeat Gallade? Let's find out!<p> 


	86. Chapter 94

So, we shall continue with the battle against Gallade. Review!

TheDragonsInferno: Oh yeah, and Petal can kick some major ass.

Umbreon of Dawn: PETAL IS BARELY EVEN USING 10% OF HER POWER!

John5505: Oh yeah, you bet I am. And I will keep up the good work.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 94

* * *

><p>"Rapid spin!" Rimei shouted, throwing the spinning star at Gallade. Gallade jumped back, and launched a blade of psychic energy at Rimei.<p>

"Hah!" Nyu shouted, jumping in front of Rimei, taking the hit, the psychic blade barely affecting her.

"Nyu, you're back up to strength?" Rimei asked, smiling. "Awesome! Then we can begin the awesomeness!"

I was excited that Nyu had healed, because I had been worried about her.

"Don't worry, guys." Mary said, smiling. "I'll be certain to provide you with the support you need."

"That'll be fine." Nyu said, grinning, clapping her hands together and focusing icy energy through her body. "I'll take her out, full force! Avalanche!" Nyu slammed her hands against the ground, releasing a blast of ice and snow out from the ground.

"Simple to dodge." Gallade said, jumping out of the way.

"Think so?" Rimei said, grinning. "Brine!" Rimei held her star up and spun it towards Gallade, launching a blast of water at her, Gallade twisting her body to avoid damage, the water striking her leg and the ice.

"Now!" Nyu ordered.

"Discharge!" Mary said, smirking, holding her hand out, electricity crackling around it. She slammed her hand against the ice, releasing a current of electricity that traveled from her hand, through the ice, before jumping from the ice to the water and charging into Gallade, electrocuting her.

"…" Gallade landed on the ground, slightly injured, but simply shook it off. She charged at the three, who scattered like wind.

"Shock wave!" Mary shouted, launching a shockwave of electricity at Gallade, hitting her head on. However, Gallade focused her energy into the swords on her arms, and swung them at Rimei, launching blades of electricity at her.

"Avalanche!" Nyu said, holding her hands out, a pillar of ice shooting out of the ground, blocking the electricity with her ice wall. Nyu charged at Gallade, focusing dark energy into her hands. "Night slash!"

Nyu slashed at Gallade with her claws of darkness, Gallade countering them with her own blades. The two went back and forth, actually fighting at full force against one another.

"You truly are skilled." Gallade said, landing on her feet, charging at Nyu, Nyu ducking under her kick, Gallade spinning through the air and kicking at Nyu, slicing into Nyu's shoulder with her sword. Nyu cut into Gallade's stomach with her claws, Gallade coughing out as she landed on the ground, wiping blood off of her stomach.

"Painful." Gallade said, frowning. "Now then, allow me to fight you at full force!" Gallade charged at Nyu, and drove one of her blades into Nyu's shoulder.

"You truly are powerful as well…" Nyu said, holding the injury in her shoulder.

"Brine!" Rimei shouted, launching a blade of water at Gallade, who spun around and reflected the water away, only to clear the path for a blast of electricity that hit Gallade, paralyzing her.

"Capture disk, go!" I shouted, launching the capture disk out at Gallade, the disk wrapping around her body and capturing her.

"Awesome!" I said, smiling.

Gallade turned back to Ice, and glared at him. "I am sorry, Ice, but I can no longer serve you."

"Ice!" Lavana and Heath ran into the room, glaring at us. "You brats! Don't tell me that you actually managed to defeat Ice?"

"You bet we did!" Petal said, laughing.

"Now then, it's not over." Ice said, frowning. He turned to his computer, and typed a few words onto the computer, Gallade returning to his control.

"I just returned control over all moemon to the grunts of Team Dim Sun." Ice said, smirking. "Too bad. Lavana, Heath, loan me your moemon." Magmortar and Rhyperior appeared, and walked over to Ice's side, along with Gallade. This was a major problem. I truly did not know what was going to happen.

"Now then, Kellyn, let's see how well you can deal with this?" Ice asked, smiling.

"Hello there." Suddenly, everyone in the room turned to the door, where Cross stood, smiling.

"Cross?" Petal asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the area." Cross said, smiling. "Glacia thought we should pitch in." Cross's Glaceon smiled at us cheerfully, and waved.

"By the way…" Cross said, smiling. "Do these two belong to you?"

Cross stepped back, Kaila and Kana walking into the room, Kaila frowning intensely and Kana grinning fiercely.

"All right, we're back at full health, and I can't wait to deal out some pain!" Kana roared, laughing.

"This should be good for some enjoyment…" Kaila said, smiling wickedly.

"Listen, Kellyn." Cross said, frowning. "We can handle things here. You need to get to the roof."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"You're the main character, remember?" Cross asked, frowning. "Whatever is happening, it's going to go down at the very top, so you need to get there, remember?"

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked. "But I can't just leave you all here."

"Hey, we've got Petal and I, as well as Glacia, and those five moemon of yours." Cross said, smiling charismatically. "We should be fine. You don't need to worry about us. We'll be sure to protect the nerd so that you can still play the big damn hero."

"Thanks." I said, nodding. "Petal?"

"Get going you idiot." Petal said, turning to me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I was surprised at the sudden warmness that pressed against me, and I attempted to kiss back, but Petal slowly moved back, separating us, smiling cheerfully and yet a little sadly at the same time.

"We'll continue when you get back, okay?" Petal asked, smiling. "You just need to focus on winning, got that?"

"I got it, I got it." I said, nodding. "Don't worry, Petal, I'll be sure to come back in one piece."

"Me too." Petal said, nodding, as we looked in each other's eyes. I turned, and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>So, what could happen at the top of the tower? Let's find out!<p> 


	87. Chapter 95

Awesome, here's another chapter, guys! I want more reviews, since I only got one, okay? Come on you guys!

Toonlink77: I will.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 95

* * *

><p>I continued running up the stairs, all alone and had no idea how I would be able to solve things.<p>

"Well, there's only that old man left…" I said, frowning. "President Blake Hall… It's time to settle things."

I reached the top of the stairs, and headed up to a large stadium at the very peak of the tower. The stadium was surrounded by a fence. I stepped inside, the fence closing behind me. In the center of the stadium was a large, hovering crystal of darkness, and a large eye of darkness peering out of the crystal.

"Hello there, Kellyn." Blake Hall walked out, smiling. He wore a black suit with a violet tie, and had black hair tied in a low ponytail, and wore a pair of black sunglasses and an artist's beard. Wheeler followed after him, a Bidoof in tow.

"Blake Hall." I said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Blake Hall said, smiling. "And please, 'President Hall' if you would. I am simply trying to help make the moemon of this world become closer to us."

"By controlling their moves?" I asked, frowning. "And forcing them to work for you?"

"No, no." Blake Hall said, smiling. "NO, that as well as making them all incredibly horny and willing to fuck you, and if you do that than they should all become happier around us, don't you agree?"

"I don't." I said, frowning. "I just want to take you down. Let me show you how much I want to defeat you."

"Master, please allow me." Wheeler said, smiling. "Bidoof, go." Wheeler sent the Bidoof down towards me, though I shot my styler out and captured her. The Bidoof ran away, and Wheeler typed into the miniremo machine, another Bidoof running up.

"Another one?" I asked, frowning. I captured this one just as easily, and frowned as she ran away.

"Well now, here's another one." Wheeler said, summoning out another Bidoof.

"Enough with the Bidoof!" Blake Hall said, frowning. "You should use something else, anything else!"

"But I don't have anything else…" Wheeler said, frowning.

Suddenly, the blue barrier shut down around the field, weakening it.

"No! It can't be!" Blake Hall said, frowning.

"Way to go, guys." I said, smiling.

"Wheeler, step back." Blake Hall said, frowning, pushing Wheeler back.

"Understood." Wheeler said, backing away.

"Now then…" Blake Hall said, smiling he held his hand up, darkness swirling around his hand, and the shadow crystal began shining. A moemon emerged from a portal within the crystal, floating towards me.

The moemon wore a black dress with a red collar, and had grey-white hair flowing behind her back, covering one eye, the other a shining blue. She floated towards me, frowning.

"Freedom… At long last…" The moemon said, staring at the world around her. "For so long I have been trapped within that crystal…"

"Darkrai!" Blake Hall exclaimed. "I am the one who released you, so use your powers of darkness to defeat my enemies!"

"…" Darkrai turned to Blake Hall, and held her hand up, sending him flying backwards.

"Why?" Blake Hall exclaimed, shocked. "How can you harm me? You must follow my orders! That is what he told me!"

"I follow no one's orders." Darkrai said, frowning. "I am my own."

"This isn't what you told me!" Blake Hall exclaimed, standing up, turning to Wheeler. "You promised me that if I did as you said, the power of darkness would become mine!"

"…I lied." Wheeler said, laughing. His creepy laugh grew deeper and his body straightened out, as he shifted into Aurore.

"Aurore!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Thank you, Blake Hall." Aurore said, smiling. "If it wasn't for you gathering all the negative feelings of moemon together around this tower, I would never have been able to free Darkrai from her imprisonment."

"Why you…" Blake Hall exclaimed, glaring at Aurore. "Dusknoir, go!" Blake hall typed into a miniremo, a Dusknoir emerging and coming towards us. She wore a brown and grey dress with golden lining, and had long golden hair that reached down her back, her eyes a bright red-gold and her smile wide as she stared at us.

Dusknoir lunged towards Aurore, who merely laughed.

"Oh, you think that Darkness is your ally." Aurore said, smiling, Bidoof also beginning to change her shape. "You merely adopted the dark. I was BORN in it! MOLDED by it!"

Aurore turned to me and winked.

"And other Bane Quotes coming soon." Aurore grinned. At this pointed, his Bidoof had completely transformed into another moemon. This moemon wore a black shirt and black pants, and had long red hair that flowed down her back, tied in a ponytail, with black streaks. She had glowing blue eyes, and a smirk.

"What?" Blake Hall asked, shocked.

"Sora, show 'President' Hall what it truly means to be one with the Darkness." Aurore said, smiling.

"Yes, my master." Sora said, smiling. She held out her hands, darkness swirling around them and forming claws. Then, darkness burst from her back in the shape of black wings, and she flew towards Dusknoir.

"Night Daze!" Sora exclaimed, smiling, swiping her claw and hitting Dusknoir in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, knocking her unconscious.

"Now then, Sora, it's time to finish things." Aurore said, smiling. He turned to Darkrai, and smiled.

"Let me free you from your restraint, Darkrai." Aurore said, smiling. "Kellyn, if you would contact your friends and tell them it's safe to come near."

"…" I kept my eyes on Aurore and held up my styler. "Guys, it's time to come back."

Sven and Wendy flew towards the shadow crystal, and it began glowing. Then, Keith and Kurou flew down as well, and the crystal began to shine even brighter. The light around the crystal faded, and the crystal was now a clear white, Darkrai turned to Aurore.

"Thank you for this, emmisary." Darkrai said, bowing to Aurore. "You've saved me. And for that, I shall repay you some day. You need only name it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aurore said, smiling. "Now then, it's time I head out."

"You think you can just make all of this happen and walk out?" I asked, frowning.

"Of course I do." Aurore said, smiling. "And I will. Because there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

><p>Yeah, there really isn't. So, what will happen next?<p> 


	88. Chapter 96

Awesome, I got a lot more reviews in this chapter! Review!

TheDragonsInferno: Thanks a ton for your support!

Amalgam: Very good.

Guest: Oh, I know.

Toonlink77: Well, we'll see.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 96

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." I said, frowning, glaring at Aurore.<p>

"Oh?" Aurore asked, confused. "And what exactly what are you planning to do to stop me?"

"Just wait." I said, glaring at him. I released my styler disk, preparing to attack Aurore.

"Foolish Kellyn." Aurore chuckled, smiling. "Now, for the REAL reason I came here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"Sink yourself." Aurore said, smiling, holding his hands on my shoulders. "And know the truth of this world."

Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked into an abyss. I couldn't comprehend anything around me, and before I knew it I was standing in a white world.

"Where the hell is this?" I asked, looking around, frowning.

"Welcome, Kellyn." Aurore said, appearing in front of me, smiling. "This is my world. It is here that you shall learn the truth of this world."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning, glaring at him.

"Normally, you would have to accept the truth yourself." Aurore said, sighing, holding his hand up, violet runes and markings tracing themselves across his hand. "However, we don't have the time. You'll just have to accept the truth."

Aurore pressed his hand against my head, and suddenly I felt a burning sensation unlike any other. I felt as though my brain was literally burning the rest of my head to ash. Then, all of a sudden the pain stopped, and I fell to the ground, panting.

"Congratulations." Aurore said, smiling evilly. "You've just been touched by god."

"What the hell…" I panted. "Was that?"

"I told you." Aurore said, smiling. "That was the truth. Now, you've inherited the knowledge of the universe. Congratulations, my friend. You've just accepted onto your shoulders a destiny beyond your control and beyond your comprehension."

The world around me disappeared, and my eyes opened wide. I looked up, expecting to see the sky, only to see Petal kneeling over me, tears falling from her eyes. Behind her was a ceiling, so I knew I was no longer atop the Altru Tower.

"Kelly…" Petal said, smiling, her eyes opening wide. "You're awake… I'm so glad!"

Petal hugged me tightly, and I looked around, shocked. I was no longer in the tower as I had assumed, I was sitting in my room. My moemon had all gathered around me, worried, and I looked at them reassuringly.

"It's alright, guys." I said, smiling. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't fine!" Petal said, frowning. "You were unconscious for almost a day!" Keith and Sven had to carry you all the way back here!"

"Keith and Sven carried me back to the Ranger Union?" I asked, surprised.

"…Sven did." Petal said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said, nodding. "Anyway… Petal… What happened after I…"

"After you passed out like a little girl?" Petal asked, smiling cheerfully.

"…" I said, looking down, depressed.

"I was just kidding, geez." Petal huffed. "Don't look so down. Anyways, after you fainted, Keith, Sven, and Wendy landed on the tower, and arrested Blake Hall. The Ranger Union is deciding what to do with him."

"Well, everything turned out okay then." I said, smiling. "We should celebrate."

"Yeah…" Petal said, looking down, frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, frowning. I looked around to the others for support, only to notice that Kurou wasn't there. "Wait, Petal… Where's Kurou?"

"Kelly…" Petal said, looking down, tears reappearing in her eyes. She looked as though something terrible had happened, and I was dreading what she was about to tell me. "Kurou… She…"

"Is master awake yet?" Kurou asked, peaking into the room.

"What?" I asked, confused. "But I thought…"

I turned to Petal, and got all the answers I needed from her face that was trying not to laugh.

"NOT FUNNY." I said, frowning, lightly hitting Petal on the head. "I thought something was seriously wrong."

"Well, there kind of is." Petal huffed, tears welling in her eyes as she rubbed her injured head. "See, Kurou is being trained by Wendy."

"By Wendy you mean…" I said, frowning.

"Yeah, the Staraptor Master." Petal said, smiling. "Her Staraptor is super powerful, but that's only because of the harsh training she puts her through."

"And Kurou is going to be trained the same way?" I asked, worried.

"…" Kurou said, smiling cheerfully, though her body was trembling in fear.

"Yeah, I thought so." I said, nodding sympathetically.

"How did you manage to defeat Blake Hall?" Petal asked excitedly. "I mean, I heard that he could summon any moemon he wanted! But when the three of them landed, you were both unconscious!"

"…Just lucky, I guess." I said, smiling, choosing not to reveal Aurore's involvement in Blake Hall's defeat.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more that needs to be said." Petal said, smiling.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more that needs to be said." Professor Hastings said to Blake Hall, frowning. "Take him away."

Two rangers guided Blake Hall out of the building, and put him in one of the patrol cars.

"I can't believe this…" Blake Hall said, staring down at the floor of his cell. "I went from the most powerful man in the region to nothing this fast…"

"Hello, Blake Hall." Blake Hall turned to see a man standing in front of him.

"Lord Ghetsis!" Blake Hall exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"That isn't important." Ghetsis said, smiling. "I just wanted to know something about the boy who defeated you… I'm certain that he's seen the truth."

"You're wrong, Lord Ghetsis!" Blake Hall said, kneeling before him, shaking his head. "The boy was far to powerless to pose a threat to my, to OUR plan! No, it was the other one, my assistant, Aurore!"

"Aurore…" Ghetsis said, staring at Blake Hall, shocked. "You… You met him?"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis." Blake Hall said, nodding. "He-"

Blake Hall began struggling for air as Ghetsis returned the knife he had slit the man's throat with to his sleeve.

Blake Hall collapsed to the ground, dying, Ghetsis looking over him.

"The Reinhart Family has no more need for your services." Ghetsis said, smiling.

He turned the window of the cell, and smiled.

"So… He's still alive…"

* * *

><p>Yes, Aurore still lives.<p> 


	89. Chapter 97

Well, we're starting to wrap up this story as well, so let's see what will happen with it. Review!

TheDragonsInferno: Probably not.

Amalgam: Of course not.

John5505: Well, he had no purpose.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 97

* * *

><p>I spent most of that day and night celebrating our victory over Team Dim Sun that night.<p>

"Um, excuse me." A young girl approached me as I walked down the hall. She wore a plain white shirt and brown shorts. She had curly red hair and adorable freckles, and had shy green eyes.

"Wait, you're that girl we met at Altru Tower!" I said, surprised.

"I'm Mana." The girl said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you again, Kellyn."

"Oh, you know my name, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup, Professor Hastings told me." Mana said, smiling. "And guess what? I'm going to be enrolling in the Moemon Ranger School next semester!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Awesome, Mana! That's so great!"

"I know, and it's all thanks to you and Petal!" Mana said, smiling. "Right, Mamoswine?" Mana turned to Mamoswine, who I just noticed was standing next to the young girl.

"Yes." Mamoswine said, smiling.

"Did you already thank Petal, too?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but she just blushed and said that she doesn't want any gratitude or anything from someone like me." Mana said, frowning. "I guess I must have upset her, or something…"

"No, of course not!" I said, smiling. "Petal is just like that, she's really shy."

"Oh, I see!" Mana said, smiling. "Thanks again, Kellyn!" Mana turned and walked away, as I smiled. I continued my journey down the hallway, and arrived at the observation deck, which was pretty much empty. I looked out over the balcony, smiling. I could see Altru Tower from here, along with the shimmering light crystal hovering in the center of the tip.

"It's beautiful, isn't it…" I turned and saw a young man standing next to me, smiling. He wore a violet shirt and black pants, and had light purple hair that was almost silver in color. He had shimmering black eyes, and a warm smile.

"Hello there." I said, smiling. "Who are you?"

"I'm not sure…" The man turned to me, giving me a warm smile. I could see now that he was about my age. He had a warm smile, a smile that I had seen from very few people. "I guess… I guess I'm just one more of us simple human beings. Still, I wish that if I could be anything in this world, I would like to be a human."

"I see…" I said, frowning. "What about a name?"

"I'm not sure..." The man said, smiling. "I've never thought of having a name before… If I did have a name, what do you think it would be?"

"I don't know." I said, frowning.

"Well, I think I should come up with a name right now." The man said, smiling cheerfully. "I'll choose the name Anael for myself, the angel of the sky and the wind."

"I see…" I said, frowning. "Well, that's a weird name."

"Really?" He asked, smiling. "And what is your name?"

"Kellyn." I answered. I'm not sure why I was being dragged into a conversation with this man, but he seemed so relaxing for some reason.

"Kellyn, is it?" He asked, smiling. "That's a nice name. So, tell me Kellyn, who named you?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Who chose your name?" He asked simply. "I chose my own name. Who gave you your name?"

"My parents, I guess." I said, frowning.

"Really?" He asked. "And what right do they have to give you a name?"

"I guess I just never thought of that." I said, shrugging.

"You should." Anael said, smiling. "Humans throw names around like they are nothing, but who ever chooses their own name? Not one person chooses the name they are born with, but our names define who we truly are."

Anael turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Tell me, what right do you think anyone has to name another individual?" Anael asked, smiling. "To choose another's name is a restriction placed on their very soul. Do you think such a thing is fair to other people?"

"Are you talking about moemon?" I asked, frowning.

"Very perceptive, Kellyn." Anael said, smiling. "It seems as though you truly have great insight. You see, I believe that moemon are the greatest gift to this world. However, we humans have placed so many restrictions on them, and have taken away their freedom and even their right to choose their own name."

"So I guess you're one of those people who hate humans, then?" I asked, frowning.

"No." Anael said, shaking his head. "I love humans. Humans are another one of gods creations, and I cannot imagine a world without them, anymore than I could imagine a world without moemon."

"A world in which moemon and humans can live in harmony with one another, and achieve happiness…" Anael stood on the railing of the observation deck, and held his arms out, smiling warmly. "This is a world I would like to see with my own eyes."

"I see…" I said, smiling.

"It's the same for you, isn't it?" Anael asked, smiling. "That's why we met each other, why our spirits are drawn to each other."

"I guess so." I said, nodding.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Kellyn." Anael said, smiling. "I hope you will lend me your strength in the future."

"I guess I could." I said, shrugging.

"I will be waiting." Anael said, nodding.

"Hey, Kelly, what are you doing up here?" Petal asked, walking out onto the observation deck. I turned to her, surprised.

"Oh, Petal, hello." I said, smiling. "It's nice to see you. Anyways, I was just talking to this guy, Anael."

"Who?" Petal asked, confused, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. "He's right…"

I turned to Anael, only to see that he had disappeared.

"What the hell…" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, I see." Petal said, staring at me with hollow eyes, like she was looking at an idiot.

"I'm not making this up!" I said, frowning.

* * *

><p>Well, is he making it up? Of course not. Who is Arael? Let's find out.<p> 


	90. Chapter 98

Guys, I'm sorry to say, but I got the name of the guy who appeared in the last chapter wrong. It's supposed to be Anael not Arael. Sorry about that. Anyways, I've fixed it, please review!

Amalgam24: Well, let's see.

Guest: Maybe I am. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 98

* * *

><p>"So, Kelly, leaving your mental break behind…" Petal said, frowning. "I was just wondering… What do you think we should do now? What should our plans for the future be?"<p>

The two of us were sitting on the observation deck, staring out at the night sky. I knew there was something I needed to talk to her about, but I didn't want to bring it up.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. "I became a ranger so that I could save people and make a difference, and I've already done that. I feel that no matter what I do now, this is all I can accomplish by myself. I've reached my peak. I just don't know what to do now."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Petal asked, turning to me, smiling. "We'll just keep doing what we're doing, and be happy about it."

"I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Of course, because all we need is our love for one another." Petal said, wrapping her arm around mine, smiling.

"I can't believe you can say things like that with a straight face." I sighed, smiling.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice with you, haven't I?" Petal asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, smiling.

"You know, when I first met you, I liked you because you were such a wimp." Petal asked, smiling. "Did you know that?"

"I wasn't a wimp!" I said, frowning, more than a little offended at her.

"Yeah. You were." Petal smirked. "And it was adorable. I liked picking on you, it was so much fun, teasing and picking on you. But as I got to know you better, I realized that you really do have a manly side. And I guess that was when I fell in love with you."

"I see…" I said, smiling.

"What about you?" Petal asked, excited. "When did you first fall in love with me?"

"…" I smiled, unsure of how to answer this question.

"ANSWER ME." Petal said, smiling, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Well, remember when you told me that story about your sister?" I asked, smiling.

"You mean Sakura?" Petal asked. "Yeah, I do…"

"Well, the fact that we had only just met and yet you opened up to me about all of your problems…" I said, smiling. "I guess… I guess that was when I first fell in love with you."

"So we both fell in love when we were in school, and now so much later he we are together, happily in love and sharing a child." Petal said, smiling. "I never knew I could be so happy."

"I love you, Petal." I said, pulling her into a hug, planting my lips against hers. "And I'll always love you. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too." Petal said, frowning. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Professor Hastings said that for my services during the raid, he would promote me another rank and wants to send me out to the island region Oblivia." I said, frowning.

"We're going to the islands?" Petal asked, excited.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "He said it was just for me."

"Seriously?" Petal asked, shocked. "You mean I can't come…?"

"Petal…" I said, frowning.

"Well, don't take it." Petal said, frowning. "I mean, we need to be together, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said, nodding. "That's what I told Professor Hastings. I said I didn't want to go unless we could all go together as a group. And that's why I decided that I wanted to talk to you about this. We're the same. We want to be together."

"Yes." Petal said, smiling happier than I'd ever seen her smile. "Now, we can be together forever."

We hugged on that rooftop for a very long time, the two of us happy and content with our lives.

"Okay, I need to go talk to Professor Hastings, and see if it's possible for the two of us to be assigned somewhere together!" Petal said, smiling. She ran from the observation deck, leaving me alone and drenched in moonlight.

"Hello, Kellyn." I turned and saw Aurore standing in the sky, smiling.

"You." I said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, third child." Aurore said, smiling. "I just wanted to see how you're handling the truth that exists within your mind."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"Didn't you see the truth?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I'm certain you did. Or do you not remember?"

"I remember." I said, frowning. "What about it?"

"Petal hasn't seen the truth, has she?" Aurore asked, smiling, knowing full well what the answer to that question was. "She's just an innocent girl. And I wonder what will happen to her when the two of you encounter the dangers of truth."

"I'll protect her." I said, frowning.

"Kellyn, once I thought that." Aurore said, frowning. "I thought that I could protect the woman I loved. But when I became one with the celestials, then I knew that there was nothing I could do. The only way I could protect the woman I cared about was to break her heart and never talk to her again."

"I'm not like you." I said, glaring at him. "I will protect the people I care about."

"I sincerely hope you can." Aurore said, frowning. "But I don't think it will be possible. There is just no way you could do something like that. Please, you have to leave her to keep her from being dragged in to something like this. That is the only way she can be saved.

"No, you're wrong." I said, shaking my head.

"I sincerely hope you can." Aurore said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So do we. Let's see what will happen.<p> 


	91. Chapter 99

Awesome, here's another chapter. This is the last chapter of the story. It was nice working with you, but I guess it has to come to an end. Review!

Amalgam24: Well, we'll see.

TheDragonsInferno: Yes, yes he is.

Toonlink77: Yes. Yes I am doing the next game.

Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia

Chapter 99

* * *

><p><em>What do I do now? <em>

I mulled this single question over in my mind for a long time. Whether I wanted to believe it or not, I was shaken by my conversation with Aurore.

"What is wrong?"

I turned and saw Anael standing there, smiling serenely.

"Nothing." I said, frowning.

"Are you sure?" Anael asked. "If there is nothing wrong, then why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad." I said, shaking my head. "And I don't look sad either."

"Not physically." Anael said, shaking his head. "However, I am not looking at your face. Your soul is saddened."

"Whatever, man…" I said, shaking my head.

"Would you feel better if you talked to me about it?" Anael asked, smiling.

"I doubt it." I said, shaking my head. "Anyways, I better head out. I have the rest of my life to look forwards to."

"Tell me, is that girl saddening you?" Anael asked as I walked away. I froze in place, and turned to him.

"I can see it in your eyes." Anael said, staring at me, leaning against the railing of the observation deck.

"I don't feel sad about her!" I said, frowning. "I love her more than anything!"

"Yes, and that is what saddens you." Anael said, smiling. "You don't wish to bring pain to the person you love. Such empathy, it is worthy of my affection."

"Okay…" I said, frowning.

"However, you must remember one thing." Anael said, smiling. "You must always love someone, but if she is in danger then you must some time hurt the one you love."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Wem der große Wurf gelungen, eines Freundes Freund zu seyn…" Anael said, smiling.

"I… I don't know what that means." I said, frowning.

"Whomever has been so lucky as to be a friend to a friend." Anael said, smiling. "It is true, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, frowning.

"If you truly love that girl, then I do think it would be best if you hurt her." Anael said, smiling. "Is there a great risk in what you will do?"

"Yeah, I think there is." I said, nodding.

"Then you know what you should do." Anael said, shaking his head. "You must always love her, even if it means that you must break her heart. If her heart breaks by your rejection, it would no doubt be better than if her heart was broken by your death."

"Yeah…" I said, nodding. "I wish that I didn't have to reject her… I truly do love her."

Anael looked at me, and smiled warmly.

"You must do what you truly wish to do." Anael said, shaking his head. "Whether your love of her is worth risking her becoming involved in your dangerous life and possibly dying."

"I understand." I said, frowning. "I love Petal. I truly do… But if you love someone, then you have to let her go."

"Und der Cherub steht ver Gott…" Anael hummed, smiling, as I walked down from the observation deck.

I walked through the hallways, depressed. I finally realized that I needed to break things off with Petal. I did not want to do such a thing, but I had no choice. I wanted to protect her, but if she stayed in my life, it would hurt far too much. It would be too much of a risk for her.

I went over to Professor Hastings, and talked with him.

"Ah, Kellyn, what is it?" Professor Hastings asked, frowning. "What would you like for me to help you with?"

"About my reassignment…" I said, frowning.

"Ah, yes, I believe Petal came to me and asked if the two of you could be assigned together." Professor Hastings said, smiling. "I believe I do have one place you two could go…"

"No, that's okay." I said, frowning. "I'll take the job in Oblivia."

"Are-are you sure?" Professor Hastings asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I need to be apart from Petal for now. I need to protect her."

"Well, if you're sure…" Professor Hastings said, nodding. "However, I was disappointed. I hope that you will do your best."

"I will." I said, nodding. I turned from Professor Hastings, and walked towards my room.

"Master!" Nyu said, running over to me. "It's not fair! Why does Mary get to evolve and not me?"

"I'm just better, I guess." Mary said, smiling.

"It's complicated." I said, frowning. "But I guess that's just how it works."

"But master…" Nyu said, frowning. "It's not fair…"

"I guess it's not…" I sighed, frowning.

"Master…" Mary said, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, sighing. "See, Mary, I just want to be alone right now."

"Right, master…" Mary said, nodding. The two walked back to my room, a little saddened. It hurt to have to do something like that to the two of them, but I didn't really want to deal with anything right now.

"Kelly?" I hear Petal's voice from behind me. I especially didn't want to deal with that.

"Oh, Petal…" I said, turning back to her, shocked. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you." Petal said, smiling. "Say, what do you want to do now? Want to go back to the party? Or maybe we could have sex…"

"Petal…" I said, biting my lip. "I'm sorry… But we have to break up…"

"Wh-what?" Petal asked, shocked, her face going pale.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to Oblivia." I said, frowning. "We have to break up. We will part ways here."

I turned, and walked away, tears falling from my face as I walked away from her.

"So… I'm alone again?" Petal's voice sounded so forlorn and sad, that I could barely stand it. However, I had no choice.

* * *

><p>So, Kellyn has left Petal! What should happen next? We'll see next story!<p> 


End file.
